Media Luna
by Ishida Sasuke
Summary: ¿Puede un Licántropo amar a una Vampiresa?, ¿Puede amar una Vampiresa a un Licántropo?, ¿Qué pasa si el amor es más fuerte que el odio natural?... Aquí es donde se rompe el ciclo natural. Basado en la saga de Stephenie Meyer.
1. Odio

Media Luna

_By: Ishida Sasuke_

**Prefacio.**

Nunca elegimos a quien amar, pero si pudiéramos todo sería mucho más fácil, ya que puede ser que eligiéramos a alguien que no nos rechazará disminuyendo el dolor que causa el amor y evitando el dolor del rechazo, pero eso le quitaría la emoción de descubrir que a quien amamos a veces puede ser a quien no esperamos. Tal vez amemos a quien odiemos sin razón y tal vez el odio, representado como el hielo, pueda derretirse con el ardor del amor, representado como el fuego. Pero cuando un amor inesperado es imposible por naturaleza... cuando un amor no debería existir ¿Puede el fuego derretir la pared de hielo? ¿Aunque solo sea una chispa contra todo un glaciar? Probablemente no, pero yo confío en que la chispa se convertirá algún día en una llamarada que cruzará el hielo para poder ver a mi amada y odiada a la vez... que sé que me esperará con odio y amor ardiendo en su corazón...

**Odio **

Llegar de Estados Unidos a Chile fue un golpe duro para mí.  
Mis padres hace tiempo que no se llevaban bien, pero no me esperaba que lo suficiente para que mi madre me llevará al extremo del continente.  
Extraño tanto moverme y merodear por allí en La Push... siempre sentí curiosidad por ir a la mansión Cullen, pero nunca me dejaron acercarme, ni siquiera podía ir al hospital de Forks, gracias a mi padre (un supersticioso sin razón) que no confía en los Cullen.  
He escuchado las leyendas de los quilitues desde que tengo memoria, pero nunca he podido recordarlas. Normalmente todas hablan de licántropos y vampiros. Oír tantas veces las mismas cosas puede resultar hartante, pero bueno, también admito que son interesantes, aunque a una a la que nunca le daré crédito es a la que habla de la imprimación ¿Es que puede haber algo más falso? No me gustan las historias de mentira, ya que las he oído mucho, y en realidad la realidad sin tantos "súper poderes" puede ser mucho más interesante. Esa es una de las razones, por las cuales me encuentro con mi madre, Samanta en el avión hacia Chile.  
La verdad Sudamérica nunca me ha llamado mucho la atención. Estoy seguro de que extrañaré correr por los frondosos bosques de La Push. Tanto que creo que incluso extrañaré como Sam Uley siempre me sacaba a patadas de un lugar "privado", al cual frecuentaba espiar. Una vez Jacob Black me tuvo que mandar a casa a patadas cuando tenía doce años.

Ahora ya soy más independiente. Los diez icéis años es una buena edad para vivir. Soy rápido y fuerte, aunque siempre duermo.  
Las vacaciones fueron cortas, ya que ahora me tendré que reintegrar a un nuevo curso en Santiago de Chile. Mamá me asegura que me divertiré, pero ¿Qué puede saber ella? ¡Yo soy un chico de la selva! ¡Quiero correr y respirar aire fresco! Santiago de Chile, es una ciudad cubierta por una espesa capa de humo negro, nada que me haga feliz.  
El viaje estaba llegando a su octava hora y me quedaban como unas dos más para llegar.  
Después de pasar al baño treinta y tres veces, llamar a la azafata cinco veces para un vaso de agua y ver tres películas, mamá se dio cuenta de que estaba inquieto.

-Calma Seny- me dijo ella (mi nombre es Sean)-. Seguro que llegamos pronto.   
-Quiero que nos devolvamos- le espeté con irritación.   
-¡Ni siquiera conoces Santiago!- me acusó.  
-No me interesa ver una ciudad rodeada por una capa de humo...  
Mamá se sintió dolida y se volteó.  
-Mamá, yo pertenezco a los bosques de La Push... papá es un cascarrabias supersticiosos, pero ¿Qué se le puede hacer? ¡Me gusta vivir allí!  
-¿Entonces por qué te viniste conmigo?  
-Porque no puedes cuidarte sola- le recordé en broma con una sonrisa.  
Me devolvió la sonrisa, pero su gesto era torcido y bastante irritado. No le gustaba mi actitud.

Cuidar de mi madre era el roll que me tocó y lo asumí desde que decidió irse de La Push. Después de diecisiete años de matrimonio con mi padre, le había hecho notar a él que debía cuidarla como si fuera una niña de cinco años. Ahora el roll recaía en mí, mientras volábamos hacia una ciudad que sería el cementerio de mis visitas al gran secreto de Sam Uley, el cual estaba cada vez más cerca de descubrir, pero ese no era el mayor de mis problemas. La curiosidad era en parte un factor molesto, pero el peor de todos era no tener a papá a mi lado para andar en moto con él todos los fines de semana, o saber que sería difícil verlo en mi cumpleaños para cumplir nuestra tradición de "¿Quién se come primero la vaca entera?" En la cual siempre terminaban llegando los demás quilitues, sobre todo Jacob que nos robaba la vaca y se la comía en un segundo. Extrañaría nuestras carreras a toda velocidad por los bosques de La Push.  
Yo amo a mi mamá, pero mi papá es un hombre de acción, como yo y mamá... bueno, ella es algo difícil cuando se trata de mover. Pasa la mayor parte del día echada en una cama durmiendo, por lo cual papá y yo nos dedicábamos al aseo, no con rabia, ni pereza, era nuestra costumbre y siempre lo hacíamos de forma divertida.   
Todo eso se había acabado. Desde ahora caía el crepúsculo de mis diversiones con mi papá y esperaba que la noche pasará rápidamente al amanecer para encontrarme de nuevo con él. Quizás pasarían meses... pero mamá me necesitaba más y yo lo sabía.

-¿Qué quieres hacer llegando allí?- me preguntó mamá fingiendo despreocupación.  
-Buscar un bosque- le contesté fríamente.  
Le haría saber a toda costa que yo quería estar en La Push y que éste tiempo , que se habían dado el uno al otro era una mala idea.  
-Lo siento, lo más cercano será la plaza de Ñuñoa.   
-Que emoción... podré ver al menos unos pocos árboles rodeados por orina de perro...

Mamá captó el tono frío de mi voz y se volteó de inmediato. Me di cuenta de que la había lastimado, pero yo estaba mucho más herido como para sentir culpa por algo que se le pasaría en unos minutos.

La llegada a Chile no fue ni tan mala como pensé. Mamá me llevó a la "Picola Italia", a almorzar para recompensarme. Funcionó a medias, ya que pude comer dos platos de lasaña y uno de fetuchini, aunque mi madre me veía con envidia y terror.  
Mido uno ochenta y tres centímetros y peso sesenta y tres kilos. Como bastante y no subo de peso, cosa que a mamá le exaspera, ya que ella sube de peso si come un chicle, por lo cual siempre se mantiene a dieta, pero contuvo su envidia, ya que se trataba de mí y pude notarlo en sus ojos, cosa que agradecí.  
Después de una vuelta por "El gran Santiago", pasamos por varias comunas. La de Ñuñoa la detesté, ya que solo había edificios que tapaban la luz del sol a cada momento, y lo peor es que ahí es donde íbamos a vivir.

Mamá aparcó cerca de una plaza, que estaba en frente de un edificio. Me decepcionó. Solo había juegos infantiles y doce árboles, pocos arbustos y apenas podía ver flores. Casi toda la plaza estaba cubierta de tierra y no había mucho espacio verde. La ira comenzaba a poner mi rostro verde, pero al notar el color de mi cara, decidí calmarme para no recordar el color que más añoraba. Verde... ¡QUIERO VOLVER A LA PUSH! Pensé en mi fuero interno infantilmente. Pero no me preocupaba mucho. Sabía que en cuestión de meses mamá y papá se arreglarían. Los conocía.

-Nuestra casa está cerca- me dijo mamá señalándome una antigua casa blanca de una sola planta con una cerca algo antigua.  
-¡Me encanta!- grité emocionado.

En verdad la amaba. Era como una casita sacada de una película de terror, solo que no era enorme. Tenía un extenso jardín, que era lo único que parecía cuidado, pero no me importó. Me encantaba saber que podía arreglar mi casa a mi gusto (aunque tendría que tener en consideración también los gustos de mamá) y también que le podía tomar una foto para molestar a papá, ya que parecía casa de vampiros (los cuales odiaba).

-No me gasté un dineral, porque lo usaré en reparar la casa y quiero que sea nuestro proyecto, además así será como nosotros queramos.  
-¡Al fin algo motivador de quedarme aquí!- grité, mientras corría a sacar mis maletas del auto.

La casa era bastante grande. Solo era una planta, pero me di cuenta que tenía una desnivel que llevaba a una habitación parecida a un sótano con dos ventanas a la altura del jardín. Como tenía cortinas que solo podían abrirse desde adentro no tendría que preocuparme por la privacidad y a mi madre le iba a encantar la idea de no escucharme teclear en el ordenador por las noches. Lo de la ventana a la altura del jardín tenía el único desperfecto de que en Julio, aquí en Santiago es Invierno y las temperaturas son bajas. Por suerte no se acercaba a lo que me había imaginado. En Washington los inviernos son diez mil veces más fuertes. Creo que Sudamérica me iba a gustar después de todo.

Miré el resto de la habitación y noté que tenía el espacio justo para mis cosas ¡Bien! Me iba a encantar mi nueva habitación. Miré las paredes. Un lado verde oscuro y otro un verde tan claro que casi podía confundirle con blanco ¡Justo como en casa! ¡Tal y como me gustaba! Estaba seguro de que mi habitación sería la mejor.  
Mi madre no tuvo el menor problema con dejarme esa habitación, es más, le agradó que lo hiciera, ya que así no escucharía los ruidos que hago en la noche.  
El resto de la casa estaba bien, pero el baño y la cocina tenían que ser arreglados, ya que la antigua casa tenía algunas cañerías un poco arruinadas, los azulejos del baño estaban rotos y el refrigerador necesitaba limpieza urgente por el olor.  
La habitación de mi madre era amplia, así podría colocar su gran cantidad de escombros en ella.  
Me pasé la mayor parte de mi llegada limpiando, ansioso por iniciar el instituto al día siguiente... solo que tendría que acostumbrarme a como le dicen aquí "colegio".  
He estado aprendiendo español por capricho de mi madre desde que tengo nuevo y lo domino muy bien, pero lo que decían las personas en la calle me sonaba inteligible y si decía algo me gritaban "¡Cállate gringo!" ¿Qué es gringo? Pronto lo averiguaría.

Cuando me desperté, la cocina que había limpiado se encontraba en un estado decente para poner en la encimera un cuenco de cereal y una silla en la cual comerla con leche. Mamá, que trabaja como inspectora de seguridad en la facultad de ciencias de la Universidad Católica, ya se había ido y me había dejado una nota que decía tu moto está en el garaje . Corrí a confirmarlo tras devorar el desayuno y vi con gran alivio mi moto color verde (para recordar los frondosos bosques de La Push), estaba allí.  
Recordé llevar mi carné de conducir, ya que sabía que en Chile solo se puede conducir a los dieciocho ¿Cómo podían aguantarlo? Sin darle más vuelta al asunto, salí del garaje, cerré la puerta de mi casa con la llave que me había dado ayer, la cual casi se trancó allí y tuve que sacarla casi a la fuerza.  
Salí volando en el camino a mi nuevo instituto... perdón colegio y con la moto no me demoré mucho, pero cuando llegué allí y vieron mi chaqueta de cuero, de inmediato al otro lado de las rejas un señor de aspecto serio, que parecía tener más de cincuenta se acercó a mí, cruzando la puerta, mostrándose imponente, como si su uniforme le diera autoridad, pero le vi con tranquilidad y le dediqué una cálida sonrisa, mientras los estudiantes cruzaban con ropas grises a mi alrededor. Las chicas veían con recelo mi cabello rizado pelirrojo y una casi se acercó para cortarme un mechó con una tijera, pero al ver mi cara de espanto se alejó de inmediato. Los chicos con su parte pasaban a mi lado y decían "así que éste es el gringo"... me recordaba a las veces que había ido a Forks... todos sabían que yo venía de otro país ¿Por qué? ¿Qué me hacía diferente?

-Buenos días- me dijo el señor uniformado con una sonrisa retorcida-. Esto... ¿Puedo ayudarle?  
-¿Éste es el insti... colegio The angels school ?  
-Sí... y dígame ¿Qué viene a hacer aquí?   
-¿Estudiar?  
-¡¿Qué edad tiene?!   
-16.  
-¡¿Qué?!  
-Supongo que debo entrar a... esto ¿Segundo medio?  
-¿Su nombre?- me preguntó aterrado, como si no me creyera que tenía 16.   
-Sean Ateara- casi nunca mencionaba mi apellido. Por lo general, me parecía raro tenerlo, después de todo, mi padre es solo el hermano menor del viejo Quil, pero nuestras familias están un poco distanciadas, casi no parecemos estar familiarizados, aunque me gustaría que no fuese así, ya que me llevo bien con Quil-. Vengo de Estados Unidos a estudiar... esto, aquí está mi carné- le dije entregándole un trozo de papel que tenía todos mis datos-. ¿Dónde puedo estacionar la moto?  
-¿Ya puedes conducir?- me preguntó horrorizado al ver mi moto.  
-Las leyes de Estados Unidos son algo distintas a las de aquí- le expliqué con una gran sonrisa.  
-Entra... dame la moto, la estacionaré por ti y dejaré tus llaves en portería.  
-Gracias. Por cierto ¿Quién es?  
-Soy el inspector, me llamo Carlos. Me dicen tío Carlitos.  
-Pero no estoy emparentado con usted.   
-Ya lo entenderás, solo entra.

Y así lo hice. Entré por los barrotes negros con gran alegría y vi como todas las personas iban con la misma ropa. Pantalones grises y polera blanca ¡¿Qué no sabían vestirse de otra manera?! ¡Y las chicas con falda gris! De acuerdo, Chile no es el país más frío que existe, pero ¿No sentían ni siquiera la gélida brisa de viento pasar por sus muslos? Probablemente no.  
Me fue extraño tener al mismo grupo para todas las clases. Teníamos en total 12 ramos que estudiar y todos, excepto yo, vestían ese estúpido uniforme gris. Lo peor es que pronto tendría que comprarlo yo.  
De todos los ramos, el de inglés fue algo que no me tomaba ni esfuerzo, ni estudio. La profesora se arrepintió de su cortesía al presentarme amablemente al curso al notar que yo no gastaba las hojas de mi cuaderno escribiendo materia que ya conocía, y para aumentar su resentimiento hacia a mí, ella trataba de ver como atraparme con cualquier pregunta rebuscada, pero yo traducía todo a la perfección, lo cual le hervía la sangre, pero debía haberlo esperado ¿Acaso no vengo de estados Unidos?  
Tecnología me fue fácil, estoy acostumbrado a los trabajos manuales. Otra profesora a la que le hervía la sangre, ya que no podía evitar ponerme la mejor nota en su clase, incluso llegando el primer día. Siete es la calificación más alta aquí, a la cual se le dice "nota" no "calificación". Muchos se rieron de mí por ese error, pero cuando vieron que yo también me reía callaron.  
Las chicas comenzaron a acercarse a mí. Querían jugar con mis rizos. Solo hubo una que no se acercaba a mí.  
Llegó la hora de almuerzo. Fue todo un shock descubrir que no existía cafetería y que almorzaban en la sala de clases comida que compraban en un pequeño local que llamaba "kiosco" o que llevaban hecha en casa y que la calentaban allí.  
La música que pusieron en la radio era irritante. "Dame más gasolina" decía la letra ¿Qué significaba eso? No me importó y odie la canción. Quería escuchar "A place for my head" de Linkin Park.  
Entonces, cuando saqué mi sándwich de mi bolso escolar (conocido como mochila aquí en Chile), un grupo de chicas, apartando a "ella" vinieron hacia a mí a verme comer.  
Solo me fijé en la hermosa chica que habían dejado a parte. Tenía un encanto especial. No parecía ser de ese país y nadie le tomaba en cuenta.

-Esto...- alcancé a pronunciar.  
-¡¿Qué?!- gritaron todas emocionadas.  
-¿Quién es esa chica?- pregunté curioso.

Las chicas que me rodeaban parecían enojadas conmigo al mencionarles a esa chica ¿Qué había hecho mal? Una de las chicas, que me había dicho su nombre en inglés (creo que Marissa), se me acercó y dijo con un suspiro.

-No te le acerques... es una completa autista. Llegó al colegio el año pasado y todos intentamos congeniar con ella, pero bueno... es muy "mala onda" y no pesca a nadie, así que ahí está.  
-Iré a hablar con ella.   
-¿Para qué? Dinos cosas de ti.  
-Me gusta el color verde, ahora iré a hablar con ella.

Marissa parecía enfadada con la respuesta que le había dado y se volteó, mientras cotilleaba con las otras chicas que gritaban en susurros mi nombre y algunas dijeron "¡¡¡Ése mino es muy rico!!! ¡¡¡Hay que comérselo!!!" No puede comprenderlo ¿De dónde sacaron qué tengo mucha plata y como me iban a comer? Que fueran vampiros.

Como sea, me acerqué a la chica que estaba en el extremo sudoeste de la sala de clase sentada en un banco, sin nadie a su alrededor.  
Me senté a su lado y sentí un olor fatal, pero no le di importancia. Parecía que ella también lo sentía, pero no se movió, ni yo tampoco.

-Hola- le dije con una gran sonrisa.  
-Hola- me dijo con una expresión de desagrado, como si yo causará el mal olor.  
-Estás un poco sola ¿Por qué?  
-Porque me gusta la soledad- me contestó fríamente-. Ayuda a ejercitar un pensamiento de modo reflexivo.  
-Esperaba escuchar que culparás a una enfermedad mental, me alegro ver que solo es la naturaleza de tu personalidad.  
Se río sin ganas y yo insistí.   
-¿Cómo te llamas?  
-Me llamo Catalina Manson.   
-Vale, entonces Cathy ¿Eh?  
-Vale... solo que aquí no decimos "vale", decimos "dale"  
-Vaya, no sabía que la diferencia entre una "v" y una "d", pudiera ser tan crucial.  
Ambos reímos.

El resto del grupo (que se suponía llamar curso), nos miró con rareza y volvieron a sus almuerzos.  
Contemplé con asombró los cabellos de Cathy. Rizados y pelirrojos como los míos, pero le llegaban a las rodillas. Su tez era muy pálida, como si tuviera anemia y su cara parecía haber sido esculpida por ángeles. El único problema era nuestros olores.  
Me sentía realmente atraído por su apariencia y su voz era muy dulce, pero no aguantaba su olor y ella parecía no soportar el mío.  
Me ignoró por quince minutos. Todo el curso nos veía esperando ver un contacto entre ambos, como si fuéramos los últimos animales de una especia, y estuviéramos por salvarla. Todos mantenían una distancia segura de tres metros de distancia.  
Finalmente Cathy suspiró.

-¿Tienes perro?- me preguntó.  
-No- contesté sorprendido-. ¿Por qué?  
-Hueles a perro- me dijo sacudiendo la mano para darse aire-. ¿Te duchaste esta mañana?  
-Sí- contesté todavía confuso-. Y me puse desodorante ¿Qué sucede?  
-Nada... algo huele a perro...  
-En realidad huele a muerto...- dije respirando con la boca.  
Cathy me miró con horror y de inmediato me apartó con fuerza.  
-¡No dije que el olor viniera de ti!- le grité tratando de explicarme.

Pero se había ido en medio del día que todavía mostraba la espesa neblina de la mañana.  
Marissa se acercó a mi con una sonrisa triunfante y meció su largo cabello color chocolate en mis hombros, pero a penas lo noté.

-¿Ves? Es una anti-social.  
-Creo que la he ofendido- le dije, mientras me separaba de ella-. Iré a pedirle perdón.

Y así lo hice. Me quité de encima a Marissa con delicadeza y fue corriendo a buscar a Cathy a quien encontré en la escalera respirando hondo, como si tratara de alejar el olor que había inspirado, pero al verme trató de irse, pero la sostuvo antes de que bajará completamente.

-¿Qué quieres?-me preguntó con odio sin fundamento.  
-Disculparme- me expliqué con un rostro triste que a ella le conmovió.   
-Discúlpame a mí... he sido muy grosera...   
-¿También vienes de Estados Unidos?  
-Estuve una temporada allí... ¿De qué parte eres?  
-De Washington...  
-¿Forks?  
-Casi, vengo de La Push, no está muy lejos de Forks- le dije con una gran sonrisa.  
Pero ella no la devolvió. Me miró con odio y se alejó de mí.  
-¿Qué he dicho?- le pregunté, mientras corría hacia abajo.  
-¡Te odio! ¡Aléjate de mí y no te me acerques!- me gritó.

Me quedé helado, igual que el resto del curso, que nos espiaba desde la ventana de la sala. Nadie entendió, porque me gritó que me odiaba ¿Qué le había hecho?

Todo el resto del día, la miré con desconcertación y sobre todo lo que me impresionó es que cuando volví a sentarme como último en la fila, junto a Marissa (quien me flirteaba todo el tiempo, pero no era conciente de ello), noté como el olor a muerto se había ido, pero tan solo cuando me alejé de Cathy quien se encontraba al principio de la sala, sola igual que cuando la vi por primera vez ¿Acaso ella emanaba ese asqueroso olor? Nadie parecía notarlo y decidí que debía venir de su asiento y no de ella, pero cuando finalizaron las clases y ella se fue, me dirigí a su asiento y lo olfateé con recelo como un perro, mientras el resto de mis compañeros me veían con gran extrañes. Pero yo no lo tomé en cuenta. El olor se había ido.

Un gran misterio me aguardaba y tenía que descubrirlo. La curiosidad me iba a matar antes de poder sacarme a Cathy de la cabeza.  
Me apresuré a llegar casa. Descubrí con terror de que, aunque mamá no había llegado a casa me había enviado el uniforme con el que iría a clases mañana. Polera blanca manga larga, corbata negra, pantalones grises y chaleco negro con la insignia del ins... colegio... todavía no me acostumbro... pero bueno, mi día no acababa. Incluso en mi primer día me dieron muchos deberes. Se suponía que el curso había iniciado en Marzo y estaba retrasado, pero ellos parecían los retrasados, ya que ya me habían pasado en la escuela de los quilitue todo lo que había que aprender este trimestre. Por lo cual terminé todo rápidamente, después de todo siempre me ha ido bien en el colegio. De seguro me darían una beca para Darthmouth o Harvard si la pedía.  
Por ahora mi mente estaba ocupada. Al terminar los deberes, limpié toda la casa y saqué grandes cantidades de polvo de las ventanas, al cual por desgracia soy alérgico.   
Preparé la cena alrededor de las ocho. Filete con huevo frito y papas fritas. Una de mis especialidades. Quería darle una buena bienvenida a mamá.  
De repente en la ventana de la cocina creí ver a Cathy por la ventana y de inmediato salí al jardín para comprobarlo, pero ya no estaba.  
Había tantas cosas que quería entender...

Mamá llegó alrededor de las nueve y se disculpo por dejarme esperando. Al parecer hubo un accidente con un tubo de ensayo que contenía algo parecido al cloroformo y tuvo que sacar a todos los desmayados con una mascara de gas.  
Hablamos de eso, mientras recalentaba la comida en el micro ondas y cuando estuvo lista me preguntó por el colegio... por fin me estaba acostumbrando a la palabra.

-¿Y cómo te fue?- me preguntó mi madre con interés, mientras se llevaba un pedazo de filete a la boca.  
-Fue... interesante...

No di muchos detalles.  
Me fui a dormir más temprano de lo normal.  
Esa noche soñé que Cathy me tenía abrazado y un lobo de pelaje rojizo me observaba con ira, mientras Cathy posaba sus helados brazos en mis hombros.

-Ódiala- me ordenó el lobo.  
-No quiero- le contesté.  
-Ella te odia- me espetó el lobo.  
-No lo creo.  
-La terminará odiando.  
-¡No!- le grité.  
-Yo nunca te odiaré- me contestó Cathy abrazándome con una fuerza tan bruta que creía que me iba a partir en dos.  
-¡Ódiala y libraste de sus cadenas!- me gritó el lobo.  
-¡NO QUIERO!- le grite con furia.

Entonces me desperté agitado y sintiendo algo gélido en mi mejilla. Pero no había nada. Vi el reloj. Eran las cinco de la mañana. Tenía dos horas antes de tener que levantarme, pero no pude dormir ¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿A qué se debía la pesadilla? Me aturdió la gélidez de mi mejilla y volví a dormir en contra de mi voluntad para soñar con mi padre. Mi gritaba cosas inteligibles, pero entre esa solo pude reconocer una Odio .


	2. Claro de Luna

_Claro de luna_

Casi no sentí mi desayuno por la velocidad en que lo devoré. Casi olvidé cerrar la puerta, cuando salí del garaje con mi moto.  
Mi cerebro no funcionaba muy bien y creía entender, porque. Cathy me atraía a su forma muy peculiar, aunque oliera tan mal...   
Empecé a sentir que mi piel comenzaba a hervir, pero no me sentía mal, aunque parecía que podía freírse un huevo en mi piel.  
Mi llegada al colegio fue mucho más temprano de lo que esperaba.   
El inspector se veía alegre de verme usar el uniforme y una vez más el se hizo cargo de mi motocicleta. Al parecer ese sería su trabajo cada vez que llegará y no tenía problemas, ya que había confirmado que mi motocicleta estaba bien.  
Fui corriendo a la sale de clases, sin darle importancia a la neblina, ni al hecho de que estábamos en "pre-emergencia ambiental".   
Al subir las escaleras y entrar al aula vacía, solo había una silueta. La de Cathy.  
Todavía quedaba media hora antes de que comenzaran las clases ¡Bien! Tendría que darme una explicación razonable.  
Giró la cabeza y me vio con odio desde su asiento, pero no tomé en cuenta su mirada de ojos negros y me senté a su lado.  
-¿Te importa?- le pregunté.  
-Sí... me caes mal...  
-¿Por qué? ¿Qué te he hecho?  
-No puedo juntarme con los de La Push...  
-¿No vale el hecho de que ahora soy de Ñuñoa?  
-Naciste allí... es lo que eres... un quilitue... y probablemente un...   
-¿Qué?   
-Olvídalo- me dijo con desprecio.  
-Me sentaré aquí- le espeté con rabia.  
-Como quieras- me dijo con indiferencia.  
¡Como me hervía la sangre su actitud! Eran ¡UGH! Me volvía loco de solo pensar en que me odiaba solo por un prejuicio ¡Por ser de La Push! ¡¿Qué tenía eso de malo?! Ser de La Push es algo que a mi siempre me ha gustado, pero en cierto modo, en ese momento quise por un momento dejar de serlo para que Cathy no me odiara.  
Toqué sus dedos y noté que estaban helados como el hielo y ella sintió el ardor de mis dedos, como si tuviera fiebre.  
Noté en su expresión repulsión. Pero no apartó su mano.  
Noté que mi expresión se endureció. Pero no aparté mí mano.  
Ambos nos miramos.  
Sus ojos negros ¿Habían cambiado a un color ocre dorado?   
-Tus ojos...- le dije impactado-. Era negros... pero ahora... wow... creo que tengo problemas de vista...  
-Ve al oculista y apártate de mí- me dijo con brusquedad apartando la mirada.  
-No tiene sentido- le dije mirándole con ira-. ¡¿Por qué me odias?! ¡¿Qué tiene que sea de La Push?!  
-¡¿Por qué no le preguntas a tus amigos licántropos?!   
-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo qué licántropos?!  
Catrhy silenció impresionada. Yo no entendía ¿A qué se refería con licántropos? ¿Era un insulto?   
-No sabes nada- dijo con tono bajo y puso los ojos blancos por la sorpresa.  
-¿Estabas insultando a is amigos de La Push con eso de licántropos?- le pregunté desafiante.  
-Sí... son unos animales brutos... por eso lo dije...  
-¡Mentira!- le grité.  
Se bajó la manga del uniforme y me mostró un gran rasguño en su brazo.  
-¿Por qué no le dices eso a Quil Aterea?  
-Quil no haría eso- le dijo furioso-, es mi primo, lo conozco y sé que...  
Antes de que pudiera terminar, vi que ella me miraba desconcertada llena de ira. No quería verme. Pero no quiso levantarse de su asiento. Sus pechos excesivamente grandes, resaltaron en su asiento, mientras yo me fijaba en su delicada cara, todavía sorprendido. Aunque estuviera enojada, ella seguía teniendo un encanto desconcertante.  
-Otra vez ese olor a perro...- dijo con irritación.  
-Otra vez ese olor a muerto...- le contesté irritado al ver que se refería a mí.  
-¿Por qué no simplemente nos alejamos? Será todo mucho más fácil así.  
-En realidad... ¿Por qué no nos llevamos bien? La mayoría de las chicas aquí me persiguen y me agobiaban, eres la única que no, y los chico me odian sin razón... vamos, sé que no te gustaría estar siempre sola en lo que queda de años escolares ¿Qué dices? ¿Amigos?  
-Dos años de soledad no es mucho...- me contestó entre risas-. He pasado mucho más que eso sola...  
-¿Qué edad tienes?- le pregunté.  
-16- me contestó sin dudarlo.  
-Vale...   
-"Dale"- me corrigió.  
-Está bien- le dije riendo-. Entonces ¿Acaso has estado estos 16 años sola?  
Ella asintió con tristeza. Trató de ocultarla y casi no la descubro, pero era tan fuerte, que hasta con la mejor máscara de serenidad que pudiese encontrar, no habría podido cubrir toda esa tristeza.  
-¿No es hora de que alguien te saqué de ese caparazón?   
-¿Por qué tú?  
-¿Por qué yo no?  
-Sé me ocurren mil razones.  
-Son discutibles...  
-No todas...  
-Nunca sabes hasta que lo intentas- la animé con una sonrisa-. Vamos, sé que eso de "¡TE ODIO!" Que me gritaste ayer es totalmente falso... apuesto a que te gusto.  
-Estás muy lejos de acertar- me contestó riendo-. Me gustaría ser Edward para leerte la mente...  
-¿Quién es Edward?- le pregunté curioso.  
-Un amigo que puede leer tu mente solo mirándote- me contestó con una sonrisa.  
-Vale, un psíquico.  
-Una vez más, es "Dale", no "Vale". Serás un bicho raro si no cambias tu forma de hablar.  
-¿Si soy un bicho raro como tú me tomarías en cuenta?  
Cathy y yo reímos bastante con eso.  
-Te daré una oportunidad- me dijo Cathy con expresión seria-. Si me demuestras que no eres como todos los de la reserva "La Push"... creo que podríamos llevarnos bien.  
-No me gusta tu prejuicio, pero me intrigo por ti... acepto tus condiciones, creo que así va a parar tu prejuicio por La Push.   
-Créeme... tarde o temprano sabrás lo que soy y me odiarás...  
Me odiarás... como recordé mi pesadilla cuando dijo eso... yo no quería odiar a Cathy y no tenía razones para odiarla, creo que ella quería que la odiara, porque no le caía bien. O con eso trataba de engañarse ¿Habría un motivo oculto para su odio hacia La Push? ¿Sería de familia?  
-Estoy seguro de que le caerías bien a Bella- me dijo con una sonrisa desconcertante-. Ella fue amiga de uno de los tuyos.  
-¿De quién?- le pregunté antes de recordar que no conocía a Bella, solo la había oído nombrar a Jacob cuando espiaba las reuniones de su grupo en el bosque de la Push-. Espera ¿Quién es Bella? ¿Es alguna hermana o pariente tuyo?  
-Bueno... digamos que los Cullen son parte de mi familia.  
Los Cullen... ese apellido que mi padre aborrecía tanto sin razón. Ahora me parecía menos fundamentado teniendo a Cathy cerca, aunque el olor a muerto no se desvanecía ¿Por qué seguía ahí?  
-Mi padre me ha dicho mucho sobre los Cullen- le comenté-. Pero la mayoría de las cosas son chorradas prejuiciosas que yo no creo...  
-Tal vez deberías... los Cullen pueden ser peligrosos.  
-¡Bah! ¡Que estupidez! Hace tiempo quiero conocer al doctor Carlisle Cullen, pero papá ha hecho de todo para prohibirlo. Te juro. Confío en que los Cullen no son peligrosos.  
-Eres muy abierto de mente- me dijo Cathy todavía sonriendo, mientras pasaba su helada mano por las yemas de mis dedos. Sentí un alivio en la piel por al sentir que se helaba e iba a una temperatura normal-. Me gusta el calor de tu piel.  
-Tú la refrescas...- le dije algo sonrojado-. Creo que tengo fiebre.  
-Me habías preguntado de quien era amigo Bella- me recordó. Yo ya había olvidado su explicación de quien era Bella y me dio vergüenza volver a preguntarle-. Su amigo es... era Jacob Black ¿Lo conoces?  
-Sí... se come mi tradición familiar...  
-¿Cómo así?  
-Siempre compito con papá en mi cumpleaños a "¿Quién se come una vaca entera primero?" Pero antes de poder participar, Jacob Black se la come antes de que pueda dar el primer bocado.  
Cathy río muy divertida. A pesar del molesto olor que sentíamos ambos la estábamos pasando bien hablando. La mantenía muy entretenida con mis historias. Llegué a contarle de la vez en que mamá cayó en mi torta de cumpleaños e instintivamente Jared y Paul comenzaron a comerse el merengue que había en su vestido. Cathy parecía a punto de desmayarse de risa. Su risa cruzaba mis oídos como un suave zumbido, aunque algo en mi interior lo sentía como molesto.   
Nuestros compañeros comenzaron a llegar y al vernos juntos comenzaron a cotillear acerca de sí habría cierta "relación entre nosotros". Creí escuchar a Marissa romper alrededor de doce lápices ese día.  
A la hora de almuerzo, la misma muchedumbre de chicas se me lanzó encima, pero yo añadí a Cathy, lo cual alejó a unas pocas, mientras las otras miraban con curiosidad.  
-¿Y qué?- preguntó Marissa con una sonrisa malévola-. ¿Están juntos o qué? ¿Son novios?  
-Somos enemigos naturales, que intentan coexistir- le explicó Cathy con mucha gracia.  
No entendí lo de enemigos naturales, ni me importó.   
Marissa estuvo sofocando la mayor parte de la conversación hasta volverse el centro de atención de todos, excepto de mí y de Cathy, lo cual al final del almuerzo la hizo enfurecer y tomó un repentino voto de silencio que duró hasta la mitad de Matemáticas en donde le gritó a la profesora, porque no entendía un ejercicio de "ecuaciones de la recta".   
-Puede preguntarle a Sean o a Catalina- le dijo la profesora con tono suave a pesar del grito. No me caía mal. La señora... perdón "tía Casandra", como le dicen aquí a los profesores era una buena profesora-. Ambos son muy buenos en está materia.  
-¡Bah!- gritó Marissa-. Tía... Sean no me puede explicar, porque está explicándole a Catalina.  
-¿Por qué tendría? Catalina entiende todo.  
-¿Entonces Catalina no debería explicarle a alguien?- le preguntó Marissa con malicia a la profesora.  
-Sí, a ti ¡Catalina!  
Cathy atendió al llamado como una flecha frustrando el plan de Marissa de que yo le explicara la materia, por lo cual pasó la hora de matemáticas escuchando a Catalina que parecía saber mucho más que yo acerca del tema.  
Marissa casi no escuchaba las explicaciones de Cathy y gritaba a cada momento "¡No entiendo! ¡No entiendo!" Hasta que la profesora... perdón... hasta que la tía Casandra la hecho de la sala de clases y ella se quedó en la escalera como una niña de cinco años que acaba de ser castigada.

Al final del día Cathy aceptó la idea que la había propuesto de ir al cine a ver "Resident Evil 3". Una buena película de zombis a la cual Cathy pareció ciertamente interesada, aunque no mucho en realidad, diría que su interés fue de cortesía.  
-Me encantaría- me dijo extendiendo el olor a muerto, pero lo ignoré para apreciar sus preciosas facciones de la cara-. Nos vemos en el Cine Hoyts en una hora.  
-De acuerdo- le dije subiendo a mi moto-. ¿Tienes coche?  
Me mostró un hermoso coche, del tipo jaguar, rojo carmesí, que además brillaba como si lo acabara de comprar, bastante grande y además, del año actual.  
-¿Lo compraste hoy?- le pregunté aturdido.  
-Nos vemos en el cine- me dijo sonriendo, mientras entraba a su auto.  
No me moví hasta que Cathy comenzó a poner marcha atrás su ostentoso auto, por lo cual tuve que partir yo también.  
Al llegar a casa, noté que mamá me había dejado una lista de sugerencias y me había pedido que marque una "x" en lo que más me gustaba como alternativas para baños.   
Marqué rápidamente tres x sin pensar en tres baños que parecían modestos, pero bonitos.  
Me cambié el uniforme de inmediato y fui como una flecha a mi habitación o pieza como le dicen aquí en Chile y me puse dos litros de colonia y perfume encima, ya que sabía que a Cathy no le gustaba mi olor.  
Me volví a poner desodorante y salí en marcha para ir al cine.  
No necesitaría la moto, ya que solo estaba a dos kilómetros y todavía tenía una hora, además amaba caminar, por lo cual fui a pie, escuchando mis canciones preferidas en mi MP3, aunque mi mente solo rodeó a Cathy. Estaba nervioso. No era oficial, pero... ¿Sería una cita? Probablemente sí.   
Tenía que ir bien preparado ¿Estaba bien ir con la ropa de siempre? Bueno, si no le gusta mi yo normal, entonces ¿A dónde iría a parar nuestra relación? ¡ESPERA! ¿Estaba pensando en una relación? ¡AGH! Era muy pronto. La conocía de un día y ya me gustaba. De pronto los mitos sobre la imprimación no me parecieron tan locos después de lo que me estaba ocurriendo.

Llegue diez minutos antes de lo previsto al cine y ahí me encontré con Cathy como si estuviera allí desde hace mucho tiempo.   
-Llegaste temprano.  
-Sí... bueno... es mejor comprar las entradas con anticipación.   
-Temía que no vinieras.  
-¿Por qué?  
No respondió. Olfateó mi cuello con recelo. Parecía que no le gustaba el olor, pero no lo encontraba "tan insoportable" como yo temía.  
-Hueles a perro perfumado- se burló con una sonrisa que apuró los latidos de mi corazón.  
-Tú a muerto perfumado- le contesté, sintiendo un perfume extremadamente caro y fino, aunque no podía esconder la esencia de muerto.  
-Te lo agradezco- me contestó halagada-. Entremos.  
-¿Segura que quieres ver Resident Evil?- le pregunté inseguro.  
-Sí, me encantan las masacres causadas por monstruos míticos- me contestó con un tono de voz que me pareció sarcasmo, mientras la niebla seguía cubriendo los cielos de Santiago-. Vamos.  
Entramos muy rápidamente a la boletería. Compramos las entradas y yo me compré unas palomitas (que aquí se llaman cabritas) extra-grandes para mí. Le ofrecí unas a Cathy, pero me dijo que no tenía hambre.

Al salir del cine, ambos reíamos a chorreadas, ya que hicimos una competencia en medio de la película de encontrar la mayor cantidad de efectos falsos. Cathy me destrozó, ya que encontró 15 y yo solo 7. Aún así ambos disfrutamos de la película, aunque me pareció que Cathy, apenas si veía la pantalla... varias veces creía que me miraba. "¡OH NO!" me dije a mí mismo "Creo que en verdad me gusta" pensé.  
-Sabes... a pesar de tu olor... me caes bastante bien- me dijo con una sonrisa-. Aún siento deseos de matarte...  
-Bien, mientras no cometas un homicidio te respetaré- le dije pensando que era una broma.  
-Te llevaré a casa- me dijo, mientras observábamos como el crepúsculo caía en la ciudad-. De seguro querrás volver a casa pronto.  
-Sí- mentí.  
Quería pasar más tiempo con Cathy. Esa era la verdad. Quería escuchar algo de su historia ahora.  
Pero no pude. Después de subirme en su ostentoso jaguar rojo, en menos de dos minutos llegamos a mi casa y a penas si tuve tiempo para hablar con ella.  
-Me gustó la canción que escuchamos- le mencioné-. Se ve bastante antigua.  
-Claro de luna, de Debbusy... es un clásico de los 50, me lo dio Edward.  
-Parece que frecuentas bastante a los Cullen.  
-Soy una pariente algo nueva, así que todos me tratan con bastante cariño. Sobre todo Bella y Alice... sin mencionar a Carlisle y Esme es un amor...  
-Debo conocerlos- le exigí.  
-Se encuentran en Forks- me respondió con una sonrisa.  
-A fin de mes iré a La Push para encontrarme con papá, en ese momento podré conocerlos.  
-Preferiría que no...  
-¿Vergüenza?   
-Eso quisieras- me respondió con una gran sonrisa.  
-Buenas noches- le dije con dulzura.  
Cerró la puerta de su coche lentamente y yo me fui a la casa.  
Busqué en mi ordenador "Claro de luna" y por un rato estuve buscando la canción para poder descargarla y ponerla en mi MP3.  
Comencé a escucharla una y otra vez, mientras me paseaba por el patio, hasta que a mi MP3 casi se la acabó la batería (llamada pila aquí).  
Cathy se había infiltrado en mi mente más de lo que esperaba. Empecé a creer que el amor a primera vista era real y que Cathy y yo merecíamos estar juntos. Hoy le contaría a mamá sobre eso. Estaba seguro que mañana cuando hicieramos todas las compras en las tiendas de Irarrazabal, me preguntaría por cada detalle, pero no era problema. Siempre le contaba todo a mi mamá. Hablando de padres tenía que escribirle un mail a papá, así que dejé de escuchar claro de luna y me devolví a mi habitación.   
Eran las ocho.  
Relaté rápidamente en un mail mis dos primeros días a mi padre. No mencioné a Cathy, ya que sabía que tendría prejuicios por su junta con "Los Cullen". Después tendría mis palabritas por sus supersticiones sin sentido, por ahora no me apetecía pelear con él.  
Al finalizar el mail y pensar en todas las expresiones y respuestas que me podría dar papá por mi relación con Cathy comencé a enojarme. Algo ardía en mi pecho y me sentía fatal. Estaba por reventar.  
Me alegré de que todavía quedara una hora para que llegara mamá. Me sentía fatal. Mucho.  
De repente imagine a papá diciéndome "No quiero que salgas con Cathy" y en ese momento exploté. Literalmente. De repente todo estaba oscuro. Abrí los ojos y todo me parecía más bajo ¿Había crecido? La puerta se veía muy pequeña para cruzarla, pero de alguna forma y sin previo aviso aparecí en el jardín.  
Para mi surte no había personas alrededor. Entonces vi mis patas y no tenía dos ¡Eran cuatro! ¡¿Qué me estaba pasando?! No entendía nada. Estaba asustado. ¿Estaba loco? Probablemente. Me vi a mi mismo y noté que era un gran perro gigante. En realidad parecía más un lobo.  
Sin darme cuenta volví a mi forma humana.  
"Esquizofrenia" pensé.  
¡Eso era! Me había vuelto loco.  
Corrí al ordenador para redactarle un perturbarte corre electrónico a mi padre, que decía así: 

_Papá: __  
__Hola, ¿Cómo has estado? Bueno... en mi último mail te he descrito casi todo, excepto un episodio esquizofrénico. Por un minuto me pareció volverme un gran lobo gigante. Creo que necesito ir al psiquiatra... por favor llama a mamá al leer este mail. __  
__Lamento que tengas que saber que tu hijo está loco, pero debemos tratar esto pronto. __  
__Quiero que sepas, que loco o no, te quiero mucho... eres el mejor papá. __  
__Sean_

Sin duda llamaría a mamá.  
Tal vez la locura se debiera al repentino cambio de ambiente. Todavía no me acostumbraba a Santiago. Todavía no me gustaba. Extrañaba mucho La Push, aunque hubiera encontrado a Cathy (mi gran obsesión).  
Decidí dormir. Tal vez eso me calmaría. Hablaría con mamá mañana. Seguramente vería lágrimas, mientras ella me fuera a dejar al psiquiátrico, pero así era mejor ¿No?  
Me dormí y lo último en lo que pensé fue en las últimas palabras de Cathy "Buenas noches". Como si fuera a tenerlas... y sin darme cuenta... me dormí, pero escuchando una vez más claro de luna, pero sin saber como...


	3. Explicación

Explicación 

Dormir es un placer para mí. Cuando tengo la oportunidad de dormir más de doce horas la aprovecho. Pero me extrañaba el hecho de que estuviera conciente del tiempo y aún más, que mamá no me hubiese despertado para llevarme o a un psiquiatra o de vuelta a La Push para que mi padre me llevara a uno.   
Tuve alrededor de 12 sueños, de los cuales recordé 6.  
Uno en que me encontraba en mi forma de lobo (como recordaba según mi episodio esquizofrénico) corriendo con una manada de enormes lobos de mi tamaño a mi alrededor. Otro en el cual le presentaba a Cathy a mi padre y a éste le explotaba la cabeza literalmente (por suerte ese no duró mucho). Seguido por uno en el cual mi madre se convertía en una loba con dientes de vampiro.  
Los otros no tuvieron mucho impacto en mí.  
El ver a mi mamá como loba y con dientes tan afilados como los de un vampiro fue un impacto. El hecho de mi pesadilla con Cathy y mi padre, significaba que no estaba preparado para presentarla. Y por último el primer sueño que describí me confirmó mi enfermedad mental, ya que me veía exactamente igual que en mi episodio esquizofrénico.

Era casi las dos de la tarde cuando me levanté.  
Mi madre estaba haciendo el almuerzo y no parecía alterada. No la alteraría con mi episodio esquizofrénico... de momento... pero sabía que el mail de mi padre debería estar ya contestado, así que fui a mi ordenador preguntándome "¿Por qué no ha llamado a mamá?" "¡Esto es algo serio!".  
Al llegar a mi ordenador Windows Vista, éste se abrió rápidamente para que pudiera entrar a mi correo electrónico y ver la respuesta de mi padre, ya que lo conozco. Revisa su mail con manía. Debía haber visto el mío.  
Y ahí estaba una respuesta cuyo título era "por favor cálmate!!! no estás loco, solo..." pero el título era cortado ya que la mayor parte del mail se encontraba en él.  
Abrí con un velocísimo click la venta del mensaje y se abrió el mail que decía textualmente.

_Querido Sean: __  
__Lamento y me alegra decirte que no estás loco. __  
__Estás pasando por un momento muy duro de tu vida, el cual vas a tener que aceptar... me temo que todas las historias que te contábamos eran ciertas... y tú eres un licántropo... es cierto que tu madre debe saberlo... el hecho de nuestra última pelea es mi condición... perdón... tu condición... lo que ocurre es que, aunque yo no me he transformado nunca en un hombre lobo, tus genes han hecho que te transformes... seguramente te cruzaste sin darte cuenta con un vampiro y despertó tus genes de licántropo... cuando tu madre se enteró de lo que "podía pasarte" se mudó a Santiago contigo para protegerte... de lo ahora inevitable... te espero con los brazos abiertos en La Push... ya les he contado todo a los otros... Sam Uley encabeza la lista para ofrecerte ayuda... te ofrece lugar en su manada... __  
__No creas que estás loco, estás descubriendo una nueva fase de ti... __  
__Te he extrañado, mientras no estás... no puedo comer una vaca sin ti... nos vemos... te amo y nunca pienses que estás loco... yo sé que eres una gran persona y que estás cuerdo. __  
__Roy..._

De acuerdo... si hay algo más molesto que el hecho de creer que estoy loco, es que mi padre haya comenzaba a seguirme el cuento... probablemente cree que mejoraré de esa forma... aunque por otro lado pensaba que la esquizofrenia podía parar por si sola... un solo episodio no debía ser tan influyente como yo pensaba... no tenía que creerme el elaborado cuento de mi padre acerca de la licantropía... podía seguir mi vida.  
"No soy un lobo" pensé con obstinación, aceptando más la idea de estar loco a la de ser un licántropo.

Me duché y me vestí como una flecha para ayudar a mi madre, que ahora solo necesitaba que pusiera la mesa en la encimera de la cocina. Como éramos solo los dos no necesitábamos ir al comedor y la cocina, a pesar de aun necesitar arreglos, era bastante acogedora.  
-_Evita abordar el tema de la esquizofrenia_- pensé con temor.  
-Te veo algo tensó- me dijo mi madre al notar la postura de mis hombros. Elevados hasta casi tocar el techo-. ¿Estás bien?  
-Sí- mentí. No había necesidad de arruinarle su felicidad por el momento dándole a conocer mi condición-. Es que... hay una chica a la que quiero ver y... creo que me gusta- bien, al menos ahora no estaba mintiendo... al menos no abordaba el tema de creer que me transformé en lobo.  
-¿Cómo se llama?- me preguntó con interés.  
-Catalina, pero le digo Cathy- le comenté con algo de alivio.  
-¿Cuándo comenzaste a verla?- me preguntó todavía muy interesada.  
-Ayer... fuimos a ver una película en la tarde...no te lo comenté, porque me dormí temprano.  
-¿Es agradable?  
-Es divertida- le contesté con una sonrisa.  
La verdad es que quería evitar la palabra agradable . Yo tenía sospechas de que Cathy sufría un severo caso de bipolaridad avanzada, pero aunque le daba mucho crédito a esa teoría, nunca me importó.  
-Me alegra que te guste- me dijo con una sonrisa triunfante-. ¿Ves qué no aborreces tanto Santiago?  
-Sí- le contesté con una forzada sonrisa.  
-Hoy me ayudarás a buscar un baño.  
-Tengo varias ideas- le dije aliviado de saber que al fin tendría en que despejar mi mente.  
Los inviernos de Chile, casi siempre se pasan nublados. Dicen que en primavera y en verano el sol achicharra... estaba esperando esa época del año, ya que las nubes de precipitación no me agradan mucho que digamos, aunque con la temperatura de mi cuerpo dudo necesitar mucha ropa. Es más... usaba solo una polera manga larga y un pantalón largo para que mamá no pensara que tenía fiebre, ya que me sentía bastante bien, pero conociéndola se preocuparía.

Después de almorzar, me sentí algo extraño en el paseo de curvas por el auto, ya que el saltarse el desayuno tuvo un efecto extraño en mí estomago y casi le pedí a mi madre que me dejará vomitar en el basurero de una esquina, pero logré contenerme.  
Pasamos todo el día en "Easy" eligiendo inodoros, arreglos para la llave de agua y la ducha y una buena cantidad de azulejos que ambos adoramos a primera vista, pero que hacían pelea con otros tan bonitos como los primeros.  
Pude mantener mi mente ocupada y pensé que el episodio de la esquizofrenia había sido una pesadilla y el mail de papá solo una mala broma que se le ocurrió al leerla. Aunque sentí nostalgia al decirme "Te extraño mucho". Me atravesó la cabeza como un cuchillo... y eso que solo llevaba tres días alejado de La Push, atrapado en los cielos nublados de Santiago que me recordaban a los de Forks... y extrañé correr libremente por los bosques.  
Al pensar en lo último, noté que de repente ladré como un perro y todas las personas se voltearon para mirarme, y la primera de todas fue mi madre. Me tapé rápidamente la boca avergonzado y asustado.  
-¡¿Cómo hiciste eso?!- me preguntó mamá asustada.  
¡¿Mi esquizofrenia había llegado a tal punto que ahora imaginaba que mamá me contestaba?! Estaba mal... definitivamente...  
-No lo sé...- le contesté aterrado-. Creó que... hipé...  
-Eso no es hipo, sonó como un ladrido.  
-Créeme... sonó, pero no fue... fue hipo muy fuerte... ¿Recuerdas la Sprite que me tomé hace poco? Creo que tenía mucho gas.  
Ni yo me convencía de mi patética mentira, pero sabía que tanto mamá como yo preferíamos creer eso, antes de creer que nos habíamos vuelto locos y por mi parte, prefería no confirmar el cuento del licántropo que en verdad no quería creer.

Al final de todas las compras, el incidente quedó olvidado, ya que ambos logramos engañarnos que mi ladrido se debió a un hipo muy fuerte, pero aún así tenía el problema de que cada vez la idea de papá se me hacía más real y lo peor es cuando leí su nuevo mail, que decía:

_Sean, escucha, tenemos que vernos, dile a tu madre que te mande de vuelta a La Push, que incluso yo puedo pagarlo, tu licantropía debe ser tratada con quienes la conocen..._

Me apresuré a contestar molesto.

_Papá: __  
__No sé, porque este juego de "tu hijo es un licántropo" te resulta tan divertido, siendo que estoy sufriendo un episodio esquizofrénico... ¡Acabo de ladrar en una tienda! No quiero estar en un confinamiento solitario, me dan pavor... quiero un psiquiatra y tratar está enfermedad que seguramente me he generado por estrés, así que por favor ¡PARA CON EL CUENTO DE LA LICANTROPIA! Gracias por entender - __  
__Te quiere Sean_

Tecleé con ira en el botón de enviar, tanto que casi destruí el mouse.  
Por una parte me alegré de enviar ese mail, ya que papá tendría que parar con el juego de que soy un licántropo, cosa que no iba a aceptar, pero por otra... me hería escribirle de forma tan ruda...  
Para mi suerte mamá me avisó de una visita inesperada.   
-¡Cathy está aquí!- me gritó mamá.  
¡Gracias a dios! Pensé en mi fuero interno.  
-¡Ya voy!  
Estaba seguro de que si le contaba a Cathy no creería que estaba loco... o por lo menos no se lo diría a mamá, ni me encerrarían en un confinamiento solitario de paredes amarillo patito con una camisa de fuerza como sucedía en mis pesadillas.  
Subí a toda prisa el desnivel y me encontré una vez más con el horrendo olor a muerto, pero no le di importancia.  
Ya me estaba acostumbrando, ya que centraba mi atención en el rostro angelical de ojos azules de Cathy.  
Ya no me engañaba a mi mismo. Algo en mí hacía que el corazón me palpitara a mil cuando veía a Cathy, pero otra parte ardía con un odio infundado, aunque en realidad no me di cuenta de eso en ese momento.  
-Hola Sean- me saludó Cathy con mucha cortesía-. Gracias por dejarme pasar señorita Samanta...  
-Solo dime Samanta, no agregues el señorita- le dijo con voz dulce.   
¿Soy yo o Cathy miraba a mamá como si fuera comida? Debía de estar con mucha presión con la esquizofrenia... "Cathy no es una caníbal... que yo sepa" pensé en ese momento.  
-Hola Cahty- le dije con emoción-. Dime ¿A dónde vamos?  
-Son las cuatro- me dijo mi madre guiñándome un ojo-. Tienen dos horas antes de que oscurezca, no más tarde de las seis.   
-Lo traeré antes de las 17:59- le aseguró con una sonrisa muy cordial.  
Entonces ambos salimos de la casa.  
Cathy se detuvo a ver nuestro hermoso jardín, recubierto con lavanda, circuelos, manzanos, margaritas, rosas, violetas y otras series de plantas que le daban un decorado hermoso, antes de entrar a su ostentoso jaguar color rojo.  
Ambos entramos al vehículo y mamá se despidió con la mano, feliz de ver que estuviera feliz. Yo también alcé la mano para despedirme y un gruñido salió de mi estomago el cual Cathy escuchó, pero yo no tenía hambre ni me sentía mal, entonces ¿Por qué gruñía? Era como si estuviera enojado.  
-¿Tienes hambre?- me preguntó Cathy.  
-Un poco- mentí, pensando que la esquizofrenia iba de mal en peor.   
-¿A qué restaurant quieres ir?- me preguntó, mientras ponía el auto en reversa.  
-A uno... en que estemos solos...  
-¿Quieres que estemos solos?  
-Quiero hablar de algo.  
-Podemos aparcar en un callejón solitario y me dices todo lo que quieras.  
-Dale.   
-Al fin aprendiste- me dijo con una sonrisa.  
Y al fin salimos a la calle. Habría gritado si hubiese visto el cuenta kilómetros que estaba en 160 km/h, pero estaba muy distraído como para fijarme.  
De repente veo que ambos estamos en un callejón sin nadie alrededor. Cathy había estacionado, y al parecer no le interesaba que pudiera parecer peligroso. "Tal vez nada le era peligroso" pensé de repente, comenzando a temblar tan fuertemente que comencé a mover el auto, pero no lo noté hasta que Cathy me tomó los hombros.  
-¿Estás bien?- me preguntó preocupada.  
Me sentí aliviado al ver en sus ojos de color dorado ocre, que en verdad ella se estaba preocupando por mí.  
-No- le contesté casi con lágrimas-. Creo que soy esquizofrénico.  
Cathy río ¿Cuál era la gracia? Detecté en su risa una nota de pánico ¿Por qué?  
-¿Creíste transformarte en lobo? ¿Ladraste en una tienda? ¿Creías que te ibas a transformar ahora?  
-Todas, menos la última- le confesé sorprendido-. ¿Cómo lo sabes? Espera... estoy tan esquizofrénico que ni siquiera estás aquí... ¡Te estoy imaginando! ¡O por dios! ¡Quiero volver a la realidad! ¡¿Dónde estoy?! ¡Dime que esto es real! ¡No! ¡Dime que voy a despertar!  
-Cálmate Sean- me dijo tendiéndome una mano en el hombro-. No eres esquizofrénico, simplemente... eres un hombre lobo...  
Ahora Cathy... genial ¿Acaso papá se había enterado de mis ilusiones con Cathy de alguna forma y se había puesto de acuerdo para que le siguiera el juego de la licantropía? La idea no me agradaba nada.  
-Si la idea es hacer que me divierta, no funcionó- le dije con voz ruda.  
-¡Por dios! ¡Que testarudo!- bufó ella algo divertida, algo enfadada-. ¡Prefieres creer que estás loco, a que eres un hombre lobo! Eres increíble... supongo que es el tipo de mente que a Edward le gustaría leer.  
-¿Me puedes decir por qué crees que soy un hombre lobo?  
-Cariño, todos los de La Push llevan ese gen, pero solo se activa con los descendientes directos y eso cuando se encuentran con un vampiro.   
-¡¿Vampiro?! De acuerdo, que sigue ¿Qué mi madre es una sirena?   
-Buena teoría- me dijo riendo-. ¿No has notado que olemos asqueroso? ¿Qué yo te huelo horrible y tu a mí?   
-Sí- contesté con pavor.  
-Ese no es el único problema... nos odiamos sin razón ¿Sabes por qué?  
-No- le contesté tratando de evadir la realidad.  
-Tú eres un licántropo y yo un vampiro...- me dijo con voz algo fría, algo aliviada-. Somos enemigos naturales, cariño.   
Casi me desmayé ante la idea de que fuéramos enemigos naturales. Yo estaba seguro de lo que sentía por Cathy, pero... ¿Y si su instinto natural no le permitía sentir lo mismo? Todavía no me tragaba el cuento de la licantropía, pero sin duda me sentí con el corazón partido, pero sentí a un lobo en mi interior que se sentía aliviado. Le grité en mi fuero interno las peores cosas que mi mente pudo formular, pero la risa del lobo no cesó.  
El aire frío del invierno de Santiago nos cruzó a ambos, sin hacer ningún cambio. Ella seguía tan fría y yo seguía hirviendo como si tuviera fiebre muy alta.  
-Aunque lo fuera, Cathy... yo... creo que experimenté amor a primera vista- le confesé colorándome.  
El lobo de mi interior me rugió muy molesto, mientras Cathy acercaba sus labios a los míos y antes de besarme me dijo.   
-Eres el primer humano-perro, que en verdad me atrae- me confesó besándome con sus labios pétreos.  
El calor de mis labios, inundo los suyos y los suyos enfriaron mis labio que de repente se sintieron aliviados.  
Me sentí humano cuando nos besamos.  
Solo importaba eso. La humanidad que todavía había en nosotros, que no hacían caso ni al vampiro, ni al licántropo que nos gritaban furiosos en nuestros fueros internos. En ese momento éramos humanos. No éramos ni vampiro, ni licántropo. Éramos Cathy y Sean y nada más importaba, solo el hecho de que nos amábamos con una fuerza superior a nuestro odio.   
Sentimos ambos sentimientos, y tal como había escuchado "el odio es un sentimiento tan ardiente como el amor". Es verdad. Pero está vez, el amor superó al odio que nos inundaba y nos besamos por un buen rato. Un rato en el que ambos fuimos humanos. 

Al volver a casa dejé atrás mi paranoia de estar loco y acepté la idea de ser licántropo y de que ella fuera vampiro. Y no me importaba.  
-Si algún día te cansas de mi- me dijo con una triste sonrisa-. Puedes dejarme.  
Le bese la frente. Creo que pude experimentar una temperatura humana. Y creo que Cathy también.  
Al dejar de besarla, mi lobo ardí en rabia y comencé a temblar.  
-Cathy- le dije, mientras temblaba-. ¡Vete!  
-No te vas a transformar aquí- me dijo subiéndome al coche-. Muchos testigos.  
Y una vez más partimos en su coche, mientras yo me retorcía tratando de retrasar mi inevitable transformación.  
Por fin cuando vimos un claro desolado, al que llegamos en diez minutos (de pura retención ante mi transformación) y allí, al bajar del auto exploté literalmente y volví a mi forma de lobo.  
Cathy retrocedió lentamente aterrorizada.  
Algo en mi fuero interno me gritaba "¡Mátala!" Pero yo me mordí de inmediato la pata hasta que comenzó a sangrar y quedé inmovilizado.  
-¡Sean!- me gritó Cathy aterrada al ver que estaba herido.  
Le gruñí parea que entendiera que era peligroso, pero se acercó igual y extendió su mano hacia mi herida.   
Estaba curada.  
-Es uno de mis dones- me explicó-. Los vampiros a veces tenemos dones especiales... yo tengo dos... soy una rareza.  
Traté de relajarme. No quería atacarla, pero estaba en mi forma lobuna y me conciencia de lobo comenzaba a prevalecer ante la humana.   
"¡NO LA ATAQUES!" Me grité con fuerza.  
Y entonces me desmayé en mi forma lobuna, mientras unas heladas manos acariciaban mi pelaje. Unas heladas y aterciopeladas manos. Una parte de mí quería que se alejaran. Pero otra parte de mí quería que me acariciaran por siempre en el claro en donde se encontraba brillando una media luna.


	4. Presentación

**Presentación **

Eran las 5:59... no sé como lo había conseguido.

Cathy había logrado cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a mamá.

No me di cuenta cuando dejé de ser un gran lobo gigante, pero estaba seguro de que algo era cierto... yo era un licántropo y Cathy una vampira... perdón, estaba seguro de tres cosas en total.

Yo soy un licantropo.

Cathy es un vampiro.

Y no me importa lo que seamos, la amo con todo mi ser.

-Baja- me dijo Cathy abriendome la puerte-. Debes decirle a tu madre...

-¿Qué soy un licántropo?- le pregunté todavía inseguro.

Esa era, según papá, la razón por la cual se había separado, así que no iba a ser fácil enfrentarme a la realidad de sus posibles reacciones.

Cathy sonrió y negó con la cabeza. No quería que le dijera eso a mi madre.

-Eso debes decirle cuando estés listo- me dijo Cathy besando mi frenta, la cual se sintió como la de un humano otra vez-. Debes decirle que soy tu...

-Oh no...- le dije todavía desconcertado y ella me vio con tristeza-. ¡No! ¡No tú! Te juro que te amo... es solo que... ¡Por dios! ¡Nos conocemos desde hace tres días! Y además partiste odiandome... no creo que mamá este lista para saber que...

-¿Somos novios?

Era algo difícil imaginarlo. ¿Qué iba a hacer? "Hola mamá, todo estuvo genial, quiero que sepas que, aunque conosco a Cathy desde hace tres días y ella es una vampira y yo un licántropo, por lo cual somos enemigos naturales, nos amamos y somos novios" Si no me enviaban al psiquiatra por una esquizofrenia lo harían por está relación que carecía de sentido, aunque eso a mi no me importaba.

Lo que me importaba era como lo iba tomar mamá... ¡Y mucho peor papá! ¡¿Qué le iba a decir?! "Hola papá, quiero que sepas que amo a una vampira que es familiar de los Cullen, la familia que tanto odias" ¡Que reverendo desastre! Miles de insultos venían a mi mente hacia la situación. En comparación con todo lo que me estaba pasando, el olor a muerto, era como un perfume de rosas carísmo.

-Escucha- me dijo Cathy muy seria-. Mi familia tampoco va a aceptar muy bien que mi novio sea un licántropo... y que tenga instintos asesinos contra él... pero lo entenderán... tu familia va a tener que hacerlo también.

-Mamá ya no me preocupa- le dije suspirando-. Mi papá "Odia" a los Cullen... lo siento... es que papá...

-Lo sé- me dijo con una sonrisa de compación-. Te daré una semana.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Nos vemos en el colegio cariño- me dijo besándome en la mejilla-. Entra, ya son la 6:01... tu madre se pondrá frenetica.

-Ha, ha- reía sin ganas.

-Por cierto... este fin de semana que viene voy a ir a Forks para presentarte a mi familia.

Era obvio. "Presentarte" Me iba a llevar. Tan pronto como pronunció la palabra supé que iba a ir a Forks. En parte el poder estar cerca de La Push me concebía un gran alivio, pero en otra parte... no solo iba a tener que presentarle a mi padre a mi novia vampira ¡Tendría que ser presentado como el novio licantropo en una casa de vampiros! Que horror... simplemente no podía concebir el hecho de que todo tuviera que pasar tan pronto ¿Mi relación con Cathy no pudo mantenerse como de amigos por unas semanas y luego cambiar de switch? Ya era tarde.

-Estoy seguro de que Bella te amará- me aseguró con una sonrisa, mientras me dejaba en la puerta-. Fue amiga de Jacob Black ¿Lo conoces?

-Sí- le dije, algo sorprendido-. Pero no cambies de tema ahora... ¿No podemos esperar?

-Te amo ¿Tú me amas?

-Sí, pero...

-Entonces nada más importa ¿O sí?

-Te odio...

-Al igual que yo, pero sé que me amas.

-Ya sé...

-¿Complicado?

-Mucho... ¿Me besas antes de que me maree?

Y lo hizo. Se despidió con un beso que junto nuestros labios y nuestras lenguas. Una vez más me sentí humano y mi lobo interno ardía en odio hacia mí y mi novia. Pensé que tal vez a Cathy le estaría pasando lo mismo.

Nos separamos y ella se dirigio a su coche.

-Entra- me dijo con una destellante sonrisa-. Ya son las 6:03.

Que comentario más inapropiado. Tuve que recordar que tenía una madre a la que complacer. Pero eso me recordó nuestro proyecto. El día siguiente era domingo y tendría que tener la mente ocupada con lo de la reparación de la casa. Sería el momento perfecto para decirle. No herviría en furia como sabía que lo haría mi padre.

Vi como Cathy entraba en su ostentoso coche y se iba lejos de toda está embarazosa situación.

Abrí la puerta y vi que en el living me estaba esperando mi madre, quien leía el diario y parecí impaciente.

Me estaba esperando.

-¿Cómo estuvo todo?

-¡Cathy es mi novia!- solté sin pensarlo.

Las palabras volaron a una velocidad íncreible y deseaba haberme tapado la boca en el momento.

Mi madre me miró horrorizada y confusa.

Yo deseaba que la tierra me tragara o que el tiempo regresará un segundo antes de que soltará esas cuatro palabras que estaban por arruinar mi vida.

Entonces lo entendí. El lobo que había en mi interior me había hecho soltar esas palabras en venganza a haberlo traicionado y no seguir mi naturaleza, para matar a a Cathy, cosa que nunca haría. En mi mente solté las peores cosas que pude consevir y el lobo en mi interior solo se eschó a reír cuando mi cerebro asimiló la mirada de mi madre.

Preocupación y confusión.

-Sean, la conociste hace tres días.

-Fue amor a primera vista- le dije tratando de escusarme.

Pero sabía que no eso no me salvaría. Al menos no del todo. ¿Cómo explicarle el cuento del vampirismo y la licantropía en una sola noche a mi madre? Una cosa me alivio. Esto se acabaría ahora... o eso pensé para consolarme y le podría decir a Cathy que ya mi madre lo sabía... peor sería mi padre... deseé que pudiese suprimir al lobo que había en mi interior, que parecía ronronear como un gato.

"Te odio licantropía de mierda" pensé con ira.

-No la conoces- me espetó.

-La conoceré.

-Sean- me dijo suspirando, haciendo que me sentara a su lado-. No quiero que termines herido debido a que no te correspondía... no quiero que te hagas falsas ilusiones.

Vi un lobo reflejado en sus ojos verdes. La paranoia que me estaba causando la licantropía era horrible. De alguna forma el lobo quería controlarme para volver todo mi amor en un odio iracundo y sin fundamento contra Cathy.

"Te odio, te odio" me dije a mi mismo. A la larga, el lobo era parte de mí. Era yo mismo. Me odiaba a mí mismo. Era la parte que odiaba a Cathy con todo su ser la que odiaba, pero la parte que amaba a Cathy era más fuerte. Eso lo sabía.

Miré el rostro preocupado de mi madre una vez más y recobré la cordura para contestar.

-Su beso no me pareció una falsa ilución.

-¡¿Se besaron?!- me preguntó mi madre ahora alegre-. ¡Cariño! ¡Es tu primer beso! ¡¿Cómo fue?! ¡¿Te subió la temperatura?!

-En realidad bajó y fue un alivio- le dije entre risas.

-¿A qué te refieres?- me preguntó tocandome el brazo-. ¡Estás ardiendo! ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Tienes fiebre?

"Llegó la hora" pensé. Sabía que el hecho de ser un hombre lobo era algo que no podría ocultarle para siempre a mi madre.

Respiré honodo y comenzé a explicarle todo. No faltó detalle. Incluso le expliqué que creía estar loco (y una parte de mí todavía lo creía).

Mi madre sonrió y me abrazó.

-Roy tenía razón...- dijo mi madre entre lágrimas-. Era inevitable...

-Mamá...

-Cariño ¿Quieres volver a La Push?

¿Qué pregunta era esa? ¡Claro que quería! Pero... ¿Cathy se iría allí también? No estaba seguro de ello. Hasta que no pudiera estar seguro, no volvería allí.

-No- mentí-. Además... Cathy me invitó a ir a Forks este fin de semana... nos vamos el próximo Viernes... será un viaje largo, pero podré conocer a su familia y...

-La conoces de tres días- me recordó.

-Pero la amo- le contradije.

-Aún así, no dejaré que vayas solo. Yo también voy.

-Mamá, no puedes.

No podía ¿Con quien dejaría la casa? ¿A Cathy le sería muy difícil aguantar sus impulsos? Era cierto, aún no conocía los límites de los vampiros, pero prefería no tentar a la suerte con un viaje tan alrgo de Chile a estados Unidos de once horas, en las que mamá estaría sentada con una vampira, pero al mismo tiempo ¿No el avión ya estaría condenado? Supongo que para venir aquí, Cathy tuvo que tener un buen auto-control. Aún así, conoceriamos a su familia de vampiros y sabía que no les atrería mi sangre, pero ¿Y la de mi madre? No la iba a dejar correr ese riesgo.

-Ya esdtoy grande, será como ir solo, además me hospedaré en casa de papá, te lo prometo, no pienso dormir en la casa de Cathy, además ¿Con quién dejarías la casa? Yo estaré...

-¿Te da vergüenza?

-Sí- mentí.

Sabía que le haría daño con esa respuesta, pero no iba a exponerla a vampiros cuyo auto-control todavía no conocía. Tendría que preguntarle a Cathy mucho acerca de los Cullen.

-Está bien- me respondió herida-. ¿Me dejarías al menos despedirme de ti en el aeropuerto?

-Mamá- le dije abrazandola-. Claro que sí ¿Cómo me preguntas eso? Es solo que... quiero conocer a su familia yo y luego que tu la conoscas... no quiero que se lleven mal.

-¿Y si prometo portarme bien?

Le di un cálido beso en la mejilla, que le informó de una decepción inminente.

-Te quedarás en casa de tu padre.

-Sin duda- le dije sin dejar de besar sus mejillas, para mejorar su ánimo.

Los besos casi siempre funcionaban. Si está vez hubiese contado, habríua dicho "siempre funcionan".

No vi el ordenador esa noche. Estaba devirutando sobre Cathy, cuendo sin previo aviso, ella entro por la puerta.

Eran los doce de la noche. No me podía creer que pasé dos horas pensando en ella, media hora comiendo y luego tres horas y media pensando en ella de nuevo y ahora... estaba aquí.

-¿Los vampiros no duermen?- le pregunté con una sonrisa-. ¿O has traído un ataúd para quedarte?

-La versión de hollywood no nos hace mucha fama- me aseguró con una sonrisa-. Te desmentiré todo en un minuto... nunca dormimos, ni las cruces, ni los ajos nos afectan, no morimos al contacto con la luz solar...

-No les hace nada- terminé.

-No- me corrigió-. No podemos estar en plena luz del sol. Por eso paso este invierno en Chile.

-¿Por qué?- le pregunté confuso-. ¿Por qué no vives en Forks con los Cullen?

-Porque no quiero ser una carga todavía- me confesó suspirando-. No tengo un mal auto-control... pero tampoco soy perfecta... Bella se ha unido hace muy poco y está que estalla de los nervios. No le ha gustado mucho ser vegetariana . Edward trata de ayudarla, pero se está volviendo loca. Los Cullen están tan preocupados por ella, que yo solo sería una carga más, porque... a veces tengo episodios...

-¿No te atrae mi sangre?- le pregunté curioso, pero sin miedo.

Cathy se recostó a mi lado en la cama y me acarició con sus petreos dedos, los cuales rebajaron la temperatura de mi piel a la de un humano y viceversa.

-No y me alegro de que sea, así...

-Pero... dijiste que querías matarme...

-Instinto de la especie- me contestó con una sonrisa-. Pero no pienso matarte, mi amor.

Cuando me dijo mi amor, sentí un impulso incontralable y nos besmaos con ira, dejando de lado a nuestras especies, sintiendo una gran pasión entre nosotros ¿En serio eramos enemigos naturales? ¿Cómo podía besar tan bien?

-¡LA PUERTA ABIERTA!- nos gritó mi madre.

Cathy desapareció tres segundo y luego volvió a mi lado.

-Un grito entre sueños- me dijo riendo-. Al parecer, incluso dormida pudo ver que... bueno... lo que ibamos...

-No ibamos- le corregí-. Está bien que los novios se besen.

-Entonces... ¿No ibas a...?

-Nunca lo sabremos, pero no importa- le dije abrazandola, mientras mi lobo interior me gritaba.

-Sean- me dijo llorando sin lágrimas-. Te amo... pero... siento como una voz me grita que te odie y te mate... pero yo...

-Lo siento igual- le dije acariciando mi rostro-. Ignoremos esas voces ¿Quieres?

-Sí... hablemos de algo más...

-Dijeste algo sobre tus dones- le recordé-. Cuentame ¿Cuáles son?

-Tengo el poder para curar heridas- me dijo mostrando un resplandor verde en su mano-. Cuando era humana, ayudaba a mi madre que era doctora y siempre me gustó ser capaz de sanar a los enfermos. Creo que es un rasgo que se volvió más fuerte y ahora puedo curar heridas... al principio pensaba que solo podía usarlo en vampiros, pero me equivoqué...

-Porque me curaste a mí- no era una pregunta. Estaba seguro de que era así. Había mucha inseguridad en sus ojos cuando me curó. Temía hacerme daño con su don-. ¿Cuál es el otro?

-El otro es uno muy particular- me dijo, mientras su mano relucía en un destello blanco-. ¿Ves el destello?

-Sí.

-Si te toco, puedo hacer que olvides cualquier evento de tu vida.

No podía creerlo. Su poder era algo que nunca hubiese esperado oír. ¿El poder del olvido? Que fascinante y a la vez aterrorizante poder.

-Cuando pequeña, mi padre me maltrataba- me explicó-. Eso antes de que me transformará- me explicó una vez más sonriendo al ver que fruncía el ceño sin entender-. Siempre quise olvidarlo... sellarlo en las partes más profundas de mi memoria... mi poder me permite sellar los recuerdos que yo desee en el fondo de la memoria de quien toque, para evitar que salgan a la luz... lo uso mucho conmigo misma, cuando siento la necesidad de probar sangr humana. Así lo olvido.

-Pero... ¿No qué tenías episodios? Si puedes hacerlo siempre, entonces no tendrías problemas...

-No puedo sellar mis recuerdos por siempre. Cuando los sellos, comienzan a tratar de escapar y cuando sello muchas veces el mismo... escapan con una furia y fuerza que toma el ontrol de mis sentidos y no soy capaz de reaccionar.

-Pobre de ti, mi amor- le dije tocando sus fríos labios.

Una parte de mí me gritaba "¡Aplastalos y luego mátala!" Pero otra me decía suavemente "bésala... a sufrido mucho".

Seguí a la segunda voz y la besé con tanta ternura como pude.

Ambos nos amabamos... nada más importaba. Yo la liberaría de cualquier dolor que ella sintiera, mientras yo existiera. Mientras viviera... estaría con Cathy, sin importar cuanto me llegue a odiar mi lobo interior.

Cathy había adoptado la misma decisión, lo leeí en sus labios cuando nos besamos con pasión.

La noche era eterna. Yo debía dormir y ella no. Quería quedarme despierto para siempre, para sí poder quedarme besando sus hermosos y fríos labios hasta que muriera de hipotermia.

La abrazé con cariño y me quedé dormido poco después.

Cathy comenzó a tararearme una canción de cuna. No la pude oír, pero sentí como ella jugueteaba con mis rizos pelirrojos.

Estaba casi seguro de que estaba dormido, ya que estaba alrededor de un montón de personas que no conocía sin razón aparente, pero cuando Cathy me tomó la mano y me dijo "está es mi familia", ya no estaba seguro. Los vampiros me veían molestos y ambos sentimos una gran peste en el lugar, pero yo peor que nadie. El olor de nueve muertos en la habitación rodeó toda la habitación.

Estaba por transformarme, pero quería contenerme, aún así... ¿Podría evitar lo inevitable? El lobo era parte de mí y sentía su ira... sus ganas de enfrentarse a esos hermosos seres a mi alrededor, pero yo me mordí mi mano. Era una buena señal que todavía tuviera manos. Pero aún así, pude sentir como el lobo sufría y las únicas palabras que pensé, a pesar de odiarlo con gran intensidad, fue "lo siento" y "no quiero hacerte sufrir".

Un momento y todo se volvió blanco para mí.

El lobo reía y me miraba con gran afecto y amor, pero yo noté que las extremidades de Cathy estab esparcidas por toda la habitación y sentí que mi corazón se destrozaba y si dudarlo, con mis garras y mis dientes me suicidé.

Justo antes de que llegará a sentir la mismisima muerte, descubrí que había tenido una pesadila.

Estaba vestido con uniforme ¿Cathy me había vestido? Espera un minuto... ¡ME HABÍA VESTIDO! La vergüenza inundo mi rostro al pensar todo lo que habría visto.

-Eres grande- me dijo, haciendo que los pelos se me pusieran de puntas-. Que no te de un infarto. Tu madre se ha ido. Tenemos que ir al colegio.

-Espera- la detuvé-. ¿No es Domingo?

-Dormiste todo un día- me dijo con una sonrisa-. Le dije a tu madre que te dejara en casa y yo me encargaría de despertarte para ir al colegio. ¡Vamos! Quiero ver que me lleves en tu moto.

-No es tan lujosa como tu jaguar- le contesté fríamente.

-¿Te molesto el hecho de que te viera desnudo?- me preguntó entre risas.

-¡¿Cómo no me iba a molestar?!- le pregunté horrorizado-. ¡Tengo mis partes privadas!

-Vamos- me dijo todavía riendo-. Hoy quiero ver que les destrozes las fantasías a Marissa.

-Espera- le dije recordando que de seguro mi padre me había contestado el mail.

-De acuerdo.

Cathy desapareció de la habitación y yo encendí el ordenador, o como le decimos aquí, computador.

Lo primero que hice, sin dudarlo, fue abrir mi correo electrónico y encontré el mail que esperaba de papá.

Empezaba así:

_Sean: _

_¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir creyendo que estás loco? Quiero ayudarte... la licantropía no es un tema fácil y tarde o temprano tendrás que aceptarlo hijo... tú eres un hombre lobo... no me contestes hasta que estes convencido. _

Me apresuré a contestarle.

_Papá: _

_Ya estoy convencido... sé lo que soy... acepto la idea de ser licantropo, aunque todavía no descarto la esquizofrenia avanzada... aún así... si voy a vivir con ella lo haré bien... iré el próximo fin de semana a Forks, así que pasaré a La Push para que me puedas recibir. _

_Hay algo muy importante que debo decirte... _

_Nos vemos... _

_Te amo, no importa nada más. _

_Sean. _

Pensé en las palabras "Te amo, no importa nada más". Que cierto era. ¿Qué importa quienes seamos y nuestras naturalezas? El amor siempre podrá superarlo todo... o al menos eso esperaba, porque el miedo a odiar a Cathy todavía me asechaba como el crepúsculo que asecha al sol... y como las sombras que asechan a la luna llena, convirtiendola solo en una media luna... como yo me sentía... una mitad brillaba de amor y la otra se sucumbía en las sombras del odia... exactamente igual a una media luna...


	5. Impulso

Impulso

Quería que el tiempo pasará rápido, tan rápido como mi capacidad para volar a trescientos kilómetros por hora en mi forma lobuna, pero a pesar de tener una súper velocidad increíble, todavía tenía que conformarme con el tiempo normal. El transcurso de cada segundo era una agonía que recorría mi fuero interno al pensar en las diversas reacciones de mi padre cuando conociera a Cathy.

Cathy no era "oficialmente" un Cullen, así que no habría problemas en que cruzara la frontera, aunque el hecho de que hubiese otros licántropos... era muy peligroso para poner a Cathy en ese aprieto ¿Y si llevaba a mi padre a Forks? Pero ahí estaba el problema ¿En qué parte de Forks podía dejarlo, si no era la mansión de los Cullen? Y ahí había dos problemas que subdividían la cuestión:

Papá juró nunca poner un pie en la casa de los Cullen.

Y el segundo y el que me ponía los pelos de punta... habría ocho vampiros que quizás lo vieran como la cena.

El nunca se había transformado, por lo cual su sangre no podía pare serles del todo repulsiva.

Yo estaba al tanto de la condición vegetariana de los Cullen, pero Cathy me había comentado de los constantes problemas de Bella.

-Bella se comportará bien- me prometió muy firme-. Ha estado unos años con esto y trata de sobre llevarlo lo mejor que puede.

No era una respuesta muy reconfortante. La verdad es que conocer a la familia de mi novia para mí significaba dos cosas. Hacerlo solo y ganar la aprobación de su familia... aunque no podría decírseles así todavía... pero bueno, según Cathy, una vez que Bella se estabilizará ella se uniría al clan "Cullen" y yo estaría allí... acompañándola... alrededor de ocho vampiros que probablemente me odiaran por su naturaleza, pero eso no me importaba, yo trataría de llevarme bien con ellos y lo único que me importaba es que me permitieran pasarme por su mansión para estar con Cathy, ya que ella parecía segura de que su unión a los Cullen no tardaría mucho. Confiaba mucho en las mejoras de Bella.

Anhelaba correr por los alrededores de La Push. Una parte que me tranquilizaba era pensar en probar mi nueva "súper velocidad" con Cathy y enseñarle los alrededores de La Push.

Habían pasado cinco días desde que nos pusimos de acuerdo en ir a Forks y me había entrenado intensivamente para manejar mis impulsos en mi forma lobuna. Ahora ya no dejaba que mis impulsos sobre pasaran la razón en mi cabeza, lo cual era un buen indicio. Mente versus cuerpo Pensó Cathy como un buen título para nuestra nueva doctrina.

Nuestro amor imposible requeriría de todo el poder de nuestra mente para apaciguar nuestros instintos, pero a Cathy le parecía mucho más sencillo. Tenía las sospechas de que sellaba sus instintos con su poder, aunque ella me había asegurado que no era así debido al riesgo de que después volvieran con más fuerzas.

Mi madre comenzó a aceptar un poco más nuestra relación.

Marissa por otra parte, se volvió diez veces más molesta. Se aprovechó de la situación de que era imposible cambiar nuestros puestos para intentar coquetearme tanto como su estrecha mente superficial le permitía, pero yo a veces ni siquiera era conciente, el problema era que cuando lo era, sentía la necesidad de transformarme para mostrarle mis colmillos y hacer que ella corriera despavorida de un monstruo, pero al fin y al cabo, la licantropía era un cuento que debía tratarse en secreto. Aún así que molesto era tener a una fanática de mi persona que me seguía como un perrito faldero. Y no era la única. Un gran grupo de otras chicas, que creo recordar sus nombre como Belén, María, Fernanda y una tal Angélica (que no hacía gracia a su nombre) me seguían a todas partes en el colegio. No me dejaban en paz. Cuando me veían con Cathy tomados de la mano comenzaban a gritarle insultos. Yo varias veces salía en su defensa, pero Cathy insistía en que no les tomará en cuenta. Belén, quien llevaba el pelo rizado y teñido de negro, se insinuaba, con una sonrisa que estaba a los límites de romperle la mandíbula, cada vez que me veía. Por su parte María, trataba de echarse a mis pies cada vez que aparecía cerca de ella. Y Angélica intentaba desesperadamente que le siguiera su platica sin sentido acerca de temas "masculinos", de los cuales ni siquiera tenía idea.

La única chica (además de Cathy) con la que podía entablar una conversación decente y agradable, era Serena, quien me miraba con unos bonitos ojos color chocolate y no le daba importancia a mi apariencia, solo le gustaba conversar sobre diversas cosas de la vida. Empecé a almorzar con ella y con Cathy. Era una chica agradable.

En el almuerzo, nos encontrábamos ella, yo y Cathy.

A Cathy en verdad parecía agradarle Serena. En sí, Serena era bastante madura y nada superficial. No le importaba la apariencia de los demás y se la pasaba bien hablando de éxitos de los cincuenta con Cathy, ya que solía escuchar los discos de sus padres.

-Claro de Luna es una canción preciosa- le dijo Serena a Cathy quien asintió-. Debbusy es un buen grupo, me sirve para relajarme, pero prefiero otras canciones de piano, como "Beso a la lluvia". Es una canción muy tierna.

-Toda la razón- admitió Cathy alegre con la conversación-. En verdad esa es una de mis favoritas para interpretar.

-¿Tocas?

-He tenido tiempo de práctica- le dijo, pero me guiñó a mí.

-Me tienes que dejar escuchar una de tus composiciones- le ordenó Serena a Cathy con ánimo.

-Lo haré, apuesto a que Sean le encantaría oír una ¿No?

-Siempre que seas tú quien la toque- le dije con una sonrisa.

A pesar de que para mí el tiempo vuela cuando estoy con Cathy, está semana estaba resultando insoportable. Quedaba un día para que fuera Viernes y nos fuéramos a Forks.

Se me hizo un nudo en el estomago al pensar en como iba a explicarle a mi padre mi relación con una vampiresa y como ella les iba a explicar que su "hombre ideal" era un "hombre lobo".

Ambas ideas me hicieron estremecerme al recordar los instintos asesinos, que me forzaba a controlar en presencia de Cathy, todos sofocados por el amor que sentía a ella. El problema es que los Cullen no me aman, por el hecho de que no me conocen, lo mismo con los quilitue, pero a la inversa. Ganarnos su afecto sería difícil.

Por suerte había recordado según una de las historias de mi padre que los Cullen habían comenzado (hace unos años) a ganarse la confianza de los licántropos. Eso fue un punto a favor.

El punto en contra es que todavía había gente (como mi padre), que no le daba el menor crédito a los Cullen. Y aunque comenzaran a tener más confianza entre ellos, preferían mantenerse alejados al ser enemigos naturales.

¡Que complicado era todo! Sería difícil mantener buenas relaciones entre nuestras familias, pero al fin y al cabo ¿Quién dijo que la relación entre un vampiro y un licántropo sería fácil?

Debía admitir que una parte muy profunda de mí me hacía sentir asco al besar a Cathy, pero la podía mantener al margen, ya que las pasiones entre ambos es todo el sabor que necesito en sus labios... aún así... siempre espero que la luz lunar despeje las sombras de mi odio.

Cada segundo equivalía a una hora para mí, cada minuto equivalía a un día, cada hora a un mes y cada día a un año. Así es como sentía el paso del tiempo.

Es difícil soportarlo. Interminables horas, días, meses y años de agonía sin hallar una solución al problema de presentarme ante la familia de Cathy.

Me aseguró que serían civilizados. Un pequeño alivio.

Luego venía algo sin remedio.

Mi familia.

Mi familia se extiende más allá de mi padre, ya que aunque hay poca unión sanguínea (solo yo, mi padre, el Viejo Quil y el mismo Quil), están todos los quilitue que conozco. Siempre me había juntado con todos los quilitue de la Push y para mi eran como hermanos.

Cuando en mi mail, mi padre me habló por primera vez sobre una manda que decía textualmente "Sam te ofrece puesto en su manada", aunque no lo creí en el momento, al pensar que sufría un episodio esquizofrénico, en el fondo sabía que era lo que me esperaba. Licántropos.

¿Cuántos serían? ¿Cinco? ¿Ocho? ¿Veintitrés? No podía estar seguros de quienes era y quienes no, pero sabía que sentiría un impulso natural de "atacar" a Cathy. Tendría que evitar eso a toda costa. Pero al pensar en defenderla para abrirle paso se presentó otro problema. Experiencia.

¿Quién sabe hace cuánto que ellos eran licántropos? Puede que hayan tenido años de entrenamiento para conocer los límites de los poderes de un licántropo. En cambio yo, me había entrenado menos de una semana solo para controlar instintos asesinos.

Estaba perdido contra toda una manada de licántropos expertos en combate. Tendría que mantener a Cathy alejada de La Push, aunque ella me insistiera en ir para conocer a mi padre.

-¡No nos pasará nada!- me aseguró Cathy, mientras aparcaba su ostentoso jaguar rojo en la puerta de mi restaurante favorito-. No creo que los licántropos nos encuentren si vamos a toda velocidad y si estamos en casa de tu padre no se atreverían a transformarse con el riesgo de hacerle daño.

-Muy arriesgado- dije yo negando con la cabeza-. Ya encontraré la forma de juntarlos, pero tú no te acercarás a La Push...

-Terco...

-Terca... y tengo dos razones para llamarte así.

-¿Dos?

-Una por querer ir a La Push... y la segunda es que me estás tentando con comerme una torre de lasaña, cuando sabes que no me gusta que gastes en mí.

-Sabes que me gusta gastar en ti- me dijo con una destellante sonrisa.

-Y tú sabes que lo odio- le dije secamente-. Cathy, casi nunca puedo comprarte nada, porque el dinero se me va en reparaciones de mi nuevo hogar ¿Sabes lo desequilibrado que es?

-No me importa, es más, pienso pagar todos los arreglos de tu casa.

-Eso ni se te ocurra- le amenacé.

Cathy se río, mientras me abría la puerta del copiloto.

-La próxima vez me traerás en moto si eso te hace sentir mejor- me ofreció.

-Es un avance- acepté con un suspiro.

Por fin el día había terminado.

Pasar toda la semana con Cathy era sin duda una de las cosas que yo más anhelaba, y habría sido mucho mejor de no estar el factor de nuestra visita a Forks...

Pero para el día siguiente, muy de mañana nos iríamos en un viaje de 11 horas a nuestro hogar.

No podría dormir y el viaje se me haría eterno sin duda, pero en esa eternidad podría preguntarle muchas cosas a Cathy y papá no podría usar la carta de "no conoces a tu novia". Tendría eso cubierto antes de llegar.

Había leído uno de sus mails en los cuales me mencionaba su euforia al saber que iba de regreso, aunque solo fuera por el fin de semana.

De todas formas, una vez terminado el invierno, Cathy seguramente iría a casa de los Cullen y la seguiría. Ya tenía donde y una excusa para quedarme.

Devoré la cena en menos de dos minutos.

Mamá se quedó mirándome perpleja al notar la forma en que me llevé todo a la boca. Probablemente mi nueva velocidad para comer era parte de mis poderes lobunos.

Esa noche hablé bastante con mamá para tranquilizarla por el hecho del viaje tan repentino a Forks, pero usando la licantropía y a una novia (que aún no sabía que era vampiro) como excusa, no fue muy difícil convencerla.

Me ofreció que me quedará más allá de un fin de semana.

Negué con la cabeza.

Estaría de vuelta en Santiago de Chile para el Martes tal y como le había prometido. Nunca fallaba cuando prometía algo y no lo haría ahora.

Me fui a la cama a las diez y por suerte mi madre estaba hecha polvo, ya que así ella pudo dormir y Cathy tuvo acceso liberado a mi habitación.

Cuando llegó mató a unos cuantos insectos que había alrededor, que se habían colado gracias a mi ventana que se encontraba a la altura del pasto.

-Pensaba que tenías mejores gustos- le dije entre risas.

-¿Crees que me los he comido?- me preguntó poniendo ojos en blanco-. La sangre de insecto es lo más asqueroso que existe. No me los he comido. Solo lo haría en casos extremos de no tener alimento.

-Si alguna vez estás por morir a causa de la sed, puedes usar mi sangre.

-¿Y matarte? ¿O arriesgarme a...?

-¿Qué?- le pregunté con repentina curiosidad-. ¿Qué pasa cuando muerdes a un licántropo?

-Se convierte en una especie... de hibrido...

-Ah- contesté impactado por la respuesta-. ¿Mitad y mitad?

-Es una vida horrenda- me contestó al ver el destello de esperanza en mis ojos-. Intentas suicidarte todos los días y nunca lo logras. Sientes necesidad de sangre, pero al saborearla tiene el mismo sabor que la tierra.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Una vez... hace muchos años conocí a un licántropo que se convirtió en hibrido... un amigo lo convirtió por accidente, mientras trataba de matarlo...

-Cuéntame la historia- le impulse emocionado.

-Tienes que dormir. Te van a despertar a las cuatro de la mañana.

-¡A la porra con eso! Envidio que nunca tengas que dormir, y yo no dormiré... por lo menos no hasta saber más de ti.

-Sean, vamos a estar juntos en los asientos de un avión por más de 11 horas y no es una historia para hacer dormir a una persona antes de un vuelo. ¿No quieres preguntarme otra cosa?

-Está bien- asentí suspirando. Pero no olvidaría su historia. Quería conocer su pasado-. Cuéntame sobre tu familia... los Cullen ¿Qué poderes tienen?

-Bueno...- dijo Cathy pensándolo muy bien-. Edward es capaz de leer el pensamiento de las personas que le rodean. Alice puede ver el futuro, pero solo ve un escenario posible ante una decisión, si una persona cambia de decisión, entonces el escenario de su visión cambia radicalmente. Jasper es capaz de manejar las emociones de las personas que los rodean. Y Bella... bueno... ella en verdad es especial con sus dones... tiene tres.

-¡¿Tres?!- pregunté sin poder creerlo.

-Cuando era humana, ella era inmune a varios dones vampiricos. Pero solo a aquellos que refieren con la mente. Por ejemplo, Jasper podía manejar sus emociones, porque su poder es algo físico, pero Edward no podía leer su mente. Su mente tenía una especie de defensa que evitaba que alguien la toque.

-O sea que también es inmune a tu poder del olvido- le dije relacionando sus poderes con lo que me decía.

-Exacto... su inmunidad se ha hecho mucho más fuerte... ahora es capaz de hacer que un vampiro pierda sus dones cuando ella está cerca de ellos, claro, si ella lo desea.

-¿Es permanente?

-No, solo temporal.

-Fascinante- dije. Me estaba resultando en verdad impresionante las historias de vampiros, que antes yo odiaba-. ¿Y los otros dos?

-Ella es capaz sentir de encontrar a cualquier vampiro que ella quiera, solo con haber sentido su olor una vez.

-¿Eso se debe a qué tuvo algo en su vida humana que desarrollo ese poder?

-Sí... era sensible al olor a la sangre. La sentía como algo nauseabundo. Ahora que no puede sentirlo como algo nauseabundo, el olor de la sangre que ella antes podía sentir a diferencia de otros humanos normales, se ha convertido en la capacidad para hallar el olor de cualquier vampiro sin importar la distancia.

-¿Y el tercero?- pregunté como si tuviera un libro en mis manos, que quisiera que Cathy me leyera con mucha emoción.

-Su tercer poder es el de manejar su fuerza. Los vampiros tenemos muchos problemas para controlar nuestra fuerza. Como tú tienes la fuerza de un licántropo, yo no tengo que manejar mucho mi fuerza contigo, pero con humanos normales y frágiles es difícil... pero para Bella es pan comido. Puede ajustar su fuerza a la de un vampiro o a la de un humano en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-¿Y ella es la que tiene más problemas?- insistí algo confuso. Todas las veces que me hablaba de Bella me decía que tenía problemas con la sangre humana, pero siempre hablaba de ella como una gran persona, no como un monstruo con sed de sangre.

-Los que son nuevos en el mundo vampirico siempre lo tienen... todavía recuerdo mis años negros... todavía me cuesta controlarme...

-Sé que lo harás bien- le dije acariciando su cara.

-Ojala... si no nuestra relación no podría...

-Nunca digas "no funcionará"- le ordené acercando sus labios-. Para mí funciona... no me importa nada más que eso... es tan sencillo como el hecho de respirar...

Pero no lo era. Yo también debía mantener mi auto-control. Mis instintos decían que la matará, pero nunca me perdonaría a mi mismo si alguna vez le hacía daño a Cathy.

Nunca me perdonaría si algo le pasaba por mí. Por eso la protegería. Y al mismo tiempo sería mía como yo de ella.

La llegada al aeropuerto fue más emotiva para mi madre que para mí, se despidió con lágrimas de mí y no fue capaz de abrazar a Cathy, lo cual fue un alivio. No había necesidad de revelarle su condición de vampiro todavía.

Nos tomó una media hora subir al avión y unos veinte minutos que se pusiera en marcha.

Envidié que Cathy no necesitará ni comer ni dormir.

Me había quedado despierto hasta la una media de la mañana en pasión de besos con ella, hasta que me obligo a dormir, cuando me hizo escuchar claro de luna, cuya letra tarareaba mejor en su voz que lo que podía interpretar cualquier pianista en su piano.

Alcancé a dormir como mucho dos horas y estaba hecho polvo. Cansado y hambriento. Para mi suerte Cathy, me había comprado una pila enorme de alimento que llevaba todo comprimido en un bolso de mano.

Me dijo entre risas que se debía al suceso en "La Picola Italia" hace unos días.

Me enojé con ella por gastar en mí, pero aún así el hambre me venció y casi devoré su bolso incluido con la comida.

Luego de comer, me quedé irremediablemente dormido.

Desperté cuando nos quedaban tres horas para llegar y me sentía mucho mejor.

Cathy se encontraba jugueteando con mis rizos pelirrojos.

-¿Quieres algo?- me preguntó Cathy, mientras jugaba con mis cabellos.

-Dos cosas- le pedí.

-¿Qué?

-Que no pares y que me cuentes tu historia.

-¿Qué quieres saber?

-¿Cuándo y cómo te transformaste? ¿En serio tenías 16? ¿Quién te lo hizo? ¿Por qué? ¿Cuánto te llevo ejercer un buen auto-control? ¿Qué amigos tenías? ¿Quién trató de matar al licántropo? ¿Qué pasó cuando se convirtió en un hibrido?

-Guau... veo que tienes pocas preguntas- me dijo sonriente- en orden sería, 1936 en medio de la segunda guerra mundial, en donde me encontraron casi muerta, sí tenía 16, me lo hizo un vampiro que nunca conocí, no sé porque, no tuve un buen auto-control hasta 1987, tenía un grupo de tres vampiros conmigo y uno se peleó con un licántropo para vengar a su pareja perdida, pero en la pelea pereció, aunque le dejó la ponzoña al hombre lobo.

Traté de asimilar toda la información... pero lo dijo tan rápidamente que me perdí en algunas partes. Después de reordenar mi mente una media hora de vuelo, pude entender todo lo que me había dicho y luego pregunté.

-¿Y qué pasó con el licántropo?

-Ese cuento será para otro día.

-Lo prometiste...

-Dije que tendríamos 11 horas de vuelo para utilizarlas y se ha hecho de noche.

-¿Te tengo que recordar que he dormido la mayor parte? No volveré a dormir en este vuelo, Cathy.

-Por favor... dejemos ese cuento para otro día...

No me gustaba la idea, pero acepté la propuesta.

-Otro día- repetí molesto.

-Esa es una de las razones por las que te amo- me dijo besando mi mejilla.

La llegada a Forks, me hizo estremecerme, debido a que el cambio de uso horario y encontrarme una vez más en el hemisferio norte, en el verano nublado que extrañaba en Forks me hizo sentir severos mareos que alertaron a Cathy, cuando salíamos del aeropuerto de Forks.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Es el peso de cambio de hemisferio- le expliqué-. Me pasó algo parecido cuando fui a Chile.

-Alice quedó de recogernos. Estaremos con con Rosalie y Emmet en el auto. Carlisle nos espera en la mansión, junto con Esme, Jasper, Edward y Bella para recibirnos... aún así, haya a algunos que no le gustan la idea.

-¿A quienes?- pregunté. Era mejor estar preparado.

-Bueno... no nos llevamos mal con los licántropos desde que unieron fuerzas con los Cullen para sacar a las tropas de neófitos...- notó mi cara confusa-. No, yo no estaba allí y sí, te lo contaré luego... como sea... Alice no puede ver el futuro de los licántropos, ni de quienes les rodean. Estar a tu alrededor le causará un poco de frustración por su ceguera , pero no tiene nada en contra de tu persona.

-Está bien- dije suspirando, tratando de no pensar en el horrible olor que les haría sentir. Todavía me costaba soportar el de Cathy ¿Cómo iba a ser ahora? Mi lobo interno gruñía de ira-. ¿Quién más?

-Rosalie no comprende mucho nuestra relación y además... no le gusta que sea tan repentina.

-Asimilado- contesté, mientras el pánico inundaba mi garganta. Traté de tragar saliva para liberarme del nudo que se me había formado-. Seré amable con Rosalie y Alice...

-Y por último...- me dijo suspirando-. A Edward no le gusta mucho la idea... dice que estima mucho a los licántropos, pero no quiere que yo salga con uno.

-¿Por qué no?

-Es una historia larga...- me dijo. Estaba a punto de discutirle, pero cuando vio un Porsh amarillo alzó las manos y bajaron del auto tres figuras hermosas con olor a muerto-. ¡Aquí!

Supuse que la rubia de pelo largo sería Rosalie, ya que me veía con más repulsión que el resto. El único varón sería Emmet y la más bajita y con pelo más corto, debería ser Alice, que intentaba parecer alegre ante mi presencia, al igual que Emmet, pero sentían mi olor. El olor que Cathy definía como olor a perro .

-Suban- dijo Alice con un ánimo muy forzado.

-Es loca de naturaleza y trata de ser normal- me explicó Cathy.

Entendí que Alice estuviera tratando de comportarse ante mí, pero no quería causar muchos problemas.

-¿Alice?- le pregunté a la pequeña figura frente a mí.

-Hola- me dijo forzando una sonrisa-. Tú eres Sean ¿No es así?

-Sí- le respondí de un suspiro-. Mira... no quiero ser una molestia ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para que sea más cómodo?

-Lo dudo, pero gracias- me dijo con verdadero aprecio a mis intenciones-. Sube... estoy seguro de que querrás conocer al resto.

-¿Les caeré bien?

-Tenemos nuestras esperanzas puestas en Bella- me contestó Alice con un suspiro-. Después de todo ella conoce tu especie mejor que nadie.

-Cathy ha mencionado mucho a Bella. Apuesto a que es muy especial.

-Lo es... estoy segura de que se llevaran bien.

Alice me caía bien, a pesar de ser enemigos naturales. Trataba de ser cortés, pero después de un rato por fin pudimos calmar un poco las tensiones, mientras yo retraía a mi lobo interno que estaba sufriendo una gran agonía por el olor que quemaba mi nariz.

Cuatro vampiros es peor que uno en peste. Pero procuré distraerme. Cuanto envidié la habilidad de los vampiros para no respirar que había comentado Cathy. Al parecer había sido una norma implícita a mi llegada. Ya que no escuché las respiraciones de Alice, Rosalie y Emmet durante el camino. Cathy estaba decidida a superar su complejo con mi olor, por lo cual no dejó de respirar, lo cual era un comportamiento masoquista, pero decirle "Cathy, deja de respirar", no sonaría muy bien y los nervios me carcomían en cuanto pensaba en quedar mal con los Cullen.

Me pasé la mayor parte del viaje hablando con Alice y Emmet. Ya con Emmet teníamos programado un partido de lucha libre para el día siguiente y me alegre de ver que nuestra relación, a pesar de ser distante, mostraba que podía ser mejor.

Al llegar a la casa de los Cullen, me impresioné por el poco tiempo que nos había tomado, aunque conociendo la conducción de Cathy no me sorprendió mucho. Lo que me sorprendió fue ver los coches que tenían los Cullen y la hermosa mansión que no parecía en lo más mínimo a lo que había imaginado.

-¿Te gusta?- me preguntó Alice algo emocionada.

-¡Me encanta!

-¡¡¡Entonces, aquí podremos celebrar su llegada!!!- dijo Alice con entusiasmo- ¡Una fiesta para todo Forks!

-¿Está bromeando?- le pregunté a Cathy.

-Si se trata de una fiesta, Alice nunca bromea- me dijo Cathy entre risas-. Es capaz de buscar cualquier excusa.

-¡Les juro que les encantará!- nos aseguró Alice, está vez viéndome de una forma natural.

Su sonrisa y su mirada natural relajaron los temblores que había comenzando en mí a causa de los nervios.

-Entremos- me dijo Cathy abriendo la puerta.

Tan pronto como los Cullen que me acompañaban entraron, y yo quedé solo y desprotegido una figura salió como una bala contra mí.

-¡Bella, no!- gritó Cathy.

De no ser, porque yo también soy rápido, Bella habría acabado conmigo de un solo golpe cuando salió de la casa con los ojos de color efervescente rojos, mirándome con furia detectando mi olor y yo el suyo.

Cathy se puso delante de mí y adoptó posición defensiva, al tiempo que una figura de cabello cobrizo tomaba a Bella por los hombros, cuyos ojos comenzaron a reducirse su fulgor rojo y pero no desaparecía por completo, al tiempo que mi impulso de transformación latía al mismo tiempo que mi instinto de supervivencia.

¿Sería capaz de mantenerlo por Cathy? ¿O me transformaría perdiendo el control con la posibilidad de herir a Cathy?

Los ojos de Bella mostraban arrepentimiento y lloró sin lágrimas.

Creí escuchar un lo siento , por su parte, pero Cathy rugía para contener su furia.

Incluso en el fulgor rojo de los ojos de Bella, pude ver que no deseaba atacarme y ella vio lo mismo en los míos.

Ambos comenzamos a luchar contra nuestros impulsos de matarnos, sin saber si nuestras mentes podrían dominar nuestros cuerpos...


	6. Traición

**Traición **

Bella no podía contener sus instintos, pero en el fondo de sus ojos detecté su lastima. Creo que eso es lo que evitó que me transformará. El hecho de tener el fétido olor de nueve vampiros y que una de ellos tratará de matarme no era un factor a mi favor.

El chico alto de pelo cobrizo que supuse era "Edward" llevó a Bella a su hombro, quien lloró sin lágrimas de arrepentimiento.

-Lo siento- me dijo con voz quebrada-. No quería atacarte...

-Te creo- le dije en tono compasivo-. No te preocupes... estás cosas pasan.

Bueno ¿A quién no le ha pasado que un pariente de tu novia vampira trata de matarte por ser un licántropo con sus sentidos de control todavía no desarrollados? Creo que preferimos tragarnos esa mentira, pero aún así entendía perfectamente a Bella, pero Edward parecía verme con odio en sus ojos negros.

-¡Ves Cathy!- le gritó Edward apretando a Bella en su pecho. Si no fueran vampiros hubiese jurado que la iba a matar por estrangulación-. ¡Dices que te has enamorado de un licántropo que conoces de hace menos de una semana y esto es lo que pasa! ¡Eres tan inmadura!

-¡Cathy no es inmadura!- le rugí con ira.

-No pedí tu opinión- me dijo Edward fríamente.

-Edward, no- le dijo Bella quien estaba en su pecho-. Es mi culpa... no he ido de caza en un tiempo y al verlo... perdoname Sean...

-No es tu culpa- le dije tratando de tranquilizarla.

-Tampoco la tuya- me dijo Bella todavía chillando en el pecho de Edward-. Disculpame... debo ir a cazar un rato... te juro que jamás volveré a atacarte... ¿Me acompañas Edward?

-Claro Bella, mi vida- le dijo, sin dejar que ella me mirara, pero dio una última mirada a Cathy-. ¿Cómo puedes dejar qué esto pase?

-Yo...

-Ahorrate las palabras... tu mente es tan hueca que no creo que tu boca pueda articular mejores palabras.

-¡No la trates así!- le grité a Edward con ira.

-Ya sé todo lo que ha habido en su relación- me dijo Edward, mientras apartaba a Bella-. Sus mentes son tan estúpidas... enemigos naturales amantes...

-¡¿Qué hay de ti?!- le gritó Cathy rompiendo en una ira de llanto sin lágrimas-. ¡Tú amabas a Bella cuando era una humana! ¡¿Es muy natural que un vampiro ame auna humana?!

¿Humana? Las palabras revolotearon en mi mente. Eso quería decir que Edward y Bella habían tenido una relación antes de que Bella fuera vampiro.

De repente todo salió con una solo chispa de intuición que ató mis cabos sueltos.

El porque Cathy tenía su prejuicio, el porque Jacob nombraba a Bella, el porque la relación entra La Push y Forks se había vuelto tan distante, el porque mi padre no aceptaba a los Cullen, a pesar de haber ayudado a La Push. Bella era la llave entre medio de todo el misterio. La llave de, porque ahora más que en ningun momento en el pasado, los licántropos y los vampiros debían estar separados. El tratado del que había escuchado... se había roto sin que siquiera lo supiera... porque Edward convirtió a Bella.

Todos esos cabos sueltos salieron disparados en mi cabeza tan rápidamente que mi cerebro casi no alcanzó a reaccionar ante la situación, pero pude volver a la realidad.

-Edward- le dije antes de que se marchara-. Lo siento...

Ahora comprendía. El hecho es que a Edward no le molestaba que fuera un licántropo. Le molestaba el hecho de que pusiera en riesgo a su familia por una guerra inminente.

El gran secreto de Sam Uley no era solo la licantropía ¡Eran los planes para una guerra!

¿Ahora cómo podría llevar mi relación con Cathy.

La abrazé tiernamente, y Edward al verme, cambió el color de sus ojos a dorado. Los mismos ojos que Cathy cuando se relajaba y suspiró.

-Pérdoname a mí- me dijo Edward-. No debí decir... ni pensar las cosas que dije...

-Ya no importa- le dije suspirando. Tener la seguridad de que por lo menos nuestra relación no sería algo horrible me hizo sentirme aliviado-. Vayan a cazar... diviertanse...

Y así Edward y Bella desaparecieron como el disparo de una bala, el cual pude presenciar como si fueran corriendo a velocidad común y corriente.

No solté a Cathy, porque estaba un poco alterado después de lo ocurrido y estaba a punto de transformarme, pero sabía que el gélido tacto de su piel podría ser de algo de ayuda, porque recordaría como quería sentirme. Como un humano.

-Pérdona lo ocurrido- me dijo Cathy correspondiendo mi abrazo-. No esperaba que ocurriera esto.

-Ya dije que no importa.

-¿Estás bien?- me dijo un hombre que apareció delante mío.

Deduje que ese hombre era Carlisle, ya que tenía todos los atribuos de un doctor y además ya había escuchado bastante de él.

-Sí... gracias... esto... Carlisle ¿No?

-Sí- me contestó con una sonrisa, mientras acercaba a Esme, quien era una preciosa mujer, y de apariencia alegre y amable-. Ella es Esme...

-Hola- me saludó Esme amablemente-. Después de la llamada de Cathy, había tenido muchos deseos de conocerte... ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, muchas gracias- le contesté. Esme en verdad era un amor. Tal y como había dicho Cathy.

-¡Oigan!- gritó Alice con ánimo-. ¿Van a entrar?

Pase un buen tiempo con los Cullen. Conocí al que me faltaba conocer. Jasper. Su poder de manipular las emociones resultó ser algo muy oportuno, ya que gracias a él me sentí completamente relajado, a pesar de los nervios que carcomían mi cuerpo, además mi deseo de transformarme latente disminuyó bastante.

Rosalie no me miraba.

Emmet hablaba un poco.

Alice hablaba cada cinco segundos.

Jasper me ignoraba, o así lo sentía.

Carlisle conversaba bastante conmigo, estaba interesado en saber de nuestra relación, ya que la encontraba fascinante y me dio una sensación de gran alivio saber que la aceptaba.

Esme, por su parte, me trató muy amablemente. Me alegré de ver que aunque a ella parecía incomodarle mi olor (las veces que noté que en verdad respiraba), me trataba com mucho cariño. Definitivamente, Esme era un ángel.

Lo único que me preocupaba era tratar de llevarme bien con Rosalie, pero más aún con Bella y Edward. Parecía que iba a necesitar tiempo antes de que el hielo se rompiera.

Cathy me dijo que Bella había sido amiga de Jacob, quien ahora sabía que era un licántropo y varias dudas asaltaron mi mente, más que nada en "¿Cómo termino esa amistad?" Se me ocurrió preguntarle a Bella cuando volviera, pero podría no ser el mejor momento y podría ser que no quisiera hablar con ella.

Durante toda mi visita a los Cullen, noté que Cathy estaba bastante inquieta y tenía un horrible miedo a que algo me ocurrierá. Lo noté, porque estaba muy cerca de mí, y eso no era lo extraño. Lo extrañó era la pose que tenía conmigo. Era mucho más protectora que de costumbre. Como si tuviera miedo a que me dispararan o algo por el estilo.

Después de mi "medio" agradable rato con los Cullen, ellos se ofrecieron en ir a dejarme a la casa de mi padre en La Push, pero les dije que no se molestaran. Si iba a haber guerra, preferiría que no se desatará por el hecho de que fueran a dejarme a casa.

Alice me hizo prometerle que iría a la fiesta que iba a organizar. No tenía opción, ya que me amenazó con secuestrarme si le decía que no. A pesar de mis instintos asesinos, y el hecho de que fueramos enemigos naturelas, Alice me caía bastante bien. Todos en realidad, menos Rosalie, que fue bastante fría y bueno... Edward se había disculpado, así que pensé que podríamos llevarnos mejor.

A pesar de todas mis advertencias e intentos desesperados para hacer que Cathy volviera con los Cullen ella decidió que lo mejor era ir conmio a la Push, para lo cual tuvo que tomarme en brazos.

-¡No, no y no!- le grité, mientras corría a gran velocidad-. ¡Cathy, si no tuviera miedo a lastimarte, ya te habría pateado el culo de vuelta a la casa de los Cullen!

-No me va a pasar nada- me dijo sonriendo-. Me tiraré por el acantilado para volver.

-¡No me gusta esa idea!- le grité criticando.

Pero que importaba cuanto gritará. A este punto, mi única opción sería arrancarle los brazos para que me dejará y eso no es algo que me fuera a permitir hacer, aunque en mi fuero interno el lobo ronroneaba como un gato ante la idea, pero lo hice callar de inmediato.

Antes de que me diera cuenta, Cathy había detectado mi casa, lo cual fue un shock, por el de que ella descubrira donde estaba sin que yo le dijiera nada y en parte un alivio al ver que ningun hombre lobo nos seguía.

-Aquí nos despedimos- me dijo Cathy bajandome.

-No- repusé todavía enfadado-. Voy a volver contigo hacia la casa de los Cullen y luego me devolveré aquí por mi cuenta.

-No seas infantil- me dijo, mientras acercaba sus labios a los míos-. Te juro que estaré bien. Confía en mí...

¡Eso no era justo! Estaba usando la carta de la confianza y le di crédito. Vaya... que difícil era manejar toda esa situación, pero... ya que... un besito no me haría las cosas más difíciles.

Pero en medio del beso, Cathy desapareció antes de que pudiera seguirla.

¡Que horror! ¡Me había engañado! "Maldita Cathy, que tanto amo, que puede engañarme con un beso" pensé en mi fuero interno molesto, aunque ya no tenía sentido. Tendría que confiar en ella... o... podía seguirle a escondidas para asegurarme de que estuviera bien y luego volver.

La segunda alternativa se me tentó bastante bien y estuve a punto de transformamrme para seguirla, pero de golpe se abrió la puerta de mi casa destrozando absolutamente todas las posibilidades que tenía de seguir a Cathy.

-Papá- dije después de haber gritado de asombro.

-¡Sean!- gritó mi padre con alegría, mientras me abrazaba tan fuerte como podía, pero a penas si sentía su fuerza-. Entra...

Tuve que hacerlo. Había mucho de que discutir. Empezando por explicarle de mi novia vampiresa, Catalina Manson, más bien conocida como Cathy.

Tendría que arreglarmelas para explicarle todo.

Pero no fue necesario.

Encontré lo que menos me esperaba encontrar.

Jacob Black, Sam Uley, Seth Clearwater y Leah Clearwater me veían con ira desde el otro lado de la habitación.

Mi padre no se había dado cuenta, pero tanto ellos como yo sí. Olía a muerto.

Todos relajaron su ira. Al parecer, se convencieron de alguna mentira.

-Sean... ellos son...

-Sam, Jacob, Seth y Leah... ¿También...?

-Sí...- terminó mi padre. Los nervios me carcomían de una forma diez mil veces peor que en la casa de los Cullen. Como deseé que alguien en esa habitación tuviera el don de Jasper.

-Has pasado por algo difícil ¿No?- me preguntó Sam con calma. Vi una gran comprensión en sus ojos-. Te fuiste y no hubo nadie que te pudiese explicar que pasó...

-Creía tener un episodio esquizofrénico- admití. Admitiría cualquier cosa que nos alejará del tema de Cathy-. Pero creo que he tratado bastante bien el tema...

-Hueles a muerto- me acusó Leah.

-Pues tú no hueles muy bien que digamos ¿Usaste desodorante hoy?

-¿Estuviste con un vampiro?

Leah me había delatado. Tenía planeado delirar un poco antes de poder explicar todo. Jacob, Sam y Seth me miraron atentamente. Casi sentí estar en un juicio. Y probablemente lo estaba.

-¡Ugh!- mencionó Seth, cuya nariz parecía arder-. Parece que con muchos.

-Nueve- admití de un suspiro.

-Supongo que no estabas tratando de cazarlos- me dijo Sam viendome con algo de confusión y algo de ira-. Y supongo que ellos tampoco a ti... déjame adivinar... ¿Los Cullen?

-Sí- admití sin temor. Tenía pavor.

Parecía que Jacob estaba a punto de transformarse, por lo cual adopté una posición defensiva frente a mi padre que no creía el hecho de que yo estuviese con los Cullen. Jacob parecía arder en ira. Estaba por transformarse. Casi explotó, pero no lo hizo. Se relajó antes de transformarse.

-Vamos a fuera- sugirió Sam.

-¿Me dan unos momentos a solas con mi hijo?- pidió mi padre.

-Seguro- le dijo Sam-. Te esperamos afuera- me dijo con ira.

-Púdrete- le dije con ira.

La palabra se me salió sin querer, pero Sam ni le dio importancia a eso. Ninguno se la dio.

Jacob y Leah me miraron con odio por otras razones. Su mirada revelaba solo una cosa. Traición.

Una vez que salieron, mi padre se sentó en el sofá y suspiro.

-¿Por qué?- me preguntó desconsertado-. ¿Por qué te juntaste con los Cullen?

-Papá... mi novia es pariente de ellos... es una vampiresa...

Casi se desmayó al oír mis palabras, pero no lo hizo. La decepción inundó sus ojos. No lo quería creer y estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar.

Derramé lágrimas sin chillar, solo yo las noté, ya que papá no quería verme a la cara.

-Tu novia- repitió riendo sin ganas. No era una pregunta-. Vaya... sabía que Santiago era una mala idea, pero... no esperaba que encontrarás una manera mejor de hacerme sentir desdichado.

-Ella es buena- le contesté sin alterarme, pero las lágrimas seguían cayendo-. Me enamoré a primera vista papá... incluso... tengo las sospechas de que me he imprimado de ella.

La carta de la imprimación habría sido una buena idea, si no fuera por el hecho de que papá la conoce mejor que yo. Después de todo ¿Cómo podía estar seguro de que estaba imprimado? No sabía como se siente.

-No conoces la imprimación- tenía razón-. No puedes decir que estás imprimado de una sanguijuela, si ni siquiera sabes lo que es.

-Sanguijuela o no, imprimado o no, la amo y eso es todo lo que me importa... si tú... no lo aceptas...- quería decirle que si no lo aceptaba podía irse a la mierda o pudrirse, pero las palabras no salían de mi boca, solo lágrimas que aumentaba el dolor de mi rostro-. Por favor...

-Estoy condenado...- me contestó aumentando mi dolor-. Estoy condenado a amarte por ser mi hijo... pero... no pienso aceptar esto... sé que si te lo prohibo la verás igual... hijo... me decepcionas.

Las palabras atravesaron mi corazón y mi mente tan fuerte como una enorme espada que alguien había incrustado con crueldad en mi fuero interno, destruyendo todo lo que importaba a excepción de una cosa. Cathy.

Tuve el valor para pronunciar las siguientes palabras:

-Puedo vivir con eso... pero no puedo vivir decepcionandome a mí mismo... ni puedo vivir sin Cathy...

Salí de la casa hecho polvo.

Lo peor fue que en medio de mi llanto, sin sonido, sentí un golpe en la cara y cuando caíe en el suelo noté la figura de Leah enfrente de mí.

-Estúpido- me dijo ella con ira en sus ojos, pero actuando con calma-. Me das asco.

-Tú me das más asco- le dije con ira-. Siempre supe que eras una arpía a quien le falta un padre que la eduque.

La carte del padre fue un golpe bajo, pero mi ira era demasiado grande como para evitarlo. Leah, de inmediato me levantó con calma para plantarme otro golpe en la cara y yo caí en el tapete de mi casa.

-¿No te vas a defender?- me preguntó con más ira.

-No golpearé a una mujer... por más puta que sea...

Leah comenzó a patearme en el suelo. Casi rompió mi cadera, la nariz y la columna, pero cuando Sam llegó allí, la detuvo de inmediato.

-¡Cálmate Leah!- le gritó Sam.

-¡Ese pedazo de mierda no vale nada, Sam! ¡NADA! ¡No merece vivir aquí! ¡No merece ser un licántropo, ni tampoco un quilitue!

Me transformé antes de darme cuenta y casi le arranqué el torso a Leah. Lo habría conseguido de no ser, porque había otros tres lobos detrás de mí, deteniendome, antes de que mis filosos dientes partieran en dos a Leah.

-No podemos leer su mente- escuché en mi cabeza. Ese pensamiento venía de Jacob.

El hecho de escuchar la voz de Jacob en mi cabeza fue un gran impacto. Al parecer había más secretos entre mis poderes de los que imaginaba.

-¿Qué?- le pregunté a Jacob.

Sentí como la pregunta volaba de mi cabeza hacia la de Jacob, pero pude haberla hecho regresar antes de que llegará si hubiese querido ¿Podía controlar lo que quería decir y decirlo por telequinesia? La idea me pareció genial un momento, pero bastante confusa y estaba en una situación bastante desconcertante.

Leah y Sam se convirtieron en lobos, también.

Sam me miró de reojo y luego dijo:

-Parece que el puede elegir que decirnos o no, pero nosotros no podemos escuchar lo que hay en su mente, como entre nosotros, en cambio el si puede.

Y tenía razón. No podían escuchar mis pensamientos a menos que yo quisiera, ya que pude sentir como mis pensamientos estaban acercandose a ellos y los devolvía de inmediato. Pero en cambio, los pensamientos de ellos volaron hacia mí.

Pude ver a Jacob y a Bella besandose.

Al ver eso decidí transformarme en humano, ya que había sido mucha conmoción para mí.

Me fui corriendo del lugar en que me encontraba y los lobos no me siguieron, aunque cuando volteé parecía que querían seguirme.

Sin darme cuenta de donde estaba, me caí en medio del acantilado.

Era la parte más alta del acantilado y me caí antes de que pudiera entender que ocurría. La adrenalina llenó mi cuerpo, y no desapareció incluso cuando ya había caído en el agua y sentía que me estaba ahogando.

Una vez más me transformé en lobo y salí a gran velocidad del agua, llegando a parar a la playa.

Me transformé una vez más en humano y me quedé dormido en la arena.

Creí sentir unas dulces manos heladas y un fétido olor.

Esperaba que fuera Cathy, mi ángel personal a mi rescate. Pero no lo era. Era alguien más. No supe quien, solo me di cuenta de que estaba inconsiente.


	7. Descubrimiento

**Descubrimiento **

Cuando abrí los ojos vi a la última persona a la que me esperaba ver.

Bella me sostenía en sus fríos y petreos brazos como lo hacía Cathy, mientras me llevaba probablemente a la mansión de los Cullen.

-¿Bella?- mi voz casi ni se escuchó, pero Bella alcanzó a oírla y sonrió.

-Lo siento... puedo imaginarme que soy la última persona que quieres que te rescate.

-¿Bromeas? La última es Rosalie.

Ambos reímos.

-¿Cathy está bien?- me apresuré a preguntar.

-Me encontré con ella, mientras cazaba por aquí cerca, cuando escuchamos un grito... me acerqué a la playa y te encontré... Cathy estaba preocupada, ya que creyó reconocer tu voz, pero le dije que yo iría... perdoname por lo que hice cuando nos conocimos...

-No importa- le aseguré con una sonrisa-. Mientras nos llevemos bien claro...

-Entonces no importará- me dijo con una gran sonrisa-. Dime... ¿Cómo está Jacob?

-¿Antes o después de lo que pasó?

-Las dos- me pidió con tristeza en sus ojos.

-Conosco a Jacob desde que soy muy pequeño... somos practicamente de la familia... hubo una época en que creció mucho y después... cambió- Bella torció el gesto. Al parecer ella estaba en esa época muy cerca de Jacob-. En esa época... en que cambio... casi no veía a Jacob... estaba contigo ¿No? Cuando me transformé pude ver que se besaron... ¿Me puedes explicar eso?

Bella se detuvo de golpe, pero no me soltó. Me dejó suavemente en el suelo pasados unos segundos y comenzó a sollozar sin lágrimas. Me sentí mal por pedirle la explicación.

-Lo siento- dije de inmediato retractandome con toda mi alma-. No quería hacerte sentir mal... no necesitas explicarme...

-Está bien...- me dijo mientras se tranquilizaba-. De todos modos tarde o temprano volverás a La Push y si vas a enterarte de la versión de Jacob es mejor que conoscas la mía.

Reconocí el bosque en que estabamos. Bella corría en verdad de prisa. Estabamos a un kilometro de la mansión de los Cullen.

Me senté en un tronco, al tiempo que Bella se sentaba a mi lado y respiraba hondo tratando de recordar todos los detalles, mientras su cabello color chocolate exhalaba el olor que hacía arder mi nariz, pero lo contuve. Ya estaba acostumbrado con Cathy.

-Verás...- comenzó Bella suspirando-. No siempre he sido un vampiro, como es obvio... en mi vida humana llegué a Forks para vivir con mi padre, y entonces conocí a Edward... se volvió mi vida... lo amaba... pero hubo un accidente el día de mi cumpleaños cuando cumplí dieciocho ¿Recuerdas lo que te hice cuándo llegaste?

Asentí con la cabeza. El arrepentimiento de Bella venía más profundo de lo que pensaba. Ella estaba arrepentida, porque me hizo algo que ha ella le hicieron.

-Eso me psaó con Jasper...- me dijo con un suspiro-. Derramé una gota de sangre, por lo cual Jasper me atacó. Edward me defendió, pero terminé herida en el brazo, así que Edward decidió irse, porque pensaba que no era seguro para mí... una vez que se fue... pasé cuatro meses sin hacer nada... tenía un agujero en el pecho que no sanaba y se hacía cada vez más profundo... era una zombie... a penas si contestaba a los llamados de las personas... estaba sumida en la oscuridad... encerrada en un eterno crepúsculo en donde nunca encontraba mi sol... y entonces... conocí a Jacob...

Reconocí una gran amargura en el tono de Bella.

Comenzó a explicarme como Jacob se había convertido en "su sol personal" y como comenzó a mejorar, aunque todavía extrañaba a Edward.

Me explicó de su "suicidió", de como salvó a Edward, de su relación con Jacob cuando volvió Edward y de como había tenido que terminar con su relación con él.

Entonces más cabos sueltos fueron atados.

El depresivo Jacob Black que conocí por un periodo de mi vida, se debía a que Bella había cortado con él.

Hasta hoy había escuchado varias veces nombrar a "Bella", sin saber quien era... y ahora lo entendía... la razón de su odio... la razón de su dolor... de su angustia y su infelicidad... pero era incapaz de odiar a Bella... solo podía odiar a una cosa... a la naturaleza por hacer incapaces de coexistir a los licantropos y a los vampiros.

Trás terminar su historia, el estado de shock inundó mi cuerpo. Ahora entendía todo mucho mejor. Y me alegré con todo mi corazón de que los otros licantropos fueran incapaces de oír mis pensamientos. Pero ¿Por qué ellos no podían leer mis pensamiento? Edward si pudo... no tenía mucho sentido... pero aún así no le di mucha importancia. Todo mi ser estaba concentrado en el dolor que había tenido que pasar Bella.

-Nunca pensé que tu hisotira fuera tan...

-¿Fuerte? Y eso que no te he contado mis peores experiencias.

Me mostró una marca en forma de media luna en su mano.

-Esa marca...

-Me la hizo un vampiro llamado James... Edward me salvó de él...

-¿Te dolió mucho?

-Es como tocar una estufa ardiendo con toda tu mano.

-Ouch...

-Ya recordarlo no duele tanto...

-Me imagino...

-Volvamos... juro solenmente que me comportaré bien...

-Y yo juro que haré un desastre en tu casa si sigues lamentandote.

Bella río y ambos volvimos a la mansión de los Cullen.

Tal y como me lo esperaba, Cathy me abrazó muy fuertemente y me besó en todas las partes que encontró disponibles. Me sentí bien al sentir sus labios en tantas partes de mi cuerpo, solo molestaba el rugido de mi lobo interno que sabía que no me dejaría en paz.

-¡Estaba preocupada!- me gritó apretando mi cintura.

-¡Y yo más cuando te fuiste!- le recordé.

-Bien, bien... ¿Qué pasó?

-Caí del acantilado...

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡Cuentamelo todo!

Y así comenzé con mi historia.

Todos los Cullen me miraban. Parecían estar decidiendo si crer o no mi historia.

Cathy adoptó posición de furia cuando mencioné los golpes que me había dado Leah.

Edward parecía estremecerse solo cuando yo nombraba el nombre "Jacob" y Bella se veía interesada.

-¡Es definitivo!- sentenció Cathy una vez terminada mi historia-. ¡Mataré a esa Leah Clearweather!

-Esperamos que puedas contener tus impulsos asesinos- le pidió Carlisle-. Los lobos pretenden darnos guerra y estamos tratando de hacerlos entrar en razón...

-No extrañaran a esa loba...

-Cathy...

-Perdon...- dijo sin en verdad sentirlo.

-Cathy... escucha... no quiero que te metas con ellos... son muchos más que tú y no quiero que salgas lastimada...

¿No quiero que salgas lastimada? ¡Eso sería tener suerte! Para lo que le esperaba, necesitaría un milagro para salir de esa sin que al menos perdiera una extremidad, pero no se lo iba a decir, solo iba a mantenerla lejos, eso era seguro...

-¡Ya!- gritó Alice de repente-. Estamos todos muy tensos... ¿Por qué no hacemos algo más? Tenemos que sacarle el mal gusto que ha pasado Sean... ¿Sugerencias?

Nadie habló.

-¡Bien! ¡Ya lo tengo! ¡Adelantaré la fiesta para hoy! Tenía a todos los invitados para el Domingo, pero me las arreglaré.

-Alice, tal vez no sea el mejor momentos para fiestas- sugirió Bella.

-¡Oh! ¡Vamos Bella! ¡Sean se divertirá! ¡Te lo aseguro!

-Bien...- dije de un suspiro. Si eso alegraba al menos a Alice... que va...-. Pero tengo un problema... ¿Dónde dormiré?

-Aquí- dijo Esme con su radiente sonrisa-. Ya teníamos preparada la habitación para Cathy, ya que nos aseguró e volver para Septiembre... así que podrás dormir allí.

-¿Y Cathy?

-Contigo.

Solo una familia de vampiros dejarían dormir a un chico y a una chica en la misma habitación... bueno, no es que Cathy no haya pasado las últimas noches en mi casa... cosa que nunca sabrá mamá, porque si lo hace seguro que le da un infarto... pero... la forma tan abierta en que la tomaban me desconcertó.

-Llama a tu casa- me dijo Alice pasandome su celular, el cual al menos le habrá costado sus 500 dolares-. Tu padre debe estar preocupado.

A pesar de que era la última persona con la que quería hablar... tenía que llamarlo. Tomé con delicadesa el celular de Alice y marqué rápidamente los números de mi casa.

Casi corté la llamada cuando escuché que papá contestó, pero tenía que enfrentarlo.

-¿Diga?

-Papá, antes de que me cortes, quiero que sepas que pasaré la noche con Cathy...

-Ah...

-Y que... lamento el espectaculo que monté fuera de la casa...

-¿Leah te dejó algún moretón?

-No es anda comparado con lo que le iba a hacer.

-Escucha... he hablado con ellos... están dispuestos a pasar por alto lo ocurrido...

-Papá, no me uniré a la manada de Sam Uley...

Al escuchar esto, Cathy suspiró de alivio, mientras los otros Cullen escuchaban nuestra conversación. Sabía que se enteraría por "Edward express" de lo que ocurría si me iba, así que la privacidad no era una opción. Pero parecía que Edward trataba de leerme la mente en esfuerzos frustrados, aunque de momento no le había dado importancia.

-Al menos podrás ayudarlos de vez en cuando...

-Lo pensaré...

-Mira... lamento lo que dije... si amas a una vampira... ¡Que me coman todas las vacas que he devorado! Lo aceptaré...

-Que no te coman, porque luego les dará por venir a por mi- le dije riendo.

Ambos reímos. Como extrañaba la risa de papá. Casi quise llorar, cuando escuché su risa. Al final las lágrimas se me salieron cuando mi mente al fin procesaron sus palabras. "Lo aceptaré".

-Quiero conocerla- me exigió.

-Tendrás que venir a verla... quiero que conoscas a la familia- una chispa de una diea, que pronto se convertiría en una pesadilla rodeó mi cabeza-. ¡Alice va a ser una fiesta! ¡Debes venir!

Papá cayó por un rato.

Los Cullen se quedaron pasmados.

Aparté el telefono un momento.

-¿Importa?- les pregunté con una destellante sonrisa.

-¡No!- me contestó Alice medio acelerada e irritada.

-Genial ¿A qué hora es?

-Hoy a las 18:00...

-¡Perfecto!- dije recogiendo el telefono-. ¡Papá! ¡Te esperamos aquí para la fiesta! ¡Me quedó aquí hoy! ¡Nos vemos!

Corté y miré a nueve desconcertados vampiros.

-¿Qué?

-Esto va a ser un asco- dije arrepentido.

Faltaba una hora para la fiesta y me había arrepentido rotundamente de haber invitado a mi padre en cuanto supe que iban a venir ¡TODA LA PUSH! Que desastre... vampiros y licantropos conteniendo sus instintos asesinos, mientras los invitados convivían... que horror...

-Tranquilo- me dijo Cathy acariciando mis cabellos-. Todo va a salir mejor de lo que te esperas...

-¡Van a matarse entre sí!- grité con pánico.

-Sean... nadie va a matar a nadie... somos una familia civilizada y los quilitue... son... buenas personas...

-No opinabas lo mismo cuando me conociste.

-Todo cambió cuando te conocí, mi amor- me dijo, acercando sus hermoso labios.

Me besó de una forma tan apasionada que todas mis preocupaciones se desvanecieron... por un momento...

Fui tan estúpido al pensar que invitar a mi padre... el tiene un espíritu fiestero que a pesar de odiar a los Cullen le haría ir a toda La Push... ¿Qué se suponía que haría ahora?

-¿Quieres que te deje en casa antes de la fiesta?

-Necesito preparar a papá... y a todos los quilitue para la fiesta, en una hora... pienso que sería más fácil estar rodeado de millones de vampiros y controlar mis instintos... lo cual espero llegar a poder hacer...

-Lop harás- me dijo con un beso.

-Me transformaré- le aseguré-. Llegaré más rápido así.

-¿No quieres que te acompañé?

-Los conocerás en la fiesta- sentencié.

Y antes de que pudiera seguirme, me transformé y me fui corriendo como una bala disparada.

Llegué en menos de dos minutos a los sectores de La Push y me encontré con al menos diez lobos a mí alrededor.

Todos estaban enfurecidos conmigo (o parecían) por mi olor. El único que parecía estable era el lobo negro que reconocí como Sam y el lobo rojo que reconocí como Jacob.

-Esto de no saber que piensa es frustrante- dijo Leah en mi mente-. ¡Tenemos que estar al público entre nosotros revelando todos nuestros secretos y el puede mantenerlos ocultos!

-Cálmate Leah- dijo Sam en mi mente-. Eso solo demuestra que tiene potencial... tal vez más que ninguno de nosotros.

-¿No sería mejor hablar como humanos?- les pregunté en mi mente.

Todos salimos de nuestra fase lobuna y nos convertimos en humanos.

Tuve que cerrar los ojos, ya que Leah estaba desnuda ¡Por dios! Lo que Cathy me haría si descubriera que casi vi a Leah desnuda...

Todos nos pusimos pantalones (y una polera en el caso de Leah), antes de volver a vernos.

-Bien...- dijo Sam enderezandose-. El hecho de que salgas con una vampira nos perturba un poco... pero creo que lo podremos aceptar con unas cuantas condiciones.

-¿Cuáles?

-Primero que te duches antes de venir.

Sentí el fétido olor de Cathy en todo mi cuerpo.

-No hay problema- dije riendo.

-¡Yo no me conformo!- gritó Leah.

-Cállate un rato- le dijo Jacob.

-Sí, ya nos tienes aburridos con todo lo que pasa en tu cabeza retorcida- le dijo Embry fríamente.

-No sean tan duros- le espetó Seth, claramente a Embry.

-Esto...- dije-. Bueno... como sabrán... hay una fiesta...

-A la cual iremos- dijo Jacob riendo-. No hay nada mejor que colarse a una fiesta.

-Preferiría que no.

-No vas a poder detenerme ¡Voy a ir para allá a destrozarlo todo!

-Jacob, Bella está presente.

Su expresión se endureció de inmediato, tratando de ocultar sus emociones, por lo cual no pude reconocerlas, aunque apostaría cualquier cosa a que tristeza y angustia eran parte de ellas.

-Entonces dime ¿Ella quiere verme?

-Creo que te extraña... esto ha sido duro para ella.

-¡Entonces vamos!- dijo con repentino ánimo.

-Ve tú- dijo Leah fríamente-. Yo no quiero estar rodeado de sanguijuelas.

-Leah- le reprochó Sam-. No seas tan inmadura...

-¡Bah!- dijo ella.

Leah se transformó en loba antes todos nosotros y se fue a gran velocidad.

-¿Qué haremos con ella?- susurró Sam para sí.

-Escuchen- les dije suspirando-. Es difícil comportarse ante vampiros... lo he experimentado de primera mano... pero planeó prepararlos en los... ¡45 MINUTOS! Oh dios mío... tenemos poco tiempo... chicos... hay una fiesta a la que prepararse y pienso enseñarles auto-control.

-Si quieres escribes el libro "Enseñando auto-control a un licantropo en 45 minutos". Creo que sería un best-seller.

-Ha, ha- reí sin ganas ante la broma de Jacob-. Bien chicos... vamos a prepararlos...

"Esto va a ser un desastre" pensé en mi fuero interno.


	8. Fiesta

**Fiesta **

Bien... después de unos intensivos 45 minutos de convencer a los licántropos de seguir mis métodos de auto-control, pude ver una pequeña esperanza... quizá la fiesta no sea tan mala... y pensé que quizás si escribiría el libro... ya lo veía vendiéndose en las librerías de la reserva...

Todos, fuimos a buscar a absolutamente ¡TODOS! Los quilitue que habían sido invitados a la fiesta de los Cullen... e increíblemente la única se negó fue Leah... y eso me alegró, ya que así no tendría que traer los restos de Leah a La Push, ni atender a una Cathy herida...

Aún así, iban todas las personas que había conocido alguna vez o que se relacionaran alguna vez con algún quilitue.

Incluso iba la prima menor de Emily Young, Claire, quien no se separaba de Quil. Iba incluso los primos y primas de segundo grado de Claire. Cuando dije todos los que tuvieran algo de parentesco con un quiulitue, eran todos y lo recalco con énfasis ¡TODOS!

Papá trajo a todos los miembros familiares que pudo conseguir y me alegré de que mamá estuviera al extremo del continente, antes que tener que experimentar la fiesta más peligrosa, extraña, y conociendo lo que se decían de la fiesta de los Cullen... al final dirían que fue genial, sin importar que...

Solo que en mi memoria permanecería como el momento en que traté de mezclar Marte con Mercurio. Una colisión que terminaría como un horror.

Iban a ir alrededor de 200 personas, de las cuales estoy seguro de no conocer a 125 de las personas, los potras 75, se dividen en 15 personas cercanas, 20 con los que alguna vez he hablado, y los otros 40... bueno... creo haber visto sus caras alguna vez...

Llegue con el grupo de los licántropos, que incluía la manada de Sam., Billy Black, el viejo Quil, papá y Emily y Claire.

-Aquí estamos... recuerden lo que les enseñé.

-Pensar en el rostro y no en el olor- recordó Seth.

-¿Qué más?

-No escuchar las voces que nos griten mata y ahogarlas o con comida o imaginándonos a Pamela Diaz en pelotas- señaló Jacob.

-Me gusta la idea de Pamela- admití. ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido?-. ¿No se les olvida algo?

-No llamarlos ni chupasangres, ni sanguijuelas, solo pensar en que son humanos con piel fría.

-Con eso y lo otro que les dije deberían estar bien...

"Estoy muerto" pensé en mi fuero interno, mientras abría la casa de los Cullen.

"Alice... te adoró como la diosa de las fiestas" pensé en mi fuero interno. Todo estaba tan bien decorado. Había de todo. La mesa de comida era enorme (perfecto para distraer a Quil, Jared, Embry, Jacob y Seth por un rato) y parecía interminable. Los estéreos rodeaban la habitación. El audio de la música debería ser perfecto (Genial!!! Sam y Emily podrán distraerse bailando). El espacio era enorme, y ya había mucha gente allí. Estaba seguro de que de alguna forma podría mantener a los 200 quilitues alejados de los Cullen... pero bueno... eran 9 licántropos (sin contarme) el problema... los otros quilitues tendrían que dejar sus prejuicios hasta... bueno... las cuatro de la mañana...

Alice nos recibió con sonrisa más forzada que he visto nunca.

-Oh... vaya Sean... trajiste a varios... ¿Cuantos van a ser?

-10 licántropos y 190 quilitues.

El horror cubrió el rostro de Alice, pero se apresuró en actuar.

-Perfecto... en total 275 personas... pasen, pasen...

Y lo hicimos... casi tuve que pegarle una patada en los bajos a Paul cuando miró con horror a Alice.

-Dios, si existes ayúdame a recordar lo que me dijo Cathy- pidió Alice en susurros que logré escuchar.

"Dios, si existes, haz que me trague la tierra por mi muy estúpida idea" pensé con terror a lo que ocurriría.

-¿Dónde está Bella?- le preguntó Jacob a Alice secamente.

-Probablemente escondiéndose- le contestó fríamente.

-Perfecto... me gusta el juego del escondite- dijo, mientras ignoraba a Alice y pasaba de largo.

-¿Dónde puedo ver a tu...?- papá no pudo terminar la frase, mientras se acercaba la hermosa vampiresa. Mi novia.

-Papá ¿Ves a esa que va bajando¿La pelirroja? Ella es Cathy... mi novia...

-Tiene buenos pechos...

-¡Papá!

-¡Estoy intentando desviar el hecho de que sea...!

-Habla con ella- le dije, al tiempo que Cathy aparecía en frente de mí sonriendo-. Cathy... él es mi papá... papá ella es Cathy... conoscanse...

Y así me fui buscando a Edward que sabría que estaría peor que cualquier otro. Después de escuchar la historia de Bella, tendría que advertirle que Jacob Black buscaba a Bella... su mujer... ¡Que horror! En comparación con lo que me iba a encontrar ahora, mi primer encuentro que Edward habría sido como si fuésemos amigos de toda la vida... esta idea de invitar a mi pueblo a la fiesta era la peor que había tenido en mi vida y de eso estaba seguro.

No solo nos sentíamos incómodos por el olor de nueve vampiros... ellos tendrían que soportar el olor de diez licántropos...

El tiempo fue pasando... de alguna forma no podía encontrar a Edward por ninguna parte.

La gente parecía divertirse bailando, mientras yo me encargaba de mantener en paz las relaciones (sobre todo Paul fue un lío) entre licántropos y vampiros. Emmet parecía querer vomitar. Rosalie esquivaba en cuanto podía los licántropos para escapar del olor. Casi juraría que se tiró por la ventana. Jasper se retorció en su fuero interno (solo con mirarle uno podía verlo). Carlisle y Esme eran los únicos decentes. Alice... hacía en cuanto podía por mantener su buen humor, pero de vez en cuando le daba su... episodio de salir corriendo al baño... creo que tal vez Rosalie no fue la única que se lanzó por la ventana del segundo piso.

La fiesta era un completo desastre.

Cathy y mi padre no se llevaban tan mal como esperaba, pero cuando Sam y Jacob decidieron conocerla ( - )... no tengo palabras... tuvieron que usar todo su autocontrol (que proporcioné en solo 45 minutos) para evitar atacarla... según ellos, su olor era peor, porque se había mezclado con él mío y sentían nauseas solo estando cerca de ella.

Y Bella... Jacob la buscaba desesperadamente, si no estaba comiendo.

Por fin después de un rato yo encontré a Bella, escondida en un baño escondido.

-Bella...- dije con voz entre cortada.

-Sean... me da nervios lo que me diga Jacob- me dijo asustada-. Es decir... Jacob me va a odiar ahora... y eso será un golpe duro... además no quiero acabar lastimando a Edward...

-Tranquila- le dije suspirando-. Pronto terminará... no tienes que ver a Jacob si no quieres... te apuesto a que se está comiendo el pollo sin cubiertos.

-Lo siento, ya lo hice- dijo la voz de Jacob apareciendo en frente de nosotros. Bella se tapó la cara y yo me golpeé la frente por mi estupidez-. Bella...

-Jacob...

-¡Hablen!- grité al ver que Edward se acercaba.

Empujé a Jacob al baño y los dejé atrapados allí dentro.

Edward se acercó a mí. Para mi suerte, no vio cuando Jacob entro al baño. Cathy le tenía mucha estima a su "hermano" Edward y yo tenía que ganarme su "afecto" (o por lo menos no caerle como las pelotas) a él.

-Hola- le dije con un manojo de nervios que escaparon en mi voz.

-Ha venido... muy poca gente...

-Lo siento- ¡EN VERDAD LO LAMENTABA!

-Ya no importa... ¿Vino...?

-¿Jacob? No...

-¿Cómo sabes de...?

-Bella me contó todo...

-Oh... bueno... entenderás que... Bella puede no estar preparada para verlo.

Estaba frito... de seguro me estaba leyendo la mente. Mentirle a Edward es como mentirse a uno mismo. No... uno puede creerse la mentira... Edward no.

-Ha pasado algo- me dijo curioso-. Cuando llegaste podía escuchar tus pensamientos, pero ahora... han ido bajando de tono hasta no poder escucharlos.

"¡GRACIAS DIOS¡TE ADORO Y JURO VENERARTE!" Pensé en ese momento. El alivio fue tan grande que los nervios se fueron sin que me diera cuenta.

-Que curioso... es como si desarrollase una inmunidad...

-Quizás... ¿Has visto a Bella?

-No...

-La estoy buscando... no la encuentro...

-Busca en el baño- le dije sonriendo-. Tal vez siguió la idea de Rosalie y Alice de tirarse por la ventana.

-¿Qué?

-Nada importante.

-Nos vemos.

El hecho de que Edward desapareciera en el aire, dejándome con las otras 284 personas fue un alivio.

Abrí la puerta del baño y Bella y Jacob estaban cada uno en un extremo (tratando de no aspirar el olor) del baño hablando.

-Y... ¿Cómo te ha tratado tu chup... Edward?

-Ha sido un dios conmigo- le contestó Bella.

-Ya son libres- les dije con alivio.

-¡SABÍA QUE OÍA LOS LAMENTOS DE UN LOBO!- gritó Edward apareciendo detrás de mí.

-¡EDWARD!- gritamos los tres al unísono.

-Después te mataré por mentirme acerca de Jacob y por dejarlo solo con Bella.

-¡Hey¿Cuál es el problema? Ahora ella... no me puede atraer.

-No, pero puedes herirla, cosa que no pienso permitirte... Sean, Bella ¿Nos dejan hablar unas palabritas?

Bella y yo desaparecimos en el aire, como si nunca hubiésemos estado allí.

Salimos de la casa y estaba a punto de gritar. No, esperen... estaba gritando a todo pulmón "¡SOY UN IDIOTA!".

-Sean... es importante que conozcamos a tu pueblo... no eres un idiota por invitarlos y tratar de coexistir...

-Soy un idiota al creer que esto iba a funcionar.

-¿La fiesta?

-No solo eso... que de por sí es un desastre... sino que también... mi relación con Cathy... pensé que la parte que de mí que la odiaba era lo más difícil... que si lo superaba todo sería más fácil- las lágrimas se me salieron y rompí en llanto en el hombro de Bella-. Bella... no sé que hacer... los Cullen me odian... los quilitue odian a Cathy y a ustedes... yo... yo... no me puedo imaginar sin Cathy, pero imagino lo duro que sería para ella y... y...

-Ya, ya...- me dijo abrazándome y acariciando mi cabello. Pude sentir como su expresión se endurecía-. Ningún amor es imposible, mientras haya amor...- me levantó el rostro y me hizo mirarla a los ojos-. Sean... no importa lo difícil que vaya a ser su relación... no pueden rendirse... Cathy te ama... en el teléfono... en los mail... en las cartas, en los fax... solo piensa en ti. Edward dice que en su cabeza solo puede formular un pensamiento y eres tú... ella en verdad te ama...

-Que asco...- dijo una voz que reconocí con ira.

Me volteé sin poder creer la voz de Leah y mucho peor fue ver su rostro.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunté con ira.

-Iré a conocer a tu novia- me dijo fríamente, mientras pasaba por el umbral de los Cullen.

-Vuelve a casa- le ordené.

-Lo siento, cariño... la música está muy fuerte para escucharte.

De inmediato entré a la casa de los Cullen y atrapé a Leah con el brazo.

-Le haces algo y te vas a arrepentir Leah... vas a desear nunca haber tenido una madre que pudiera parirte.

-Vaya Sean... tu licantropía te ha hecho 10 veces más grosero que antes... justo lo que yo creía imposible.

-Siempre te odié- le dije con verdadero odio.

-Me gusta el odio... arde tanto como el amor.

Estaba a punto de pegarle, pero entonces Cathy llegó enfrente de nosotros.

Mientras toda la gente bailaba en medio de la mansión, pareció que Cathy, Leah y yo éramos solo una sombra alrededor de todas las personas. Tres sombras realmente peligrosas, controlando sus instintos asesinos.

Leah olfateó a Cathy y puso expresión de asco.

-Que mal gusto- me dijo sacando la lengua-. Lo siento Sean... no sabía que fueras tan fuerte como para aguantar "eso"

-Sí, Sean es fuerte- le dijo Cathy sonriendo-. Me sorprende que se haya aguantado un poco antes de intentar matarte... yo lo habría hecho de inmediato... en verdad, creo que nadie te extrañaría.

-El sentimiento es mutuo- le correspondió Leah con una malévola sonrisa.

-Leah, vete... haces las cosas diez veces peor de lo que estaban...

-Hay, Sean... si no hubiese testigos ya me habría encargado de esa sanguijuela... créeme... sería por tu propio bien.

-¿Crees que estaría mejor contigo?- río Cathy fríamente-. Preferiría que se enamorara de una morsa antes que de ti... pero eso no me molesta... él es mío.

-Hay dios... Cathy ¿No? Parece que ni siquiera te pusieron un buen nombre... te compadezco... sé cuantos celos sientes...

-Ella no tiene, porque sentir celos Leah- le dije fríamente poniéndome al lado de Cathy y tomando su ella dijo, yo le pertenezco... y si algún día rompemos, la última razón serás tú.

-No hablo de eso- dijo entre malévolas risas-. Hablo de que, ella sabe que entre tú y yo habría una relación más fácil... empezando por no querer matarte.

Fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Al menos el de Cathy. Golpeó su cara con tanta fuerza que casi creí que a Leah se le iba a salir.

Todos se voltearon.

Sam agarró a Leah, antes de que se transformara.

Carlisle y Alice tuvieron que sacar a Cathy de la habitación.

Y así me quedé completamente solo en medio de un montón de ojos que me veían como tema de discusión.

La fiesta fue un verdadero desastre para mí, pero no para el resto del mundo.

Los quilitues que no eran licántropos admitieron que los Cullen tienen su "estilo" para las fiestas.

Papá todavía no estaba convencido de mi relación.

Cuando se fueron los licántropos fue una de las peores partes. Lo peor venía cuando viera a cathy.

-Ha sido interesante- dijo Jacob con una sonrisa triunfante-. Avisennos de otra fiesta... así podremos arruinarla.

-Te avisaré en tus pesadillas, y entonces te destriparé en ella- le contestó Edward fríamente, cerrándole la puerta en la cara dejándome a mí, absolutamente avergonzado-. Bien, Sean... has provocado... una de las experiencias más desagradables, no solo de mi existencia... también de la de Bella...

-Edward, en verda lo siento- me disculpé. Estaba dispuesto a ponerme de rodillas ante él si era necesario-. Cuando invité a papá, solo lo invité a él... él invitó al resto del mundo... pero fue mi culpa de todos modos... ¿Puedes mandarle mis disculpas a Bella?

Edward suspiró.

-Te perdono... solo, porque le caes bien a Bella, incluso después de esto...

-Gracias- le dije casi de rodillas.

Edward desapareció en el aire. La peor parte venía ahora... enfrentarme a Cathy...

Eran las cuatro de la mañana... el sueño se apoderaba de mis parpados, pero sabía que duraría lo suficiente como para poder hablar con ella.

Subí al segundo piso de la mansión y luego abrí la habitación de Cathy en la cual vi una enorme cama matrimonial.

-La compré hoy para ti- me dijo con una sonrisa-. No necesito dormir, pero tú sí...

-Cathy...

-No digas que lo sientes... yo lo siento- me dijo acariciando mi rostro. Ahora la sensación de sus dedos en mi rostro era agradable-. No debí golpear a Leah.

-Se lo merecía, además ella se coló- le dije tomando sus manos-. Cathy... te he hecho pasar muy malos ratos... nuestra relación es difícil... creo que tal vez no soy para ti...

-Llevo 72 años esperando por alguien que me haga sentir especial... y llegas tú... Sean.. no me importa lo que seas o lo difícil que sea nuestra relación... te amaré por el resto de mi existencia.

-Y yo haré la mía eterna solo para estar contigo- le dije acercándome a sus labios-. Cathy... para mí... tú eres lo más importante... hay cosas que también me son importantes, como respirar... pero tú siempre será mi prioridad.

En ese momento nos besamos con pasión y sentí que el horror de la horrible fiesta podía quedar para el día siguiente. De momento... quería disfrutir la pasión con la que ardía. De alguna forma, todo mi odio hacia Cathy solo se convirtió en más y más pasión... comencé a acariciar su cuerpo, pero cuando comencé a desabrochar su blusa, aunque en un momento me estaba dejando hacerlo, me separó.

-No estás listo- me aseguró separándose-. Es muy pronto... para esto...

-Cathy... tú ¿No quieres...?

-Quiero... pero es muy pronto ¿Qué dirían tus padres? Puedo ser tu prioridad, pero esto... puede esperar...

-Esperaré por ti...- le dije decepcionado.

-Recuéstate y duerme vida mía... no te preocupes por mi familia... hablaré con ellos... ahora duerme mi querido Sean...

Y entre sus halagos que parecían un bello canto, me quedé dormido, pero una pesadilla invadió mi gran placer.

La imagen de mí y Leah besándonos inundó mi mente con asco, pero se había quedado estancada ahí.

Al despertar, Cathy me estaba viendo con una sonrisa.

-Solo dormiste dos horas... vuelve a dormir...

Fingí hacerlo para que Cathy no me reprochará, pero no pude... todavía sentía asco del sueño que acababa de tener... la imagen de Leah que se había quedado estancada... eso es una verdadera pesadilla... la peor parte de la fiesta fue sin duda esa pesadilla... por lo cual no pude volver a conciliar el sueño.


	9. Invitado sorpresa

**Invitado sorpresa **

Al día siguiente pude convencer a Cathy para que me dejara pasar mi último día en Forks con mi padre en La Push, sin que ella viniera... lo cual no fue fácil. Por como íbamos creía que tendría que atarla en una silla o algo por el estilo... claro, si no fuera una vampira con súper fuerza eso habría funcionado, así que tuve que sacar la carta de la confianza.

-Volveré para nuestro vuelo- le prometí-. Necesito ver a papá... sin terminar con una pelea...

-Entiendo...- sentenció suspirando-. Solo prométeme que no te acercarás a Leah... me da asco... es una mala influencia...

-Lo sé, y no tienes, porque preocuparte.

¿Alejarme de Leah¡Por fin me pedía algo sencillo! En comparación con conocer a su familia y ella a la mía... no tengo palabras para mencionar lo fácil que era (más fácil que respirar).

Cuando salí de la casa de los Cullen me aseguré de que no hubiese nadie a la vista y me transformé para ir a gran velocidad hacia La Push.

Me demoré al menos uno o dos minutos en llegar en mi forma de lobo a casa y luego me transformé una vez más en humano.

El problema de terminar desnudo se estaba haciendo grave... tendría que llevar unos pantalones de repuesto todo el tiempo.

Entre a casa y antes de saludar a mi padre, salí volando a mi habitación para usar unos pantalones y una polera sin mangas que había dejado allí para cuando volviera y luego bajé rápidamente a saludar a papá quien no estaba solo.

Lo peor es que estaba borracho... junto con el jefe de policía de Forks Charlie Swan y Billy Black... los tres... habían tomado mucho y Charlie comenzaba a lamentarse de haber dejado ir a Bella a la universidad de Alaska.

Supe de inmediato a que Bella se refería y el pavor de no saber que decir me inundó, pero tan pronto como me preguntó por ella (ya que sabía que fui a la casa de los Cullen), le dije que los Cullen iban a darle un mensaje de saludos de parte de Bella.

Bella había dejado su vida... y su padre no lo sabía... bueno... al menos no tendría que soportar la dura realidad... por un tiempo...

-Extraño mucho a Bella... "hip"...- se lamentaba Charlie-. La cocina también "hip"... casi creería que a veces me habla "hip".

-Es un momento difícil "hip"...- dijo mi padre hipando-. Hijo... sinceramente... no me gusta tu novia "hip".

Bien... eso ya lo sabía... ya habría tiempo de persuadir a papá... discutir con un ebrio es mala opción.

Lo mejor era salir de la casa con alguna excusa, antes de tener que oír los lamentos de tres hombres de mediana edad ebrios, viendo un partido de baloncesto.

-Esto... iré a ver si la manada me necesita- dije entonces.

-Trata de acercarte a Leah "hip"- me estremcí ante las palabras de mi padre-. Me ha dicho lo... preo... "hip"... preocupada que está por ti...

¡¿Leah preocupada por mí?! Bien... esa arpía de segunda recibiría un mordisco o dos por mi parte... tal vez le dejaría una bonita cicatriz que reflejará lo fea que era por dentro.

-Papá, Leah es la última persona del universo que se va a preocupar por mí- le aseguré.

-Hay hijo... "hip"... no comprendes a las mujeres...

-Solo necesito comprender a Cathy- repusé fríamente.

Salí de la casa molesto por el comentario de mi padre y cerré la puerta de un portazo.

Bien... tenía unas horas para vagabundear por ahí por fin con la ausencia de instinto asesino... además, quería probar si tenía poderes que no conociera... para ser honestos... me gustaba la sensación de ser un lobo y por suerte no tenía que compartir la desgracia del resto, de que en esa forma comparten... absolutamente todos los pensamientos que tienen.

Me convertí en lobo una vez empecé a correr y recorrí casi todo el bosque en menos de un minuto.

La velocidad a la que iba se sentía genial, igual que el golpe del viento en la cara, que causaba más y más excitación de ir rápido.

Cuando estaba por terminar de recorrer el bosque unas palabras entraron en mi cabeza.

-Disculpa...- dijo la voz de Jacob en mi cabeza.

-Es lo menos que esperaba escuchar- le dije con frialdad sin detenerme.

-Sé que te hicimos pasar un mal trago, pero... bueno no era toda la intención.

-No, pero estoy seguro que irritar a la familia de mi novia fue todo un agrado- le dije mientras corría más y más rápido, pero Jacob alcanzaba mi velocidad-. ¡¿No me puedes dejar solo un minuto?!

-No... mira... lo que sucede es que... me da celos...

Me detuve de lleno en ese momento. Mis patas frenaron tan ferozmente que casi caigo y choco en un árbol. En cambio Jacob se detuvo con calma.

-¡¿Celos?!

-No he vuelto a amar a nadie... desde Bella.

Los pensamientos de su cabeza volaron a la mía a gran velocidad... en un momento... era como si toda su historia la estuviera experimentando yo... pude sentir el amor que sentía por Bella y el dolor que había sufrido en el camino junto con otros millones de recuerdos que cruzaban mi mente en pocos segundos.

Casi me caí de nauseas por toda la cantidad de pensamientos.

-Tienes suerte- me dijo Jacob con irritación-. Puedes guardar tus secretos... pero yo no... eres el único que está a salvo en su cabeza.

-Jacob... yo... ahora entiendo mejor, pero... no quiero que se desquiten conmigo.

-No es la intención- repitió Jacob-. Es solo que... ver que puedes amar a una vampira... así como así... creía que tal vez Bella y yo...

-Jacob, Bella está con Edward... debes aceptarlo- le dije en voz compasiva, cuando de repente me cruzó como un rayo una idea aterradora-. ¿Tú...¿No estás...?

La palabra imprimación salió de mi cabeza antes de que terminara de formular la pregunta.

Jacob río.

-No has visto otra mente que no haya sido la mía- me dijo desviando la mirada-. El amor y la imprimación son diferentes... la imprimación es... mucho más fuerte... y no, no estoy imprimado de Bella.

El alivio recorrió mi lobuno cuerpo y pude relajar mi tenso lomo.

Jacob no estaba imprimado... debía de haber alguien para él en alguna parte.

-Jacob... tienes que olvidar a Bella.

-No es muy fácil...

No había forma de discutir con él... era un caso perdido... Jacob era la persona más terca que alguna vez había conocido...

-Puf!!! Que difícil es tratar contigo...

-Es peor tratar con tu olor...

-¡Me duché!

-No se nota mucho...

-Argh...

En ese momento me eché a correr una vez más y está vez Jacob no me siguió. Ya me había dejado en claro lo que me quería dejar en claro. Y lo vivencié como si fuera yo el que pasó por todo eso... que horror... ¿Cómo Jacob podía ser tan fuerte para seguir adelante sintiéndose así?

Llegué a Forks en mi forma de lobo y me arrepentí. Aunque solo habían pasado quince minutos tenía que poner las cosas en orden con mi pueblo antes de volver... no era un cobarde. No pensaba ir a Sudamérica de nuevo solo para escapar de lo que ocurría... tendría que enfrentar a mi pueblo tarde o temprano... dejarles en claro todo... al menos Sam me había permitido quedarme allí y salir con la vampira... con la condición de ducharme y creo que agradaría una cierta cantidad de litros de perfume.

Volví rápidamente a La Push y comencé a escuchar a los lobos en mi cabeza, pero no se dirigían a mí... estaban planeando algo entre ellos... todavía no se daban cuenta de mi olor.

Podía darme cuenta de lo que decían a la distancia en que estaba, así que me quedé quieto allí.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer con Sean?- preguntó Embry, mientras sus palabras revoloteaban en mi cabeza-. Si se une a los Cullen... cuando estalle la guerra... entonces...

-¡No pienso herir a mi primo!- gritó Quil cuyos gritos resonaron con fuerza en mi cabeza.

-¿Puedes llamarle primo a ese nefasto traidor?- pude reconocer la voz de Leah de inmediato.

-Leah...- oía a la voz de Sam-. Sabes que te gusta, sabes que criticarlo no hará nada...

"Te gusta"... esas palabras paralizaron mi cerebro... de repente todas las veces que se había acercado a mí antes de que lo de la licantropía empezara azotaban mi mente... que horror... sentía ganas de vomitar.

-Sean no significa nada para mí- espetó Leah.

-No podemos escuchar los pensamientos de Sean, pero sí los tuyos- le recordó Jacob-. Podemos ver las ciento cincuenta formas en que has planeado matar a Cathy... ¡Nos estás reventando la cabeza¡No nos haces nada fácil desde el principio!

-¡Cierra el hocico Jacob!- le gritó Leah, quien de inmediato se fue.

Yo también tuve que irme. El hecho de descubrir que Leah estaba enamorada de mí... ¡Puaj!... tenía que alejarme de ella... pero también tenía que despedirme de mi padre y poner las cosas en claro.

En conclusión... mi objetivo era alejarme de Leah y partí, mientras el viento recorría mi pelaje color cobrizo.

Llegue a casa rápidamente y volví a mi forma humana.

Papá parecía más estable.

-Papá- le dije.

-Sean... lamento lo que dije antes... creo que tomé mucha Chella.

-¿Y Billy y Charlie?

-Han ido al hospital... parece que se han intoxicado...

-Que mal…

-Sean...

-¿Qué pasa papá?

-Sabes que te amo...

No era una pregunta.

-Lo tengo claro... y quiero que tengas claro que yo también.

-Lo sé... solo que... me da miedo que Cathy pierda el control y...

-Papá... Cathy tuvo muchas oportunidades para matarme, si lo hubiese deseado, ya estaría aquí con un ataúd en un coche fúnebre...

Mis palabras solo aumentaron el miedo de mi padre a lo que podía venir... pero yo sabía que Cathy nunca me haría daño.

-Me gustaría que estuvieras con alguien que no quisiera herirte...

-Si... de seguro Leah Clearwater no me ha herido- espeté con furia-. De seguro que los golpes que me dio al salir de casa fueron solo cosquillas y de seguro que ir a la fiesta para pelearse con Cathy me dejó las cosas en mejor perspectiva.

-Ella sufre mucho... y te quiere...

-¡ELLA NO ME QUIERE!- le grité horrorizado al recordar las palabras de Sam en mi mente.

-Sean...

-Lo siento... no quería gritarte- le contesté suspirando.

-Aceptaré tu condición, pero si me prometes algo.

-¿Qué?

-Si intenta matarte, defiéndete... y no la vuelvas a ver.

-Lo prometeré, porque sé que nunca ocurrirá- le aseguré.

Después de mi larga charla con mi padre, al salir de la casa a penas di dos pasos antes de encontrarme con Quil, a quien le carcomían los nervios y le quemaba la nariz el olor que todavía no me abandonaba.

-La norma de Sam de la ducha me parece razonable- me dijo tapándose la nariz.

-Escuché su conversación.

Fui directo al punto. Tenía que tratar esto ahora.

-No pienso dejar que te hieran- me aseguró.

-Pero no puedes detenerlos a todos- dije suspirando-. Quil... yo en serio la amo... entre todas mis prioridades ella encabeza mi lista...

-Me es difícil entenderlo... pero no pienso negártelo... no soy nadie para hacerlo...

-Me alegra que lo veas así- le dije suspirando una vez más-. Pero el resto no lo ve así... y lo de Leah... ¡Hombre! Dios... es la última persona que quisiera que...

-Lo sé- me dijo riendo-. Todos la odiamos... pero Sam insiste en que la aceptemos... igual que a ti... el tema de salir con una sangui... vampira...

-Gracias por recordar el término- le dije sonriendo-. Termina...

-Bueno, el punto es que... tu novia es familia de los Cullen... como sabes vamos a entrar en guerra...

-Cuando entré en los pensamientos de Jacob pude ver, porque... pero Bella fue quien lo pidió... ¿Simplemente no pueden dejarlo pasar?

-A veces yo creo que sería lo mejor- me admitió con un suspiro-. Llevamos años, y ninguno a movido la ficha... pero sobre todo Sam y Jacob... son... como decirlo... los machos "alfa y beta"... y sorprendentemente los dos quieren hacerlo...

-Pero los Cullen no hacen daño, ni a una mosca- protesté.

-Nunca se sabe que pueden hacer... ese es el otro problema... tu propia seguridad... un vampiro nunca será seguro... no sabemos por cuanto puedan manejar sus impulsos.

-Cathy lo ha hecho bien.

-Por eso es que te damos una oportunidad... pero no nos agrada.

-No tiene, porque agradarles.

-Lo sé, lo sé...

-Quil... sé que no te lo puedes imaginar, ni ponerte en mi lugar, pero ¿No puedes intentar comprenderme?

-Lo intentaré.

-¿Qué es lo que sientes por Claire?- le pregunté-. Sé que tú estás imprimado de ella...

-Es difícil de explicar...- me dijo de un suspiro-. Es como si ella fuera todo... como si lo que sujetase fuera ella y no el mundo... me ajustaré a lo que ella necesite y estaré para ella... eso es algo que no puedo controlar...

-Hum...

-¿Crees que estás imprimado de ella?

-Puede ser... pero no estoy seguro...

-Me parece imposible...

-Quil... somos criaturas mitológicas ¿Algo te puede parecer imposible ahora?

Quil río ante mi comentario. Por lo menos me iría recordando la alegre risa de mi primo.

-No, en realidad... creo que todo es posible...

-Si estalla la guerra y me pongo delante para defender a Cathy... ¿Qué harás?

-Evitaré que te lastimen- me aseguró-. Eres mi primo... si amas o no a una vampira no cambia que somos familia... y no voy a dejar que te hagan daño.

-Gracias Quil- le dije con ánimos renovados-. Creo... que de alguna forma encontraré la forma de sacar esto adelante... debo despedirme de papá... de la manera que corresponde...

-¿Cuántas veces lo has intentado?

-Dos... la tercera es la vencida- dije abriendo la puerta de mi casa.

Después de un buen rato en La Push y una improvisada fiesta de despedida de mi padre, Cathy me llamó por su celular y tuve que trasformarme en lobo para llegar a tiempo al aeropuerto que me llevaría de vuelta a Sudamérica con ella.

Por lo menos pude irme de La Push con unos cuantos recuerdos alegres... y el alivio de no tener a Leah tras de mí era enorme.

Tuve problemas para volver a mi forma humana, ya que tenía que hacerlo antes de entrar al aeropuerto y tenía que buscar pantalones... bueno... tuve que noquear a un tipo en las afueras del aeropuerto para que me diera sus pantalones... cosas que pasan... pero por fin solo íbamos a estar Cathy y yo en un vuelo de 11 horas de vuelta a Santiago.

Los Cullen estaban allí para despedirse de nosotros.

-Ha sido interesante- aseguró Alice, quien no respiraba-. Vuelvan pronto... ah y Sean... por favor no invites a tantos en mi próxima fiesta.

-Trataré de reducir el número- le dije sonriendo.

Y en medio de las despedidas apareció... una figura encapuchada... parecía una niña... una niña bastante hermosa. Se encontraba a ¿Cuánto¿Cincuenta metros de nosotros? Sentí que me veía con unos ojos aterradores y mi cuerpo se paralizó.

-¿Sean?- me preguntó Cathy al ver mi expresión.

-¿Eh?

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí...- mentí.

-Que tengan un buen vuelo- nos dijo Esme, mientras entrábamos a la aduana.

Creí ver que la niña entraba también. Mis sentidos se volvían locos. Esa niña tenía un olor horrible y me daba un gran pavor.

-¿Nombre?- le preguntó la señora que recibía los papeles de la aduana.

-Jane- le contestó con una sonrisa que pude identificar a pesar de estar a mucha distancia-. Mi permiso y mi pasaporte.

-¿Viajas sola¿No eres muy pequeña?

-Se sorprendería si le digo mi edad- le dijo con una malévola sonrisa.

-¿Qué te sucede?- me preguntó Cathy tomándome de la mano.

-Esa niña- dije horrorizado.

Cathy miro a mi dirección, pero se había desvanecido en el aire.

-¿Qué niña?

-Nadie... olvídalo, creo que se fue- le contesté, todavía horrorizado.

En media hora ya estábamos en el avión y cinco minutos después éste comenzó a despegar.

-¿Quieres dormir?- me preguntó sacando una almohada y una frazada del asiento.

-Creo que me vendría bien- admití.

Antes de dormirme, creí poder sentir la esencia de aquella aterradora niña llamada Jane ¿Estaba en el avión? El sueño estaba por vencerme, pero antes de quedarme dormido creí escuchar interesante... el olor se vuelve peor . Era la voz de la niña y sin darme cuenta me quedé dormido en los brazos de Cathy, todavía horrorizado. Creo que incluso tuve una pesadilla en ese viaje... la niña apareció en mi mente, pero yo solo me retorcía de dolor...


	10. Instinto

Instinto

Todo el viaje fue una pesadilla tras otra con esa niña de la capa llamada Jane... fue horrible... no había momento en mi mente durante mi inconsiecia en que no estuviera ella torturandome, hasta que al fin, desperté. El avión estaba aterrizando.

-Sean... estuviste sudando todo el viaje ¿Qué tan mala fue tu pesadilla?

-Horrible- admití todavía sudando.

-¿Seguro que no necesitas nada?

-Completamente- le aseguré.

Aunque en realidad si necesitaba algo... salir de la pesadilla de la encapuchada Jane.

Los nervios que me causó esa pesadilla fueron tan grandes que incluso al volver a casa, seguía temblando, por lo cual Cathy, al bajarnos del taxi, me detuvo antes de entrar a mi casa, mientras el chispeo de las lluvias comenzaban a aparecer entre nosotros.

-Sean. Estás muy tenso, en verdad creo que necesitas ayuda... ¿Qué ocurrió?

-Estaré bien...- le aseguré. Si esa niña era peligrosa iba a mantener a Cathy fuera del riesgo-. Escúchame... necesito descansar un poco para aclarar mi mente... la pesadilla me azotó muy fuerte.

-¿Qué fue?

-Una niña... encapuchada llamada Jane comenzaba a torturarme...

La expresión de Cathy se volvió de completo horror y comenzó a olfaterame. No entendí, el porque del alboroto, pero después de un rato ella habló.

-No hay más olor que el tuyo- susurró para sí misma.

-¿A qué te refieres?- le pregunté sin entenderle.

-Sean... quedate en casa... está noche estaré por allí... cuida de tu madre...

-¡Cathy! ¡Exijo saber que sucede!

Pero antes de que pudiera decirme nada desapareció en el aire en una calla sin personas y yo no tuve más alternativa que entrar, ya que una vez que se fue la calle comenzó a llenarse de personas y no había lugar donde transformarme.

Al entrar a casa, mamá me abrazó con gran felicidad y euforia de verme.

La casa estaba hecho un desastre... como me lo esperaba.

-¡Sean! ¡Como te he extrañado!

-Creo que me ha extrañado más la aspiradora...

-¡Hay, tienes razón!- dijo ella notando lo sucio que estaba el lugar.

Me fui un fin de semana y la casa quedó llena de hormigas que iban al basurero de la cocina, las ventanas estaban llenas de polvo, el baño estaba tapado... mamá no podía hacer nada sin mí.

-Me duele la cabeza... iré a dormir y mañana arreglaré todo.

-¡Pero cuentame de todo! ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Cómo te trató la familia de Cathy?

No se me ocurría nada de momento, pero no podía decirle, de un intento de homicidio, dos de suicidio, un intento de invadir mi mente (el cual funcionó y luego no), ni de que mi llegada causó un estress a todos los Cullen (sobre todo en la fiesta que fue lo peor).

-Me trataron bastante bien...- mi mentira fue bastante convicente por suerte-. Son una familia bastante única...

-¿Y cómo está tu padre?

"Hecho lágrimas, por mi novia vampiro". Pensé entristecido.

Tuve que endurecerme al máximo para evitar romper en llanto al recordar como se encontraba.

-Bien... te extraña y espera que volvamos pronto a La Push...

-Supongo que podemos volver para Septiembre, si es que quieres...

Probablemente Cathy iría allí para estar con los Cullen, pero no podía estar seguro, así que hasta que no supiera a donde iría ella, yo no iría a ningún lado.

-Depende de si me adapto o no a Santiago- le dije.

-A mí me ha gustado hasta ahora... soy un poco más urbana.

Extrañaría los suelos de La Push, pero estaría dispuesto a abandonarlos si eso me daba la oportunidad de seguir con Cathy... pero probablemente podría volver allí, ya que en Septiembre los soles son muy despejados y aunque todavía no sé del gran secreto de su piel, sé que no va estar donde haya sol directo.

-Me alegro- le dije mientras bajaba a mi habitación-. Iré a descansar... te prometo que mañana te daré detalles de todo...

Y así fue como me fui a mi habitación.

Una hora después estaba seguro de escuchar los ronquidos de mi madre y esperé ansioso a que Cathy apareciera.

Pero no apareció.

Pasó media hora. Eran las once y media de la noche. Mamá estaba dormida y Cathy no aparecía. El hecho era algo inquietante para mí, pero no podía hacersele nada. Tal vez Cathy haya tenido que salir a cazar por allí... tal vez al Cerro Santa Lucia donde se dice que hay pumas... pero estaba ansioso... quería probar sus gelidos labios para calmar las próximas pesadillas que me esperaban. Quería tenerla a mi lado para calmar la imagen de esa diabolica niña que todavía asechaba mi mente con una insistencia horrible. No me torturaba como en mi sueño, pero sí que me inquietaba.

Jane... así se llamaba... ¿Qué sería ella? ¿Por qué me dio la impresión de que me seguía?

-Los vampiros no pueden estar con humanos- dijo su diabolica voz.

Salté rápidamente de la cama y salí tan pronto como pude de la casa siguiendo esa voz. La voz de la niña que me estaba asechando en mis pesadillas.

Me dirigí a la plaza que estaba en frente de mi casa y pude ver que ahí se encontraba una niña encapuchada en un columpio. Hermosa y pequeña. No tenía duda. Era Jane, pero ¿Me estaba siguiendo? ¿Por qué?

-Hola- me dijo con una mirada desconcertante-. Sabes... huír de Forks aquí no fue muy buena idea... allí estabas protegido por más vampiros que la tuya...

-¿Qué? ¿Huir?

¿Qué quería decir? ¿Creía que me estaba escapnado de ella? Jane quedó tan desconcertada como yo ante mi pregunta. Me miró riendo comprendiendo lo ocurrido.

-¿No sabías que vendría por ti?- me preguntó riendo-. Parece que no te han explicado las reglas...

-Me estabas espiendo- le acusé de inmediato. No era una pregunta.

-Fuimos a asegurarnos de algo y... descubrimos que alguien que "no es un vampiro" sabe de nosotros... es íncreible que para un simple humano le sea fácil encontrar donde estar protegido...

-Quieres matarme ¿No? ¿Por qué no lo hiciste en el aeropuerto?

-¿Y revelar la existencia de vampiros? Rompería las reglas...

-¡¿Eres una vampira?!

Ya tenía mis sospechas de que era algo sobre natural, pero no esperaba que fuera una vampira. Todos mis impulsos me guiaron a transformarme, pero sabía que debía esperar.

-Y no voy a dejar que nos delates...

Y así Jane apareció a mi espalda. Estaba completamente seguro de que intentaría agarrar mi cuello, así que me aparte y alcé mi mano para proporcionarle un golpe en el rostro, pero ella lo evadió con gracia y me miró con malicia esperando que ocurriera algo. Pero nada ocurrió.

Jane se apartó unos metros de mí y puso los ojos blancos de la sorpresa.

-¿Qué eres?- me preguntó desconcertada-. No hueles como un vampiro y mi poder no te afecta... y antes sí...

Mi inmunidad ante los poderes vampiricos estaba haciendose más fuerte. Me estaba protegiendo de sus poderes ¿Acaso mi mente podía rechazar ese poder, por qué ya lo había experimentado? Esa fue la única idea que se me ocurrió.

-Lo siento pendeja- le dije con una sonrisa de alivio-. Yo soy un licantropo u hombre lobo si lo prefieres... no creo que te sea tan fácil matarme...

-¿Oh? ¿Los licantropos existen?

Su voz reflejaba inquieante diversión. Su voz todavía me causaba algo de pavor.

-Interesante...- me dijo mientras paraba de respirar-. Me has obligado a parar de respirar... apestas.

-Tú también.

-Bien...- me dijo con una sonrisa diabolica-. Licantropo o no... no voy a arriesgarme... voy a matarte para evitar que digas una palabra...

-No tenía intenciones, pero si quieres pelear, entonces vayamos de lleno.

Entonces pasó que Jane apareció frente a mí y me golpeó en la cara antes de que pudiera reaccionar.

El impacto del golpe me hizo parar y destruir uno de los juegos infantiles que había en el parque y quedé en medio de los fierros.

El dolor sucumbía mi cuerpo. Debía tener algo roto, pero de repente sentí que mi cuerpo comenzaba a curarse solo ¿Sería cosa de licantropos? No tenía tiempo para pensar en eso, cuando Jane apareció frente a mí para propinarme un golpe en el estomago.

Fue tan fuerte que vomité sangre en medio de la tierra.

Mi lobo comenzó a rugir y a rugir en algo que creía decir "liberame".

Pero no quería transformarme todavía. Sabía que podía luchar siendo humano... tenía que mantener mi impulso lobuno fuera del combate... si lograba luchar y ganar como humano, entonces... las cosas no serían tan difíciles...

Mientras Jane me propinaba golpe y golpe en distintas partes del cuerpo, el lobo me gritaba que me transformara y yo solo pensaba que si podía contenerme y ganar en mi forma humana, entonces podría evitar cualquier cosa... que podría hacerlo todo... y que las cosas serían más fáciles entre Cathy y yo...

Pero antes de darme cuenta, Jane ya me estaba plantando la cara en el suelo.

A pesar de recuperarme rápido, el dolor de las diversas heridas inmovilizó mi cuerpo que rompía en gritos de dolor. Mi lobo interno estaba más furioso que nunca.

Jane me estaba dando una paliza que jamás creí recibir de nadie. Desde que me había transformado me sentía poderoso... invencible.... y allí estaba yo... en el parque de mi casa siendo torturado y masacrado por una pendeja...

-Esto es aburrido- me dijo, mientras me levantaba del suelo-. ¿Esto es todo lo que un licantropo puede ofrecer? Bueno... debo admitir que por lo menos resistes más que un humano...

-Hija de puta- le dije furioso, mientras mis ojos ardían en llamas.

Le propiné un golpe con mi mano izquierda (ya que la derecha estaba rota) en la cara y ella salió apartada hasta chocar con un tobogan y éste se rompió. Pero Jane apenas parecía afectada por el golpe y el choque, en cambio yo estaba ahí, totalmente cubierto en sangre, y con varios huesos rotos que trataban de juntarse tan rápido como podían causandome una horrible agonía.

No tenía posibilidades contra Jane... era mucho más fuerte que yo.

Se acercó a mí y me golpeó la cara mandandome al suelo.

-Admito que tienes algo de fuerza- me dijo acercandose a mi pie-. Pero no la suficiente.

Me dobló el pie en noventa grados y yo proferí un grito de dolor.

-¡Llama a tu novia!- me dijo divertida.

-¡No!

-¡Dile que venga a salvarte!

-¡No, Cathy, por favor! ¡No vengas!

-¿Con qué Cathy, eh?- estaba de lo más feliz torturandome con mis huesos, ya que no podía con la mente-. Dime lobito... ¿Cathy ees tan débil como tú?

-No soy débil- le dije con ira.

Tomó mi otro piue y lo giró en cien grados. El gritó de dolor me sacó lágrimas. Ha este paso iba a quedar con los pies anputados.

Jane me estaba haciendo mierda.

Por fin me levantó del cuello y comenzó a estrangularme, mientras decía:

-Me divertiré dandole casa a esa "Cathy" ¿Quieres que le haga una tortura como a la tuya?

Perdí la noción de mí mismo.

Todo quedó ennegrecido en ese momento y sentí un relampago de furia atravesar mi cuerpo. Mis ojos se volvieron cada vez más rojos y sentí que mis colmillos tenían unas extremidades en mis fauses.

No sabía donde estaba o que pasó después de la pregunta de Jane. Estaba en la cama de un hospital. Cathy estaba a mi lado.

-Cathy...- dije débilmente-. Jane...

-Se fue...- me explicó-. De alguna forma la venciste.

-¿Está...?

-No... Alec apareció al mismo tiempo que yo y se llevó a Jane... parece que le quitaste los brazos.

-¿No... luchaste... o sí?

El pánico de que ella estuviera herida inundó mi mente. Ya no me importaba mi estado. Quería saber que le había pasado a ella.

Veía borroso. Probablemente fuera a causa del dolor.

-No hubo necesidad...- me dijo suspirando-. Oh Sean... no sabes lo horrible que fue verte así... estabas sangrando en todas partes...

-¿Qué pasó... con Alec?

-Alec dijo que volverían a Italia, pero que no se olvidarían de ti... creo que le infundiste algo de miedo después de que vio a su hermana así...

-Hermana...- estaban emparentados y tenían empeño en matarme y solo, porque sabía de la existencia de los vampiros-. Cathy... ¿Quiénes eran?

-Son llamados los Vulturis... viven en Italia... son de los vampiros más poderosos y... son un tipo de... realeza de los vampiros...

-Son monstruos...- le dije todavía débil.

-Lo sé- me dijo acercando sus labios a los míos, pero sin besarme-. Cuando mencionaste a la niña... tenía miedo de que los Vulturis te hubiesen descubierto... el hecho es que los vampiros no podemos revelar nuestra identidad y ellos se encargan de eliminar toda amenaza que los... delate... y cuando te vieron creyeron que eras un humano corriente.

-Menos mal que no- reí con dolor.

-No te muevas- me reprochó acercando más sus labios-. No volveré a permitir que esto ocurra, te lo prometo.

Entonces Cathy besó mis labios con la misma pasió a la que estaba acostumbrado.

Si no fuera, porque estaba enyesado mi brazo izquierdo y mis dos piernas, entonces la habría abrazado. Y la iba a abrazar, pero Cathy me detuvo.

-Tienes serias lesiones- me explicó-. Te curé cuanto pude allí, pero no pude arreglarlo todo... pero por suerte tu recuperación es rápida... temía que tuvieran que anputarte una pierna...

Me reí porlos nervios y entonces suspiré, relajando mi posición.

-Tu padre tomó un vuelo hacia aquí- me explicó con un suspiro-. A él le dije la verdad, así que viene con parte de la manda.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Sí... al parecer unos voluntarios se van a quedar en casa para protegerte- me dijo con irritación.

El hecho de que hubiese irratación en su voz me indicaba algo muy, muy malo.

-¿Quiénes?- pregunté suspirando.

-Sam tiene que quedarse en La Push por ser el "macho alfa", así que va a venir Jacob... dice que va a "entrenarte" un poco... y no estoy en contra de eso... pero... es que el grupo... ¡¡¡¡¡ARGH!!!!!

-Leah viene ¿No?- pregunté suspirando.

-Fue una de las primeras en apuntarse, junto con Quil- me explicó suspirando-. Embry y Seth también vienen...

Lo que me faltaba... justo cuando escapé de la loca arpía de Leah, quien además estaba enamorada de mí, ahora aparece para atormentarme aún más... lo peor sería escuchar su patética excusa para hacerme creer que me odia... y esperaba que fuera buena para poder creérmela.

-Llamé a Carlisle... no puede dejar la casa, pero me prometió que Emmet, Jasper, Alice y Bella van a venir a darme algo de apoyo.

-Intuyo que Edward irá también- le dije.

¡COMO SI LA COSA NO PUDIERA IR PEOR! Edward iba a venir para protegerme, cuando él... no tengo palabras para describir su odio hacia mí... ahora no solo tendría que mantener en pérfil a Leah y evitar que se peleara con Cathy, sino que también tendría que soportar a Edward... que horror...

-Serán amables- me aseguró con una sonrisa.

-¿Y Edward?

-Haré que se comporté.

Suspiré... no era su culpa después de todo... las cosas habían ido de mal en peor en nuestra relación como "cuñados", por el hecho de que desperté la ira de Bella intuitivamente y luego la encerré en un baño con Jacob Black, la persona que más odiaba.

Si el encerrará a Cathy con alguien que la hiciera sufrir yo también lo odiaría.

-¿Qué le diré a mamá?

-Ella sabe que eres licantropo- me recordó-. Creo que es hora de que le digas que tu novia "no es humana".

-Cathy... me basta con papá... tengo que estar listo antes de decirle... al menos dime cual es la versión juridica.

-Anti-sociales- me aseguró con una sonrisa.

-Que original...- le reproché cubriendome con la manta.

-¡Alegrate!- me pidió aprtando la manta-. Escucha... pasaste un mal trago y quiero que lo olvides... no dejaré que los Vulturis te vuelvan a tocar.

-¡Eso no me preocupa!- le grite. Lo que en verdad me preocupaba era que Cathy se iba a involucrar con vampiros peligrosos-. Cathy, yo casi muero por culpa de Jane... sé que ella se va a recuperar y si llega a herirte yo...

Cathy me acarició la cara y secó las lágrimas que comenzaron a salir de mis ojos.

-Todo estará bien- me aseguró besandome la frente-. No vamos a luchar solos... los Vulturis están detrás de nosotros, pues entonces los enfrentaremos...

-Yo los enfrentaré- le aseguré-. Vencí a Jane ¿Oh no?

-Pero tu mismo dijiste que casi mueres, mientras ella te masacraba- me recordó-. La venciste, porque tu instinto la tomó por sorpresa... los vulturis tienen miles de años de experiencia combatiendo... el hecho de que tomarás por sorpresa a Jane les hará saber que no deben subestimarte y te matarán en un dos por tres si lo desean... mis dones pueden estar a la altura de la porquería comparado con los Vulturi...

-¿Cómo eligen a los suyos? ¿Por qué estaban en Forks?

Cathy suspiro muy profundamente.

-Los Cullen... siempre han sido reconocidos por los Vulturis... son un clan poderoso... de seguro Jane fue a reclutar a algunos cuando te encontró y decidió seguirte...

-Entonces fue cuando...

-Esperó a que estuvieras solo para no levantar sospechas... su regla principal es no revelar la existencia de los vampiros a los humanos... quienes la revelan y quienes saben de la existencia terminan...

-Muertos...- terminé.

-No en tu caso- me dijo sonriendo.

-Cathy... no dejaré que pelees con Jane...

-Escucha... el don de Bella para desactivar los poderes vampiricos será útil... Edward sabrá absolutamente todo lo que harán antes de que actuen, Alice nos preparará antes de que lleguen, Jasper y Emmet son unas trituradoras... los licantropos ayudarán... no vamos a perder...

-¿Esto es una guerra?

-Eso me temo...

-¡PERFECTO!- grité frustrado.

-¿Qué ocurre mi amor?- me preguntó Cathy acariciandome los hombros.

-Todo... todo es tan difícil... he iniciado una guerra... soy lo peor...

-No es tu culpa...

-¡SI LO ES!- grité mientras trataba de ahogarme con la almohada.

-Escucha mi vida... no voy a permitir que te hagan nada... y no es tu culpa...

-¡Tampoco es del aire!- le grité rompeindo en llanto-. ¡¿Por qué tiene que ser tan difícil?! ¡Siempre que creo superar un obstaculo encuentro uno nuevo!

-Sean... no vamos a perder ante esos obstaculos- me aseguró besandome la mano derecha.

-Cathy... he iniciado una guera... ¿Sabes lo qué pasa en las guerras? ¡MUERTES! Si muere uno de los Cullen la culpa me asechará por siempre... si muere alguien de La Push jamás podré superarlo... si mueres tú... no podré seguir viviendo.

-Eso debería decirlo yo, me aseguró, mientras me acariciaba y secaba las lágrimas de mi cara-. Calma... no habrá muertes... te lo juro...

-¿Cuánto he dormido?- pregunté.

-Lo suficiente como para que llegue a tiempo- me aseguró la voz de papá.

Ignoró a Cathy y fue directamente a abrazarme.

-¡Ayyyy! ¡Papá!

-¡Estaba tan preocupado! ¡Sean, casi me morí cuando supe que estabas tan grave!

-Papá... me estoy recuperando- le recordé.

-¡HIJOOOOO!- gritó la voz de mamá-. ¡Despertaste!

"Lo que faltaba" pensé en mi fuero interno.

Cathy salió de la habitación un momento y creí reconocer la silueta de Leah a su lado. Pude escuchar la conversación que llevaban a pesar de los gritos de alegría de mis padres al verme conciente.

-No lo molestes- le dijo Cathy con furia en su voz-. Si descubro que lo has molestado de cualquier forma te tortura de una forma tan horrible que desearás no haber venido aquí.

-Tranquila- le dijo Leah riendo malevolamente-. Solo lo haré sentir mejor.

-Iré a recibir a mi familia- le dijo Cathy, quien comenzó a irse.

-Dile a las sanguijuelas que esto no significa tregua.

-Lo tendremos claro... tú dile all grupo de cachorros apestosos que tengan cuidado con lo que hagan.

-Estoy segura de que Sean amará tu adjetivo calificativo para nuestra especie.

-Sean es lo mejor que puede existir... pero tú... me es imposible pensar que son de la misma especie, siendo que tú vales menos que cualquier cosa.

-Cuida tus palabras.

-Y tu las tuyas... estaré al pendiente de ti...

Y así dejé de escuchar la voz de Cathy y como supuse Leah entró.

-Leah- le dijo mi padre abrazandola-. Gracias por ofrecerte a venir.

-Cualquier cosa por Sean...

Me hirvió la sangre cuando escuché sus palbras y vi en su rostro su málevola satisfacción.

Papá y mamá estaban encantados con ella por su "acto de caridad" de venir a verme. Lo consideraban como si fuera la madre teresa que vino a verme para rezar por mí.

-Los dejaremos solos- dijo mi padre quien, junto con mi madre salieron de la habitación.

La puerta se cerró tras ellos y el ambiente se volvió extremadamente tenso. Yo lo único que deseaba era que Leah abandonará la habitación en ese momento y me dejará en paz.

-Hola Sean ¿Qué tal todo?

-Ve al grano Leah ¿Por qué te apuntaste en venir a salvarme? Sé que me odias.

-Oh, mi querido Sean... como te equivocas- me dijo acercandose a mi cama.

-Leah, si no estuviera en rucuperación, te patearía el culo para echarte de la sala.

-Pero no puedes y tengo que usar las cartas que estén a mi favor...- me sonreía más malevolamente, mientras más se acercaba- ¿Quieres saber la razón por la que vine?

Entonces pasó.

Leah me besó sin previo aviso.

Usé toda la fuerza de mi mano derecha para apartarla y después de mucho esfuerzo pude despegar sus labios de los míos.

-¿Ha sido mejor que besar a un bloque de hielo?

-Ha sido peor que besar a una morsa- le contesté fríamente-. Ojala Cathy llegue pronto para romperte la mandibula... lo haría yo, si no fuera, porque me estoy recuperando.

-Sean, tú no sabes nada del amor... por eso te haré ver que es mejor que te alejes de las sanguijuelas como ella y te acerques a algo mejor como yo.

-Leah, tú solo puedes ser mejor que cien kilos de mierda juntos- le contesté fríamente-. Perdón... eso es muy poco... tendría que decir un millón.

-Oh... Sean... no sabes desde hace cuanto que te quiero...

-No quiero saberlo, solo aumentaría mis nauses.

-Sé que está noche pensarás en mi beso.

-De seguro... en una pesadilla en la que bese a una morsa...

-Cuidate y mejorate pronto- me dijo la sucia arpía, mientras salía de la habitación.

Ojala no estuviese herido para partirla en dos con mis colmillos. Pero no podía transformarme... a penas podía moverme y tendría que aceptar el hecho de que mi pesadilla de la noche pasada se hizo realidad. Pero pensaba despertar de ella... no pensaba dejar las cosas como estaban... tendría que arreglarlo todo y de alguna forma sacar a Leah de este embrollo para que de una vez me dejará en paz.

Tal como predije tuve una pesadilla al volver a quedarme dormido. Cathy me abondanaba, dejandome solo en un mundo lleno de extraños... el dolor en el pecho al despertarme fue tal que casi llamaron a un doctor.


	11. Ángeles

Ángeles

La sensación de haber sido besado por Leah todavía estaba en mis labios ¡QUE ASCO! En verdad me hubiese gustado retroceder el tiempo y golpearla con mi mano buena antes de que se aprovechara de mi condición y me besase. Ahora estaba postrado en una cama y lo único que me animaría sería ver a Cathy para borrar las dos horribles pesadillas que había tenido. El beso de Leah y su partida... debía suprimir esas imagenes, borrarlas de mi memoria, alejarlas de mi ser... pero me acosaban constantemente.

Cathy debía tener mucho que arreglar con la llegada de los Cullen, y aún siendo vampira eso le tomaría como minimo una hora. Al mismo tiempo me preguntaba ¿Dónde se quedarían los licantropos? El grupo de Jacob debía hayar donde quedarse... probablemente se las apañarían en mi habitación hasta que yo estuviera completamente recuperado.

Me dejaron solos, convencidos de que yo necesitaba dormir, pero no quería conciliar el sueño otra vez. Solo tendría otra pesadilla.

Comenzé a contar las pelusas, los asulejos, las grietas y los desperfectos de la habitación. Tuve tanto tiempo solo que encontré 322 pelusas, 455 asulejos, 2546 grietas y al menos 54 desperfectos de la habitación. En verdad estaba aburrido y mi querida Cathy no venía.

Ahora deseaba cualquier compañía... no... deseaba cualquiera menos de la de Leah... incluso preferiría a los Vulturis, antes que Leah.

Sacando el tema de los Vulturis a mi mente, supuse que ellos encontrarían una forma de restaurar los brazos de Jane y que ella me tendría más que ninguno de ellos en su lista negra, después de todo, la raza más poderosa de vampiros, con una niña muy poderosa como Jane, supongo que ella no se sentiría del todo bien, habiendo perdido con un licantropo joven ¿O sí? Ojala me olvidaran, pero era inevitable que ocurriera lo que Cathy me confesó. Guerra... bien, si tenía tiempo para estar con la manada tras recuperarme tendría que seguir una rutina de entrenamiento intensivo. No iba a dejar que los Vulturis tocasen a Cathy... ni a nadie.

La habitación vacía en la que me encontraba aumentaba el deseo de ver a alguien. Creo que comenzé a tomar un poco de paranoia cuando oía la puerta. Me estaba volviendo loco.

Ya habían pasado cuatro horas desde mi desagradable encuentro con Leah... ¿En serio duermo tanto cómo para que no pasen a visitarme? Por lo menos comenzé a sentir que la mayoría de mis huesos estaban casi totalmente unidos. Probablemene para el día siguiente podría volver a andar y para el prócimo transformarme.

Suspiré.

Deseaba que el tiempo pasara tan rápido como mi forma de correr, pero solo podía lograr ver el reloj de la habitación cada vez más lento, lo cual era un estress íncreible.

Cinco horas y ninguna visita.

Cuando estás hospitalizado te da por llamar a la enfermera por cualquier cosa. En esas cinco horas debía de ya tener de los nervios a todas las enfermeras del hospital (juraría que una llegó con un sarten para golpearme y que lo dejó antes de entrar).

Por fin pasada la séptima hora llegó Cathy.

-¡SIETE HORAS!- le grité desesperado-. ¡He estado solo siete horas!

-Calma, ya estoy aquí.

-Creo que eso aliviará a las enfermeras.

-¿Las hiciste rabiar?

-Una llegó con un sarten, pero lo dejo antes de entrar.

Ambos reímos.

-Lo siento... tuvimos que reconocer el territorio. Bella pudo seguir el rastro de Jane y Alec. Han vuelto a Italia. Alice dice que los ven viniendo hacia aquí para el próximo mes.

-En Julio, Santiago de Chile se volverá la ciudad más peligrosa del mundo.

-Probablemente...

-Cathy ¿Podremos ganar?

-Claro.

-¿Sin que haya heridos?

Cathy silencio y noté por su profundo silencio. Era un evidente "no", casi si lo hubiese gritado en el espectral silencio. Suspiré ante lo ocurrido.

-Sean... ganaremos... no puedo negarte que puede haber heridos, pero... al final todo saldrá bien, los heridos curarán, me encargaré de eso.

-No puedes curar a un muerto- le dije ahogandome con la almohada.

-Sean, tranquilo mi vida- me dijo besando mi nuca-. Todo estará bien...

-Quiero que te quedes...

-Lo haré- me dijo calmadamete-. No pienso dejar que esa arpía...

Lo último que dijo fue un susurro, pero alcanzé a escucharlo.

-¿Leah?

-Edward le leyó el pensamiento cuando nos juntamos- me dijo muy enojada-. Me dijo que tú la apartaste de un golpe. Estoy orgullosa de ti... Emmet y Jasper tuvieron que sujetarme con todas sus fuerzas para que no fuerza a romperle la mandibula a Leah...

-Ojala lo hubieses hecho- le dije todavía molesto con Leah.

-Pero lo importante es que a ti ni te afecto, ni te importó- me dijo acariciando mi rostro-. Me gustó que le dijeras que es mejor besar a una morsa.

-Es la verdad.

Ambos reimos. Me alegraba oír la risa de Cathy, pero desgraciadamente el olor no le hacía mucha gracia a mi recuperación, pero cada vez me acostumbraba más.

-Me quedaré aquí hasta que te den de alta.

-Será para mañana- le aseguré-. ¿Hubo algún rpoblema cuando me tomaron la temperatura?

-Marcaba cuarenta y cinco grados, pero antes de entregarla, la puse bajo mi axila y bajó rápidamente a 36.

-Temperatura normal humana- le dije sonriendo.

Me besó apasionadamente cuando dije eso, y luego se recostó al lado libre de mi cama, mientras trataba de apartar los millones de yesos que me obstruían camino a la cintura de Cathy, la cual abrazé con mi brazo derecho, mientras mi boca recorría con pasión su lengua, cambiando locamente nuestra temperatura a una normal... por fin después de mucho tiempo sentí el alivio de Cathy en mi lengua y me transmitió su seguridad y amor con todo el beso... me hubiese gustado que también trasmitiese su pasión y su furia, pero sabía que estaba muy débil como para poder tomarla.

Pasaron dos días y el médico me dio de alta, sin poder creer mi rápida recuperación. Al día siguiente tendría olegio y tenía que prepararme. No es que no supiera lo que nos estaban pasando (seguía adelantado en materias y ramos), si no que tenía que prepararme para la escusa y para sacarme de encima a mi club de fans...

El día pasó rápido.

Papá se quedó en casa y Jacob y los otros estaban en un hotel pagado por Cathy (a quien casi ni se lo agradecieron) y los Cullen se quedaron en casa de Cathy... entonces recordé que Cathy jamás me había mostrado su casa... uno de estos días tendría que ir a conocerla.

Pasé la mayor parte del día con mis padres celebrando mi hiper rápida curación (que normalmente me habría tomado un mes de recuperación).

Al final del día, como siempre, me recosté en mi cama y esperé a escuchar los ronquidos de mi padre y la fuerte respiración de mi madre para asegurarme de que Cathy estaba en camino y apareció a mi lado.

-Sean- me dijo emocianada-. ¿Te importo si le rompo unos cuántos huesos a Leah?

-No- le contesté de inmediato-. Pero dime ¿Por qué? ¿Por el beso?

-No solo por eso- me contestó-. Es que comenzó a...

Dudó un momento.

Esperé que me dijera lo que había dejado en el aire, pero no me contestó, así que yo pregunté.

-¿Comenzó a...?

Cathy suspiró.

-A planear al menos cincuenta formas de como separarnos... hoy hemos estado hablando con los perros... perdón, licantropos y bueno... Edward comenzó a oír sus pensamientos.

-¿Intencionalmente?

-Depende, dice que era como si Leah le gritara al oído sus ideas y sus...

-¿Sus qué?

De repente me arrepentí de haberle preguntado, estaba seguro de lo que iba a contestar y no quería oírlo.

-Sus "fantasias" contigo- me contestó-. Jamás había visto a Edward más asqueado... creo que si fuera humano habría vomitado... ella comenzóa fantasear sobre...

-¡NO QUIERO SABERLO!- grité de inmediato horrorizado. Pobre Edward, tuvo que sufrir ver esas ideas tan asquerosas como si el las hubiese imaginado-. Tendré que disculparme con Edward...

-¿Por qué?

-Por dejar a Leah llegar tan lejos.

-No es tu culpa- me dijo, mientras con su mano destrozaba algo parecido a una piedra-. Pensaba que podría usar esto de pelota anti-estress... pero bueno... mucha fuerza ¿Quieres polvo de roca?

-Soy alergico al acaro del polvo.

Cathy se acercó a la ventana para tirar el polvo de roca al jardín. Suspirño y luego se recostó a mi lado para juguetear con mis rizos pelirrojos con gran tristeza en sus ojos. Tristeza y envidia diría yo.

-¿Qué pasa Cathy?

-¡Me da... celos...!

-¡¿Leah?!- le pregunté sin creerlo-. Cathy, yo odio a Leah y te amo a ti, es como comparar a un zorrillo con mi madre.

-No me entiendes- me dijo Cathy. Es verdad no lo entendía-. Lo que sucede es que... tú y ella... sería todo tan fácil... no tendrían instintos asesinos... no les molestaría los olores, los Vulturis no irían tras ustedes, las familias no se llevarían mal...

-¿Acaso no soy yo quién siempre llora por las difícultades?- le recordé-. Cathy, te amo y por más fácil que me fuera una relación con Leah, te juro que ella es la última persona con la cual quisiera tener una...

-Me alegra oír eso- su voz no me convencía. No podía creer que le tuviera celos a Leah-. Tengo que ir a cazar... hace días que no voy y estoy que muero de sed...

-Adelante- le dije-. Ve y diviertete...

Y así Cathy se desvaneció en el aire y decidí que lo mejor era dormirme.

Deseé con todas mis fuerzas no tener una pesadilla, pero allí estaba.

Estaba completamente seguro de que era una pesadilla, porque una espada no pued atravesar a Cathy. Su piel es demsaiado dura, como para que una espada puda herirla. Eso no fue lo que me inquieto... lo que me inquieto es que de pronto el agresor no era el chico rubio de ojos azules que se la había incrustado en un principio. Quien sostenía ahora la espada era yo.

Desperté sin poder creer mi pesadilla y decidí que lo mejor era olvidarla y pude recordar que tenía que ir al colegio.

Me pusé tan rápido como pude el uniforme, desayuné a velocidad luz y fui por mi moto para llegar rápidamente al colegio.

Sin darme cuente, llegue ridiculamente una hora antes.

Dejé mi moto con el tío Carlos, quien me felicitó por mi recuperación (que ya se habia hecho pública) y guardó mi moto.

Al entrar a la sala un sentimiento de nauses causada por los nervios me invadió.

El chico rubio de ojos azules de mi sueño estaba en mi sala de clases.

Me miró con una malvada sonrisa.

-¿Tú eres Sean Aterea? Llegas temprano.

-Tú más- le acusé, mientras dejaba mi mochila en su puesto-. ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Soy apasionado a lo que hago- me aseguró. No le comprendí-. ¿Y Cathy?

Los nervios comenzarona carcomerme. ¡¿Acaso sería él uno de los Vulturis?!

Puse posición defensiva. No sentía ningún olor a partir de él, pero tal vez era un vampiro que podía ocultar su olor.

Estaba listo para transformarme y él río.

-No soy un vampiro- me aseguró-. Ni tampoco uno de los Vulturis.

Me quedé helado ante sus palabras. Sabía mucho, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Quién era? ¿Qué quería?

-¿Quién eres?- le pregunté.

Agradecí que nadie estuviera en la sala y haber llegado rídiculamene una hora más temprano. tenía que hablar con este chico. Tenía algo entre manos.

-Tú relación es interesante... un vampiro y un licantropo.

¡¿Sabía que era un licantropo?! Éste tipo en verdad me asustaba. Comenzé a sentir que temblaba con tal fuerza que casi parecía un temblor en la sala.

El chico rubi río.

-Me llamo Angelo- me dijo estrechando su mano-. ¿Has oído alguna vez de ?

-¿Me vas a decir que vienes de los angeles?- le pregunté confundido.

-¡No idiota!- me gritó sin poderlo creer-. Mira... yo soy un ángel... de esos que vuelan en el cielo con arpas y túnicas blancas.

-¿Y dónde están las tuyas?

-No creerás en la versión Leonardo Da Vinci ¿Oh sí?

-Me cuesta creer que eres un ángel- le aseguré.

-Pues parece que no tanto lo de los vampiros y los licantropos.

Era un punto a favor.

-¿Puedes darme una prueba?- le pedí.

Y sin más de repente unas alas aparecieron tras él. Unas hermosas y enormes alas blancas.

Me quedé boquiabierta. No podía creerlo.

En un momento hizo desaparecer sus alas.

-¿Por qué has venido aquí?- le pregunté inquieto.

-He venido para proteger la ciudad, me han encargado eso.

-¿Quién? ¿Dios?

-Vaya... eres más ingenuo de lo que parece... no conosco a Dios, lo siento...

-Vas a tener que darme detalles ¿Los angeles no los envía Dios?

-En este caso no- me dijo sonriendo-. Escucha... los Vulturis vendrán a por ti y saldrá mucha gente herida, eso debo evitarlo yo...

-¿Cómo?

-¿Crees que los licantropos y vampiros son los únicos que pueden luchar entre ellos?

-Bien... entonces ¿Vas a echarnos una mano?

-En realidad- me dijo haciendo aparecer una delgada y larga catana de un blanco profundo-. Voy a destruirte... así evitaré que los Vulturis vengan...

-Perdona si no quiero morir todavía- le dije algo nervioso al ver la catana-. ¿No crees que podríamos conversarlo?

-Si los Vulturis te ven muerto no tendrán razón para venir.

-Esto... ¿No crees que hay una solución menos violenta?

-Tengo que resolverlo aquí y ahora...

-¿En un lugar público?

-Para evitar que te transformes.

-Carajo.

-Te doy cinco segundos.

Sin darme cuanta, ya Cathy estaba sosteniendo el brazo de Angelo que estaba por sacudir su catana.

-¿Tienes alguna razón en particular para matar a mi novio?

Cathy se separó de él y se puso delante mío tomando una posición defensiva al igual que yo.

-Vaya... esto es íncreible... en verdad no estaba convencido hasta ahora... un licantropo y una vampiresa... que íncreible...

-Vuelve a tus ligas idiota- le ordenó Cathy furiosa-. Vete de aquí y nunca vuelvas, a menos que quieras tener que llevar tu caebza en tus manos.

-Que aterrador- le dijo Angelo con sárcasmo-. ¡Un vampiro quiere matarme! ¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda!

-Me estás irritando- le amenazó Cathy.

-Y a mi también- le advertí.

Entones pasó. Sin darme cuenta, tenía una herida en el brazo. Se cerró en menos de cinco segundos, pero noté con horror que Angelo estaba detrás de mí... su velocidad me tomó por sorpresa antes de poder entrar en fase.

-¿Y bien?

Sin darme cuenta ya estaba a punto de arrancarle el brazo con mis colmillos. Mi transformación fue tan rápida que casi logré arrancarle el brazo a Angelo al tomarlo por sorpresa.

Lo vi con ira, al tiempo que Cathy salió disparado como una bala para romperle el brazo y vi con horror la imagen de mi sueño.

Antes de que Cathy le rompiera el brazo, Angelo le incrusto su espada en la pierna ¡¿Cómo podía esa espada atravesar a Cathy?!

Le arrancé el brazo a Angelo antes de que pudiera decir nada, me transformé en humano y le quité la espada a Cathy, quien comenzó a curarse la herida con un resplandor verde en sus manos.

-¡Cathy! ¡Cathy! ¡¿Estás bien?!

-Esto no es nada Sean, no te preocupes- me aseguró. Se levantó del suelo en el cual había caído y miró con ira a Angelo-. Eres bueno soportando el dolor.

-Años de experiencia- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué hieres a Sean?

-Los Vulturis le buscan... si le elimino evitaré muerte innecesarias.

-Yo te diré de una muerte innecesaria si te quedas aquí- lñe aseguró Cathy con un fulgor rojo en los ojos-. La tuya.

-¿Crees que ese brillito en tus ojos me asusta? Eres bastante ingenua...- dijo, mientras recogía el brazo que yo le había arrancado.

Comenzé a gruñir y él me vio divertido.

-Creo que no es normal que un alumno pierda el brazo.

La palabra alumno nos dejó helados a mí y a Cathy. ¡¿No iba a ser que él....?!

-Adiós- nos dijo desapareciendo en el aire.

Pasó una hora y como había dicho, era nuestro nuevo compañero de curso. Había puesto su brazo en su lugar.

No podía creerlo. No solo tendría que lidiar con el colegio, Leah y los Vulturis... un nuevo complejo se inscribió.

Al menos así las chicas lo acosaban a el y no a mí, ya que era en cierto modo "más guapo" que yo, lo cual en realidad agradecí bastante.

Cambié de puestos con Angelo que se iba a sentar junto a Cathy y le dije:

-Guarda las apariencias, no quiero un compañero herido.

-No te preocupes- me dijo con una sonrisa-. Si te voy a matar no será en una sala llena de personas- me aseguró con voz malefica.

Marissa parecía bastante alegre con el hecho de que Angelo se sentará a su lado, por lo menos así me dejaría en paz, lo cual sería bueno, además ahora me podría sentar con Cathy.

Suspiré muy profundamente y traté de concentrarme en la lección de Biología, pero estaba demasiado estresado y era materia que ya conocía, así que comenzé a escribirle notas a Cathy.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer con él?- le escribí en un pedazo de papel.

En menos de un segundo obtuvé mi respuesta.

-Pediré ayuda a Emmet y a Jasper. Lo eliminaremos antes de que te puedas dar cuenta y cubrirmos todo como un accidente.

Suspiré y escribí rápidamente, una pregunta muy tonta:

-¿Te parece más guapo que yo?

Cathy sonrió ante la preguntó y río en silencio. Me escribió en una milesima de segundo su respuesta:

-No, prefiero los pelirrojos.

Le sonríe ante la respuesta y luego la profesora me preguntó acerca del proceso de mitosis. Contesté correctamente. Parecía irritada.

El día pasó rápidamente.

Parecía que Angelo se había conseguido toda la atención de Belén, Marissa y Angelica lo cual fue un gran alivio.

Como era de esperarse, Serena fue la única que no se sintió atraída por él.

Lo peor del día fue el almuerzo. Angelo se fue a sentar con nosotros y Serena tuvo que irse, ya que tenía hora al dentista.

Nos quedamos los tres solos, sin contar a todo el curso que nos veía con mucho interés.

-Apuesto a que a Angelo le gusta Cathy- mencionó un chico-. ¡¿Tratará de robarsela a Sean?!

-Apuesto $2000 a que se la roba para fin de mes!!!

-No quiero perder.

Ignoré sus estúpidas apuestas. Lo que en verdad quería Angelo era destruirnos a mí y a Cathy.... por lo menos a mí...

-Oh Cathy- le dijo Angelo acercando su mano a ella-. Eres más hermosa de lo que pensé...

Acercó sus manos al cabello de Cathy y antes de que yo le apartará Cathy le propinó una bofetada, que dejó a todo el curso con los ojos blancos.

-No me toques- le regañó Cathy. Si fuera un humano normal, la bofetada le hubiese volado la cabeza-. Solo Sean puede tocarme.

Las palabras tomaron un segundo sentido para nuestro curso, pero no les tomé en cuenta. Era oficial. Odiaba a Angelo con toda mi alma.

-Tranquila preciosa- le dijo Angelo con una desgraciada bella sonrisa-. Dije que mataría a Sean, pero no a ti...

-¿Entonces por qué me clavaste tu catana?

-Porque quería ver si Sean podía protegerte bien y parece que no... las mujeres necesitan un hombre que las protejan.

-No cuando se pueden cuidar solas- le dijo fríamente.

-Cathy, no me importa que seas una vampira... si te das cuenta no tengo sangre, ni sientes impulsos de matarme... entonces dime ¿No te sería más fácil estar conmigo que con él?

-Preferiría una tortura eterna, antes que estar otros cinco minutos contigo- le dijo más fríamente.

-Cuando mate a Sean ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?

La sangre comenzaba a hervirme.

-Lo siento Angelo, creo que yo te mataré primero- le aseguré furioso.

Agradecí que nuestros compañeros estuvieran a suficiente distancia como para no escuchar nuestra conversación.

Angelo miraba a Cathy con una desconcertante sonrisa en el rostro.

Cathy le veía fría e inexpresibamente.

Yo sentraba todo mi odio con la mirada y retenía a mi lobo interno que me gritaba que me transformara.

-Sean... eres un licantropo con talento, pero sin experiencia, en cambio ¿Sabes cuántos años me he preparado yo para esto?

-No me interesa oír nada de tu vida- le dije fríamente-. Quiero que te alejes de nosostros ¡Ahora!

-Controla tus impulsos- me ordenó al ver el fulgor en mis ojos-. No querrás que tus compañeros vean que eres un perro sarnoso de tamaño desproporcional.

-Vuelve a llamarlo así y te romperé la cara antes de que puedas volver a repetirlo una tercera vez- le aseguró Cathy con odio.

-Oh, Cathy... vampirita, vampirita... hermosa y firme... ¿Quieres probar mis labios?

-¡NO TE ATREVAS!- le dije dando un salto de la silla.

Todo el curso se echó hacia atrás cuando golpeé a Angelo.

Éste terminó con un moretón en la cara por la combinación de la bofetada de Cathy y mi reciente golpe.

Sonrió desconcertantemente.

-Tienes bastante fuerza, Sean.

-Ni siquiera me he molestado en usarla toda con semejante basura.

-¿Debería sentirme ofendido?- me preguntó riendo-. Hay Sean... hay tantas cosas que no entiendes...

-Sí, lo relacionado contigo, porque no tiene sentido...

-Está bien...- dijo levantandose-. No necesitas entenderlo si vas a morir... solo una cosa.

En ese momento se dirigió a Cathy y la besó con pasión.

Entre Cathy y yo le propinamos tantos golpes que al menos tendría que haber quedado con algo roto.

Salió cogeando de la sala junto con nosotros.

-¡Nunca vuelvas a hacer eso!- le amenazó Cathy.

-¿Acaso no se ha sentido bien?

-Es lo peor que he probado en mi vida- le aseguró Cathy con furia.

-Creía que debía dejar las cosas parejas para ustedes- nos dijo Angelo con una desconcertante sonrisa-. Ya que Leah está tras Sean, alguien debe estar tras Cathy ¿No?

Cathy rugió.

Yo me apresuré y casi lo boté de las escaleras, la única razón por la que me contuve fue por el público, así que solo lo llevé contra el barandal.

-Escuchame bien pedazo de mierda- le grité con furia-. Me paso por el culo si eres un ángel o no. No te atrevas a volver a tocar a Cathy.

-Algo de sana competencia no está mal ¿Oh sí?

-Vete al carajo- le dije soltandole.

-¡Nos veremos pronto Cathy!- le prometió, mientras se alejaba.

Fue el peor día de mi vida en mucho tiempo.

Ahora tenía un ángel que quería matarme tras de mí y además codiciaba a mi chica... si volvía a ver a Angelo le partiría la cabeza de eso no dudaba. Pero estaba intranquilo. Cuando vi su beso con Cathy vi que ella no sintió ningún impulso de los que sentía conmigo y me dio envidia. Angelo era mejor para ella que yo.

De camino a casa, debí botar al menos cinco postes de luz de la pura ira. Iba golpeando distintas cosas en la calle por la ira que infundía. Todo el mundo me miraba como si fuera un monstruo.

Me fui directamente a casa y me encontré con algo que solo podría empeorar las cosas mil veces. Desde entonces no digo .

-Hola, Sean- me saludó Leah con regocijo-. Supé lo de Angelo.

-¿Cómo?

-Me lo dijo él mismo.

¡LO QUE ME FALTABA! ¡Se estaba poniendo de acuerdo con Leah para separarme de Cathy! Angelo estaría en la primera fila de mi lista negra. Leah podría aguantar el segundo puesto en ella.

-¿Qué te dijo?- le pregunté fríamente.

-Nada... que le gustó Cathy y eso me hizo pensar...

-No Leah... ni se te ocurra. Ni Angelo, ni tú van a separarnos.

-¿No sería todo mucho más...?

-Tal vez, pero sería horrible- le aseguré, mientras cruzaba el umbral de mi casa-. Eres horrible...

-Gracias- me dijo, mientras me seguía-. ¡Vamos Sean! Sabes que no podrás estar siempre con ella.

Le cerré la puerta en la cara y me dirigí a mi habitación.

Angelo estaba allí.

Mi ira comenzó a hacerse más grande.

-Leah me agrada- me dijo con regocijo-. Sabes... si decides salir con ella no te mataré ¿Trato?

-Vete a la mierda- le dije ignorandolo.

-Te daré tiempo para pensarlo- me dijo mientras desaparecía en el aire.

Que asco de día... nunca había tenido un día tan malo... solo quería que pronto el cielo lluvioso señalara las 11 de la noche, para que lleguara Cathy a relajar mis tensiones.

Pero lo peor fue que papá me sacó de mi habitación a las cuatro de la tarde. Me faltaban al menos siete horas para que Cathy llegara, pero quería que el día pasara tan rápido como en el colegio.

-Sean. Jacob me dijo que te buscara, van a empezar con tu entranamiento.

Jacob encontró el mejor momento para hacerme entrenar. Necesitaba despejar mi mente.

Pero luego me di cuenta de que me llamó por otra razón.

Angelo estaba a su lado ¡¿Acaso terminaría apareciendo hasta en la sopa?!

-¡DEJA DE APARECERTE!- le grité a Angelo.

-¿Eh?- preguntó Jacob sin entender-. ¿He hecho algo?

-¡No!- grité con furia.

-Tranquilo- me dijo al ver mi furia-. Él es...

-Angelo, lo sé- le dije con ira.

-Nos dijo que conocía nuestra especie y nos estab enseñando una táctica que encontré muy particular... puede sernos útil.

-Puede...- repetí con irritación.

Me vi obligado a practicar la táctica de Angelo, ya que para muy a mi desgracia era bastante útil. Su táctica era que usaramos nuestro olfato para predecir los movimientos de nuestros oponentes antes de que nos atacaran.

Era una buena táctica, pero me chocó el hecho de que Angelo estuviera allí. Fue íncreible como en mi forma de lobo no intenté atacarlo... bueno, tal vez unas cien veces, pero siempre me detenían.

Jacob y Quil trataron de convencerme de que exageraba con Angelo, pero ¿Cómo no iba a odiarlo si estaba tratando a cada momento de matarme o de robarme a Cathy? La ira casi hizo que me enfermara.

Por fin era de noche y llegó Cathy como tanto ansiaba. Vio la irritación en mi cara y descubrió lo que ocurrió.

-¿Sobre dosis de Angelo?- me preguntó suspirnado.

-Sobre dosis es quedarse corto- le dije suspirando de ira.

-Lo sé... yo también...

-¡¿Qué?!

-Estaba practicando nuestras tácticas de combate con Edward, Emmet y Jasper, cuando Angelo se apareció para darnos consejos. A Edward le cayó particularmente bien.

-¿Aún leyendo su retorcida mente?

-No puede- me confesó-. Me dice que cada vez que lo intenta, el es guiado a una... especie de trampa mental en que no oye nada...

-Si la pudiera leer no le caería tan bien- dije entre dientes.

-Tranquilo- me dijo acariciando mi rostro-. Al fin estamos solos.

-Dejame desquitar mi ira- le pedí acercandome a sus labios.

-¡Hola!- interrumpió Angelo de inmediato.

Eso era todo. Iterrumpir mi momento de pasión con Cathy hizo que ambos nos enfurecieramos. En cinco segundos yo ya era el lobo feroz y Cathy era una vampira sedienta del deseo de matar a Angelo.

-No se tomen tan mal mi visita- nos dijo, mientras nos preparabamos para matarlo-. ¿Oh no quieren oír el mensaje de los Vulturis?

En ese momento ambos nos relajamos y yo volví a mi forma humana.

-¿Mensaje?- pregunté todavía irritado.

-¡VISTETE!- me gritó Angelo-. ¡Tu cuerpo es horrible! ¡Siento que mis ojos se queman!

-Su cuerpo es una obra de arte- le dijo Cathy, mientras yo buscaba mis pantalones.

-Así está mejor- dijo Angelo una vez que vio que llevaba puesto mis pantalones-. Bien... van a enviar a un guerrere a probar la fuerza de Sean en una semana...

-Morirá si es solo uno- aseguró Cathy.

-Son tres en realidad- se corrigió Angelo-. Es solo que actuaran como uno.

-¿A qué te refieres?- le pregunté todavía a la defensiva.

-Son tres vampiros que pueden usar su don como uno, triplicando la potencia.

-Con Bella estarán fritos- dijo Cathy de inmediato.

-¿Pero podrá Bella interrumpir tres dones a la vez?- le pregunté a Cathy.

-Puede intentarlo- me aseguró.

-Muy riesgoso- discutí-. Bien Angelo, gracias por el reporte y ahora largate.

-¿No me van a pagar con algo? ¡Ya sé! ¿Qué tal un beso de Cathy?

En menos de dos segundos Cathy y yo lo lanzamos por mi ventana y terminó en el patio. La cerramos de inmediato, ya que sabíamos que no podía echarla abajo sin levantar sospechas y cerramos la puerta con pestillo.

-¿En que estabamos?- le pregunté a Cathy acercando mis labios.

-¿En qué dejaron la otra ventana abierta?- nos preguntó Angelo sonriendo.

Sin dudarlo me transformé en lobo y perseguí a Angelo hasta las afueras de la comuna. Había escapado.

En menos de un minuto volví con Cathy y volví a mi forma humana.

-Al fin- le dije acercandome por tercera vez a sus labios-. No más ángeles.

-No más por favor- me dijo besando mis labios.

Desquitamos nuestra ira, frutración y estress en el beso aumentando considerablemente la pasión. Habríamos acabado "haciendolo", si la muy terca de Cathy no hubiese visto el reloj.

-Una de la mañana... hora de dormir lobito lindo...

Odiaría por el resto de mi muy larga existencia el hecho de tener que dormir.

Recé que Angelo no se apareciera y que pudiera dormir tranquilo junto a Cathy esa noche.


	12. Complejo del impacto

Complejo del impacto

El día pasó tan rápido que casi ni siquiera me di cuenta de que Angelo existía (lo cual fue un gran alivio).

Desayuno, colegio, entrenamiento, gritarle a Angelo y a Leah dos veces por días y verme con Cathy en la noche. Esa estaba siendo mi rutina... o al menos lo sería está semana, mientras no aparecieran los Vulturis.

Comenzaba a mejorar mucho mis habilidades, Jacob era un buen maestro, además me enseñó varias cosas de las que no sabía... lo único horrible era tener que estar ahí con Leah y leer su estrecha mente (en la cual parece que soy el centro de su cabeza) y soportar su odio contra Cathy. Por otro lado eso me hizo comenzar a comprenderla un poco mejor. Pero todavía no le perdonaba y dudaba de que algún día fuera a hacerlo.

Las mentes de Quil y Embry eran mil veces más sensatas que la de Leah, pero había un factor en común entre todos incluyendo a Jacob. Todos envidiaban que yo pudiera tener secretos. Sobre todo Leah, que además estaba desesperada por entrar en mi mente, pero ella no podía. Yo no era conciente hasta cierto punto en que mis pensamientos empezaban a correr por el aire y yo los devolvía a mi mente con fuerza antes de que llegaran a alguien.

Angelo era tan persistente como siempre. Se nos apareció en todas partes. Una vez por accidente en el baño. Por suerte el desapareció al ver mis "desgracias" según él. En verdad quería matarlo, pero bueno... él decía que quería matarme, pero no lo había vuelto a intentar. ¿Estaría buscando una oportunidad o un punto flaco? Sea como sea, no me iba a dejar matar fácilmente.

El hecho de que papá estuviera en casa representaba uun gran alivio para mí. Todo parecía volver a la normalidad, pero mil veces mejor (excepto por Angelo y Leah).

Cathy nunca faltaba a las once de la noche en mi casa, pero tampoco faltaba Angelo que trataba de robarme a Cathy. Por suerte parecía que Cathy lo odiaba tanto como yo odiaba a Leah... pero de cierta forma... me parecía inquietante... podría ser paranoia, pero para mí preferencia Angelo debía salir del mapa.

Comenzaron los examenes en el colegio y como siempre era materia conocida irritaba a mis profesores con mis altisimas notas, al igual que Cathy. Creo que hasta yo sabía más que algunos.

Notas altas, poderes en desarrollo, la chica que amo, padres juntos... ¿Qué más podría pedir? Aún al sentir que lo tenía todo, había tres inquietudes en mi cabeza.

Los Vulturis.

Leah.

Angelo.

Angelo sobre todo, aunque no tenía sentido. Parecía estar abandonando la idea de matarme, pero al mismo tiempo eso no era lo que me daba terror... tenía más experiencia que yo en todo, era más poderoso, más guapo... y codiciaba a mi chica, sin mencionar que para ella Angelo era mucho mejor que yo... todas esas cosas hacían explotar mi cabeza. Unas cuantas veces me transformé de solo pensarlo, pero volvía a mi forma humana rápidamente.

La semana llegaba a su fin. Quedaban dos días para que llegaran los Vulturis. Según Sean, llegarían para el Domingo. Viernes en la noche. El plan estaba formado en separaranos en tre grupos.

El primer grupo (Bella, Edward, Emmet y Jasper) irían a encontrarse con los Vulturis, para que pudieran dar el primir impacto. El segundo grupo (Jacob, Quil, Embry y Leah) los tomarían por sorpresa. Y el tercer grupo (yo, Cathy, Alice y Angelo (lo convencieron para mi propia desgracia)) daríamos el golpe final.

Llevar a Alice en nuestro grupo no era una muy buena idea, ya que no podría predecir los ataques de los Vulturis, mientras yo estuviera allí, pero Cathy le pidió que viniera, ya que era buena evadiendo ataques.

Y Angelo... se coló solo para estar con Cathy (como era de suponerse).

Era de noche y me aseguré de que Angelo no estaba alrededor.

Cathy apareció y cerramos a velocidad luz todo acceso posible. Bajamos las cortinas y nos besamos con pasión en mi cama, a punto de romper nuestras ropas en las tormentas de pasión que se se desataban a nuestro pequeño alrededor.

Por fin una vez calmada la tormente, nos tomamos de la mano y comenzamos a hablar. Aunque fueran tres, después de la experiencia con Jane... preferiría estar más seguro de lo que ibamos a hacer.

-Catrhy...- le susurré en voz baja.

-Dime amor...

-¿Estará bien si Alice va con nosotrs?

-Ella es la mejor evadiendo ataques- me repitió sonriendo-. Aunque no pueda ver que va a pasar con nosotros, podrá ver como se acercan nuestros enemigos hasta que los licantropos ataquen, entonces todo se reduce a atacar rápidamente. Alice es veloz. Se lo hubiese pedido a Edward que es más veloz, pero se negó a ir en un grupo diferente a Bella.

-Yo habría hecho lo mismo- le aseguré con rubor en mis mejillas, mientars acariciaba sus nudillos.

-Lo sé- me dijo, mientras acercaba sus labios a mi ardiente frente.

-¿Estaremos bien?- le pregunté con miedo.

-Sí, te lo prometo...

-Entonces dime... ¿Por qué Angelo va a luchar con nosotros? Su objetivo es matarme...

Cathy suspiró y comenzó a acariciar mis cabellos.

-Mientras más mejor y más fácil...

-Pero...

-Edward se lo pidió- confesó al fin, dando un suspiro-. Cree que sera de mucha ayuda... es bastante rápido y ha... mostrado tener buenas habilidades.

-¿Crees que es mejor que yo?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Él es mejor que yo en todo...- dije frustrado-. Luchando, en apariencia, conocimientos, personalidad...

-Personalidad nunca- me corrigió Cathy sonriendo.

-¿Y en lo otro siempre?- le pregunté deprimdo.

Besó mis labios sin previo aviso y sentí un enorme sentimiento de pasión viniendo de sus labios, al tiempoi que desatabamos nuestra ira interna al intercambair nuestras lenguas, pero sin hacernos daños. Descargamos todo en un gran apasionado beso.

-Angelo jamás conseguira esa pasión- me aseguró, mientars alejaba sus labios de mi boca. Quería continuar, pero ella me detuvo-. Puede que sepa besar, pero no sentí la misma pasión que contigo.

-¡¿Besa bien?!- le pregunté exaltado.

-Tú mucho mejor.

-No me cambies de tema...

Cathy suspiró.

-Fue... algo indescriptible...

-¡Lo sabía!- dije sintiendome totalmente desgraciado.

-¿Entonces por qué no me describes tu beso con Leah?- me preguntó a la defensiva.

Estaba hayando un hueco en mis acusaciones. Debí de pensar que podría usar la carta del beso con Leah. Bueno... ambos habíamos probado la lengua de alguien aparte de nosotros.

-Completamente asqueroso- me apresuré a contestarle.

-¿O sea...? Más detalles por favor... quiero saber si te mordio la lengua, si te baboseo, te hizo un chupon ¿Qué?

-No fue nada de eso...- admití avergonzado.

-¿Entonces?

-No era tuyo- le expliqué.

-No me cambies de tema.

¿Cómo habíamos llegado a eso? Yo tenía la espada en frente de su cabeza y de repente la misma espada pendía sobre la mía. Cathy de seguro sabe defenderse bien. Eso me irritaba bastante esta noche.

-Fue... bastante apasionado... pero mucho menos que los tuyos.

-Estamos iguales- dijo cruzando los brazos.

-Cathy, Leah no puede competir contigo.

-Sean, Angelo no puede competir contigo.

Me había destrozado. Había ganado la discusión.

-Bien... si tienes un problema en que vaya Angelo, que no vaya Leah.

-Ella ira en otro grupo.

-¿Y? De todos modos la verás.

-Te odio.

-Eso ya lo sé- me dijo acercandose a mis labios con una sonrisa triunfante.

Último día antes de la pelea con los Vulturis.... todo estaba basatante tranquilo para mi parecer... pero había algo que me inquietaba sobre manera. Angelo me había citado para juntarnos en una plaza.

Decidí no huir y enfrentarme con él cara a cara. Si quería matarme tendría que primero enfrentarse a mí.

Para la suerte de ambos estaba lloviendo y noi había personas por los alrededores de la plaza.

Los árboles comenzaron a ser arrastrados por el fuerte viento. Las copas dejaban escapar hojas que pasaban al lado de mi cara y de la de Angelo.

Sus ojos azules se fijaron en mis ojos marrones, mientras la hierva se movía junto con el viento y los árboles. Las flores dejaron escapar algunos petalos que pasaban a nuestros pies.

La lluvia azotaba nuestros cuerpos y ésta se evaporizaba al llegar a mis brazos o a mi cara... en realidad a cualquier parte de mi cuerpo. A Angelo aprecía no afectarle la lluvia, casi como si ésta evitara caer en él.

Nos sentamos en una banca. Al sentarme el agua se evaporó de inmediato.

Angelo suspiró.

Supuse que debería ser yo quien empezará la conversación.

-Bien- comenzé listo para transformarme de ser necesario-. ¿Viniste aquí para matarme enb privado?

-Quiero hacer una tregua.

-¡¿Qué?!- le grité sin poder creerlo.

-Lo que oyes... Sean, te dije que te mataría y lo haré... pero no te mataré como un cobarde, llendo en la noche a tu casa para cortarte el cuello... me enfrentaré a ti cara a cara y lo haré...

-¿Me puedes explicar por qué vas a matarme? Creo que tiene algo más que ver con los Vulturis...

-Ese "algo más"... es la razón por la cual estoy tratando de postergarlo lo más posible...

-¿Postergarlo?

No podía comprender las palabras de Angelo. La primera y todas las veces que nos vimos él parecía firme en su palabra de matarme sin importar que... pero... no me esperaba que en verdad lo estuviera postergando.

-¿Te están obligando a hacerlo?- le pregunté curioso.

-No... pero aún así es mi deber, pero no quiero...

-Me confundes...

-Hay algo dentro de mí... qe me obliga a tener que matarte...

Y entonces lo entendí. Una chispa de intuición dormida en mí hizo que entrara la razón.

A Angelo le pasaba lo mismo que a mí y a Cathy. Él era quien se ordenaba matarme, así como es quien se ordena no hacerlo.. igual que yo y Cathy... mi lobo (que es una parte de mí) me grita que la mate, pero siempre lo retengo. ¿Eso es lo que le pasaría a Angelo conmigo?

-¿Cuántos enemigos naturales tienen los licantropos?- le pregunté molesto con mi especie.

-No es por naturaleza- me explicó-. Los ángeles... tenemos en nuestras mentes grabado algo que nos obliga a cumplir nuestras tareas... la mía es matarte... al principio no tenía problemas... pero luego de ver a Cathy supe que le haría daño con tu muerte... y... no quiero que sufra lo mismo que yo.

¿Lo mismpo qué él? ¿Había perdido a su amada en el apsado? ¿Que ocurría? Mi mente estaba por explotar de la mezcla de emociones en mi interior al saber la verdad.

-Sean- me dijo suspirando-. ¿Quieres saber por qué me gusta Cathy? Espera... gustar no es un término apropiado ¿Quieres saber por qué la amo?

La palabra amor casi me partió en dos. No pude emitir palabras así que solo asentí con la cabeza.

-Ella no lo recuerda... pero en 1933... cuando tenía trece años fuimos novios...

Casi me desmayé al oír sus palabras. No podía creerlo.

-¿Por cuánto...?- no alcanzé a terminar la pregunta.

-Hasta su muerte- me aseguró-. Nunca creí que fuera convertida en vampiro. Lo descubrí en 1976 y entonces comenzé a buscarla... pero nunca la encontré... hasta ahora...- vio mi cara de desconcertación-. Sé que es ella- me aseguró-. Aún siendo vampira conserva un destello de nostalgia en sus ojos... Sean, quiero que entiendas que no he cerrado la página, porque jamás amé a una persona como a ella... y ahora la encuentro contigo.

La confesión me había dejado tan perplejo que no pude hablar hasta pasados dos minutos. Mi cuerpo comenzó a helarse por dentro, ya que por fuera seguía tan caliente como siempre. Mi corazón se sintió partido y mi cerebro trataba de asimilar con horror las palabras de Angelo.

-Voy a pelear por ella-. me aseguró-. No la separaré de ti a la fuerza matandote... eso la dejaría infeliz... piuenso hacerle recordar quien fue el novio a quien le juró amor eterno en medio de la guerra... y yo juré protegerla por siempre...

Ahora entendía lo que había hecho con la catana y sus palabras. "No eres apto para protegerla". Mi cuerpo se entumeció y mi corazón se sintió destrozado.

No podía, ni quería creerlo.

-Sean, la batalla es mañana... si sobrevives te contaré de mi pasado... y te haré ver el porque Cathy terminará siendo mía... así que preparate... pregunatle está noche cuando te vea por su versión... quiero ver si ella es sincera contigo... adiós... y recuerda Sean... no te mato ahora por Cathy... una vez que sea mía te borraré del mapa y quitaré mi peso del pecho... el peso de tener que retener mi deber...

En ese momento Angelo se levantó y me dejó solo en la plaza.

De alguna forma parecía que el agua que caía del cielo comenzaba a entrar en mi piel y helar la sangre que tenía.

Sin darme cuenta, al levantarme me desmayé en medio de la plaza.

Estuve diez minutos inconsiente. No quería despertar y afrontar la realidad... Angelo y ella se habían prometido amor eterno... y ahora Angrelo estaba de vuelta...

El complejo en el que me enfrentaba comenzó a envolverme cada vez más hasta dejarme hecho un manto de lágrimas una vez despierto.

Quería morir... pero no quería abandonar a Cathy... el cielo no sería cielo si no fuera con ella... debería permanecer en el mundo material con ella, hasta que el futuro de nuestras decisiones nos envirá allí o... nos dejará varados aquí para siempre, lo cual era nuestra otra opción... no enviará a Cathy al otro mundo por mi egoismo... si alguna vez ella moría por mi culpa jamás me lo perdonaría... pero en un mundo en donde mi sangre se ha vuelto hielo... no podría perdurar mucho....

Pasé el resto del día en cama.

Mis padres habían salido por el día, lo cual me alegró, porque no podrían ver el estado en que me encontraba.

Cuando Cathy llegó allí y notó mi estado supó que palabras y preguntas usar.

-¿Quieres hablar de eso?

-No... ahora...

-¿Quieres que te acdompañe?

-Sí...

-Sean... mi amor... no sufras tanto... no me digas nada si no quieres, pero no sufras...

-Nunca sufriré si estás para consolarme- le dije acercando mis labios a los suyos.

Comencé a besarme con Cathy con todo el ardor que quedaba en mi sangre, pero era tan diminuto que pronto volví a mi estado deprisivo.

Cathy pasaría el resto de la noche consolandome.

Al día siguiente sería el enfrentamiento. Tendría que superar este estado para entonces o... en el peor de los casos me dejaría morir allí para apartar el dolor...

Mi despertar fue muy duro. La pesadilla de la noche que acababa de pasar trataba del pasado de Cathy... lo supe, porque no se veía tan hermosa como ahora, pero conservaba su encanto, aunque se le veía un poco menor y no desprendía un mal olor del que ya me había acostumbrado.

Era difícil notar una Cathy así, pero disfrute de su delicioso aroma al acercarme, pero antes de poder tocarla, Angelo la abrazaba en sus brazos. Lo peor fue ver que Cathy se veía tan... feliz y pácifica... disfrutaba de su compañía y no sufría como con la mía... eso fue lo que me hizo sentir peor.

Mi crudo despertar se reflejó en todas mis expresiones. Mi querida Cathy me veía con preocupación, pero no quería hablarle, ni preguntarle de Angelo... prefería esperar un poco, pero Cathy se preocupaba cada vez más por mí.

Por último fui a desayunar. Mis padres habían salido juntos. Eran las 11:00 A.M y Cathy me acompañó sin apartar su mirada de la mía ni un segundo. Traté como pude de esconder mis sentimientos, pero era completamente obvio que algo me ocurría.

Las oleadas de las frías lluvias de afuera entraban a la casa, al tiempo que aumentaba la preocupación de Cathy.

Me hice rápidamente un cuenco de cereales con leche y tosté pan. Me senté rápidamente con la vista perdida, una vez todo listo y comí muy lento.

El tiempo pasaba tan lento como mi velocidad al comer. Cathy no dejaba de verme con preocupación.

-Sean ¿Quieres dejarlo?

-¿Qué?

-Tu actitud... si sigues así no te permitiré ir a la batalla.

-Iré...

-No te dejaré a menos que me digas que te pasa.

-Cathy... no quiero hablar de eso.

-Si vas así contra los Vulturis, será como tirarle un trozo de Bistec a un perro, sin nadie que lo detenga.

En parte sabía que tenía razón. Lo que estaba tratando de hacer era practicamente un suicidio. Si no me recobraba pronto tal vez me dejaría matar. Todavía sentía helada la sangre y las lágrimas se me escaparon.

Al escaparse fue cuando ya no podía fingir más.

-¿Qué pasa mi amor?- me preguntó con ternura, mientras me acariciaba el rostro-. ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?

-¿Que sucedió en 1933?

La pregunta dejó a Cathy helada de la sorpresa.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Cuando tenías 13... antes de ser convertida... ¿Qué pasó?

-Sellé muchos recuerdos con mi habilidad... probablemente no recuerde algunos...

-¿No recuerdas a Angelo?

El rostro de Cathy se endureció. Eso fue lo peor para mí.

-Lo conocías desde antes...

-No pensaba que fueran la misma persona...

-¿No sabías que era un ángel?

-Nunca me lo dijo...

-¿Cuánto lo amabas?

-¡¿Ese es el problema?!

Cathy río al ver mi expresión, pero se relajo por sobre manera.

Me acarició el rostro secando mis lágrimas antes de que se evaporaran en mi piel, con sus gelidas manos que me hacían sentir tan bien. La lluvia comenzó a ser mucho más suave. También la sensación de los dedos de Cathy.

-Eso fue algo del pasado- me aseguró sin detener sus caricias-. No debes preocuparte por él... no voy a terminar contigo porque el haya vuelto...

-No me respondiste- le acusé.

Cathy suspiró.

-Mi familia era judía... la segunda guerra mundial fue un golpe... nos oculto de Hitler cuando estalló la guerra y tuvimos muchos recuerdos juntos... pero al final... ni siquiera me dispararon, alguien con una espada me cortó gran parte del torso y casi llegó a cortarme el pecho. Caí por un acantilado y luego me transformaron. Nunca supé quien ni como, solo que había pasado y luego sentí la sed... nunca volví a ver a Angelo... lo busqué mucho tiempo, pero nunca lo encontré... me sentía vacía...- me acarició el rostró tras pronunciar esas palabras-. Hasta que te encontré Sean.

-Pero ahora ha vuelto.

-Pero ahora te amo a ti... si é no puede aceptarlo es su problema, pero no tienes que tener miedo...

-No quiero perderte...

-Nunca lo harás- me aseguró.

Besó mis labios con pasión. Siempre sentía que ella liberaba todos sus pensamientos y sentimientos en sus besos, por lo cual pude reconocer que ocultaba algo... algo muy íntimo.

Después del beso le pregunté.

-¿Sellaste algún recuerdo con Angelo?

-Puede ser...

-¿Puede que...?

-Aunque sea así te seguiré queriendo Sean- me aseguró.

Ese día el clima era horrible.

Alice nos había asegurado que los Vulturis llegarían en la noche. Apróximadamente a las nueve. Ahora eran cinco y no tres como había dicho Angelo.

Esa tarde, tanto como los licantropos, como los vampiros nos juntamos para reformar nuestra estrategia.

Jacob y Edward se hablaban muy distantes y fríos cuando intercambiaban palabras.

Por fin había terminado el entrenamiento.

Faltaban dos horas para la batalla.

Cathy pasó a mi lado y besó mi mejilla.

-Iré a prepararme con Bella y Alice... me reuniré con todos media hora antes.

-Estaré allí- le aseguré.

Y así Cathy desapareció de mi vista, igual que el resto y solo quedé yo, Jacob y Edward. El hecho de que ellos no se hubieran ido a velocidad luz me imprecionó un poco, así que decidí espiarlos. Edward no podía oír mis pensamientos, lo cual me daría una oportunidad para husmear, mientras no se diera cuenta de mi olor.

Me oculté bastante lejos, pero estaba suficientemente cerca como para escuchar. El olor de otros animales que estaban en el cerro a esa hora disfrazaban mi olor y Jacob y Edward comenzaron a discutir.

-Quiero que sepas- comenzó Jacob-. Sean me ha abierto los ojos... vampiro o no... sigo sintiendo algo por Bella... por la persona que era...

Sus palabras me dejaron impactado. Como si me hubiese caído un rayo delante mío. Sabía cuanto Bella amaba a Edward y vice versa... claro no tenía problemas con las relaciones vampiro-licantropos, pero... ¿Jacob por Bella?

-Bella es mía Jacob, por eso se casó conmigo y entregó su vida... yo la amo y no voy a dejar que me la quites.

-No dije que la hiría a forzar- le aseguró Jacob-. Tengo mi honor...

-Parece que por una vez tienes...

-Tú tampoco aseguraste jugar limpio en el pasado.

Su conversación me estaba mareando. La emoción de escuchar eso hizo que mi cabeza casi explotará. No me moví un centímetro. Temía que el silencio que se produjo fuera, porque detectaron que estaba allí. Pero siguieron hablando.

-Si pereces en la batalla me quedaré con Bella- le aseguró Jacob.

-Sueña con lo que no ocurrirá... ya sé el resto de las cosas que quieres decirme... adiós...

-¿Por qué odias tanto a Sean?- le preguntó Jacob, mientras Edward se retiraba-. Puedo ver que hay más que naturaleza en eso.

Edward guardó silencio por un rato. Me quedé helado al escuchar las palabras de Jacob.

Edward suspiró.

-Porque si es tan malo como tú no querría que Cathy se acercara a esa escoria...

-¿No será que te da miedo el hecho de que pueda haber algo entre vampiros y licantropos? ¿Te molesta que el pueda tener una relación con Cathy y te asusta que a Bella le vengan ideas? Sé que me recuerda bien Edward, no me vas a negar eso.

-Ella te quisó- le aseguró Edward con voz muy fría-. Mucho para mi desgracia, pero eso ya no me preocupa... nunca tuvo que preocuparme... ella siempre mi quiso y me querrá, igual que yo a ella...

-Pues eso lo veremos- le aseguró Jacob.

-No te atrevas a hacerle nada- le amenazó Edward.

-Ya te dije... dejaré que ella sea la que mueva la ficha...

"Suficiente información" pensé en ese momento.

Me transformé en lobo y huí a gran velocidad del lugar en donde escuché a Edward y Jacob discutir por Bella... si ellos ya habían tenido un triángulo amoroso y yo había sido el que encendió la mecha para reactivarlo... me sentí muy mal por Edward... y recordé que Angelo hizo lo mismo conmigo... encendió la mecha que causó confusión en mí.

Me era más fácil soportar todo en forma de lobo... ¿Sería por convertirme en un animal? Podría quedarme así y soportarlo todo... pero sabía que era escapar de la realidad y no quería eso... ya que dejar la realidad, significaba dejar a Cathy y Angelo no lograría quitarmela... no quería perderla, ni ella quería perderme...

Nuestra extraña y difícil relación no iba a ser interrumpida por nadie.

-¿Espiando?- me preguntó una voz en mi cabeza.

-Lo que me faltaba- le dije con irritación.

Oír los pensamientos de Leah era peor que escuchar su voz, ya que no seleccionaba las palabras, sino que dejaba fluír inconcientemente sus pensamientos hacia mí... y vivencié su amor hacia mí, como si yo estuviera enamorado de una persona identica a mí. Me pareció repugnante lo que veía y me transformé en humano de inmediato, pero olvidaba que no llevaba repuesto, así que me transformé de inmediato muy avergonzado corriendo a mi casa y Leah me siguió riendo.

-Me gusta lo que tienes- me aseguró en mi cabeza.

-Cállate- le dije.

-Eso querría, pero ya sabes... no soy como tú...

Me apresuré tanto como pude por llegar a casa y cuando llegué, me puse tan rápido como pude unos pantalones. Se me estaban acabando, así que pronto tendría que comprar nuevos. Leah apareció semi desnuda en la puerta de mi habitación riendo.

-En serio, te hubieras quedado así un poco más- me dijo con una irritante felicidad.

-No me hacía gracia mostrartelo.

-Pues a mi me hizo mucha.

-Vete- le ordené.

-No seas tan aburrido- me insistió acercandose a mí de una forma muy seductora-. Estoy curiosa... de ti... quiero saber que hay detrás de esa cabeza tan dura...

-Nunca lo sabrás, así que deja los intentos- le recomendé con voz fría.

-Me interesa mucho saber sobre ti- me dijo acariciando mi oreja.

Una vez que sentí su mano en mi oreja la aprté de inmediato irritado.

Ella me vio con una desconcertante sonrisa.

-Cuando la sangui... vampira se olvide de ti, puedes buscarme.

-No te preocupes, no lo haré- le dije en verdad molesto-. Vete, tengo muchas cosas en que pensar.

-¿Qué piensas hacer cuándo Cathy terminé en el cuello de Angelo?

Cerré con fuerza la puerta de mi armario y abrí de golpe la de mi habitación y le señalé la salida a Leah con odio, mientras ella me miraba con la misma satisfacción con la que empezaba a caer la noche cubriendo el cielo por el crepúsculo que hacía caer al sol.

-No puedo hacer nada, porque no pasará- le aseguré mientras ella salía.

-Siempre estaré disponible.

-Seguro. En el infierno.

-Nos vemos cariño.

-Nos vemos sanguijuela- le dije cerrando la puerta de golpe.

Cathy apareció delante de mi sonriendo.

-¿Sanguijuela? Me gusta ese apodo para Leah.

-Dijiste media hora antes.

-¿Te molesta?

La abraze de imediato y la empuje a mi cama.

-Por supuesto que no tonta.

Nos besamos apasionadamente. Olvidé mis preocupaciones por el momento.

Había sido una tarde muy intensa y deseaba que el tiempo se detuviera... para que no hubiese dos mundos que complacer (el mío y el de Cathy). Para que no hubiera nadie que se interpusiera en nuestra relación, ni batallas que afrontar. Solo nosotros dos por el resto de la eternidad, solos besandonos...

La hora había llegado y teníamos que reunirnos con todos para hacer el plan.

Según Alice aparecerían en el cerro Santa Lucía, no podía ver nada más por la presencia de los licantropos.

Nos reunimos en el cerro que se encontraba sin personas, ni siquiera guardias, lo cual fue una gran surte.

-Nos separaremos ahora en tres grupos, en tres zonas distintas- nos dijo Alice-. Edward, Jasper, Emmet y Bella se quedaran cerca del funicular donde apareceran los Vulturis. Después de que Bella haya puesto en práctica su habilidad los licantropos atacaran por sorpresa a los Vulturis. Por último, yo, Cathy, Sean y Angelo daremos el golpe final a los vampiros que queden ¿Alguna duda?

Jacob levantó la mano y Edward frunció el ceño al tiempo que lo hizo Alice.

-¿Sí?

-¿Qué hará el primer grupo cuando ataquemos nosotros?

-Atacarlos también.

-¿Y si se complica?

-Sale el tercer grupo...

-Alice no le des más explicaciones- le pidió Edward viendo con ira a Jacob.

Bella se tapó la cara de verguenza.

Vi algo resentido a Jacob que sonreí como solía hacerlo. Infundiendo su maldita tranquilidad... tal vez incluso mejor que Jasper.

-Es verdad- asentí a lo que dijo Edward-. Es mejor no perder el tiempo en algo que no va a cambiar.

Angelo me miro sonriendo ante mis palabras y le di una mirada de odio.

-Me refiero al combate- le corregí de inmediato al ver su expresión.

-Ya veremos si solo se aplica a eso- me dijo con una sonrisa malevola.

-Solo a eso- confirmó Cathy.

-¡Vamos a comenzar!- dijo Alice con expresión seria-. Podemos hacer esto, así que nadie se preocupe. Si hay heridos haganlo saber y Cathy los tratará rápidamente.

Mientras nos separabamos, antes de que yo me fuera con Cathy, Jacob me tom{o del brazo y me sonrío.

-Te apoyo.

-¿Con qué?- le pregunté inncesariamente.

-Con tu relación- me dijo si dejar de sonreír.

No se me ocurrió nada que pudiera decirle en ese memomento, así que solo me zafé con lo más clásico que una persona puede decir en ese momento:

-Gracias.

-No hay de que.

Me fui rápidamente del lugar, no quería estar un minuto más en medio de las disputas de Jacob y Edward.

La medio hora comenzaba a llegar a su fin.

Alice comenzó a perder la vista por el hecho de que estuviera yo allí, pero nos anunció que podía preveer al menos unos cuatro minutos.

-Nadie salga hasta que no se nos de la señal- nos indicó Alice.

-Cathy...- le dije seriamente.

-Dime- me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Si alguien te ataca no te molestes en contra atacar... estaré allí para protegerte.

-Ese seré yo Sean- me señaló Angelo con una sonrisa malefica-. Tú debes aprovechar tú "inmunidad" para atacar, mientras yo la protejo.

-No seré protegida por ninguno, puedo cuidarme sola- nos señaló mirando fríamente a Angelo, pero había cierta nostalgia... tal y como había señalado Angelo la vez que nos encontramos-. Hablaremos luego...

-Veo que me recuerdas...

-Ojala no lo hiciera.

-Pero lo haces.

-En contra su voluntad- le mencioné.

-¿Me pueden decir de qué están hablando?- preguntó Alice.

-¡No!- gritamos los tres.

-Tranquilos...- nos dijo Alice-. Un minuto...

-No te aproveches de la situación- le amenazé a Angelo.

-Cincuenta segundos.

-¿Y si lo hago?- me preguntó divertido.

-Cuarenta.

-No lo harás, porque no te dejaré hacer nada.

-Treinta.

-¿No recuerdas cuanto me amabas?

-Veinte.

-Sí, pero... ahora estoy con Sean...

-Diez.

-Veamos si cambia.

-Cinco.

-Tendrás que pasar por mi cadaver- le aseguré.

-¡Llegaron!- nos anució Alice, al al tiempo que los cuatro nos preparamos.

Pudimos escuchar como Bella se les acercaba.

Escuchamos una voz bastante ronca y dulece que le ofrecía a Bella un puesto entre los Vulturis. Pudimos escuchar el que proferió Bella y luego como un resplandor morado cubrió el lugar.

-Bella está expandiendo su poder- me explicó Cathy.

Entonces escuchamos como los vampiros comenzarona atacar. Al principio fue un gran estruendo y temí por la vida de los Cullen, pero más tarde comenzaron a aparecer los estruendos causados por la aparición causada por los lobos.

De pronto se oyó un rugido de dolor.

-¡Un herido!- gritó Alice.

Cathy y yo partimos como rayos hacia el lugar donde se escuchó el rugido.

Llegamos rápidamente al lugar y Cathy comenzó a tratar a Edward que se encontraba al lado de Bella. Estaba bastante herido. El shock de ver su brazo separado de su cuerpo fue fuerte, pero no impidió que me transformara para evitar que el vampiro tocara a Cathy y a Edward. Bella también me ayudo a desmembrarlo.

Parecía que era muy reciente en el grupo de los Vulturis y sin mucha experiencia.

Cathy comenzó a unir el brazo de Edward y yo avance rápidamente hacia donde se estaba llevando la batalla.

-¡Sean! ¡Espera!- me gritó.

Pero no le hice caso.

Si había alguien en peligro los ayudaría.

Desgraciadamente tendría que confiar la seguridad de Cathy a Angelo. Alice estaba en camino, así que podíamos seguir con el plan de dar el golpe final por sorpresa.

Cuando llegué, todavía seguían luchando, y aunque llevabamos una gran ventaja númerica, no habían podido acabar con los cuatro,

Leah saltó contra uno de los vampiros, pero tres concentraron su mirada en ella y comenzó a retorcerse en el suelo.

-_¡LEAH!_- grité en mi mente.

Nunca pensé que fuera a preocuparme por ella, pero al verla sufrir tanto recordé como fue en un pasado. Como fue mi hermana mayor, mientras yo era un niño. Las veces que estaba a mi lado en La Push cuando mis padres peleaban. La Leah que conocía ahora también era la que conocía en mi infancia. La que alguna vez llamé hermana en mi mente. La que tanto extrañaba.

Salté contra los vampiros que la atacaba y le arranqué a acada uno un brazo, distrayendolos.

De pronto mientras dejo a aparte los brazos que se trataban de volver a unir con sus dueños, un niño me miró.

El niño encapuchado se veía tan hermoso e impactante como Jane.

Supuse que sería su hermana.

Salté hacia Alec, pero de pronto todo fue sangre a mi alrededor.

Mi cuerpo estaba cubierto del liquido rojo que cubrió el aire de la zona y caí derrmando grandes cantidades de sangre, que salían de un corte casi en el pecho. Una herida fatal que pronto me quitaría la vida.

Me quedé allí derramanado grandes cantidades de sangre.

-Sabía que tomaste por sorpresa a Jane- me dijo Alec con una sonrisa que vi bastante borrosa. Estaba por perder la conciencia-. Eres basura pura.

Me quedé allí, mientras oía la voz de Quil, Leah, Jacob y Embry en mi mente. Escuché a los Cullen gritar ¡No!.

-No sobrevivirá- aseguró Alec-. No tenemos que estar más aquí... recojan sus brazos.

Los vampiros se fueron tan rápidamente que no sabía si seguían allí o si me lo había imaginado. Estaba rozando el límite de mi vida por el derrame de sangre.

-¡Sean!- escuché gritar a una voz muy familiar-. ¡No, no! ¡Aguanta! ¡Estoy aquí!

El olor era fatal y la voz angelical. No podía escuchar a mi lobo interno. Mi herida era muy grande y solo podía sentir como mi parpados se cerraban y luchaba contra ello por el miedo de ir a un cielo en donde no estuviera el ángel que tanto amaba, pero el dolor y la sensación de la muerte era muy fuerte.

Mi sangre caía y me iba a morir. Tendría que aceptarlo. Extrañaría a mi ángel, pero sabría que sobrevivió... ahora me tocaba asumir la consecuencia de ir hacia allí a ayudar a los míos... morir.

Los parpados se me cerraron rápidamente, mientras me preguntaba si iba a morir o si había alguna esperanza de vivir. me aferré a ella con fuerza, para no abondonar a Cathy y finalmente caí en la inconciencia, sin saber si soñaría una vez más o si moriría mientras se derramaba mi sangre alrededor de la tierra arenosa que tenía a mis pies.

Lo último que sentí antes de llegar a mi inconciencia fue el golpe de la lluvia en mi herida, unas gelidas manos también posadas en ella y una suave y triste voz llamandome.


	13. Olvido

Olvido

No sabía que pasaría al despertar... o si no despertaba...

Había caído en sangre en un claro de media luna, cuando me lanzé contra el vampiro que con solo mirarme me hirió fatalmente.

Ya no resgaurdaba esperanzas de seguir viviendo. Todo lo que me esperaba era una muerte segura. O eso era lo que pensaba.

Esperaba que mi cuerpo reaccionara. No sabía si seguía siendo lobo o si ya había vuelto a la forma humana.

Sentí que mi cuerpo se entumecía, lo que me indicó que seguía vivo.

Me desperté precipitadamente, pero no pude moverme. Estaba muy débil.

Pude ver una gran cicatriz que llegaba desde mi torso hasta el comienzo de mi pecho... alguien había alcanzado a curarme, antes de que muriera bajo la luz de la media luna.

Estaba tan cansado que no podía hablar. Probablemente se debía a la perdida de sangre.

Una gelidas manos comenzaron a rozar mis nudillos. Eran hermosas, aún cuando las veía borrosas. Su hermoso rostro se hubiese notado, aún en presencia de un ciego. Su dulece voz recorría mi mente, mientras repetía mi nombre con preocupación.

Entonces tomé su mano y ella se preocupó y se alegro al mismo tiempo.

-¡Sean!- me gritó llorando sin lágrimas-. ¡Sean! ¡¿Estás despierto?!

-¿Ca... Cathy...?- traté de pronunciar, aunque fue inentendible.

Pero de alguna forma mi querida Cathy entendió mis murmullos y besó mi mano.

-¿Cómo te encuentras mi amor?

-He estado mejor- pronuncié débilmente.

-Lo siento- me dijo con voz muy triste.

-No es tu culpa...- pronuncié quedandome casi dormido-. ¿Edward...?

-Está bien... recuperó su brazo... todos te esperan a fuera...

-Llevame...- le pedí.

-Debes descansar- me dijo acercando sus labios a mi frente-. No quiero que gastes energías.

Y entonces Cathy me besó, para luego desaparecer en el aire.

Cinco segundos después Edward entró con expresión arrepentida.

-Edward- pronuncié.

-Sean... yo...

-¿Sí...?

Edward desvío la mirada hacia el suelo muy arrepentido y avergonzado.

-Quiero disculparme por como te traté... a pesar de todo me defendiste allí...

-No... te... disculpes...- pronuncié lentamente.

Edward sacudió la cabeza. No iba a cambiar de opinión. Probablemente la terquedad es la caracteristica común de todos los vampiros que existen, ya que esa terquedad ya la había experimentado con Cathy.

-Me descuidé solo por actuar sin pensar... luego tu vienes y me defiendes arriesgando tu vida... y terminas así...

-Edward... no es... nada...

-Sí lo es... estoy en deuda contigo Sean... prometo no volver a tratarte como lo hice.

Y así Edward pasó por la puerta, al tiempo que Leah pasó.

Ambos chocaron y Edward profirió una horrible mirada a Leah.

Suspiré cuando ella entró.

-¿Qué... quieres...?- le pregunté tan frío como pude.

-Quiero agradecerte... que me salvaras- me dijo sonrojada-. Tranquilo no intentaré besarte está vez... pero dime ¿Por qué fuiste a salvarme?

-¿No es obvio...?- le dije recuperando algo de fuerzas-. Para mí... no siempre fuiste una prostituta de cuarta... antes de que te... transformaras... eras como mi hermana mayor... era como si yo fuera Seth...

-¿Así lo sentías?- me preguntó con voz melancolica.

-Sí- admití-. Y cuando te vi allí lo recordé... no podía dejarte morir...

Las lágrimas se le salieron a Leah, pero no chilló como yo esperaba.

Me acarició los nudillos al igual que lo había hecho Cathy. Estaba muy cansado y había perdido mucha sangre como para ponerme a gritarle que se detuviera.

-Lo siento- me dijo honestamente-. Me voy ahora... no quiero incordiarte...

Y así Leah salió de la habitación, dejandome ahí... postrado como una ostra en la playa... como un moribundo, que espera ser rescatado por su ángel guardían.

A como fue pasando el día fui sintiendome mejor.

Salí del hospital una semana después de entrar (cuando debía hber salidos al menos tres meses después como minimo).

Mietras estuve allí recibía visitas a menudo de mis padres, a veces de los Cullen y de mis amigos licantropos.

Pero quien estuvo más tiempo conmigo fue Cathy, quien parecía estar tomando una decisión muy seria.

Al llegar una vez más al colegio, todos se enteraron de mi "supuesto" choque con una moto y mi milagrosa recuperación, así que fui una vez más el centro de atención.

Angelo se veía deprimido, y me veía con compación, como si supiera que algo malo iba a ocurrirme.

Durante todo el día, mis compañeros me preguntaban si me encontraba bien. Yo les insistía en que sí, pero creo que los había confundido al estar tan pensativo y distraido ese día (más de lo normal).

Como siempre, Cathy estaba conmigo en todo momento, aligerando mis cargas y logrando que me relajara, pero me preocupaba su expresión en el rostro. Intentaba ocultarla, pero no podía escondar esa nostalgia, tristeza y firmeza juntas. Todo junto formaba un destello en sus ojos que le enviaba a mi cerebro un mensaje inteligible, pero solo supe que todo estaba mal. Aún cuando nos besabamos, aún cuando nos acariciabamos o estabamos juntos. Cathy había tomado una decisión muy seria de la que no me había hablado.

Durante el transcurso de la semana me fui dando cuenta de que los sentimientos de Cathy se intensificaban, o sea, que llegaba el momento de que ella tomará cartas en sus propia decisión.

Después de terminar varios arreglos en mi casa, fui a juntarme con Cathy quien me había citado en un parque desolada para que hablaramos.

Llegué antes de la hora y la enconté allí esperandome.

-Te estaba esperando- me dijo en medio de un suspiro.

-Que ocurre amor- le dije acariciendo sus rizos pelirrojos.

-Se terminó.

Sus palabras me dejaron helado.

Mi sangre comenzó a helarse muy rápidamente. Escuché como mi lobo interior chillaba de alegría, pero mi cara estaba por reventar de lágrimas, pero antes de creermelo, me ríe creyendo que era una broma.

-Cathy... vaya broma, me has asustado.

-No es broma- me dijo seriamente-. Sean... lo nuestro se acabó.

De repente sentí como si alguien me hubiese roto una botella de vidrio en la cara... no... eso es demasiado suave para como me sentí... sería más apropiao decir que mutilaron mi cara, sin matarme durante cuatro horas en una tortura indefinida... esa sería una definición más apropiada, pero ni siquiera así se acercaba.

Recordé las palabras de Angelo hace semanas y la ira inundó mi cara.

-¡¿Esto tiene que ver con Angelo?!

-No- me contestó tristemente-. Tiene que ver contigo.

¡¿Conmigo?! ¡¿Qué había hecho mal?! Sentía que mi corazón estaba en las manos e Cathy y que comenzaba a trizarlo poco a poco en una muy dolorosa tortura. Sentí como el mundo comenzaba a venirse a bajo. Sentí como si las llamas del infierno hubiera alcanzado las manos de Cathy quien comenzaba a destruir en pequeños pedazos mi corazón.

-¡¿Qué he hecho mal?!- le pregunté derramando lágrimas-. ¡¿Qué hice?! ¡Lo que sea, te juro que lo repararé!

-No eres tú, es... nuestra relación no va a funcionar...

-¡NO FUISTE TÚ QUIEN ME DIJO QUE SUPERARÍAMOS CADA OBSTACULO!

-Sean- me dijo llorando sin lágrimas-. Tu vida es el obstaculo... si tienes que morir, no pienso seguir con esto...

No podía creer lo que oír. Yo estaba dispuesto a lo que sea por ella. Incluso sacrificar mi vida.

La abrazé y mis lágrimas fueron tan fuertes que llegaron a sus hombros antes de evaporizarse por mi temperatura corporal, que comenzaba a disminuir al tocarla... tal como recordaba... cuando solía sentirme humano...

-Cathy... entre mi vida y tú, te elijo a ti, porque mi vida no tiene sentido sin ti...

-Sé que lo tieno Sean- dijo tercamente a pesar de las lágrimas que caían a sus hombros-. Sean, te amo más que mi existencia... y no pienso dejar que desperdicies tu vida en mí...

-¡Yo no pienso vivirla sin ti!

-Entonces no existiré para ti.

Me aparté de ella al recordar su habilidad. Ya entendía que quería hacer. Quería hacerme olvidar toda nuestra historia.

Pero yo no quería olvidarlo.

-Cathy, no quiero olvidarte- le dije todavía llorando y soltando millones de lágrimas juntas, comprimidas en un lago que salía de mis ojos y desembocaba en las piernas de Cathy-. Te amo y jamás me he sentido tan bien con alguien... no quiero olvidarte...

-Una vez que lo hayas hecho, tu vida volverá a ser la de antes...

-¡NO QUIERO MI VIDA DE ANTES!- insistí abrazandola-. Solo te quiero a ti...

-Y yo quiero que vivas- insistió tocando mi frente-. Adiós Sean... nunca te olvidaré... y sé que te amaré por siempre...

Y así como fue pasando. Sentí como mis recuerdos comenzaban a desaparecer. El rostro de Cathy... ya no lo recordaba... comenzé a desmayarme y terminé en los brazos de una extraña.

El resplandor blanco terminó y una extraña de olor fétido y brazos gelidos me sostenía con sus manos.

No podía despertar. Trataba de recordar, porque estaba allí y porque estaba desmayado, pero no lo logrababa. Algo había borrado mis recuerdos y cuando trataba de recordarlo me dolía la cabeza aún en mi inconciencia.

Sentí que se formaba un vacío en mi corazón.

Sentí que a mi vida le faltaba algo. Algo que nopodía recordar.

Desperté en mi cama, pero a penas reaccioné. Me sentí vacío... como si algo me faltase... no lograba recordarlo.

Salí de mi habitación con la esperanza de que mis padres recordaran que me faltaba.

-¡Mamá!- grité.

-¿Qué sucede?- me preguntó ella acercandose.

-¡¿Como se llama?!- pregunté desesperado.

-¿Quién?

-¡La persona que... me trajo aquí!

-De que hablas... tú estabas aquí desde el principio ¿Qué sucede hijo?

Salí corriendo de la casa.

Me transformé en lobo. Todavía recordaba que era licantropo, pero no recordaba como lo descubrí. Recordé que Jacob y los otros estaban aquí, pero no la razón. Había algo borrado y mi hueco en el pecho me estaba hiriendo, aún cuando era un animal.

Al encontrar al lobo que recordaba como Jacob vi en su mente una figura hermosa que no podía recordar.

-_¡Jacob!_- grité en mi mente.

-_¿Sean?_- me preguntó él.

-_¡No puedo recordarla!_

-¿A quién?

-_¡¿Por qué vinieron a Chile?!_- le pregunté desesperado en mi mente.

-_Tu padre nos pidió que vinieramos para ayudarte con tu licantropia ¿No recuerdas?_

Recordaba que había ido a La Push hace semanas, pero no recordaba nada más y parecía que Jacob tampoco.

-_Estoy olvidando a alguien_- le dije desesperado-. _Tengo que encontrarla._

Corrí y corrí a gran velocidad esperando encontrar a la persona que había olvidado. La necesitaba. La extrañaba aunque no la recordará.

Busqué hasta la caída del crepúsculo y más allá.

Lleguó el amanecer y terminé tirado en la acera exahusto de tanto correr, todavía en mi forma de lobo. Noté como el hueco de mi pecho seguía creciendo.

Alguien me faltaba. Me sentía solo. El mundo dejaba de tener sentido. Mi vida dejaba de tener sentido.

Ya no recordaba nada. Mi vida sin recuerdos no tenía sentido. Había olvidado a la razón de mi vida. Mi corazón estab hecho trizas en la acera. No podía evitar sentir el peso de las torrentosas lluvias en mi pecho. La lluvia comenzó a caer en mi infinito hueco.

La media luna seguía allí, la misma media luna en la que solo podía recordar sentimientos muy fuertes, pero no los hechos. Mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse. La gente pasaba a mi lado horrorizada por el lobo gigante que era, pero yo solo gruñía para que me dejaran solo.

No me hicieron nada. Me quedé en la plaza rodeado por árboles que me protegían de la luz de media luna que me hacía sentir aún más vacío.

Había olvidado algo importante... algo con lo que no podía vivir... quería morir, pero mi lobo interno tomó control de mi cuerpo y aparecí en casa para recordarme, la razón por la cual seguir vivos.

La felicidad de mis padres... si no fuera ese un factor, ya me habría suicidado. Mi lobo interno parecía muy feliz, pero yo estaba demasiado destrozado. No quería entrara a mi casa. Quería quedarme descansando en mi profundo hueco para poder recordar a la razón de mi vida... no me importaba si mi lado lobuno tomaba el control de mí, lo único que quería era encontrar a quien había olvidado.

Sin darme cuenta me desperté en la hierva como humano, llorando sin consuelo, hasta que mamá me encontró.

Me estaba buscando. Había desaparecido por muchas horas.

Me recostó en mi cama, pero yo solo me hundí en el hueco del vacío de mi existencia, mientras ue por mi ventana me golpeaba la visión de la media luna, despertando las lágrimas que trataba de esconder con gran fracaso.

Me pusé a llorar toda la noche, solo con el consuelo de mis padres que se quedaron conmigo, pero mi hueco era muy profundo.

Me faltaba algo muy importante y nadie lo recordaba... ni siquiera yo que no podía vivir sin eso...

Vi una vez más la media luna y me sumí en un sueño profundo.

Una profunda pesadilla en la que encontré a la persona que buscaba, pero ésta se desvanecía en el aire, como ella se desvanecío de mis recuerdos.

SEAN!!!-- le escuché decir, mientras me abandonaba cruelmente en un eterno crepúsculo de dolor.

Han pasado algunos meses... cada vez me seinto peor.

Mis padres me mandaron a un psicologo que pudiera detectar que me ocurría, pero no dio resultado.

Mi cumpleaños 17 ya había pasado. Mamá se puso a llorar al ver mi expresión al soplar las velas.

En verdad estaba hecho un zombie.

Jacob y los otros trataban de animarme tanto como podían, pero a penas podía oír sus voces.

Solo era una masa de vida que iba caminando por medio de una existencia vacía.

En el colegio comenzaron a pasar materia nueva que comenzé a asumir muy fácilmente y mis notas se mantuvieron en el máximo, como siempre. Pero mis profesores y compañeros notaron mi condición.

Después de un mes tras haber cumplido los 17, mis padres discutieron el meterme a un psiquiatrico.

Papá se negaba, decía que no quería verme allí y era peligroso que me pudiese llegar a transformar.

Pero hacía mucho que no me transformaba en lobo. Había dejado de hacerlo desde mi cumpleaños, porque no le encontré el sentido de seguir haciendolo.

Me sentía completamente desgraciado... sin vida... solo podía recordar un destello blanco y el resto no era nada... solo podía ver algo que no lograba recordar. Una silueta femenina de cabellos pelirrojos rizados, pero no lograba recordar su rostro.

Mi cuerpo estaba totalmente entumecido y no lograba responder a las ordenes de mi cerebro. estaba recostado casi todo el día en mi casa solo pensando en recordar algo que estaba escondido en mi mente.

Mi corazón roto en miles de pedazos, seguía latiendo, pero yo sentía que la vida no fluía por mi cuerpo.

Mi expresión nunca cambiaba. Era totalmente serena. No tenía nada de emoción ante nada.

Mis padres trataban como podían de animarme, pero tenía tanto resultado como cuando Jacob y los otros lo intentaban.

Finalmente terminé en el psiquiatrico y éste me envió a un manicomio.

Recuerdo la expresión triste de mis padres cuando me vieron entrar. Eso me hizo sentir aún más desgraciado.

Pasaron las semanas en el manicomio.

Leah solía visitarme y eso de alguna forma me alegraba. La necesitaba, como la hermana mayor que había tenido alguna vez.

Mis padres iban a verme de vez en cuando, pero solo llegaban para llorar al ver que no cambiaba.

Vivía en un infierno depresivo.

Los remedios que me administraban por "mi locura" (ya que no había razón alguna para creer que había olvidado algo), solo me hacían sentir peor o darme un sueño profundo.

Mi lobo interior comenzaba a gruñirme por mi condición, pero yo apenas le hacía caso. Estaba muy depremido como para poder hacerle caso alguno.

Estaba viviendo entre locos y algunos estaban mucho mejor que yo... aunque estuvieran locos se sentían vivos... yo estaba muerto en vida.

No podía evitar que la depesión se apoderara de mí.

Estaba vestido de bata blanca esperando a que apareciera la mujer que me había hecho esto... no para gritarle o acusarle de lo que me había hecho... sino para sentir sus gelidas manos en mi rostro y sentirme como atnto ansiaba... no recordaba nada de ella, pero la extrañaba... tanto que no mejoraba.

Solo quería morir. El suicidio no era una opción, porque mis apdres nunca me lo hubieran perdonado... quería que hubiera alguien a quien le pudieran hechar la culpa.

Me transformé por primera vez en meses. Estaba solo en mi habitación y aullé a la media luna. Cuando vi que alguien se acercaba volví a mi forma humana y me recosté de inmediato en mi cama, todavía sin entender, porque la media luna me hacía sentir de una manera especial.

Por fin, unos meses después de estar en el manicomio, mis padres decidieron sacarme de allí.

Tras salir, comenzé a pasar tiempo con Leah.

Empezé a conocerla mejor y resultó que ella y yo nos pareciamos en muchas cosas.

Comenzé a recomponerme muy lentamente, pero junto con mi me sentía mejor, así que mis padres le dieron alojo en mi casa.

Leah nunca me exigía nada. Me escuchaba. Me acariciaba cuando comenzaba a llorar y su hombro siempre podía sostenerme.

Soltaba mis lágrimas sin chillidos ante el recuerdo borroso de la razón de mi vida. No podía soportar vivir sin ella. Mi vida era horrible.

Solo podía vivir por el hecho de tener a dos padres que no soportarían mi muerte a una hermana que siempre estaba dispuesta a escucharme.

Leah era mi hermana. Se había convertido justo en lo que yo necesitaba en ese momento.

-Sean, podrías hablar un poco más- me regañó Leah un día, mientras salía del colegio.

Todavía era un estudiante que tenía que seguir con sus estudios. Era un zombie en clases que contestaba todo correctamente. Mis compaeros de clase dejaron de preocuparse por mí, ya que llevaba seis meses sin cambiar de estado.

Vi a Leah y suspiré.

-Está bien- le respondí todavía triste.

-¿Quieres ir a tu casa a llorar o hacemos algo a mi manera?

-Acepto sugerencias- le dije caminando a su lado.

-Busquemos un lugar desolado y cambiemos.

-Ah... vamos a ser lobos...

-Sean, te juro que esto te animara...

Sabía que no, pero tenía que darle una oportunidad a Leah.

Mi mente seguía estacanda en la mujer que no podía recordar, pero todavía podía estar un poco consciente en la realidad.

Seguí a Leah sin cambiar de expresión en lo más minimo.

Nos convertimos en lobos en un callejón oscuro.

No podía creerlo. Me había lleavado a un lugar al que nunca hubiese esperado llegar.

Me transformé en humano al recordar este lugar tan maravilloso y luego las lágrimas se me escaparo.

Me apresuré en ponerme los pantalones que estaban allí y vi con emoción el lugar.

Por primera vez en seis meses pude sentir una emoción que no fuera tristeza.

Estabamos en el bosque... pero no cualquiera... era un bosque en el que había estado antes con mi madre cuando era niño.

Ya había estado en Sudamerica una vez en el pasado y habíamos ido a este mismo bosque.

El bosque al que me llevo Leah, era tal y como lo recordaba.

Frondoso, lleno de aruacarias y palmeras, lleno de césped y flores por todas partes.

Un aroma que me hacía sentir libre y el chirrido de los pajaros que comenzóa animarme.

Comenzé a correr libremente por el bosque en mi forma humana sintiendo la euforia que había sentido alguna vez al estar allí.

Era justo el lugar que recordaba.

Fue el lugar en el que conocí a mi abuelo paterno.

Cuando era niño mi madre me había llevado a conocerlo... es el bsque que llevaba al prado de la casa de mi abuelo...

Pude encontrar el prado con emoción.

Leah se paro a mi lado.

-Tu madre me contó sobre este prado... dijo que tu lo amabas.

-Leah... gracias- le dije mientras las lágrimas se me escapaban-. Extrañaba este prado... me hace un poco feliz verlo.

-"Un poco feliz"- dijo ella riendo-. Bueno... eso es algo.

-Cállate- le dije recuperando algo de ánimos.

-Me alegra que tu expresión muestre algo más que solo abatimiento.

-Leah- le dije de inmediato-. Quisiera estar un poco solo... quiero... ver si puedo recordar algo...

-De acuerdo- me dijo Leah sonriendo.

Se transformó en loba y desapareció en el aire.

Esta bien... fue una mala idea decirle que se fuera, porque cuando lo hizo, me retorcí en el suelo. Recordé que era un lugar que quería mostrarle a alguien... no recordaba a quien, pero pude deducir que era a la misma mujer que me abandonó y borró mis recuerdos de ella.

Comenzé a sollozar en el pasto y arrancar la hierva de la furia que me dio en ese momento.

Me dio furia recordar que no podía recordarla. Me dio más furia que se hubiese ido haciendoq ue me olvidara de ella.

¿Cómo pudo creer que mi vida seguiría siendo igual?

Me sentía totalmente desgraciado... no la recordaba completamente, pero la recordaba. Mi corazón estaba hecho trizas.

Quería morir.

Entonces escuché algo en el susurro del viento.

Mi lobo interno saltó de exitación.

Mi cerebro casi explotó al ver una figura que no reconocía, pero que me era familiar.

No podía creer lo que veía.

Un ángel decendía viendome con odio.

Sus enormes alas blancas se agitaban magestuosamente frente a mí, mientras hacia aparecer una blanca catana.

Me levanté del suelo sin reconocerle. Las lágrimas seguían saliendo y el ver su figura fue un gran shock para mí.

Me miro con odio, y yo con asombro.

-¿Cómo permitiste que esto pasara?- me preguntó el ángel.

-¿Qué?- le pregunté sin comprender.

De repente mi cerebro estalló en una chispa de intuición.

Yo le conocía. Recordaba esos ojos azules. Esa cabellera reboltosa rubia. Su mirada de odio.

Era Angelo.

Su nombre salió de mi mente tan fuertemente, que las lágrimas que salieron no fueron solo agua en un instante. Lloré sangre unos segundos y tuve que taparme la vista.

Angelo se acercó a mí y me golpeó.

-¡¿Cómo dejaste que esto pasará?! ¡Ya nunca volveré a ver a Cathy!

Ese nombre recorrió mi mente con horror, tristeza, angustia y nostalgia.

No recordaba quien era, pero sabía que era importante. ¡¿Qué era ella para mí?!

-¿Cómo qué... no la vas a volver a ver?

-¡Se unió a los Vulturis!- al escuchar ese nombre me estremecí-. ¡¿Y sabes por qué?! ¡Por ti! ¡Para protegerte!

Alzo la catana blanca contra mí y yo por acto reflejo evadi el ataque.

Me miraba con un odio y una ira muy profundos.

-Te mataré.

-Matame por favor- le pedí esperanzado-. No puedo suicidarme... mis padres no me lo perdonarían... pero si tu me matas tendrán a alguien a quien culpar.

Al escuchar eso soltó la catana blanca que llevaba y me golpeó con gran fuerza la cara.

Caí en el césped, en el cual él me golpeaba con fuerza, mientras derramaba lágrimas de ira y tristeza en mi cuerpo.

Quedé con la nariz destrozada, pero al ser licantropo, comenzó a arreglarse pronto.

-Te dije matame, no golpeame- le dije.

-No puedo matar a alguien tan patético- me dijo entre lágrimas, mientras volvía a golpearme-. ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡MIERDA!

Después de quince minutos recibiendo golpes, mi cuerpo se entumeció. Angelo se detuvo, ya que sus musculos estaban agotados por todos los golpes dados, pero su rostro no se cansaba de exhalar lágrimas.

-Idiota- me dijo-. Cathy no volverá...

-¿Quién es ella?

-¡¿Cómo pudiste olvidarla?!- me preguntó con ira sacudiendo mi cuello-. ¡¿Cómo puedes evitar que otro jueguen con tu mente y dejas olvidar a Cathy tan fácilmente?!

-No lo sé... no recuerdo...

Angelo por fin levantó su catana entre lágrimas y apunto con ella a mi cuello.

-Te mataré.

-Hazlo... no opendré resistencia.

La catana estaba a punto de llegar a mi cuerpo, cuando varias figuras lo detuvieron.

Pude reconocer que entre ellas estaban Jacob, que lo sujetaba de los hombros y Quil que detenía la catana.

Embry y Seth estaban apartandome del lugar y Leah miraba a Angelo con ira.

-¡¿Qué estabas por hacerle?!

Entonces vi que Angelo soltó su catana.

Sin dudarlo, la tomé y me la incrusté en el estomago.

Cayó el crepúsculo del día y todos me vieron sin poder creerlo.

La sangre corría de mi estomago que me había atravesado.


	14. Recuerdos

Recuerdos

Tal vez se deba a que tenga una espada en mi estomago y que me encuentre inconciente... pero me pareció escuchar la voz de mi desaparecida amada.

De pronto sentí como algo estalló en mi cabeza y su nombre y su rostro volvió a mí. Cathy... mi muy amada Cathy...

Me desperté en medio del prado en el cual de inmediato vi mi herida. Se estaba recomponiendo rápidamente.

Leah sostenía la catana y todos me miraban sin poder creer lo que habían visto.

-¿Estabas....?- Quil no pudo terminar la frase, lo que vio fue muy fuerte.

-Sí...- le dije, pero ahora había recordado todo.

Nunca pensé que el suicidio sirviese de algo, pero al menos tuvo su parte buena. Pude recordar a Cathy y ya tenía claro que hacer.

Récuperarla. Tenía que alejarla de los Vulturis... ellos se suponen que viven en Italia, así que yo iría allí, pero las preguntas asaltaron a mi mente ¿Cómo voy a llegar allá? ¿En que parte de Italia los encontraría? No estaba seguro, pero encontraría a Cathy y la recuperaría, aunque eso significara tener que correr por todo el mundo.

-No volveré a hacerlo- aseguré. Miré fijamente a Angelo-. Angelo ¿Dónde viven los Vulturis?

-¿Para qué quieres saberlo?- me preguntó con ira.

-Voy a rescatar a Cathy.

El nombre revoloteó en la mente de Jacob y los otros que también la habían olvidado. Creo que al nombrarla había roto el efecto de su poder.

-Wow... sicodelico...- dijo Jacob mientras recuperaba la memoria-. Han pasado más cosas de las que recordaba...

-Ahora entiendo, porque parecías estar loco- dijo Quil relajandose.

-¡Me voy a Italia!- sentencié.

Todos me miraron perplejos.

Leah desvió la mirada. Jacob y Quil me miraron desconcertados. Seth y Embry me miraron comprensivos y Angelo me vio con una furia incontenible, mientras recogía su catana, pero de inmediato Jacob tomó su brazo y estuvo a punto de romperselo.

-Intentalo y despidete de tu brazo- le aseguró Jacob.

Angelo hizo desaparecer la catana muy frustrado.

Todos volvieron a mirarme.

-¿Italia?- me preguntó Quil-. ¿Eso no está un poco fuera de alcanze?

-Llegaré allí, aunque tenga que ir corriendo.

-Tal vez no sea necesario- dijo una voz familiar.

De inmediato en el bosque aparecieron las figuras de Bella, Edward y Alice en frente mío.

La euforia de verles hizo que espontaneamente abrazara a Bella, lo cual pareció disgustarle a Edward.

-¡Alice, Bella, Edward!- grité emocionado-. ¡No puedo creer que los este viendo!

-Y yo no puedo creer que nos recuerdes- me dijo Bella emocionada-. Pensaba que el poder de Cathy te duraría un poco más...

-Me alegra que no sea así, ya me había intentado suicidar.

-Sé como es eso- me dijo sonriendo-. Una vez me pasó lo mismo.

-¿No estabamos hablando de que ibamos a Italia?- preguntó Leah.

-¿Ibamos?- le pregunté mirandola desconcertada-. No Leah ¡Yo voy solo!

-¿Y perderme de 14 horas de vuelo contigo? Ni sueñes.

-Leah... no voy a dejar que pongas en...

-Sí, sí, mi vida en riesgo y toda la mierda ¿No fue esa la razón por la cual Cathy te dejó y te hizo olvidarla?

El recuerdo de mis meses de depresión voló en mi cabeza de inmediato.

-Te acompañaremos- dijo Jacob.

-No- insistí tercamente-. Voy a ir solo...

-¿Oh? ¿Tú crees que te vamos a dejar ir solo?- me preguntó Alice riendo.

-Sí, porque los obligaré a dejarme.

-Eso era exactamente lo que iba a decir, yo- dijo Bella riendo-. ¡Edward! ¡Jacob! ¿Me pueden dar una mano por favor?

De inmediato Edward y Jacob me sostuvieron por detrás para evitar que yo pudiera escapar, comenzé a forsajear, pero no podía hacer nada.

Bella le profirió una mirada seria a Angelo.

-Angelo ¿Nos acompañas?

Angelo relajó la expresión y miró a Bella tranquilamente.

-Sí.

La fría lluvia de inviernos golpeó los rostros de todos, mientras yo trataba de liberarme de las ataduras de los brazos de Edward y Jacob, pero era inútil... no podía soltarme.

Bella miró a Leah y a Quil.

-¿Y ustedes?

-Sí- contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Embry, Seth, los dejamos a cargo de la ciudad- les dijo Bella de inmediato y luego miró a Jacob quien todavía me sostenía-. Tú también Jacob.

-¿Alguien está en mi contra?- preguntó Jacob mirando con expresión divertida a Edward.

Edward lo miró de forma muy fría, mientras me soltaban.

Profirío una sombría risa.

-No, es que serías más una molestia que una ayuda- le dijo Edwrad.

-¿Seguro qué no hablas de ti?

Se miraron con odio.

Tuve que separarlos.

-¡Ninguno va a ir!- insistí.

-¡Pero ya fasifiqué el permiso de tus padres!- me dijo Alice divertida.

-¡Oh no! ¡¿Qué les voy a decir?!

-Dejales un mensaje- me dijo Alice dejando lápiz y papel en mi mano-. Escribe rápdio el avión a Italia sale en una hora.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Compraron pasajes y todo?!

-Ocho pasajes, para ocho rescatistas- me explicó Bella-. ¡Apresurate! ¡Resumeles todo!

-Éste ha sido el día más acelerado de mi vida- aseguré.

Apoyé el papel en mis rodillas y escribí un muy corto mensaje de despedida:

Mamá y Papá:

He salido con Alice, Bella y Edward Cullen a Italia. También vienen Quil, Leah y Angelo. Tenemos que rescatar a Cathy.

Sé que todavía no la recuerdan, pero les daré más detalles cuando volvamos.

Pueden castigarme cuando vuelva.

Nos vemos en una semana.

Los quiere, Sean

El mensaje era muy rápido y preciso.

La situación había cambiado muy rápidamente. En un momento estaba recorriendo este prado con Cathy para salir un poco de mi estado depresivo, en otro me estaba suicidando y ahora era parte de un grupo de rescatistas.

Nunca sentí que el tiempo pudiese pasar tan deprisa.

La hierva comenzó a rozar mis piernas tan deprisa como el tiempo, cuando Edward salió disparado como una bala a dejar mi carta a mi casa.

En menos de cuarenta segundos estaba devuelta.

-Creo que a tus padres les dará algo- me pasó un mochila-. Tiene ropa de recambio, así cuando te transformes podrás ponerte pantalones.

-Gracias- le dije sosteniendo la mochila, pero Bella me la quito de las manos.

-Yo la llevo- me dijo sonriendo.

Edwrad pareció verme algo desconcertado y enojado.

-¿Al aeropuerto?- pregunté suspirando.

Llegamos en media hora.

Tuvimos que correr a velocidad humana para no levantar sospechas cuando llegamos al aeropuerto.

Tuve problemas con el cambio de ropas, ya que accidentalmente había entrado en el baño de mujeres cuando me transformé en humano, así que tuve que correr al otro baño a usar la mochila de Edward, mientras las personas me veían con horror.

Por fin llegamos al detector de meteles.

Pasamos tan rápidamente que ni siquiera le dimos tiempo para que sonara.

Subimos al avión a una velocidad, que casi nos deja al descubierto.

Por fin nos sentamos en el avión.

Por desgracia quedé al lado de Angelo.

Bueno, Alice quedó peor (estaba con Leah).

Suspiré y miré por la ventana, mientras Angelo me veía desconcertado y con odio.

-Aún no te perdono- me aseguró.

-Me queda claro, pero evita matarme hasta que rescatamos a Cathy ¿De acuerdo?

-Sí es que no actuas tan páteticamente como en el prado.

-No volveré a ese estado- juré.

-Chicos- nos dijo Alice, diriegiendose a nosotros antes de que despegaramos-. ¿Qué coche robamos cuándo lleguemos?

Llegamos antes de lo esperado.

El vuelo se nos hizo más rápido de lo que creíamos.

Nos bajamos en el aeropuerto de Florencia y antes de tomar el carro que nos llevaría a la entrada, ya lo habíamos pasado corriendo.

Llegamos antes que nadie y nos dirigimos de inmediato al estacionamiento y Alice miró a los alrededores. Parecía decepcionada.

-¡Ningún porshe amarillo!- se quejó ella.

-Allí hay uno morado- señaló Quil.

-¡No es lo mismo!

-¡Deja de actuar como una niña! ¡Además somos ocho! ¡Necesitamos una furgoneta o algo así!- le gritó Leah, mientras veía un suburban que se estaba llendo-. ¡Perfecto! ¡Se está llendo!

De inmediato corrí a la puerta del coche la abrí y voté al conductor para tomar el volante del vehiculo y boté al conductor que me comenzó a insultar en italiano.

-¡Sorry! ¡The love of my live is in danger and I have to rescue her!- le grité.

En menos de cinco segundos todos estaban en la furgoneta.

-¡Arranca!- me gritó Quil al subir-. ¡Vienen los de seguridad!

-¡Sujetense!- les dije alcanzando el 170 en el acelerador.

Cambié rápidamente de 1 a 5 en la palanca de cambios y el suburban plateado alcanzó rápidamente la velocidad que le había forzado a dar.

Comenzé a conducir a toda velocidad en la pista, pero nos comenzó a seguir la policía.

Edward se puso a mi lado.

-¡Dame el volante!- me gritó-. ¡Sé manejar mejor que tú!

-¡¿Me puedes asegurar que no chocaremos?!

-¡Por Dios! ¡Tengo un total de 109 años! ¡¿Qué esperas?! ¡Damelo!

De inmediato cambie de lugares con Edward y subió al acelerador a 240, pero con mucho menos riesgos ue cuando yo conducía en 170.

-¡Vamos Edward!- gritó Bella.

-Voya vomitar- dijo Quil.

-Lo que nos faltaba- dijo Leah cubriendose la cara.

-¡¿En cuánto llegaremos a Volterra?!- preguntó Angelo, mientras veía a los policías que comenzaban a perderse.

-¡Media hora!- aseguró Edward.

-Tendremos que tener cuidado allí- les dijo Alice-. Hoy la temperatura es de 20º Celcius y predigo que brillaremos más que una bola de discotec al llegar allá.

-¿Puedes ver algo?- le preguntó Edward frustrado.

-Licántropos- le recordó señalandome.

-Mierda.

-Yo sé que ocurrirá- aseguré-. Cathy va a volver con nosotros.

-Sí, pero ¿Cómo procedemos?- preguntó Angelo-. Si van a brillar como diamantes, tenemos que encontrar una forma de ocultarlos.

-¡La torre del reloj en la plaza San Marco!- gritó Bella recordando-. ¡Allí no llega el sol y podemos acceder a la guardia de los Vulturis!

-¡Perfecto!- grité.

-Un problema- dijo Alice-.. La suerte nos juega en contra...

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunté.

-Diecinueve de Diciembre, día de San Marcos.

-¡Maldita sea!- gritó Bella enojada-. ¡La última vez que stuvimos en Volterra ocurrió lo mismo! ¿Estaré maldita?

-Conosco a peores- dije Edward mirandome fríamente-. ¿Cómo llegamos sin levantar sospechas?

-Tengo una idea- dije con un ánimo muy levantado, a pesar de que mi idea era estúpida.

-¡¿Cual?!- me preguntaron todos.

-¿Saben cantar?

Llegamos a Volterra justo en la media hora que previó Edward.

Mientras se ponían en el coche los trajes que yo había comprado en una tienda de disfraces, Edward me miró con odio.

-Más vale que tu idea funcione, no me gusta vestir de Heidi- me dijo con odio, mientras se ponía un traje del siglo XIX.

-Va a funcionar- le aseguré-. Este es el plan. Los presentaré como un nuevo grupo múscial que brilla por efecto de un maquillaje especial. Mientras ustedes cantan, Leah, Quil, Angelo y yo vamos a la torre del reloj y luego de ella dispararemos los fuegos artificiales que acabamos de comprar. Entonces ustedes corren a la torre, cuando todos estén distraídos ¿Preguntas?

-¿Por qué me tengo ue vestir de Madona?- me preguntó Bella sacando su vestuario.

-¿Y yo de...? ¡¿Marilin Manson?!- me preguntó Alice furiosa al ver su vestuario.

-Tenía prisa- les expliqué riendo.

-Tu plan es divertido- me dijo Leah saliendo del auto-. Hagamoslo.

Leah y yo salimos del auto de inmediato y comenzamos a gritar.

-¡QUIEREN CONOCER A LA ÚLTIMA SENSACIÓN EN MÚSICA... GOTICA!- grité con todas mis fuerzas.

La gente comenzó a mirarnos.

-¡CONOSCANA A.... BRILLANTINES!- gritó Leah, mientras Edward, Alice y Bella salían del auto y comenzaron a brillar tanto como ellos predijeron.

Quedé impactado. Era mi primera vez viendolos... eran tan hermosos brillando a la luz del sol... como unos ángeles puros.

-Don'cha wish you're girlfriend was hot, like me?- comenzó a canturrear Bella.

Todos la miramos muy extrañados.

Edward suspiró y comenzó a cantar como Linkin Park

-Why? Like today, something is not rigth here today, paranoia is all I have left, I don't what stress my first, the presure I have left...

Y al mismo tiempo Alice comenzó a cantar como Rebbeca St. James.

-Mysterius... that's what I call you... I'm curius... about you...

Me golpeé en la cabeza, pero por suerte sus voces eran tan hermosas que la gente comenzó a aplaudirles y corrimso a la torre del reloj, mientras Quil y Angelo traían los fuegos artificiales bajo su brazo.

Llegamos rápidamente a la torre del reloj. Subimos un poco y por una ventana que dejaba un ligero paso de sol, prendimos los fuegos artificiales con un encendedor y la gente comenzó a acercarse a verlos.

Edward, Alice y Bella aparecieron rápidamente frente a nosotros.

-¿Brillantines?- preguntó Alice sin poderlo creer.

-¿Acaso no funcionó?- le preguntó Leah.

-¡Vamos!- dijo Edward, mientras se quitaba suu traje-. ¡Mejor partamos ahora!

-¿Por dónde?- pregunté una vez todos se sacaron sus vestuarios.

Todavía el recuerdo de verlos con esos vestuarios me partía de risa en mi interior, pero la contuve por el momento y traté e tomar seriedad.

Pero de repente la gente comenzé a gritar afuera.

-¡BRILLANTINES!- gritaban al únisono-. ¡¿Dónde se fueron?! ¡Vuelvan!

-Parece que sus voces causaron sensación- dije divertido, mientras corríamos a la salida trasera de la torre del reloj.

-Somos vampiros- me recordó Bella, mientras corríamos-. Siempre vamos a ser atracativos para los humanos...

-Hablando de eso, su brillo...

-Ya hablaremos de eso- dijo Edward, mientras sacaba una reja que daba paso a un alcantarilla-. Entra.

-Vaya... la residencia de los Vulturis es lujosa- dije de forma muy sárcastica mientras me preparaba para saltar. Miré a todos seriamente-. De aquí en adelante la cosa se pone peligrosa ¿Listos?

Todos asintieron de inmediato.

Yo salté.

-¡Mantanga!- grité, mientras caía en la gran alcantarilla.

Fue una caída de al menos veinte metros. De haber sido un humano normal me habría hecho trizas.

Caí fuertemente en la sucia agua de la alcantarilla y luego me cayó encima Leah y Quil, mientras Angelo bajaba calmadamente con sus alas que había hecho aparecer.

Me enojé al verlo.

-¡Eso no es justo!- le grité a Angelo-. ¡Tuviste la bajada arreglada!

-Soy un ángel, puedo usar ese factor a mi favor.

-Hijo de...

Pero antes de que pasara nada, justo cuando Leah y Quil se levantaron de mi espalda, cayeron Bella y Alice en ella.

Casi se rompió mi columna vertebral, pero pude levantarme.

Luego cayó Edward como si hubiese saltado solo un metro.

-¿Listos?- preguntó Edward al bajar.

-Mi espalda- me quejé.

-Puedes quedarte aquí- dijo Angelo, mientras sacaba su catana-. Me encantará ser el "heroe" de Cathy.

-¡Oh! ¡Como si te fuera a dejar tener ese crédito!- le dije con una sonrisa nerviosa, mientras comenzaba a correr-. ¡¿A qué esperan?!

Comenzamos a correr en la infinita alcantarilla.

No sabíamos a donde ibamos, pero debería llevarnos hacia los Vulturis y por concencuente a Cathy.

La sucia agua verde de la alcantarilla rozaba nuestros muslos, mientras nosotros corríamos y el gélido aiere que había allí comenzó a golpear nuestros rostros, pero solo como una inaudible advertencia de que el peligro se acercaba a nosotros con cada paso que dabamos.

A medida que avanzabamos sentía que nos perdíamos más en la oscuridad.

Entonces un resplandor pasó muy rápidamente en frente de nosotros.

Angelo fue el primero en reaccionar. Con su catana blanca que apareció en el aire cortó en dos una figura que se encontraba en la oscuridad.

-No tenía olor- dijo Quil algo nervioso-. Era... como una copia...

-Una muy mala- dijo Angelo sacudiendo su catana.

-Nos están probando- dijo Bella.

-Probablemente esperan la llegada de vampiros con talento- dijo Edward serio-. Una vez lleguemos allí se llevaran una sorpresa al ver tres licántropos y un ángel... la cosa será más dura.

Y antes de que pudiesemos siquiera notar que el agua de la alcantarilla se había movido, sentí una figura con fétido olor acercarse a mí.

Evadí su ataque y luego pateé su espalda con rápidez, mientras la figura caía en el agua de la alcantarilla.

Apareció desprevenidamente detrás de Bella.

-¡Bella, detrás de ti!- le grité nervioso.

De imnediato Edward desmembró el brazo de la criatura y luego Leah tomó su torso. Se había transformado tan rápidamente que ni siquiera la vi pasar al lado de Bella y Edward.

Leah volvió a su forma humano y yo me tapé los ojos.

-¡Bella, dale un sosten, rápido!- grité avergonzado.

-¿Nuna has visto un cuerpo desnudo?- me preguntó curiosa, con una risa málevola-. ¿Seguro que no quieres conocerlo?

-Yo sí- dijo Quil maravillado al verla.

Sentí el golpe que le dio Leah al verla.

Creí escuchar las manos de Edward cubrir su rostro, mientras abría la mochila que llevaba Bella.

Cuando abrí los ojos llevaba un vestido de saten rojo de una pieza que la cubría hasta las rodillas.

-Así está mejor- dije todavía algo sonrojado.

-¿No te gustó lo que viste?- me preguntó muy seductora.

-La pregunta es ¿A quién le gustaría?- le corrigió Alice.

Casi lloré de risa con el comentario, mientras Leah con indignación levantaba a Quil que estaba nockeado.

-¡Despierta!- le gritó pegandole en la cara.

Quil despertó de inmediato con el golpe y trató de estabilizarse, mientras su cabeza daba vueltas.

Angelo y Edward suspiraron.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Dónde está el vampiro?!- preguntó Quil poniendose en guardia.

-En tu cabeza- le dijo Bella cuando pasó a su lado.

-¡Oigan! ¡Esperenme!- gritó Quil, mientras nosotros nos alejabamos.

Comenzamos a correr una vez más esperando llegar pronto a la fortaleza de los Vulturis.

Estaba listo para luchar ante cualquie eventualidad. Me transformaría solo cuando fuera totalmente necesario, por lo pronto contaba con el resto como apoyo.

La oscuridad se hizo más profunda y Edward nos guió a todos prendiendo su encendedor, para que pudiesemos seguirle cuando tocaba doblar.

Por fin después de mucho correr por las alcantarillas llegamos a una mesa en donde había una recepcionista humana delante de una puerta.

-Buenos días ¿Son vampiros? ¿Los han citado los Vulturis?

-¿Qué hace una humano aquí?- le pregunté en susurros a Edward.

-Tratar de unirse a los Vulturis.

-Estúpida- murmuré.

-Tenemos una visita pendiente- le dijo Alice con una desconcertante sonrisa.

-Sí... y ellos con ustedes...

De repente sonó una alrma en todo el lugar y unas luces rojas alumbraron el lugar.

-¡¿Qué?!- pregunté.

-Pude reconocer al chico... mis maestros me mostraron la imagen de ese chico, así que...

Antes de que me diera cuenta, Edward ya le había roto el cuello, mientras nosotros seguíamos desconcertados en que hacer.

Pasé mi vista de un lugar a otro.

Plantas, cuadros, mesa de recepción, puerta principal, piso de madera y lo mismo una y otra vez.

Por una corazonada aparte un cuadro y vi un enorme agujero.

-¡Por aquí!- grité.

De inmediato todos entraron.

Él último en entrar fue Angelo quien de inmediato puso el cuadro en su lugar.

Después de viajar por el estrecho túnel un rato, logré ver una luz causada por antorchas que llevaban a tres puertas.

Había cuatro caminos. Las tres puertas y el agujero que nos llevaría de vuelta para un encuentro seguro con muchos vampiros.

-¿Cuál tomamos?- pregunté de inmediato.

-Nos dividiremos en grupos- sugirió Alice.

-Muy arriesgado- discutí.

-¿Conoces el camino?

Negué con la cabeza.

-Creo que es la única opción que nos queda.

-¡Pero...!

-Estaremos bien- me aseguró Leah-. Ahora hay que ver rápidamente quienes van con quien.

-Un grupo va a tener tres personas- dijo Bella al vernos seriamente-. Somos siete... dos grupos de dos y uno de tres.

-Oh dos grupos de tres y uno que vaya solo- sugerí de inmediato.

-No irás solo Sean- negó Leah de inmediato-. No voy a dejarte hacerlo.

-Ni yo- aseguró Quil.

-Ni nadie- terminó Bella-. Sean, tú solo serías carne de cañon ¿Recuerdas lo qué pasó con Alec?

-No volverá a pasar.

-Es mejor estar prevenidos- dijo Bella, mientras escuchaba un ruido-. ¡Cada uno elija una puerta rápido! ¡Los que quedemos juntos quedamos!

Rápidamente fui a la puerta de la izquierda y la abrí de golpe. Delante mío estaba Alice y detrás mío estaba Angelo cuyos pasos resonaron muy fuertes con sus deportivas.

Supuse que Edward seguiría a Bella por el camino que daba a la puerta derecha y que Quil y Leah habrían terminado juntos en el camino que daba a la puerta de la derecha.

-¿Por qué has venido con nosotros?- le pregunté a Alice-. ¡No vas a poder ver el futuro!

-Eso aumenta la emoción- me dijo ella sonriendo.

-¿Y tú Angelo?

-Una corazonada- me aseguró él, mientras sus cabellos rubios se mecían con fuerza a la velocidad que corría-. No tiene nada que ver contigo.

-¿Crees que Cathy esté cerca?

-Me da la sensación.

-¡Detenganse!- ordenó Alice.

Angelo y yo nos paramos de inmediato. Vimos a dos figuras esplendorosas.

A una se le escapaba el gran cabello negro de su capa y la otra mantenía su cabello rubio oculto dentro de ella.

Sus olores eran los peores que había sentido nunca.

Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar y Alice pusó una mano en mi hombro.

-Calma- me dijo, mientras mirabamos por la ventana que daba a la otra habitación a las tres figuras-. Si te transformas arruinaras todo...

-Lo sé...- dije tratando de calmar mi sensación.

Pero no podía. No había sentido nada igual desde que había visto a Jane en el aeropuerto.

Esos dos vampiros eran muy distintos a los demás. Eran peores... podía sentir que eran más fuertes y peligrosos en mi cabeza.

Era horrible. Esa sensación palpitaba en mi cerebro como en mi corazón. Mi mente me rezaba transformarme, pero detuve el pensamiento.

-Aro y Marco- me dijo Alice al ver mi rostro estremecido-. Dos de los tres líderes de los Vulturis... son muy experimentados y fuertes... han vivido miles de años.

-Yo también- dijo Angelo preparando su catana blanca.

-¡No te precipites!- le rogó Alice.

-¿Hueles eso?- dijo la voz de Aro desde la otra habitación.

En menos de un segundo los dos estaban detrás de nosotros.

Para cuando me volteé Aro ya estaba agarrando mi cuello y me comenzé a ahogar.

Angelo estaba por cortar el brazo con el que Aro me sostenía, pero Marco sostuvo del cuello a Angelo, como Aro a mí y con el otro tomó a Alice, quien no se estremcía como nosotros ante la falta de oxígeno.

-Así que tú eres Sean- dijo Aro riendo-. Para alguien que puede soportar el poder de Jane y tomó dos de sus brazos esperaba más... tu novia habla bien de ti.

Al oír eso, tomé con fuerza su brazo y lo aparté de mí, al tiempo que aparté a Marco rápidamente de Alice y Angelo, pero al hacerlo, Aro apareció a mi lado y me golpeó en la incle. El golpe fue tan fuerte que salió sangre de mi boca y fui a parar a la pared.

-¡Sean!- gritó Alice.

De inmediato Aro la tomó del cuello, viendola con regocijo y alegría.

Me levanté lentamente viendolo con ira.

Angelo estaba recuperando la respiración, mientras me levantaba.

-Pude ver tu historia, eres muy interesante- me dijo Aro sonriendo. Luego le dedicó una sonrisa a Alice-. Mi pequeña Alice... como me alegra tenerte aquí... ¿Han venido Edward y Bella? Esperabamos que pudieran cenar con nosotros algo de lobo.

Mis ojos tomaron un furioso fulgor rojo.

Angelo se levantó, pero antes de que pudiera alzar su catana contra Aro, Marco le habí golpeado en la cara, pero pudo agitar su espada contra la pierna de Marco cuasandole un buen corte, pero solo alcanzó a inmovilizarlo un segundo, antes de que apareciera detrás de él, pero con su catana bloqueó el golpe que le estaba por dar. Marco comenzó a hacer retroceder la hoja, mientras me acercaba a Aro, quien azotó a Alice contra el suelo.

-¡Alice!- grité preocupado.

-¿Vas a quedarte a cenar?

-Lo siento- le dijo Alice, sonriendo-. El lobo no es uno de mis platos favoritos.

Y entonces con sus piernas, tomó la cabeza de Aro y lo azotó contra el suelo con ella, como el había hecho con su mano con ella.

Me acerqué con cautela al no saber si Aro estaba herido o no.

Confirmé que no cuando su mano casi alcanzó mi cuello y me apresuré a plantarle un golpe en la cara, pero solo me pareció haberlo hecho, ya que estaba detrás de mí y me sostuvo de mis hombros. Sentía que me los iba a arrancar. Y probablmente lo haría.

Angelo salió volando a mi lado y soltó su catana, mientras que de su rostro se veía correr un líquido blanco que salió de su frente.

-Eso no es sangre- dijo Marco muy extrañado al levantar a Angelo y luego probó el líquido-. ¡Es sabroso! ¡Es exquicito! Aro, tienes que probarlo.

Pero entonce Angelo le clavó su catana en el cuello.

Y antes de que pasara nada, Marco apareció detrás de él como si nada hubviese ocurrido y golpeó una vez más la cara de Angelo.

-Esa espada es molesta- dijo Marco pisando con fuerza la mano de Angelo.

-¡AHHH!- gritó éste adolorido.

-¡Angelo!- intenté gritar, pero me costaba respirar, ya que Aro estaba contrayendo mi caja toraxica.

-Jane estará feliz al ver que tu ejecución se efectuará.

-¡Sueltalo!- le gritó Alice, quien se aceró a su brazo para desmebrarlo, pero Aro golpeó su cara con mucha fuerza. Tanta que casi pareció dejar a Alice nockeada, pero ella se levantó de inmediato-. ¡Dejalo ir!

-Pero si acaba de empezar la diversión- le dijo, mientras hacía más presión en mi cintura. Me miró con una sonrisa de plácer insoportable-. Me encanta ver los pensamientos de tu cabeza... toda tu historia es tan íncreible... pero me sorprende como pensaste que una relación con una vampira saldría adelante.

-Lo hará- le juré con la poca fuerza que me quedaba-. Amo a Cathy y ella a mí...

-Ella nos pertenece, me temo- me dijo, mientras estaba a punto de desmayarme-. Nunca volverás a verla... por lo menos no hasta tu ejecución...

Entonces me desmayé, ante el susurro de una maligna y dulce voz, mientras que el olor fétido desaparecía de mi nariz.

Me quedé inconsciente antes de poder transformarme.

Desperté en una celda, con barrotes de diamante en las ventanas, por lo cual, aún siendo lobo, me sería difícil destrurilos.

A mi lado estaba Alice. Estaba vestida de una larga bata blanca que me recordó a los días de manicomnio. Yo estaba vestido igual.

Me encontraba encima de una litera de metal y me levanté lentamente. Mi cabeza daba vueltas y me dolía bastante.

-¿Alice?- pregunté confuso.

-Es en una semana- dijo ella sin mirarme.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Tú ejecución.

-Te equivocas- le aseguré estirandome-. No dejaré que...

-La puerta es de diamante, al igual que los barrotes, romperlos es prácticamente imposible, aún con fuerza de vampiro o licántropo- me dijo tristemente-. Estamos condenado.

-No... tú tienes una posibilidad- le dije suspirando mientras me eché en la litera de metal-. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormido?

-Unas dos horas- me dijo ella.

De repente me di cuenta. Me levanté precipitadamente al y miré a mi alrededor. Angelo no estaba.

Tampoco sentía su olor, por lo cual no había estado allí.

Alice me miró tristemente y volvió a desviar la mirada para contestarme.

-Está en otra celda- me respondió, antes de que le preguntara.

-Ah...- dije un poco aliviado-. Parece que tenemos a alguien a quien rescatar.

-¿Y nosotros?- preguntó llornando sin lágrimas-. Perdimos... jamás volveré a ver el rostro de mis hermanos... ni el de Carlisle o Esme... ni el de Emmet o Rosali... ni siquiera del de Edward... ni el de Bella... y lo que más me duele... no volveré a ver Jasper.

-Lo volverás a ver- le aseguré.

-¡Despierta!- me gritó chillando de desesperación-. ¡Son los Vulturis! Nos tienen a su merced... pueden cortar nuestras cabezas tan fácilmente como le sería a un adulto decapitar a un muñeco.... no sé que va a pasar... tengo miedo... no puedo ver lo que va a pasar después y me da miedo.

-Yo sé lo que va a pasar- le dije con voz compasiva, mientras sujetaba sus hombros e hize que me mirará a la cara-. No apartes la mirada... te diré lo que pasará... saldremos de aquí, sea como sea, Cathy vendrá con nosotros...- le sonreí al ver su cara de inseguridad-. Y harás una gran fiesta por nuestro regreso.

-Eso me parece lógico- me dijo calmandose-. ¿Cómo vamos a...?

-No estoy seguro de esa parte- admití-. Pero sé que lo haremos.

Escuché un golpeteo en la puerta y adopté rápidamente posición defensiva.

Alice se levantó lentamente del suelo y también tomó una posición defensiva.

De repente tiraron a nuestra habitación, muy rápidamente (antes de que pudieramos actuar) a una persona herida.

Era Angelo, estaba derramando el líquido blanco que habíamos visto ante. No tenía olor, pero al tocarlo sentí una extraña sensación.

Subí a Angelo a la litera y Alice lo vio como si fuera un canapé.

-No he cazado desde hace días- dijo ella acercandose.

-¡Espera!- le dije poniendome delante de Angelo-. ¡No vas a...!

-No, no- dijo ella retrocidiendo, mientras trataba de controlarse-. ¡Mierda! Controlate Alice...

-¿Alice?

-Estoy bien- me aseguró-. ¿Cómo se encuentra Angelo?

-Voy a verlo- le dije, mientras examinaba su rostro.

Abrí su la cazadora que llevaba y luego saqué la camisa que llevaaba y vi con horror muchas mordidas en formas de media luna.

-Puedes morderme Alice- le aseguró Angelo-. Es infinita... solo me debilito por un rato, pero luego estoy bien... ellos no conocen el modo de matarme.

-No voy a beber tu sangre- le dijo Alice torturandose.

-Alice...- le dije al ver como se estremecía de la sed.

-No te resistas- le dijo Angelo, mientras extendía su mano-. Bebe.

-¡No lo haré!

-Estaré bien- le aseguró Angelo.

Alice no lo pudo resistir. De inmediato fue inconcientemente y mordió la mano de Angelo formandole una cicatriz en forma de media luna, mientras absorvía su sangre blanca.

Pareció arrepentirse de lo hecho, pero al retroceder noté que su sed estaría satisfecha por un buen rato.

Alice se cubrió las manos de la vergüenza y se alejo de nosotros, mientras lloraba sin lágrimas.

-No te sientas mal- le dijo Angelo suspirando-. Ya estaba peor como puedes ver...

-¿Tu sangre es infinita?- le pregunté sorprendido-. ¿Entonces...?

-No es sangre- me corrigió-. La sangre es roja... esto es una especie de geoda infinita que puede curar heridas y alimentar a los vampiros como acabas de ver... los ángeles no podemos morir por más perdida que tengamos de ella, ya que la cantidad es infinita...

-¡Espera! ¡La ponsoña de los vampiros...!

-Soy inmune- me aseguró suspirando-. La única forma de matar a un ángel es cortando sus alas y luego atravesar su corazón, partiendolo en miles de pedazos...

-Ya veo- dije sorprendido ante la explicación-. Angelo... me dijiste que si sobrevivía a la batalla me dirías tu pasado... aquí estamos, soy todo oídos.

-Nací el año 324 después de cristo...- comenzó, mientras cerraba los ojos para sumirse en sus recuerdos-. Vivía en el valle de los ángeles que se encuentra en medio del cielo y la tierra... ningun ángel puede subir al cielo hasta haber entregado su corazón a un mortal.. una vez hecho esto se les permite ir al cielo... como supondrás esperaba darselo a Cathy, pero su transformación no me lo permitió... como sea, antes de eso había pasado por una tragedia... ¿Sabes por qué el estado los Ángeles se llama así?

Negué con la cabeza. Nunca me interesó mucho la historia de mi nación, más de lo que me intereso alguna vez calculo de variables.

-Allí hubo una masacre de ángeles en 1854... muchos murieron por un mismo ángel... que se volvió demonio... yo soy uno de los sobevivientes.

Me estremecí al oírlo. No podía creer que un solo ángel matara a tantos, por si solo, cuando ya Angelo me parecía alguien fuerte. Eso multiplicado por una cantidad indefinida (que debió ser bastante) y haberles ganado... me resultó inquietante.

Alice todavía estaba muy avergonzada como para mostrarse, pero sabía que estaba escuchando y creí detectar un estremecimiento en ella.

-Todos los que había amado una vez murieron por una sola persona...- dijo él con tristeza en su voz-. Y solo quedamos yo, mi hermana Teresa y mi hermano Grandall...

Al oír ese nombre Alice se volteó con expresión de miedo.

Nosotros la vimos desconcertados.

-¿Alice?- pregunté.

-Grandall...- dijo ella sin poderlo creer-. ¿Ese Grandall? ¿Era un hermoso señor de treinta y tres años, de cabello blanco precioso?

-Acertaste- le dijo Angelo sorprendido.

-No puede ser...

-¡¿Qué sucede?!- exigí saber desconcertado.

-Grandall... fue quien me convirtió... él no era un ángel, si no un vampiro.

Escuché a alguien tocar la puerta y me devolví desoncertado por la emoción que se estaba viviendo en esta estrecha celda.

Sentí con pavor como la puerta comenzaba a abrirse.


	15. Conexión olvidada

Conexión olvidada

La puerta se abrió y reconocí la figura impactado.

Alice suspiró.

Angelo se quedó inconciente.

Abrazé su cuerpo conmocionado por verla.

Cathy no me corespondió el abrazo ni le di importancia en el momento. Mis lágrimas llegaron a sus hombros antes de que pudieran evaporarse en mi cara.

Apreté con fuerza su cintura, pero solo sentía la capa que llevaba puesta y ella no me correspondió.

Estaba tan alegre de verle, que no abrí los ojos.

-Cathy...- dije con voz quebrada-. Te he extrañado tanto.

-Lo siento- me dijo con una fría voz-. No te conosco... y apestas.

Me aparté impactado ante sus palabras sin poderlo creer. Alice le miró tan sorprendida como yo... no, la expresión de sorpresa de Alice no era nada comparada con la mía... ¡¿Qué estaba pasandol?! ¡¿Por qué no me recordaba?! ¡¿Acaso había sellado sus recuerdos?!

-¡¿Cómo no puedes recordarme?!- le pregunté estúpidamente.

-Nunca te he conocido, ahora apartate de mí perro apestoso- me ordenó, mientras con su gelida mano me apartaba-. No esperaba verte aquí Alice.

-¡Cathy! ¡Tienes que recordar a Sean!- le gritó Alice-. ¡¿Cómo no puedes recordarle?!

-¡¿De qué hablas Alice?! ¡Nunca lo he visto en mi vida!- dijo ella fríamente.

Mis brazos se entumecieron y caí al suelo echando lágrimas y ella me miro confusa.

Suspiró.

-No llores, es muy patético- me dijo ella fríamente. Se volteó y vio a Alice-. No piensan ejecutarte- le aseguró-. Piensan reclutarte... por cierto... están siguiendo el rastro de los lobos y los Cullen... parece que va a ser un calvario allí a fuera.

-¡NO!- grité de inmediato, poniendome a las rodillas de Cathy-. ¡Cathy! ¡Tienes que dejarnos salir!

-¡Alejate de mí perro asqueroso!- me gritó pateando mi pulmón.

Boté sangre por la boca tras la patada y la miré con una profunda tristeza, pero ella salió sin más de la habitación.

Antes de cerrar la puerta me dirigió una horrible mirada. Una mirada de un resentimiento y odio infundado enorme. La mirada con la que la conocí.

-Tú ejecución será el próximo Jueves a las 14:30, exactamente seis días y 23 horas con 33 minutos. Disfruta de tus últimos días de vida. Adiós.

Cathy cerró la puerta tras nosotros y me dejo encerrado una vez más en un gran avismo de tristeza y desolación... el vacío que había sentido por seis meses volvió muy repentinamente. Era demasiado para mi débil corazón humano.

Quería transformarme y destruir todo lo que tenía a mi alrededor, pero eso significaría herir a Alice y a Angelo y no estaba dispuesto a herir a nadie. Tenía que controlarme, pero comenzaba a ser controlado por mi parte más salvaje.

De pronto mis ojos se volvieron completamente rojos.

Alice me vio con horror.

-¿Sean?- me preguntó.

Con ira me dirigí hacia a ella para plantarle un golpe, pero ella lo evadió con gracia.

Me vio desconcertada concentrada en el resplandor de mis ojos.

Angelo se levantó débil e hizo aparecer su catana. Alice trató de detenerlo.

-¡No, Angelo!- le gritó Alice al ver sus movimientos torpes-. ¡Todavía estás malherido!

-No importa... si no saco mis alas no podrá hacer nada...

-¡Te va a herir!

-_¡Controlate idiota!_- me grité al ver que estaba por partirle la cara a Angelo y Alice-. _¡No lo hagas idiota! ¡No lo hagas!_

Pero estaba fuera de control. Mi parte más salvaje tenía el control de mi cuerpo. Mi parte racional había sido reducida a solo un silvido en mis oídos, mientras que mi parte más salvaje tomó la catana de Angelo y se la clavó en la misma pierna en la que se la había clavado a Cathy cuando nos conocimos.

La geoda blanca salió a chorros de la pierna de Angelo.

Alice me golpeó la cara haciendome retroceder y le quitó la catana de la pierna a Angelo, pero entonces sin darme cuenta estaba ahí, golpeando a Alice sin poder detenerme.

Angelo trató de hacerme retroceder, pero solo logré terminar haciendole lo mismo.

Por último y lo inevitable. Me transformé en lobo.

Angelo y Alice me miraron horrorizados. Mis ojos estaban enegrecidos y enrojecidos al mismo tiempo.

Quedé inconsiente, pero pude escuchar las voces de Angelo Y Alice.

-¡Él no es el Sean que conocemos!- le advirtió Angelo a Alice-. ¡Ha perdido el control! ¡Tú sabes lo que pasa cuando un licántropo pierde el control!

-¡¿Qué hacemos?!- preguntó Alice-. ¡No podemos evadir sus ataques por siempre!

-Habrá que tomar cartas en el asunto.

-¡No lo hieras!

-No lo mataré, solo lo dejaré fuera de combate para que pueda calmarse.

Pero pude sentir como algo rozaba en mis dientes. No podía ver, pero no había perdido el sentido del tacto, ni del olfato.

Por el olor... era fétido ¡¿Había atacado a Alice?! No... detecté que no la había atacado, ya que el olor era peor que el de Alice.

El alivio recorrió mi mente y de repente me di cuenta de que no sabía a donde me llevaban mis patas. Iba a ciegas guíado por mi instinto animal.

¡MATA!, le escuché gritar en mi fuero interno.

Sentí que unos ojos en mi interior se abrieron. Unos ojos de lobo. Ojos enegrecidos y enrojecidos que me miraban con recelo, mientras mis simples ojos humanos los miraba con horror.

Había desarrollado una segunda personalidad. Una personalidad salvaje e irracional. Mi lobo interno había cobrado una parte de mí. Era como si se hubiera desprendido de mí y ahora no tuviera control sobre él.

Me miró con una sádica sonrisa, y entendí lo que iba a hacer.

-_¡NO TOQUES A CATHY!_- le grité con ira.

-_Tal vez tú no te aprecies tanto, pero no le voy aperdonar el daño hecho_- me aseguró.

-_¡Déjame salir pedazo de mierda!_- le grité furioso_-. ¡Te voy a matar como le hagas algo a Cathy!_

_-¿Piensas suicidarte?- _me preguntó divertido-._ Bien, veamos como retomas el control de tu cuerpo._

Tenía razón. Estaba completamente fuera de mí. No podía ver nada, ni controlar mi cuerpo.

Entonces pasó.

Sentí una herida en mi pata, pero la mano que la había causado cayó presa de mis colmillos. Tenía que hacer algo.

Y sin darme cuenta salí de mi cuerpo, como un fantasma.

_-¡¿Qué carajo?!_

Vi como mi cuerpo seguía corriendo y lo perseguí a mayor velocidad de lo que había corrido alguna vez.

Atrapé al lobo que me reconoció con horror.

_-¡¿Cómo saliste de tu cuerpo?!_

No le contesté, en verdad no lo sabía.

Río nervioso.

_-Eres un espíritu guerrero...._

_-¡¿Eh?!_

Ya había escuchado esa historia, pero nunca la creí real. ¿En serio podía salir de mi cuerpo como decían las leyendas? Incluso en un mundo de vampiros, licántropos y ángeles encontraba que había límites. Al parecer no... ¿Qué faltaba? ¿Un alien?

-_No hay duda..._- me dijo alegre y algo irritado_-. Uno de los espíritus guerreros reencarnó en ti Sean... eso explica nuestro potencial. Claro... el alma de Taha Aki..._

La noticia me dejó en estado de shock, mientras sostenía mi cuerpo en forma de lobo.

Estaba descubriendo una faceta aterradora de mi poder. Nunca pensé que pudiera hacer algo así.

-_Entra de nuevo_- me dijo tranquilo-. _Te dejaré el control... no le haré daño a Cathy, te lo prometo... quiero ver como lo llevas por ti mismo._

Entonces sin darme cuenta estaba de vuelta en mi forma humana. Por lo normal me habría dado cuenta de que estaba desnudo, pero el impacto me tenía demasiado ido.

Lo que me despertó fue oír gritar a Bella. Grité en respuesta y me tapé mis partes íntimas de inmediato.

-¡Toma!- me gritó Bella pasandome unos pantalones.

-Gracias...- le dije poniendomelos. Estaba rojo (más de lo normal)-. ¿Y Edward?

-En camino ¿Alice y Angelo?

-Aquí- dijo Alice llegando. Me miró y suspiró-. Me alegro de verte en tu forma humana.

-Yo igual- dije, todavía conmocionado.

-¿Por qué tiemblas?- me preguntó Bella al notarme-. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí...

Bueno, estaría bastante bien al descubrir que un espíritu guerrero reencarnó en mí y que tengo desarrollada dos personalidades, y no sabía si la segunda podía ser más fuerte que yo.

Ahora no solo podía ser un lobo, sino también un fantasma.

El impacto de asimilarlo en mi cerebro hizo que me desmayará y sentí que los brazos de Alice me atraparon.

Desperté, mientras Alice iba corriendo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo me desmayé?- le pregunté al empezar a ver bien.

-Cuatro minutos- me aseguró ella sonriendo-. Debo admitir que gracias a ti logramos escapar, así que podemos retomar el plan de rescate... solo habrá que hacerle recordar a Cathy...

Alice me dejó en el suelo.

-No hay Vulturis a la vista- me aseguró, mientras me acercaba un vaso de agua. Lo tomé y tragué el agua a velocidad luz-. Parece que tenías sed.

-Alice...

-Dime...

-Tengo doble personalidad...

La noticia le dejó un pequeño impacto a Alice.

Alice suspiró cinco veces antes de contestar y sus brazos temblaron un poco.

Me miró de reojo y al final contestó.

-¿La otra es... tu parte lobuna?

-Sí... y eso no es todo... descubrí que soy una reencarnación... de un espíritu guerrero.

-¿Qué es un espíritu guerrero?

-Son guerreros que pueden desprender su alma de sus cuerpos para luchar... siempre pensé que era solo una leyenda, pero... lo experimenté... por eso pude volver a mi forma humana.

Alice me vio algo impresionada, horrorizada y acelerada. Por su expresión de noté mucha incredulidad, pero al mismo tiempo emoción y algo de terror.

Se acercó a mí y suspiró por enécima vez.

-¿Esperas que te diga que estás loco?-me preguntó al ver mi epresión.

-La verdad... sí.

-Bueno, existen los vampiros, los hombres lobo, los ángeles ¿Por qué no agragar fantasmas?

-Tienes razón- le dije riendo-. Aún así... es aterrador... sentir estar fuera de mi cuerpo y... poder sentirme como parte del viento... se siente maravilloso, pero... me dio miedo no volver a mi cuerpo.

Las lágrimas se me salieron por los nervios. Estaba tan nervioso y aterrado al mismo tiempo de todo. Alice me resivió en sus hombros y yo lloré para desquitar mis nervios y mis miedos.

-Alice... ¿Por qué soy tan diferente a todos? A los humanos, a los licántropos... ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo el especial?

-Tal vez... porque tienes una misión que cumplir con tus dones- me explicó ella acariciendo mi temblorosa cara-. Sean, si tienes todos esos poderes es por una razón. Ahora puedes usarlos para salvar a Cathy...

-Tienes razón- le dije y luego la tomé del brazo y me levanté-. Pero primero te sacaré de aquí.

-¿Qué vas a...?

-Cuida de mi cuerpo. Limpiaré el area.

Entonces me concentré en salir de mi cuerpo.

La primera vez había sido por inercia.

Así que está vez tenía que intentarlo hacerlo por la fuerza.

Me concentré en sacar mi aura de mi cuerpo como veía hacer en la tele (no se me ocurrió nada más).

-¡SAL!- grité de inmediato.

Nada ocurrió y Alice me miró decepcionada.

-Creo que no tendré que cuidar de tu cuerpo hoy.

-¡Maldita sea, me cago en...!

Y enton ces salió.

Mi cuerpo cayó como si estuviera muerto y me vi a mi mismo en el aire y en el suelo.

Alice me reconoció aterrada y vio mi cuerpo.

-¿Puedes verme?- le pregunté.

-Muy borroso, pero sí...

-Al menos puedes escucharme... ya vuelvo...

Corrí a mi nueva super velocidad y vi a todos los vampiros que se acercabana nosotros, los eliminé a todos con una fuerza que jamás había sentido. Pude desmembrar sus partes con toda fácilidad. Los guardias de los Vulturis no debían ser tan fuertes como los mismos.

De repente vi a Angelo que me vio con gran sorpresa, pero sin terror.

-¡Angelo!- grité de inmediato.

-Vaya... siempre pensé que el royo de los espíritus guerreros era solo una leyenda... no sabía que...

-Después te sorprendes, necesito volver a mi cuerpo- le dije corriendo hacia donde estaba Alice.

Entonces volví a mi cuerpo y desperté tan abruptamente que Alice dio un salto.

Reí.

-Pensaba quelos vampiros no se impresionaban con nada.

-Mientras más vives más te sorprendes- me dijo Alice suspirando-. En verdad puedes hacerlo.

-¿Dudaste?

-Cualquiera lo haría- me aseguró Angelo.

-¿Que pasó con Bella?- pregunté al recordar haberla visto (sobre todo al ver que estaba con los pantalones puestos)-. ¡¿No será qué...?!

-No, ella y Edward están examinado algunas habitaciones donde puede estar Cathy.

Suspiré. Estaba algo agotado por el pequeño viaje espíritual.

-Creo que volverme fantasma agota más que volverme lobo- dije respirando agitadamente-. Pero es sicodelico.

-¿Sean?

-Oh... que colores...

-Creo que está delirando- dijo Angelo tomandome en sus brazos-. Ya lo has llevado mucho tiempo, me toca a mí.

-¿Seguro?

-La tregua es temporal, pero no lo mataré... por ahora...

-Me alegra ver que te cae mejor- le dijo Alice con una borrosa sonrisa. En verdad estaba delirando.

-No me cae mejor, pero me será de ayuda para salvar a Cathy.

-Sí, sí, diviertanse chicos.

Sentí que Angelo viajaba a una gran velocidad mientras movía sus piernas. Todavía estaba mareado y seguía viendo muchos colores mezclados.

-Angelo...

-¿Sí?

-Creo que voy a...

Sin darle tiempo para evitarlo vomité en su cazadora de cuero favorita que había traído.

Él me dejo en el suelo, mientras sacaba su catana para limpiarse el vomito con ella (algo exagerado diría yo).

-¡NO VUELVAS A HACER ESO!- me gritó exasperado-. ¡ERA MI CAZADORA FAVORITA!

-Lo la...

Pero antes de poder terminar, vomité en sus deportivas, que al parecer también eran sus favoritas.

-¡SEAN!- me gritó irritado.

Caí en la inconciencia una vez más, pero antes de quedarme dormido Angelo me sostuvo en sus brazos y me llevo a toda velocidad, mientras suspiraba y me dijo con resignación Eres un inútil.

Me dormí sin dar más a mi cuerpo.

Todos los descubrimientos de ese día me habían dejado exahusto.

Cuando desperté noté que seguía en los brazos de Angelo.

La cabeza me daba vuelta. Estaba algo débil y tenía ciertos dolores alrededor de todo el cuerpo.

-Te despertaste- dijo Angelo.

-Ugh... ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormido?

-Alrededor de una hora, he tenido que parar unas cuantas veces.

-Ugh... me siento algo mal...

Angelo se apartó de mí horrorizado.

-¡No vayas a vomitar!- gritó de inmediato a una distancia segura de cinco metros.

-Me duele la cabeza- dije con algo de hackeca.

-Tal vez se deba a que es tu primera vez saliendo de tu cuerpo- sugirió, sin acercarse ni un centímetro.

-No te voy a vomitar encima- le aseguré parandome-. Vamos.

-¿Estás seguro que puedes caminar?- me preguntó Angelo al verme temblar.

Y entonces caí al suelo. Estaba hecho polvo y no daba más. En verdad esto del "viaje espíritual" te dejaba mal. Todavía me dolían algunas extremidades.

Angelo suspiró, se acercó y luego me sujetó otra vez.

-Mira que tener que llevarte yo... no estás muy bien que digamos.

-Si estuviera bien, no habría aceptado que me llevaras en brazos.

-Cierto.

-¿Angelo?

-¿Qué?

-... ¿Quién es Grandall? Alice dice que él la convirtió.

-Es mi hermano... pero no creo que sea él que conoció Alice... es decir... es difícil ver que un ángel convierta a alguien en vampiro.

-¿En un mundo en dónde hay vampiros, licántropos, ángeles y fantasmas? Quien sabe...

-Hum...

-¿No quieres creerlo?

-No estoy seguro... como sea... ¿Puedes usar tu olfato para decirme dónde está Cathy? Esas cosas se te dan mejor a ti que a mí.

-Estoy con un dolor que me parte la cabeza... será un poco difícil...

-Bien... tendré que ver que más hacer.

-Dije que sería difícil, no que no lo haría- le corregí, mientras me ponía una vez más de pie-. Déjame intentarlo.

-¿Estas seguro?

-Sí... me voy a transformar...

-¿Me puedes asegurar que no me atacarás?

-No te preocupes por eso...- le dije. Pero Angelo no se vio muy convencido.

Me transformé en lobo de inmediato. Como suponía el dolor no cesaba. Comenzé a seguir el rastro del olor que recordaba de Cathy y lo encontré. Angelo me siguió a toda velocidad.

Por fin llegamos a una bifurcación y escuché la voz de Leah en mi mente.

-Me molesta un poco el hecho de salvar a Cathy, después de lo que le hizo a Sean...

-¡Leah!- grité en mi mente.

Entonces Leah vino a toda velocidad hacia nosotros.

Angelo se acercó un poco para reconocer los dos caminos que había.

Entonces Quil apareció.

-¿Por dónde?- preguntó.

-Por la derecha- indiqué-. Si ustedes vinieron de la izquierda, el rastro de Cathy debe ir por la derecha.

Partimos a gran velocidad y Angelo se quedó atrás un momento, pero luego nos alcanzó.

-Me da la sensación de que estoy algo excluído de la conversación.

Me reí ante lo dicho y de repente el olor comenzó a ser más fuerte, pero me tuve que detener en seco, al ver que mis compañeros comenzaban a retorcerse de dolor.

Entonces por medio de la mente de Quil y Leah vi el dolor que estaban sufriendo y comenzó a afectarme, pero el doble.

Las cuatro patas que me mantenían de pie se tumbaron rápidamente.

Angelo hizo aparecer su catana, mientras se trataba de recistir el dolor.

-Parece que ahora te afecta- dijo una málefico voz que reconocí al instante.

Jane me vio con su sádica cara de velicidad.

La ira me inadió, pero el dolor estaba siendo muy fuerte como para moverme.

Angelo alzó su catana contra Jane.

-Para esto...- le dijo Angelo jadeando-. Antes de que...

-¿Qué?- le preguntó Jane riendo.

Entonces las alas de Angelo aparecieron y se cubrió en ellas un momento. En otro ya le había cortado un brazo a Jane.

-Interesante ¿Qué eres?

-Un ángel- le dijo Angelo, quien se cubrió en sus alas una vez más.

-Hum... las alitas me hacían la sospecha.

-Sean, déjame salir- me dijo mi otro yo.

Reconocí su voz y de repente me encontraba en un espacio negro donde no veía nada. Igual que la otra vez. Los ojos enegrecidos y enrojecidos del lobo aparecieron

-Si me dejas salir mataré a Jane- me aseguró.

-¿Y arriesgarme a perder el control? Mejor no.

-Vamos, Sean, si cambias puedes volver a salir de tu cuerpo, nos tomará menos de dos segundos.

-¡No voy a hacer algo tan arriesgado!

Entonces volví a la realidad y mi mente seguía sufriendo el efecto de la tortura de Jane. Pero de repente cesó. Noté que Quil y Leah se habían desmayado e iba a usar eso a mi favor por ellos. Fui directamente hacia Jane quien evadió mi envestida, pero no pudo evadir el corte que le hizo Angelo en la espalda, aún así sujeto la catana. Entonces fui directamente a su pierna, pero ella se desvaneció en el aire y choqué con gran fuerza en el estomago de Angelo, quien casi vomitó.

Me aparté de él riendo, mientras él me veía con rabia.

-Te odio- me aseguró.

Volvi a mi forma humana y Angelo me tiró unos pantalones que había sacado de una mochila. Era la misma de Bella, así que deduje que se la dejó a Angelo cuando me desmayé.

Me los puse rápidamente y Angelo suspiro, mientras Quil y Leah volvían a su forma humana rápidamente.

-¿Quién viste a Leah?- le pregunté con los pantalones ya puestos.

-Hum... bueno tengo curiosidad... ¿Son reales?

-¡Angelo!

-¿Qué? ¿No has notado qué son enormes?

-Sí... pero no es el tipo de preguntas que se hacen en estos momentos...

-¡Ahhh! Ya sé... te da miedo verlos, ya que no se los has visto a Cathy.

-¡Eso no tiene nada que ver!

-Entonces vistela.

-......

-Y yo que pensaba que ya habían llegado a más con Cathy...

-Cállate.

-Uh...- dijo Leah despertando-. ¿Qué pasó?

Entonces Leah se levantó completamente desnuda enfrente de Angelo y de mí.

Quedamos con la boca abierta y Leah se dio cuenta de que la estabamos viendo y nos golpeó la cara de inmediato gritsndo ¡Par de pervertidos!.

Se puso pantalones, bragas y una polera de inmediato y nos vio con indignación.

-No fue intencional- le aclaré.

-Si claro... bien, encargate de Quil, que sigue durmiendo.

-De acuerdo...

Ya media hora después habíamos retomado el rumbo.

Ya el olor se había vuelto lo suficientemente fuerte como para seguirlo por mi olfato en forma humana.

-No estamos muy lejos...

-¡Bien!- gritó Angelo-. Este es el plan, entramos y sacamos a Cathy...

-Si alguien ataca ustedes avanzen- nos dijo Quil de repente-. Yo los retendré.

Nos detuvimos en seco y lo miramos fijamente. Casi no me creí lo que decía.

-Quil, no pienso dejarte solo- le dije seriamente.

-Venimos a rescatar a esa chu... vampira, así que hay que hacerlo rápido y la forma más rápida es que alguien se quede a retener a los enemigos.

-¡No voy a dejar que te hagas el heroe! ¡Si te quedas a pelear solo me quedo yo también!

-No será necesario- me dijo Leah-. Yo lo haré.

-Leah...

-No me hace mucha ilusión rescatar a esa sanguijuela... lo siento, a Cathy... sé que es millones de veces más importante para ti y Angelo, así que en ese caso... yo y Quil detendremos a los que vengan.

-¡NO!- grité.

Y entonces todo se tornó oscuro, pero no de la forma que cuando estoy dentro de mi mismo y pude reconocerlo, ya que todavía podía ver algunas siluetas de la realidad.

-¡Mierda!- grité al sentir el olor de los vampiros.

-¡Vayanse!- gritó Quil.

-¡Ahora!- gritó Leah-. ¡Los retendremos!

-¡NO!- grité.

Y sin darme cuenta, Angelo y yo estabamos solo cuando volvió a habr luz ¡¿Qué había pasado?! Lo que fuera tenía que volver.

-¡Ve a por Cathy!- le grité a Angelo.

-Es inútil- me dijo Angelo fríamente-. Están muy lejos.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Aún llendo en forma de lobo te tomará al menos media hora llegar...

-¡¿Entonces cómo...?!

-Yo lo hice- me aclaró.

Le golpeé la cara de inmediato por la ira que comenzó a invadirme.

Angelo se quedó dónde mismo y agarre su cuello con ira, pero él me miro muy fríamente.

-Ellos se decidieron a entretener al enemigo para que pudieramos avanzar...

-¡No puedo dejarlos solos!

-Detente... es un insulto para un guerrero que se preocupen por su vida en un combate.

-¡No son guerreros! ¡Son mis amigos!

-Sean. Estamos en guerra con los Vulturis, en guerra combaten guerreros, desde que entramos a su base era probable que uno de nosotros cayera.

-¡Pero no pienso permitirlo!

-No puedes protegerlos a todos.

-Eso ya lo veremos.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Voy a volver.

-¿Aún estando tan cerca de Cathy?

-A Cathy nole harán nada... en cambio Leah y Quil están en amenaza de muerte...

-Eres demasiado terco...

-Puede ser... pero por lo menos me preocupo por la vida de mis compañeros.

-¿Y crees que yo no? ¿Te recuerdo quién se levantó herido para proteger a Alice de un lobo sin control?

-¡¿ENTONCES POR QUÉ LOS DEJAS ASÍ?!

-Porque a diferencia de ti, pienso un poco en que si han llegado hasta aquí pueden cuidarse solos ¿No?

Me quedé en silencio un minuto.

Angelo suspiró.

-No puedes estar protegiendo a todo el mundo siempre, ellos también quieren demostrarte que pueden cuidarte solo y... les eres tan importante que han venido a rescatar a Cathy, aún cuando saben que no es algo de su agrado... lo han hecho por ti... quieren recuperar la felicidad que perdiste ¿No te diste cuuenta? Eres más despistado de lo que pensaba.

Me sentí un poco mal por el hecho de confiar en Leah y Quil, pero seguía indeciso ante el hecho de dejarlos solos, al mismo tiempo estaba lo que dijo Angelo de que está ahora habían estado bien.

-¿Estarán bien?

Angelo sonrío.

-Te lo aseguró.

-Vamos- dije con voz quebrada.

Comenzamos a correr tan rápido como podían, guíandonos por mi olfato, pero al mismo tiempo me sentía culpable de dejar a Quil y a Leah solos con tanto vampiros.

-¡Leah, Quil!- pensé con todas mis fuerzas-. ¡No se atrevan a morir!

Y entonces escuchamos un gémido.

-¡Edward!- grité reconociendo su voz.

-¡Edward!- gritó la voz de Bella-. ¡No te acerques a él!

-Oh, Bella, Edward- les dijo una voz riendo-. Hubieran aceptado nuestra invitación.

Me transformé en lobo en menos de dos segundos y Angelo hizo aparecer la catana blanca que yo reconocía.

Llegué rápidamente y mordí con todas mis fuerzas las piernas del agresor.

Angelo lo partió en dos con su catana y ayudé a desmembrarlo.

-Gracias- nos dijo Edward sacando un fósforo.

-¿Era fuerte?- preguntó Angelo haciendo desaparecer la catana.

-Lo suficiente como apra engañarte- le dijo el vampiro, que estaba detrá de Angelo.

Vi el cuerpo rápidamente y noté que se desintegró de inmediato.

El vampiro le golpeó la cara a Angelo y salió volando contra la pared, pero antes de chocar, había usado el impulso para volver y cortarle el brazo al vampiro, pero una vez más se desintegró en la nada.

-Puede crear ilusiones- aclaró Edward-. Bella no ha podido anular su habilidad al no dar con el identico.

-Mierda- dijo Angelo mirando al alrededor.

Entonces aparecieron varios vampiros a nuestro alrededor. Asumí que eran ilusiones al no tener olor, pero no pude sentir nada cuando mi pata quedó herida.

Entonces tuve una idea.

Volví a mi forma humana.

-¡¿Qué haces?!- me preguntó Edward.

-¡Voy a salir de mi cuerpo!

-¿Sabes cómo?- me preguntó Angelo.

-No...

-Permiteme.

Entonces Angelo hizo aparecer sus alas y golpeó mi rostro.

Pero al golpear mi rostro noté que fui expulsado de mi cuerpo, pero éste seguía moviendose.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Edward.

-No puede ser- dijo Angelo aterrado-. ¡No deberías seguir en tu cuerpo!

-¡Mi otro yo!- grité horrorizado.

Entonces noté que se convirtió en lobo y con sus garras atacó a las alas de Angelo, su punto débil, pero las hizo desaparecer a tiempo y detuvo las garras del lobo con su catana.

-¡Mierda!- gritó Angelo-. ¡Me bastaba con un vampiro ilusionista, no necesitaba a un lobo!

-¡Detente!- le grité al lobo.

-Esto es por ti- me dijo con una risa málevola.

-¡NO!- grité desesperado.

Entonces fue, cuando mi lobo tomó al vampiro identico. El que tenía olor.

El ataque a Angelo fue una distracción. Me apresuré a desmembrar el cuerpo del vampiro, mientras mi otro yo que seguía en mi cuerpo lo retenía, entonces volví a mi cuerpo y volví a mi forma humana.

Bella que estaba en estado de shock, me pasó rápidamente unos pantalones (que se le estaban acabando), mientras que Edward encendía el fósforo para quemar al vampiro, y los cuatro lo vimos.

Tanto Angelo, como Bella y Edwrad me vieron horrorizados. No les había explicado mi doble personalidad.

-Ahora explica- me pidió Edward-. ¿Cómo es qué saliste de tu cuerpo y seguiste moviendote? Sean ¿Qué eres?

-Me gustaría saberlo- le dije suspirando.

-Y a mi me hubiera gustado que me hubieras advertido de ese "otro tú"- me dijo Angelo suspirando.

-Es... una segunda personalidad- dije temblando-. No pensé que fuera a tomar el control de mi cuerpo, mientras saliera...

-Espera...- pidió Bella haciendo tiempo-. ¿Estás diciendo qué puedes salir como un fantasma?

-Sí... se supone que soy la reencarnación de uno de los espíritus guerreros.... eso me dijo mi "otro yo".

-Billy me contó esa historia hace años- dijo Bella recordando-. Nunca pensé que pudiera pasar de verdad...

-Yo menos- le dije suspirando-. Todo esto... es tan nuevo y... ¡Ugh!

Casi me desmayé. Todavía me costaba volver a mi cuerpo. Salir de él tenía un efecto secundario.

-No pienso acecarme- dijo Angelo, seguramente recordó cuando le vomité.

-Me siento... débil...

Entonces caí y noté que había sangre a mi alrededor.

-¡SEAN!- gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo.


	16. Nostalgia

Nostalgia

_Cathy Manson_

Era tan extraña la sensación que inundó a mi ser... una extraña sensación que no recordaba haber sentido... o tal vez ya la hubiera sellado de en lo más profundo de mi mente.

El ver a ese chico fue un golpe duro para mí. Apestaba y una parte de mí le odiaba sin razón, pero cuando me abrazó... había sentido la necesidad de corresponderle, pero aún así no lo hice.

La imagen de su ser inundó mi cabeza por mucho tiempo ¿Debería olvidarlo? No... no quería... era como si ya lo hubiese hecho antes, y probablemente así fue, pero yo nunca sello mi memoria sin una buena razón... açun así... tenía el sentimiento de querer verle.

La culpa comenzó a carcomemerme sin razón en cuanto pensaba el hecho de haber dejado que todo pasará... haberlo tratado tan fríamente y... no haber podido sentir su cálida piel en mis labios...

Una parte de mí aborrecía ese pensamiento, pero otra parte de mí mucho más dominante ansiaba ese beso con todas sus fuerzas... quería sentir que mis labios estaban a una temperatura... humana... No tenía sentido, ya que yo no era humana, pero debo admitir que siempre hubo cosas que extrañé... mi vida con mis padres y mi hermana... el recuerdo de Angelo que juró amor eterno por mí y nuestra promesa rota por mi transformación... de alguna forma... todo resultaba repentinamente nostalgico.

La verdad es que... todavía extrañaba a Angelo, pero entonces la imagen del chico de rizos pelirrojos con el que me encontré acoso mi mente... no la dejaba tranquila y yo no quería que se desvaneciese.

Habían pasado tres meses desde que me uní a los Vulturis.

Recuerdo a una siluete convenciendome de no hacerlo.

Recuerdo a los Cullen al ver que me iba. Bella y Alice se quedaron boca abiertas al oír mi decisión y estoy segura de que las hice sufrir... ya ni recuerdo la razón por la cual me uní, pero estoy segura de que ha sido para bien... para proteger a alguien, estoy segura.

Para ser la nueva en todo esto, me han tratado como una princesa, como si hubiesen esperado muchos años a que me les unierá. Mi don del olvido les sería útil por si un vampiro revelaba nuestra existencia y mi don de curación también les sería útil. Estabamos en guerra y los Cullen estaban en medio. Sabía que podría retenerlos antes de que matasen a los Cullen, esa fue una de las razones, por las cual me uní, pero la otra... sigue siendo solo una pantalla de humo en mi mente... solo encuentro en ella una palabras... .

Había algo que quería proteger con todas mis fuerzas. No deseaba nada más que estuviera a salvo y sabía que no podría vivir sabiendo que estaba en peligro. Si yo podía mantenerlo alejado del peligro me bastaría para vivir... aún sintiendome como un cascaron vacío.

Escuché que alguien llamó a mi puerta.

Me levanté del sillón aterciopelado y abrí la puerta.

Aro entró rápidamente a la habitación con una destellante sonrisa, mientras con su mano jugueteaba con un disco que tenía.

-Parece que se está formando un calvario allí afuera- le dije a Aro suspirando.

-Nuestros pricioneros escaparon.

-¿El chico lobo?

-El mismo.

-¿Cómo lo logró?

-No lo sabemos, encontramos los restos de un vampiro allí. Supongo que no quizo esperar a la ejecución.

-Hum...

-¿Sucede algo Catalina?

-Dime Cathy- le ordené. Por alguna razón ya no me gustaba mi nombre, solo quería ser llamada Cathy. Tampoco podía recordar, porque.

-De acuerdo, "Cathy"- dijo él en tono burlon-. Supongo que querrás saber la razón por la cual han llegado tantos intrusos.

-¿Debería?

-Bueno, él tema eres tú.

No podía sorprenderme, ya tenía mis sospechas de que Bella y Alice vendrían a hacerme recapacitar, es más, ya había visto a Alice, lo que no sabía era que habían venido más Cullen. Probablemente todos los Cullen ya se encontrarán aquí.

-¿Los Cullen?- pregunté de un suspiro-. Ya me encontré con Alice...

-No solo Alice, Bella y Edward también- me dijo con una bella sonrisa. Me volví a sentar, mientras me miraba deleitado ante mi inexpresiba cara-. Y han venido unos perritos y un ángelito.

-¿Perros y ángeles?- pregunté sin mucha curiosidad.

-Tres licántropos y un ángel- me dijo con deleite-. La sangre del ángel es exquisita ¡Deberías haberla probado! Es más blanca que nuestra piel y tiene un sabor a miel, que no recordaba... es el manjar más exquisito que he probado... lo teníamos encerrado con Alice y el chico.

-No lo vi, ni pareció verme- le dije suspirando, todavía sin emoción ¿De qué me iba a servir un manjar? ¿Acaso la gula podría llenar el hueco que sentía? Sabía que no-. Parecía medio muerto.

-Lo mordimos bastante, pero nunca murió, en realidad es raro- me dijo Aro todavía con deleite al recordar el sabor-. Como sea, te estaba diciendo del grupo que ha venido a rescatarte.

-Ah, sí... ya lo había olvidado... Alice, Bella, Edward, tres perros y un ángel ¿Algo más?

-Bueno, uno de los perritos insistía en rescarte, como si te quisiera ¿No es adorable?

-No si no lo conosco- contesté fríamente.

-Que bueno que le veas así... Jane quiere plantarle la cara... bueno, después de todo, él es la única criatura que alguna vez le ha hecho algo a Jane...

-¿Qué le hizo?

-Le quitó los brazos... Jane te agradece que se los hayas recompuesto.

-Para algo debo servir ¿No?

-Mi querida Cathy- me dijo sentandose a mí lado con gran majestuosidad. Desvíe la mirada-. ¿Ves esto como una prisión?

-No.

-¿Estás de nuestro lado?

-Sí.

-Entonces dime ¿Qué harás cuando vengan a salvarte?

-No me salvaran, porque no hay de que salvarme... he hecho esto por voluntad propia ¿O no?

-Es verdad- me dijo Aro disfrutando con cada una de mis expresiones-. Aún así te dejo eso.

Dejo en mi mano un disco.

Lo iré de reojo.

Aro me miró con una bella y sádica sonrisa, le devolví una mirada llena de seriedad y calma.

-Son tus - me dijo con una sonrisa-. Quiero que veas quienes son...

-Gracias...

Aro salió de la habitación.

Me dirigí al televisor y le encendí. Volé al botón de video y luego puse el disco en el DVD.

Comenzó a aparecer una camara de seguridad.

Vi una figura igual a la de Angelo corriendo, pero sabía que no podía ser él. Iba junto al chico lobo y Alice. Por el otro corredor que mostró de inmediato vi a Bella y a Edward. Luego mostró dos figuras que no reconocí. Probablemente conocidos del chico lobo que se ofrecieron a ayudarle. La chica tenía pechos muy desarrollados y expresión de chica ruda. Me dio una rabia incomprendida contra ella y apagué el televiso un momento.

Me di un respiro, y sin previo aviso Alec entró a mi habitación.

-Podrías llamar a la puerta- le dije con un suspiro.

-Disculpa, no suelo ser tan educado como Aro- me dijo seriamente.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Hemos descubierto algo del chico lobo.

-¿Sí? ¿Qué?- le pregunté ocultando mi curiosidad ante el tema.

-Al parecer tiene un don...

-Ah, sí... ya me habían dicho... inmunidad...

-No solo eso- me corrigió Alec de inmediato-. Y no por completo... sufrió el efecto de mi don.

-Pero no murió.

-Eso es lo extraño- me dijo él, quien de inmediato volvió al tema-. Lo que te vine a decir, es que el chico tiene una habilidad... para salir de su cuerpo.

-¿Cómo un fantasma?

-Exacto... y uno poderoso... mató a varios guardias, mientras su cuerpo permanecía inmovil... ¿Sabes algo al respecto?

-¿Cómo podría saber?

-Lo conoces mejor que nadie.

-No le conosco Alec, tal vez lo hice, pero ya no... es como si fuera un desconocido para mí.

-Si llegas a recordar algo dinos- me pidió, mientras se acercaba a la puerta-. Nuestros guardias son muchos, pero no infinitos. Necesitamos tener cualquier dato sobre su nuevo poder.

-Si recuerdo algo recordaré decirtelo- le dije suspirando.

-¿Qué harás si él es quien llega a por ti?

-Entonces lo mataré...

-No me fío de tu palabra- me dijo Alec vigilante-. No lo recuerdas, pero puedo ver un tus ojos el diminuto destello de nostalgia... recuerda que estás con nosotros... tus ojos dorados no ocultan tu nostalgia.

-Lo sé- le dije suspirendo-. Ahora ¿Puedes darme algo de privacidad?

Alec se retiró de la habitación todavía desconfiado. Lo noté en su mirada. Seguramente le diría a Aro lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Me recosté en el sillón y sentí nostalgia una vez más. Extrañaba tener a alguien abrazandome. Pero no podía recordar a quien extrañaba. Estaba decidida a no hacerlo. No liberaría mis recuerdos, por más que me carcomía el deseo de hacerlo. Quería recordarlo y tenerlo cerca mío. Trataba de que la parte que lo odiaba me controlará, pero era imposible. La parte que le deseaba se volvía cada vez más fuerte.

Las horas pasaron y me quedé esperando en el sofá alguna noticia o alguna orden.

Me había quedado sin hacer nada, esperando como una vez había hecho a que la eternidad cayera sobre mí. Solo que está vez, mientras la eternidad caía, también caían las imagenes del chico lobo que no recordaba... como quería sentirlo cerca... el no recordarlo ayudaba a odiarlo, pero como dije antes... era más fuerte el deseo.

De pronto algo botó mi puerta muy repentinamente.

La chica lobo que había visto en el video, de la cara ruda y los pechos grandes estaba allí. Enfrente de la puerta derribada con expresión de auto-suficiencia. Atrás de él iba el chico lobo que la acompañaba que miraba alterado a los alrededores.

-¡Sabía que te encontraría aquí!- me gritó la chica lobo-. ¡Bien, hora de irse princesa en peligro!

-¡Leah!- le reprendió el chico lobo en voz baja-. ¡No causes tanto estruendo! Ya escapar de los guardias nos fue difícil.

-¡Y un carajo y medio, Quil!- gritó ella acercandose a mí. Permanecí inexpresiba y me vio con ira. Sentí su fétido olor y sentí la tentación de atacarla, pero me contuve-. Bien, soy tu salvadora princesa fétida, nos vamos.

-Lo siento, no me voy.

-¡Escucha bien, pedazo de muerto fétilente!- me gritó con ímpetu-. ¡Mi nombre es Leah Clearwater! Si lo reuerdas o no, me importa una mierda, tú te vienes conmigo.

Aparté se mano cuando se acercó a mi pecho y me levanté mirandola con odio, como si parte de su persona me fuese completamente repulsiva, más allá de por razones naturales.

-Me quedó aquí.

-Escucha bien, que no he terminado- me dijo seriamente-. Sean ha sufrido mucho desde que te fuiste... hasta lo metieron en un asilo de dementes, cuando no estaba loco... amo a Sean, pero si voy a tener que verlo así el resto de mi vida... prefiero que éste contigo y sea feliz...

Las palabras de Leah me chocaron en la mente rápidamente. Estaba dispuesta a sacrificar su propia felicidad por el tal Sean... tal y como yo lo hice para proteger a la persona que no recordaba.

Sin saber, porque me caí de rodillas y comenzé a chillar. Sin darme cuenta por mis ojos comenzé a derramar sangre. Leah retrocedió horrorizada.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué está...?

-Estoy bien- terminé limpiandome la sangre de mis ojos-. Un poco sedienta, pero... bien...

-Pues vamos chupa sangre... Sean ansía verte.

-Escucha- le dije más calmadamente-. No sé quien es Sean... pero creo que es el mismo chico que no recuerdo... que me forcé a olvidar... y yo he venido aquí para protegerlo.

-Y él ha venido aquí para salvarte, arriesgandose como si fuera el heroe de la historia- dijo Leah riendo un poco-. Escucha... al principio no comprendí el estado de Sean, porque no te recordaba... pero cuando te recordé lo comprendí completamente... yo pasé por algo así... Sean no es la única persona que he amado... sé lo que es estar lejos de quien amas y peor aún... sé lo que es que tu amado ame a otra- noté como cerró el puño y su rostro derramó lágrimas que se evaporizaron al tocar sus mejillas-. Sam me lo hizo... Sean te ama a ti... no sé si estoy condenada a amar sin ser correspondida, pero sé... que no viviré viendolos tristes.

-Leah...- dijo Quil conmocionado ante sus palabras-. Nunca pensé que...

-¿Qué fuera tan madura?- preguntó limpiando sus lágrimas-. He pasado por cosas fuertes ¿Sabes? Eso te enseña... y me enseñó que debo aplicar las fuerzas en estos casos.

Entonces Leah golpeó mi cara con fuerza y me tomó en sus brazos.

-¡Nos vamos Quil!

Comenzé a golpetear su espalda y por fin después de un rodillaso en la cara pude hacer que me soltaran.

Caí en el suelo con gracia, mientras que Leah se levantaba y volvía a intentar golpearme, pero me moví lo suficientemente rápido como para evadirlo.

-¡Ayudame Quil!

-¿Dos contra uno?- pregunté riendo-. Es un poco injusto.

-¿Entonces lo dejamos parejo?

De pronto la figura de Cayo apareció ante nosotros.

Nos miró con deleite.

Yo le vi aterrada. De pronto sentí una gran presión a mi alrededor.

Y me di cuenta. Había caído el crepúsculo y a su caída llegaron varios refuerzos. No había forma en que Leah y Quil pudieran escapar.

-Carajo- dijo Leah frustrada.

-¿Qué hacemos?- preguntó Quil.

-¡Dejenlos ir!- rogué poniendome en frente de ellos.

Leah y Quil me miraron desconcertados.

Cayo igual.

-¡Dejenlos ir o tendrán que pasar sobre mí!


	17. Muerte antes que vida

Muerte antes que vida

Leah me miraba sin comprender mis palabras. Estaba estupefacta y seguramente no entendía el porque yo me estaba por sacrificar por ella.

Los Vulturis me miraban con sus esculturales ojos, hermosos y aterradores, tratando de infundirme miedo, tratando de hacer que retrocediera, que al menos bajara los brazos y los dejara matar a los dos licántropos que tenía tras mío. Su olor no era ninguna gracia, ya que había perdido la costumbre a ese olor. Había estado con un licántropo mucho tiempo, pero después de seis meses se pierde la costumbre, así que no es nada fácil estar en mi posición. Mi mente siempre me dijo "haz lo que los Vulturis te digan", ya que con eso sabía que lograría el objetivo que quería completar. Proteger a un olvidado.

Para mí no me hacía sentido, estar en frente de dos licántropos para protegerlos, cuando algo dentro de mí me impulsaba a matarlos. Me impulsaba a luchar con ellos, pero mi parte racional (o tal vez no), me decía que nunca me perdonaría si dejaba que les pasara algo, ya que habían sacrificado tanto por mí. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué significaba yo para ellos? No era más que una Cullen más... ni siquiera, todavía conservaba el apellido Manson. ¿Qué sentido tenía que me viniesen a salvar? ¿Y de qué me querían salvar? Yo vine aquí por voluntad propia y ellos estaban por devolverme a un mundo que yo había renunciado. ¿Por qué estaba frente a ellos protegiendolos como si fuesen mis hermanos? No lo entendía.

Había algo en esos dos que me impulsaba a protegerlos. Una escencia... la escencia de un ser muy lejano... sellado en lo profundo de mi memoria. Mi ser quería aferrarse a esa escencia, pero al mismo tiempo quería destruirla. Había una parte de mí que siempre quiso hacerla desaparecer y que por fin había logrado su objetivo, pero ahora eran frustardos. Esa era mi parte salvaje. La parte que deseaba unir fuerza con los Vulturis y matar a los licántropos que estaban detrás de mí. Pero sabía que no lo haría. Que había algo en mí demasiado fuerte para ignorar y para entender. Algo demasiado fuerte como para dejar que los Vulturis los convirtiesen en alfombras.

Todos estos pensamientos recorrieron mi mente en unos segundos, mientras adoptaba una posición defensiva, al tiempo que Leah y Quil estaban por entrar en fase. Sus ojos destellaban de ira, igual que los míos tenían un destello salvaje y asesino, no solo contra ellos, sino también contra los Vulturis, que de alguna forma habían arrancado algo de mi ser. Algo muy importante.

-Mi querida Cathy- me dijo Aro sonriendo con calma-. ¿Por qué proteges lo que odias? Esos licántropos han causado solo desastres. Detesto admitirlo, pero han matado a varios de nosotros... ¿Crees que es sensato dejar que siga la matanza de tu clan?

-Este no es mi clan- espeté.

-Lo es desde que decidiste ponerte esa capa- me aseguró Cayo-. Y si pretendes seguir con nosotros, será mejor que des media vuelta y comiences a matarlos.

-¡NO!- grité decidida-. No entiendo lo que ocurre... pero sé que ustedes me han arrebatado algo.

-¿Qué ha sido Catalina?- me preguntó Marco con paciencia-. ¿No te hemos dado todo desde que llegaste?

-Esto va desde antes de que llegara- aseguré-. Yo tenía rencor contra ustedes desde... lo que hicieron con Piers...

Ese nombre que juré a dios nunca volver a repetir. El nombre del hibrido que estaba a mi cuidado. El nombre de la persona que me dio una razón de vivir, después de Angelo y antes de la persona que olvide... antes que Sean... el hibrido que se apegaba a mí como si fuese su madre... el hibrido que llegué a considerar mi propio hijo... un niño visto entre medio de dos razas... abandonado, solo... sin nadie que lo acogiese excepto yo, cuya vida fue arrebatada a manos de los sádicos Vulturis.

Felix que estaba presente frunció el ceño.

-Piers era una aberración de la naturaleza.

-¡ERA MI HIJO!- le grité con ira.

Leah dio un grito ahogado. Ella no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo y noté por su mirada que no se había entrado en fase, debido a que debía asimilar lo que había dicho. Lo mismo con Quil.

Devolví mi mirada hacia los Vulturis. Jane se acercó lentamente.

-Las reglas de nuestro mundo exigían eliminarlo- me dijo con la tranquilidad que comenzaba a volverse irritante. Se acercó hasta llegar a mi cintura-. Esa abe... Piers... nunca fue tu hijo... tu no ovulas, no puedes quedar embarazada... nunca tendrás un hijo, ninguna vampiresa lo tendrá jamás... te aferraste tanto a la idea de cuidarlo que creiste que era tu hijo, aún cuando era capaz de matarte en cualquier segundo.

Era verdad, pero no dejaba de sentir la ira. Piers era uno de los seres que más había amado. Por llegar a considerarlo mi hijo, podría haber dado mi vida por él, así como habría hecho por Angelo o Sean. No pude salvarlo, porque no llegué a tiempo. Porque dejé que un niño se valiese por si mismo, fuese emboscado y torturado hasta la muerte. Ni mis poderes de curación fueron capaces de revivirlo. Simplemente yacía su cuerpo descuartizado y cubierto en sangre frente a mí, mientras los otros vampiros encapuchados se jactaban de su logro.

No permitiría que volviese a pasar. Nadie que yo pudiese proteger caería delante mío, licántropo, vampiro, ángel, humano, ni cualquier forma de vida. Los Vulturis no conocían la compasión. Aquellos que no son capaces de sentir y comprender al prójimo son aquellos que no merecen piedad, ni compación.

Alzé mi mano y toqué la mente de Jane. El resplandor blanco cruzó su cerebro. Fue un golpe directo. Ataque toda su memoria. Ya ni recordaba como respirar, aunque eso no le era problema al ser vampiro, solo ya no sabía que era todo lo que le rodeaba, ni como mover su cuerpo. Ni siquiera sabía que era, ni que componía su ser. Su cuerpo ahora era un cascaron sin mente.

No tuvo tiempo ni de gritar. Cayó al suelo sin ni siquiera poder recordar que era la sed, ni cuales eran sus necesidades.

Los Vulturis me vieron con horror, al amenazarlos con mi destello. El único que podría evitar que los dejara de la misma manera sería Alec, pero él no se encontraba con ellos. Los Vulturis me habían subestimado y habían perdido (temporalmente, claro) a una de sus mejores armas.

-Cathy- trató de razonar Aro-. Por favor... no gastes energía protegiendo seres nefastos...

-¿Quieres que yo te demuestré lo que es un ser nefasto?- le preguntó Leah mostrando su puño.

-Leah, dejamelo a mí- le ordené levantando el dedo indice que brillaba en un resplandor blanco-. ¿Alguien quiere terminar como Jane?

Los Vulturis desaparecieron al instante. Habían huido cobardemente, llevandose el cuerpo de Jane con ellos.

Nunca había imaginado que mi poder del olvido pudiera tener el efecto que había tendio en Jane.

Quil y Leah estaban estupefactos, mirandome fijamente. Sus bocas formaban una "O".

Me imaginé lo impresionados que debían estar. Tras hacer lo que había hecho me llegó el pensamiento de que me estaba conviertiendo en un arma letal... cada vez más poderosa... probablemente la razón por la cual los Vulturis no querían perderme. Ahora yo estaba asustada de mí misma ¿Sería capaz de hacerle esto sin querer en un ataque de ira a alguien? La primera persona... o debería decir silueta que apareció fue la del tal Sean... su cuerpo... podía recordar aspectos muy vagos de su cuerpo y mucho menos de su cara.... una expresión perdida... una frase perdida... un ruego que me hacía... no podía entender quien era, ni que relación había tenido conmigo, pero entendía que era lo sufcientemente fuerte como para que lo recordase vagamente y para que me uniese a mis peores enemigos a pesar de odiarlos con todo mi ser.

Quil se acercó a mí.

-Nunca había visto algo así- me dijo impresionado-. En verdad eres poderosa.

-Y peligrosa- terminó Leah-. ¿La mataste?

-Le borre hasta el conocimiento de quien era, pero no la maté.

-Eso es "matar" en algún sentido.

-¿En cuál?

Leah cayó, pero comprendía a lo que se refería.

Miré a mi alrededor. El lugar estaba con nuestras esencias en su alrededor. No era seguro, tenía que irme a otra habitación, tenía que tener algo de tiempo para pensar.

Pero ante de que pudiera irme, la figura de Angelo llegó a la puerta que estaba tras de mí.

Él se impactó al verme. Estaba feliz, tanto como para derramar lágrimas.

Miró a Leah y a Quil.

-Bella se está encargando de Sean- les dijo-. Pero aún así, sería mejor que fuesen a verlo... yo sacaré a Cathy de aquí.

Leah y Quil avanzaron sin decir ninguna palabra a Angelo, ni a mí.

Cuando Leah pasó adelante de Angelo, finalmente pronunció unas palabras:

-Ten cuidado con ella...

Pude comprender de donde venía esa preocupación, y porque se refería a mí. Aún así, Angelo no era nada que desatase mi instinto asesino. Al contrario, su escencia era calmante, era como si en su mirada pudiese encontrarme en una infinita tranquilidad... la tranquilidad que mi muerte me llevó a abandonar hace ya setenta y dos años.

Sin darme cuenta, al perderme entre esos hermosos ojos azules de paz infinita, un recuerdo sellado volvió a la luz y no era uno relacionado con Sean.

El recuerdo fue muy fuerte. Estaba en un hospital, me estaban revisando. Estaba embarazada. Mi madre me abrazaba, mi padre estaba alegre de que yo estuviera por sentar cabeza de alguien como Angelo y me abrazó con orgullo. Estaba por llorar. Mi padre, un hombre que siempre me había maltratado, que me había golpeado, que me había gritado, y que me quitó todo una vez, me abrazaba en ese momento. Fue el mejor momento de mi vida.

Mi hermano me sonreía con su tranquila sonrisa en donde siempre encontraba paz y comprensión. Angelo no estaba allí... Angelo no sabía nada... Angelo no estuvo el día en que bombardiaron Polonia... Angelo nunca me encontró...

1936... tenía 16 y mi cuatro meses de embarazo. No sabía nada hasta ese día... el día de mi muerte.

La bomba me alcanzó. No me mató, pero me dejó inconciente. Cuando desperté ya era lo que soy ahora, sin un hijo que contemplar. La tristeza recorría mis ojos... mi primer acto como vampiro no fue beber sangre... fue borrar el recuerdo de ese día... y ahora volvía....

No me podía controlar... mi cuerpo se entumecía. Solo quería que Angelo me atrapase.

-Angelo...- dije con voz quebrada.

Angelo cerró la puerta. Desfundo su catana y la incrustó en la puerta.

-Nadie podrá entrar por un rato- me aseguró-. Puedes relajarte...

-Nuestro hijo...- le dije mientras elevaba mis manos temblorosas para atrapar sus hombros-. Nuestro hijo murió.

Angelo me miró sin comprender. No me sorprendió. Él nunca supó... él nunca llegó...

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-1936- le dije automaticamente-. Antes de morir... tenía cuatro meses de embarazo... iba a ser nuestro bebé...

Angelo se quedó tan tieso como una piedra. La incomprensión, la confusión y la sorpresa inundaron su cara, al igual que mis brazos atraparon su cintura.

-Lo quiero... quiero que me des un hijo.

Pareció por un momento que Angelo se le enfriaba la sangre, de no ser claro por el hecho de que él no tenía sangre. Su expresión se quedó igual. Los ojos bien abiertos, la boca media abierta, pero luego se volvió triste.

-No te quiero así- me dijo-. No... no recuerdas a Sean... no sería justo.

-¡Dame a mi hijo!- le grité golpeando su pecho. No parecía sentir dolor a pesar de mi fuerza-. ¡Damelo! ¡Damelo! ¡La bomba me lo quitó! ¡El desgraciado que me convirtió me lo quitó! ¡Sin él... yo no debería estar! ¡Angelo, dame un hijo! ¡Dame una razón para vivir!

Los ojos de Angelo mostraban estar siendo tentados a mi cuerpo, pero su expresión seguía siendo triste. Podía decir que también quería un hijo conmigo, pero que no entendía como podía estar pasando tan rápido.

-No... esto no es jugar limpio- me dijo tratando de separarme. Pero yo no me permití que me soltara-. ¡Sueltame! ¡Tú solo me quieres, porque no tienes memoria!

-Yo te quiero... te quiero mucho... te quiero por acompañarme... por darme valor... Angelo te quiero mucho...

-Pero no me amas.

Mi respuesta fue un beso en su boca. No había nada mejor para responder que un beso.

Sentía que estaba aprovechandome de él, pero no me importaba. Ya no me importaba aprovecharme del hombre que estaba delante mío, no me importaba aprovecharme de su tentación. Solo quería que me diese el hijo que nunca tuve... el hijo que nunca tendría... que tal vez nunca tendría, pero... ¡Tenía que intentarlo! Aunque ya no ovulase... aunque mi sistema de reproducción estuviese muerto, quería intentarlo...

Angelo me llevó al sofá y comenzamos a desvestirnos. No nos dejamos nada de ropa. Simplemente nuestros cuerpos reaccionaban ante la tentación.

Nunca me había dejado llevar así por la tentación, la tentación de tener algo que no podría tener...

No podía quedarme dormida, pero podía quedar cansada.

Angelo se había desecho de su ropa normal (la cual estaba sucia y vomitada) y se había puesto una especie de capa blanca que había encontrado, al tiempo que yo me ponía la capa negra que los Vulturis me habían dado.

Mi peor pesadilla se hizo realidad en los siguientes momentos.

Angelo y yo nos besmos con tanta pasión tras hacer el amor, que no nos dimos cuenta de que la catana cayó y de que alguien había entrado. Alguien había visto nuestro beso. Una figura que hizo que lo recordase de inmediato. Una figura que su expresión mostraba una tristeza más allá de cualquiera que yo hubiese experimentado nunca.

-Sean- dije sin poder creer que recordase quien era.


	18. Rabia y más allá

Rabia y más allá

_Sean Atarea_

Desperté muy répentinamente. Me dolían las extremidades. Me levanté lentamente con la ayuda de Bella. Angelo y Edward ya no estaban. Me sorprendí de ver que Bella estaba sola ¿Cómo había convencido a Edward de dejarla? Quizá nunca lo sabría.

-Ugh... mi cabeza- me quejé adolorido-. ¿Qué me pasó?

-Te desmayaste, mientras chorreabas sangre- me explicó.

Recordé el líquido rojo a mi alrededor. Me imaginaba que sería mi sangre, pero escucharlo me hizo un dolor de cabeza y un pequeño mareo. Retome la respiración y pregunté:

-¿Y Angelo y Edward?

-Cuando vieron que te estabas recuperando se fueron a buscar a Cathy... yo me quedé para cuidarte, ya que soy la mejor para defenderte

-¿Cómo así?

-Inmunidad...

Comprendí se inmediato. El don de Bella para anular los dones vampiricos sería mejor apoyo que cualquier otra cosa, pero aún así ¿Edward la había dejado? No era algo que él pareciese dispuesto a hacer nunca. Yo no lo haría con Cathy... bueno, también depende de si la circunstancia es de vida o muerte, y hay que reconocerlo... estabamos en el nucleo de una guerra.

-Ah...

-¿Puedes seguir su rastro?

Estaba sorprendido de que Bella me lo preguntase. Después de todo, ella debía saber donde estaban.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento- me contestó como si hubiese leído mi pensamiento-. Sé donde están todos... y presiento que algo está por pasar... muchos vampiros vienen...

Me estremecí.

-Cathy es nuestra prioridad- me dijo de inmediato-. ¿Estás bien como para poder buscarlo o te acompaño? Si no estás bien no te preocupes Sean... estoy seguro de que Alice se las puede arreglar.... con Edward claro.

Se veía insegura. Entendí que Edward estaba con Alice, pero Angelo no estaba con ellos. Los nervios debían carcomer a Bella. Yo estaría igual.

Me sentía algo débil y mareado. No estaba seguro de poder hacerlo. La cabeza estaba que me estallaba. Solo quería descansar, pero encontrar a Cathy era una prioridad, aún por sobre mi estado. Me levanté torpemente y comenzé respirar, tratando de captar el olor de ella.

-No te preocupes por mí- le dije a Bella con una sonrisa-. Tú tienes que ir a ayudar a Alice, y yo a Cathy... seguramente Angelo ya se perdió...

Ambos comenzamos a correr. Bella se había separado rápidamente de mí, siguiendo el camino que la llevaría a su amado Edward.

-¡Cathy no está muy lejos!- me gritó.

-¡Ya lo sé!- le contesté sonriendo.

Comenzé a correr alrededor de los antiguos corredores. Todos eran lo mismo. No había nada más que un pasadizo recto con murallas de piedra y puertas. Tan monotono y a la vez con un aire tan tétrico. La casa de los Cullen en verdad era como una mansión más en comparación con esto. Esto era una propia guarida de vampiros.

Me di cuenta por el olor que rozó en mi nariz, mientras corría, que algo horrible estaba por pasar.

-Leah y Quil... los Vulturis alrededor... y.... ¡CATHY!

No entendía que estaba ocurriendo, pero solo sabía que debía apresurarme.

Lo que no me esperaba era que gran parte de la escencias que captó mi nariz desaparecieron y apareció una.

Corría como desesperado. El olor se desvaneció y solo quedó el de Cathy, Leah y Quil ¿Habían vencido? ¿Cómo? ¿Estaban bien? No lo sabía y cada minuto de no saberlo me desesperaba. La escencia que había aparecido en mi nariz era la de Angelo. Vomito... mi vomito debo decir.

Corría y corría en corredores que parecían no tener fin con la esperanza de encontrarlos pronto, pero no podía hallar nada excepto a mí mismo. Y fue entonces cuando encontré mi solución.

Después de media hora corriendo sin sentido, pude detectar el olor de Angelo y Cathy con más fuerza, dandome un sentido de orientación más agudo y seguro. No sabía donde estaban Quil y Leah. Los buscaría tan pronto sacase a Cathy de su cautiverio si para entonces Angelo no lo había hecho.

Vi un rastro de plumas. Eran la plumas de un ángel. Supuse (como cualquiera y porque es evidente) que serían de Angelo y las seguí. Llegué rápidamente a una puerta. La abrí rápidamente, tanto que no escucharon cuando la abrí y vi con sorpresa que Angelo y Cathy no se habían dado cuenta de mi presencia. Estaban desnudos.

Mi mente analizó la situación y se preguntó que hacían Angelo y Cathy allí desnudos. Las posibilidades aterraron mi mente. No quería comprenderlo, no quería saberlo, pero la idea ya estaban hechas. Esperé un poco. Angelo se separó de Cathy finalmente, poniendose una gran capa blanca y le pasó una negra a Cathy. Entonces se volteó y vio mi mirada.

Mi mirada estaba llena de sentimientos mezclados. Ira, decepción, tristeza. No quería comprender, ni escuchar nada. No quería saber que ocurrió, ya que mi mente ya lo había averiguado.

-Sean- me dijo Angelo impactado al verme.

Cathy me miro con sorpresa, como si lograra recordarme, pero era demasiado tarde. Cathy se tapó la cara y me reconoció con horror.

-¡Sean!- gritó Cathy. Su voz era triste-. Sean... yo...

No podía hablar. Estaba en estado de shock. Me había recordado, pero... ya era tarde.

Las lágrimas rodearon mi rostro y quería que me asesinaran. Quería morir, quería desaparecer para no sentir está gran desdicha. Jamás me había sentido tan desgraciado... tan destruído. Ni siquiera cuando me dejó, porque aunque no la recordaba, una pequeña parte de mí sabía que me amaba, pero ella... estaba con Angelo antes de que pudiera recordarme ¿Acaso no le había afectado cómo a mí? ¿Acaso...? ¿Nunca me amó en verdad? ¡¿Era eso?!

-_Déjame salir_- me dijo mi lobo interno.

Su voz se me hizo tentadora y dulce. Si dejaba que la parte que odiaba a Cathy se apoderara de mí ¿Podría evitar sentir lo que sentía? ¿Podría al menos reducir la desdicha en la que me encontraba? Mis ojos comenzaron a arder. Angelo se puso en frente de Cathy con posició protectora.

-Sean- me dijo Angelo preocupado al ver el fulgor rojo en mis ojos-. Espera un poco... dame un minuto para explicartelo.

-No sé si aguante...- contesté, mientras la rabia me invadía.

La ira me carcomía por dentro. Había una pequeña parte de mí que estaba feliz de ver que Cathy estaba bien, que ya no era la persona que me había tratado horrible cuando me recibió, pensar eso era lo único que me ataba a mi forma humana, era lo único que evitaba que entregara mi persona a mi parte más salvaje, a la parte de mí que moría por salir y destrozarlos...

Entonces Cathy me abrazó. Fue inesperado. Cathy comenzó a chillar y me alegré de tenerla alrededor de mi cintura, pero la rabia se apoderaba de mí. Era íncontrolable. Una parte de mí estaba por separar sus extremidades, pero era incapaz de hacerlo. No era capaz de causarle daño después de haberla perdido, pero aún así... la parte que la odiaba me influía y consumía más y más en la furia, hasta un punto en el que quizá fuese capaz de herirla. No quería pensar en ese punto. Todavía la amaba, todavía la adoraba. Nunca me había dado cuenta hasta ese momento que para mí el centro del universo era Cathy, como si todo girase alrededor de ella, y que ahora, yo... había sido expulsado de la orbita... algo que no podía aguantar, algo con lo que no podía vivir.

Quería hacerla feliz, pero quería hacerla sufrir. Estaba más dividido que nunca, porque está vez las sombras envolvían a la media luna. Me volví un cuarto de luna. Si llegaba a ser luna nueva... significaría que sería capaz de hacer lo impensable para mí... ya no sabía que quería hacer.

Me sorprendí de que todo esto fuese procesado por mi mente en tres segundos. Cathy me sujetaba fuertemente, como si hubiese descubierto que yo era su centro... pero como ya dije... era muy tarde para revertir el daño hecho.

-Sean... ¿Estás bien?- me preguntó Cathy preocupada mirando a mi cara, pero no a mis ojos-. ¿Te han herido?

-Solo tú...

-Oh...- comprendió de inmediato. Se separó un metro de mí con vergüenza-. Sean, yo... déjame explicarlo...

-No pudo... controlarme...- le dije, mientras el fulgor rojo devoraba mis ojos-. Cathy... ¡ALEJATE DE MÍ! ¡ESCAPA!

Cathy me vio con tristeza al comprender que estaba por explotar. No era capaz de escapar, quería enfrentarse al error que había cometido, pero si la dejaba hacerlo... simplemente destruiría el centro de mi universo...

El lobo finalmente me hizo la oferta que me consumiría:

-_Vamos Sean_- me insitó el lobo_-. Déjame salir. No tocaré a Cathy, pero mataré a Angelo... déjame hacerlo._

No podía rechazar esa oferta, la furia me guiaba.

-_Adelante_- cedí cegado por la ira

Sin darme cuenta todo se volvió negro.

Escuché los gritos de Cathy y Angelo al ver la probable expresión enfurecida de mi otro yo.

Yo no veía nada... estaba con los ojos cerrados... solo podía escuchar.

Pensé en la figura de Angelo con furia

-_Mátalo_- le pedí furioso-. _Mátalo_

Sentí como las patas del lobo comenzaban a moverse y sentí la expresión aterrada de Angelo, aunque no pudiese verlo.

Pude escuchar un grito.

-¡Vueleve en ti, Sean!- me gritó Cathy alterada.

Mis ojos se volvieron aún más rojos.

Sentí como el cuerpo del lobo se avalanzó contra Angelo, pero al mismo tiempo pude sentir como una catana detuvo mis afiladas garras.

-¡Sean!- gritó la voz de Alice.

Alice, Bella y Edward habían llegado. Probablemente, Bella se había dado cuenta de cuando me transformé por su olfato o Edward me leyó el pensamiento.

Apartaron a Cathy rápidamente, mientras yo me lanzaba sin control sobre Angelo, que evadía mis ataques lo mejor que podía entonces me fui con todo en una embestida, pero el me detuvo con su catana, la cual chocó con mis dientes, mientras lo amenazaba con mis garras que me impulsaban hacia delante.

-¿Todo lo que tienes?- me preguntó Angelo reteniendome.

-¡Cathy, reacciona!- le gritó Alice, quien la movía.

-Sean...- decía impactada.

-¡Hay dos mentes!- gritó Edward impactado-. Una puedo leerla... odio, mucho odia e ira... la otra está muy oculta... es solo un susurro...

-El lobo y el mismo Sean- comentó Bella, de quien pude detectar un tono de compasión y preocupación-. ¿Acaso solo podemos ver como se matan?

-¡¿De qué hablas?!- le preguntó Alice sin entender.

-Si apoyamos a cualquiera el otro saldrá herido- le explicó Edward.

-Sean...- repetía Cathy con voz quebrada y aterrada.

Estaba completamente fuera de mí. Solo quería matar a Angelo para desquitar mi ira. Pero después pude razonar ¿Que lograría además de herir a Cathy?

-_La vas a herir como ella a ti_- me tentó el lobo.

Estaba de acuerdo, pero a fin de cuentas ¿Era capaz de hacerlo? ¿Era capaz de matarlo? Sabía que podía, pero... mentalmente hablando ¿Estaba listo para ser un asesino? Y ¿Realmente podía herir a Cathy? No... sabía que no podía por más herido que estuviese... si ella quería estar con Angelo... que fuese feliz con él. La amaba lo suficente como para dejarla ser... lo único que mi ser necesitaba era que fuese feliz y... yo sería lo que ella necesitase... aunque no pudiese compartir mi amor con ella.

Intenté retomar el control, pero estaba fuera de mi alcanzé.

Escuché a Angelo jadear. Debía de haberlo mantenido algo cansado. Escuché como mis dientes mordieron su catana y como mis garras sacaban el líquido blanco de su estomago rajando su piel.

-No puedes matarme- me recordó Angelo, quien cayó jadeante-. Me duele, pero no me mata.

Fui con más fuerza contra él. Sentía como el lobo estaba listo para devorarlo. Estaba listo para tragarselo.

-_Basta_- le dije al lobo-. _¡Detente! ¡No quiero hacer esto!_

Traté de abrir los ojos en medio de la oscuridad. No estaba seguro de si lo logré o no, pero vi otros ojos en frente de los míos. Ojos de lobo.

-_Sí quieres_- me dijo el lobo-._ ¿No fuiste tú quien me dejó hacerlo?_

-_¡Sí, pero ya no!_- protesté.

El lobo hizo caso omiso. Traté de salir de mi cuerpo, pero no sabía como hacerlo. Él único que podía forzarme a salir era Angelo y ahora estaba luchando contra él. Tenía que salir de mi cuerpo y detener al lobo.

Traté y traté, pero no pude. Así que tuve que hacer algo más.

Pude tomar el control de mis garras y me abrí una gran herida en el pecho.

Caí herido. La sangre salía a grandes chorros. Un gran chorro de sangre cayó en la cara de Cathy y otro cayó en el torso de Angelo.

La sangre comenzó a aumentar la sed de Cathy, lo sentí, pero ella solo podía gritar mi nombre.

-¡SEAN!- me gritó Cathy.

Escuché sus pasos. Me sentí bien. Todavía le importaba y eso era lo único que me importo.

Mi lobo se enfureció conmigo y le escuché decir "como quieras" con ira.

Me quedé inconciente esperando que mi amada llegase a mí, antes que la muerte a causa de la grave herida auto inflingida.

Desperté precipitadamente. Cathy estaba con el resplandor verde de sus manos curandome entre lágrimas. Vi a Angelo y como su herida comenzaba a cicatrizar. Me odiaba a mí mismo por lo que le había hecho. Vi a mi alrededor. Alice, Bella y Edward estaban bien. También estaban Leah y Quil. Estaba tranquilo. Las lágrimas se me escaparon y a Cathy se le crispó el rostro del terror.

-¿Estás bien amor?- me preguntó aterrada.

-¿Todavía me amas?- le pregunté esperanzado.

-Nunca dejé de amarte- me dijo besando mi frente-. Quería protegerte del peligro, pero hice lo contrario... solo te causé sufrimiento y al final... Sean cuanto lo lamanto.

-¿Qué ocurrió con Angelo?

Noté en los ojos de Cathy el arrepentimiento profundo que tenía. Suspiré. No tenía remedio. Estaba enfurecido en parte por eso, pero la rabia no me volvería a dominar. Estaba decidido. Al fin estaba de vuelta con mi amada después de todo y las lágrimas no dejaban de salir. Solo quería sentirla cerca.

-No importa- me apresuré a contestar-. Creo que me desquité bastante hace un momento.

-Fue mi culpa.

-No... yo soy el licántropo incontrolable.

-Sean- me dijo abrazandome-. Me he sentido vacía sin ti...

-Igual... intenté suicidarme... pero me alegra haber fallado.

-Yo también me alegro de que fallases- me dijo con una cara que parecía a punto de llorar-. Porque sin ti, mi vida no tiene sentido.

-¿Nos vamos?

-Hay que sacarlo de aquí- dijo Leah mirando la puerta-. Los chupa sangre deben de estar cerca y Sean no se encuentra en estado para pelear.

-Me encargaré de ellos si hace falta- dijo Cathy levantadose.

-Todos lo haremos- le corrigió Quil de inmediato-. Hemos pasado mucho para rescatarte, y no vas a terminar sacrificandote como la heroína de la historia.

-Tiene razón- coincidió Leah-. Por ahora ¿Qué hacemos con Sean? Se recuperá rápido, pero no está en condición...

-Yo lo protegeré- aseguró Cathy.

-Yo lo haré- se ofreció Alice.

Todos la miraron imoactados. Lo habría hecho yo también de tener la fuerza suficiente, pero a penas si podía hablar. Estaba tratando de pararme, pero Cathy me detuvo.

-No voy a dejar que se arriesguen ahora- aseguró Cathy.

-Estarás mejor con Bella y Edward- le aseguró Alice-. Con el don de Bella estarás más segura que nadie.

-¡Entonces Sean debe ir con ella!

-Entiende algo Cathy...- por primera vez estaba escuchando un tono aterrador en Alice... y era en verdad aterrador. Su cara en sí daba mayor espanto que cualquiera que hubiese visto-. Nos hemos tomado muchas molestias para salvarte. Ahora no vamos a dejarte desprotejida. Sean estará a salvo conmigo y Angelo. Quil y Leah han demostrado que pueden cuidarse solos.

Estaba por protestar, pero mi condición me lo impidió. Estaba muy débil como para poder contra decir.

-Me quedaré con Sean- insistió Cathy.

-Bella...

-¿Estás segura Alice?

Alice asintió y entonces Bella tocó la frente de Cathy. Está quedó en algo parecido a un trance y Bella la cargo en su espalda.

-¡Ca... Cathy!- articulé.

-No te preocupes- me dijo Bella sonriendo-. En estos seis meses desarrollé un cuarto don. Está paralizada. Se recuperará al salir.

-Ca... Cathy...

-La cuidaremos- me aseguró Bella sonriendo-. Vamos Edward.

-Iré con ustedes- insistió Angelo.

-No, Angelo- le dijo Bella sin dejar de sonreir-. Alice y Sean te...

-Adelante- interrumpió Alice-. No te preocupes por nosotros.

-¡Alice!- gritó Edward-. ¡No vamos a dejarte sola! ¡Sean será una carga en su estado!

-Solo haganlo- les ordenó Alice con su tono aterrador-. Sé lo que hago.

Después de un rato todos asintieron. Leah y Quil fueron los primeros en partir. Luego Bella, Edward y Angelo se prepararon con Cathy a las espaldas de Bella.

-Cuidate- le pidió Bella a Alice.

-Estaré bien- le dijo Alice con una gran sonrisa-. Alguien lo ha visto...

-¿Con un licántropo cerca?

-No dije que fuera yo- dijo Alice quien me dirigió una cálida sonrisa.

Edward, Bella y Angelo abandonaron inconformes y confundidos, pero Alice pareció alegrarse. Suspiró y me recostó en el sofá (el último lugar en el que quería estar (en donde encontré a Cathy y a Angelo)).

-Esperaremos a que te recuperes- me dijo Alice suspirando-. No sé con lo que te encontraste, ni te forzaré a decirmelo... solo una pregunta ¿Angelo te dijo algo de Grandall?

Negué con la cabeza. Angelo me dijo que no quería hablar de eso.

Comenzaba a recuperar mis fuerzas y hablé despacio.

-¿Cómo... se relaciona él... contigo y Angelo?

-No estoy segura- me dijo suspirando-. De alguna forma él... dejó de ser ángel y me salvó la... existencia cuando James iba a matarme... James era un rastreador que me perseguía para matarme... ahora mis recuerdos se han vuelto algo más nítidos sobre mi pasado... Grandall siempre me veía en la clínica en que estaba y un día cuando supo de James... me convirtió... luego murió... olvidé todo hasta ahora...

-¿Lo... amabas?

Alice sonrió.

-Sí... supongo que el sentimiento no era tan fuerte como el que siento por Jasper ahora, pero... era intenso... puedo recordarlo...

-¿Cómo puede ser... que un ángel se transforme en vampiro...? La mordida no les afecta...

-No lo sé... pero pasó- dijo suspirando-. Al igual que va a pasar lo que me dijiste. Saldremos de aquí y organizaré una fiesta ¿Te importaría reducir el número de tus invitados en está fiesta?

Asentí riendo. Era íncreible poder llevar está conversación con Alice teniendo en conciencia la situación en la que estabamos. Cada fibra de mi ser estaba preocupado por la seguridad de Cathy. No volví a escuchar a mi lobo interior, pero sabía que seguía por algún lugar de mi interior y aparecería repentinamente... tal vez tomando control de mí.

Suspiré.

-Ya estoy bien- dije levantandome.

-¿Seguro?

-Será mejor que sea así- dijo la voz de Alec.

De pronto Alice y yo nos volteamos. Alec estaba al lado de Jane. Jane sonreía al verme herido. Alice los miraba con horror y adoptó posición defensiva. Traté de mantenerme firme en pie, pero todavía no se me cerraban algunas heridas y la sangre no había coagulado. Comenzé a chorrear algo de sangre por los brazos y el torso. Alec me sonrió.

-Has sobrevivido a muchas cosas- me dijo alegre-. Normalmente ninguno sobrevive a mi "don".

-¿Cuál es?

-Matar instantaneamente- dijo con un tono de voz muy sádico-. Eres la primera persona que sobrevive. Pero no es el único. Puedo anestesiarte para que pierdas los cinco sentidos, pero ¿Habría algo de diversión en no dejarte sufrir?

-Y la última- dijo Jane quien comenzó a prepararse exitada.

-¿Oh? ¿Estás segura de querer hacerlo tú Jane? ¿Recuerdas cómo te dejó al final?

-No volverá a pasar.

Vi como Alice comenzaba a retorcerse de dolor, pero a mí no me afectaba. Tendría que actuar rápido. Si no me equivocaba tras experimentar una vez el don de Alex no me afectaría una segunda vez. Esa era mi teoría y tendría que basarme en ella, me dirigí para plantarle un golpe en la cara a Jane, pero ésta apareció trás de mí y me plantó un golpe en la nuca que me hizo volar unos diez metros, pero me apoyé en la pared rápidamente para saltar y usar el impacto del salto para ganar más velocidad y por ende más ímpetu al efectuar un golpe contra Jane, pero antes de poder darle, Alec estaba frente de mí y golpeó mi cara.

Alice golpeó finalmente a Jane y me recogió de inmediato para irnos. Comenzó a correr a gran velocidad y yo protestaba.

-¡Alice!- protesté-. ¡Es mi oportunidad de acabar con ellos!

-¡Ahora no te hagas el heroe Sean!- me rogó mientras corría-. ¡Aún si has logrado una inmunidad o no con los poderes de Alec, tienen siglos de experiencia en combate! Además no estás en estado para luchar.

Tragué saliva y por fin Alice se detuvo.

-¿Puedes correr?

-Sí.

-¿Seguro?

-Por completo- le aseguré.

-Bien...- me dijo suspirando-. Si salimos de aquí los Vulturis no podrán seguirnos, se delatarían a si mismos.

-¿Y tú?

-Brillantines, Sean.

Recordé con gracia el hecho que había ocurrido cuando estabamos en la superficie de Volterra.

-Bien... una identidad falsa...

-Tendremos que ser rápidos.

-Lo siento, ya se tardaron.

La voz de Aro resonó en nuestros tímpanos y antes de darnos cuenta, estabamos rodeados. Aro, Cayo y otro sujeto nos rodeaban por cada escape que teníamso. Alec cubría el regreso junto con Jane y de pronto otros doce vampiros se acercaron alrededor de los otros cinco. Estabamos rodeados.

Me preparé para transformarme de ser necesario.

Tragué saliva. Alice también estaba tensa. Estabamos solos los dos, contra diecisiete vampiros, seguramente muy experimentados y con dones íncreibles.

-Mi querida Alice... por lo menos has quedado tú... Bella y Edward fueron muy groseros de dejarnos aquí solos, pero al menos has mostrado algo del respeto que merecen los Cullen ¿No?

Alice rugió y la presión me invadía. Sentía como mi lobo interno comenzaba a resurgir. Mis heridas todavía abiertas comenaron a cerrarse a mayor velocidad, hasta no quedar ningún rasguño.

-_Cambiemos_- me ofreció.

-_No_- le grité a mis adentros.

No podía garantizar la seguridad de Alice si dejaba a mi parte salvaje a cargo de la situación, aunque fuese más fuerte que yo. Miré a mi alrededor y vi cuatro alternativas:

1_Luchar.

2_Escapar dejando a Alice atrás.

3_Permitir que mi parte salvaje se apoderara de mí otra vez.

4_Salir de mi cuerpo.

Las alternativas 2 y 3 estaban desechadas y no pensaba debatirme en eso. La alternativa 4 sería la mejor, pero no sabía como hacerlo por mi mismo. Ocurría espontaneamente. Por lo que me quedaba solo la alternativa 1. Luchar como pudiera.

Me puse en posición defensiva, pero antes de que nadie hiciese nada, de repente una oleada de lobos invadió el lugar, junto con los Cullen que llegaban. Pude roconocer las figuras de Carlisle, Esme, Emmet y Jaspe que salieron volando de la nada. Reconocí al lobo rojo que era Jacob y al negro que era Sam. De alguna forma habían llegado a Italia. Sin darme cuenta un lobo color amarillo estaba en frente de mí y Alice mirando con odio a Alec y Jane.

-¡Chicos!- grité conmocionado.

-¡Jasper!- gritó Alice, abarzandolo espontaneamente.

-¿Pensabas que te dejarías ser presa de los Vulturis?

-¿Presa?- preguntó Aro divertido, mientras los lobos y los Cullen masacraban a sus guardias-. Creo que te has confundido...yo la llamaría invitada.

-No la has tratado como tal- le dijo Jasper con ira.

-¡Cuidado!- grité de improviso.

Aparté a Jasper rápidamente del lugar. Le había empujado para evitar que los ojos de Alec tuvieran contacto directo con su cuerpo, pero para mi sopresa mi brazo empezó a sangrar.

-Eres capaz de verlo- me reconoció Alec con cierta alegría ¿Era emoción?-. Pero no eres inmune...

-Monstruo- le dije.

-¿Y tú no?- me dijo.

De pronto apareció frente a mí y estaba por plantarme un golpe en la cara, pero lo evadí, al tiempo que el lobo amarillo se lanzaba contra él y antes de que Alec pudiese usar su don yo le golpeé la cara para mandarlo dos metros lejos.

-¡Eres la primera persona capaz de luchar conmigo!- me gritó Alec euforico-. ¡Al fin alguien con quien enfrentarme!

-Estás loco.

De inmediato, el lobo amarillo se lanzó contra él.

-¡NO!- grité de inmediato.

El lobo amarillo acabaría muerto si Alec le miraba.

Me transformé antes de darme cuenta y aparté al lobo amarillo, mientras que a mi alrededor el resto del mundo seguía luchando. De pronto Alec me mira directamente a los ojos.

Comenzé a sangrar en todo el cuerpo y sentí que la vida se me iba.

-¡SEAN!- escuché gritar a una voz familiar.

Y entonces sin darme cuenta salí de mi cuerpo por inercia.

Todos a mi alrededor se me quedaron mirando estupefactos.

Los lobos me miraban sin poder creer lo que veían.

Los Cullen me miraban sin entender que ocurría.

Los Vulturis me miraban desconcertados.

Alec me miraba euforico, mientras mi cuerpo sanaba.

Entonces mi cuerpo se movía solo. Mi parte salvaje había tomado el control, mientras estaba fuera y se convirtió en lobo. Todas las heridas hechas habían sanado.

Entonces me dirigí a gran velocidad contra Alec y desmembrene tan rápidamente sus partes que no alcanzó a terminar de reírse.

Todos me miraron como si estuviera haciendo algo imposible. Antes de darle tiempo a los Vulturis de reaccionar repetí los mismo con Jane y con todos los vampiros a mi alrededor.

Entonces solo quedaron Aro, Cayo y Marco. Detuve al lobo que ocupaba mi cuerpo.

-Será mejor que está parte la decidan los Cullen- le dije.

Entonces volví a mi cuerpo y a mi forma humana.

Caí muy mareado en los brazos de Alice.

-¿Estás bien?- me preguntó.

-No- admití, mientras comenzaba a botar sangre por la boca.

El lobo amarillo se me acercó preocupado. Vi algo a través de sus ojos azúles.

-¿Papá?

¡No era posible! Él me había dicho que nunca se había transformado ¿O me habría mentido? ¿Para qué? No, seguramente era alguien más.

Caí al suelo agotado y Alice me mantuvo a su lado. Entonces Jacob se me acercó.

-¡Hombre has estado genial!- me gritó dandome palmadas en la espalda-. ¡No me esperaba ver algo así! ¡Es decir! ¡Eras como un fantasma y mataste a todos esos chupa sangre en segundos!

-Deja de gritar- le pidió Alice-. Se siente fatal.

-Oh, lo siento- dijo Jacob verdaderamente arrepentido al ver mi estado-. Tío ¿Estás bien?

-¿Te paresco bien?- le pregunté antes de botar una vez más snagre por la boca.

-¿Qué necesitas?

-Ojala lo supiera.

-Bien- le dijo la voz de Carlisle a Aro-. No me esperaba que tuvieramos que terminar así.

-Ese chico... es el demonio- dijo Aro aterrado.

-Es el novio de mi hija- le dijo Carlisle pateando su cara-. Si no te gusta mal por ti, pero no pienso dejar que le maten.

-¡Vaya! Apenas he podido calentar- se quejó Emmet suspirando.

-Ya tendrás que calentar cuando lleguemos a casa- le dijo Rosalie furiosa-. ¡Me obligaste a venir! Estaba descubriendo mi mejor ángulo en los espejos.

Reí ante el comentario de Rosalie, pero acto seguido boté algo más de sangre.

-¡Sean!- me gritó Jacob-. ¡A este paso vas a morir de desangrado!

-No moriría de una forma tan patética- le dije algo débil-. Todavía tengo que ver a Cathy...

-Hay que sacarte de aquí- aseguró Jacob.

Entonces todo se comenzó a volver oscuro.

Aro sonrió en la oscuridad.

-¡¿Qué ocurre?!- preguntó Jacopb alterado.

-Lo siento, pero por ahora mi interés se basará solo en algunas personas.

Entonces todo se aclaró. Solo estabamos Alice y yo frente a los tres Vulturis restantes. Aro, Cayo y Marco nos miraban con recelo.

-Parece que eres más fuerte de lo que esperabamos- dijo Aro sonriendo-. Bien, has causado muchas perdidas...

-¡¿Dónde están los lobos y los Cullen?!- le grité furioso.

-Los he enviado a Forks... verás... mi poder es leer el pensamiento a través del contacto físico... pero con un poco de práctica, pude realizar un don mejor. Puedo enviar a calquier persona que he tocado a cualquier lugar del mundo, siempre y cuando estén en un radio de 500 metros a mi alrededor. Todos los que estaban en la sala excepto tú y Alice fueron tocados sin darse cuenta por mí.

-¿Qué quieres?- le pregunté sonriendo-. ¿Acas quieres disfrutar de tu muerte en privado?

-Como has destruído a la mayor parte de nuestros soldados, queremos que nos pagues- aclaró Marco-. No te mataremos. Queremos tu poder.

-¡Ha! Primero deciden ejecutarme y ahora deciden que me les una. Saben algo. Están más enfermos que cualquier forma de vida existente.

-Te lo ofrecimos- dijo marco riendo-. Pero ¿Vas a apostar la vida de Alice en ello?

Rápidamente tomé a Alice del brazo y nos largamos a correr.

Entendí lo que iban a hacer. Iban a tomar a Alice como un señuelo ¡Y probablemente a Cathy si la encontraban! Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que ya se hubiesen alejado.

Alice y yo entramos rápidamente en las cloacas y corrimos a toda la velocidad que nos ofrecían nuestras piernas.

Me era difícil correr, ya que todavía tenía los efectos seundarios de haber salido de mi cuerpo.

-Sean...

-¡Te sacaré de aquí Alice!- le aseguré-. ¡Te lo he prometido y lo cumpliré!

-Sean, estás sangrando.

-¡Y un carajo! ¡Escucha! ¡Cuando me transforme, me montarás!

-¡Pero...!

-¡SIN PEROS!

Usé lo que me quedaba de fuerza para cambiar de forma una vez más y me convertí en lobo. Alice subió a mi lomo y corrí tan rápido como me lo permitieron mis piernas.

-Por favor.... por favor- me decía a mi mismo, mientras las lágrimas salían de mis ojos de lobo-. ¡Permiteme lograrlo!

Y sin darme cuenta, al abrir los ojosvi que estabamos a la salida de la cloaca. Atrás de nosotros nos seguían los tres Vulturis restantes, pero subí tan rápidamente, que aún a su velocidad les tomaría un poco de tiempo alcanzarme, suficiente para ir directamente hacia el muelle a velocidad luz. Entonces salté y volví a mi forma humana en el aire, agradeciendo que no hubiese nadie alrededore.

-¡Tu turno Alice!- le grité-. ¡Nada!

-¡Entendido!

Entonces me sujeté de la cintura de Alice quien al caer al agua comenzó a nadar a gran velocidad.

Pasaron los segundos y me comenzó a faltar el oxígeno.

-¡Aguanta!- le rogué a mi interior-. ¡Aguanta hasta salir a la superficie!

LLegué alrededor de los cuarenta y cinco segundos bajo el agua y me solté sin darme cuenta de la cintura de Alice, mientras caía en un profundo mar que parecía no tener fondo.

-No me quedan fuerzas- pensé mientras caía.

No sabía si Alice se había dado cuenta o no de que me había caído, pero sabía que me fallaban las fuerzas como para poder nadar. Comenzé a ahogarme, esperando un milagro y poder ver una vez más el angelical rostro de Cathy.


	19. Nunca allí

Nunca allí

Me desperté adolorido. Estaba jadeando y trataba de recuperar la respiración. Me dolían todos los huesos y los musculos. Mi vista estaba borrosa y no escuchaba bien nada de lo que nadie a mi alrededor decía. Estaba muy somnoliento y quería dormir, pero mantuve mis fuerzas para poder claramente.

Reconocí el rostro preocupado de Alice en frente mío.

-¿A... Alice?- pregunté débilmente.

-Sí... casi te ahogaste ¿Estás bien?

-Sí...- mentí.

-¡No es verdad!- me gritó una voz familiar-. ¡Mirate! ¡Estás hecho polvo!

-¿Leah?

-¿Sean?

-¿Cathy?

Sentí que las fuerzas me volvían. Me froté los ojos y vi que todos estabamos en una playa.

Estaba Cathy, Leah, Angelo, Edward, Bella, Alice y Quil. Me alegré al ver que estaban bien. También reconocí las figuras del resto de los Cullen y el resto de la manada que seguía en forma de lobo, incluyendo al lobo amarillo ¿Quién era? Antes de que pudiera averiguarlo, éste se fue repentinamente y parecía que a los otros lobos no se preocuparon, porque se fuera, como si supieran que podía valerse por sí mismo.

Respiré hondo y junté fuerzas para abrazar a Cathy.

-Cathy- dije derramando lágrimas-, como me alegro de verte.

-Yo igual, amor- me dijo abrazandome con fuerza-. Nunca volveré a dejarte.

Angelo y Leah parecían tristes, pero en ese momento no pude darle importancia. Cathy estaba en mis brazos y era todo lo que me importaba. La quería más que nada y tenía tanto miedo de no volverla a ver. Después de todo lo ocurrido, al fin había vuelto a mis brazos y al fin podríamos continuar con nuestra vida. Solo quedaban tres Vulturis, y no creía que se fueran a meter conmigo de nuevo después de la paliza que recibieron.

-Hora de irnos, amor.

Entonces escuchamos una ola de grito.

Las olas se estremecieron ante los millones de pies que corrían ante nosotros.

Los lobos se apartaron a toda velocidad en busca de un lugar en donde cambiar de forma y los Cullen desaparecieron. Solo quedamos Cathy, Leah, Angelo, Edward, Bella, Alice y Quil, como en el principio, solo que con Cathy con nosotros.

La multitud se acercó gritando ¡BRILLANTINES!

-¡AHHH!- grité a pesar de mi estado-. ¡FANS DEL GRUPO!

-¡CORRAN!- sentenció Quil.

Cathy me sostuvo en su espalda mientras escapabamos a una forzada velocidad normal de las millones de fans que nos perseguían y entremedio nos encontramos en una plaza en donde un televisor gigante daba las noticias:

-Se ha descubierto un nuevo grupo, que ha sido la sensación en toda Italia. Su nombre es Brillantines y sus cantantes interpretan diversos existos de diversas estrellas. Este grupo ha estallado una fama tan íncreible...

-¡Mierda!- maldijé, mientras los demás corrían.

-¡¿Qué hicieron cuándo llegaron aquí?!- preguntó Cathy aterrada.

-Digamos que somos los brillantines- dijo Bella entre risas.

-Yo me reiría si no fuera, porque millones de personas nos persiguen- dijo Leah, mientras pasabamos al lado de una fuente.

Todo el mudo nos perseguía.

Solo después de dos horas corriendo sin parar pudimos perder a la gran orbe de fans que nos perseguía y llegar al aeropuerto.

-¡Puf!- dijo Alice suspirando al subir al avión-. Eso fue interesante.

-Bien- dijo Cath estirando los brazos-. Sean y yo nos sentamos juntos.

-Como quieran- dijo Leah desviandose.

-Leah- dije de inmediato antes de que se fuera-. Gracias por todo.

-No es nada...

Leah se apartó. Ella se sentaría con Angelo, mientras Edward, Bella y Alice se sentarían juntos en una fila de tres asientos y Quil se sentaría solo.

Al sentarme apoyé mi cabeza sobvre el hombro de Cathy y ella acarició con gran cuidado mis rizos pelirrojos.

-Duerme mi vida.

-No... quiero estar despierto para estar contigo... durante estos seis meses... estuve tan vacío sin ti...

-Yo igual... aún sin recordarte te extrañaba.

-Igual... te amo...

-Yo te adoro con todo mi ser, mi Sean.

Cathy beso mi frente e inebitablemente me quedé dormido. Ya no tenía energías. Había sido un día muy agitado y forcé mi cuerpo al límite, pero aún así lo maldije por no resistir, ya que quería estar conciente en el tiempo que estuviera con Cathy... mi muy querida Cathy.

Desperté justo cuando debíamos bajar del avión.

Como predije, mis padres me esperaban a la salida de policía internacional.

Mi madre me abrazó tan pronto como salí.

-¡Niño idiota!- me gritó llorando-. ¡¿Sabes cuánto me preocupe?!

-Mamá, puedo cuidarme solo... además, ya nunca volveré al estado depresivo.

Cathy apareció esplendorosa entre ellos.

Papá desvío la mirada y mamá la vio con ira.

-Perdonenme- suplicó Cathy agachando la cabeza-. Por mi culpa, Sean corrió mucho peligro y sufrió mucho.

-Lo notamos- le dijo mi madre con odio.

-¡Mamá!- protesté-. ¡No seas tan dura! Esto... Cathy se tuvo que ir, pero ya está de vuelta y estoy bien... todos lo estamos.

-¡Bien!- dijo Alice suspirando-. ¡He tenido una visión!

Todos miramos fijamente a Alice.

-Podemos dejar los regaños para mañana- dijo Alice sonriendo-. Por ahora, Sean me debe una fiesta por nuestro regresó.

De inmediato sacó su celular y comenzó a hacer llamadas.

Reí ante la escena y luego suspiré ante la mirada de mis padres.

-Aceptaré cualquier castigo- admití resignado.

-En primer lúgar tu habitación solo quedará con la cama, todo lo demás ya fue retirado.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Y además, no tienes derecho a salir, hasta terminar la universidad y las horas que Cathy pueda pasar en la casa serán decidadas entre tu padre y yo.

-¡Dios!- suspiré-. En serio deben quererme mucho para castigarme de está manera.

-Y no habrá más mesada, ni comida italiana, ni nada especial durante los próximos dos años.

-¡Dije que aceptaba castigos! ¡No torturas!- protesté.

-Tortura será lo que vas a recibir más tarde- me aseguró mi padre-. Por ahora ¿Alice dijo fiesta?

Alice asintió.

-Solo le pido que no invite a tantos como la última vez- le rogó Alice.

-Eso se puede solucionar, por ahora ¡FIESTA!

-¡Roy!- prtestó mi madre-. ¡Estamos castigando a Sean! ¡¿Y vas a dar una fiesta?!

-¡Relajate Samanta! ¡Dejale un último día de libertad!

-Gracias papá- le dije realmente agradecido.

-Por cierto, vendimos tu moto.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Parte del castigo.

-Querrás decir tortura- dije casi llorando.

¡Que injusto! Pensé. Pero me lo merecía. Los había hecho pasar el mayor terror de sus vidas.

Después de una muy alargada noche de fiesta (en la cual casi todo Chile asistió, incluyendo a la policía, conocida como carabineros), solo quedamos Cathy y yo en mi habitación en medio de la comida y bebida derramada.

Tal y como lo había dicho mi madre, mi televisor, computador, mesón, consolas de video juegos y estanteria habían sido removidas de mi habitación para solo dejar una mesa en la cual estudiar.

-Tu pieza tiene más espacio ahora- río Cathy.

-Cathy...

-Dime...

Besé a Cathy repentinamente y comenzé a desabrochar su blusa.

Ella notó lo que hacía y me apartó.

-Sean, bebiste mucho, no es bueno que...

-Las pelotas Cathy, quiero tenerte para mí.

La silencié con un beso, pero ella me volvió a apartar.

-Escucha Sean, si va a pasar... quiero que sea en un momento especial.

-¡Oh, vamos Cathy! Quiero poder hacerlo... después de estar separados seis meses y extrañarte en proporciones colosales, supé que lo que quiero es estar contigo y... quiero saber como se siente contigo.

Besé a Cathy y ella se dejó a arrastrar está vez por la pasión. Como dicen la tercera es la vencida.

Desperté con un poco de hackeka y con Cathy a mi lado riendose de mí.

-Mi cabeza... siento un hachazo.

-Lo hiciste bastante bien.

-¿Mejor que Angelo?

-Mil veces, porque fue con la persona que en verdad amo.

Ambos nos besamos. Una vez más un hachazo redeó mi cabeza y Cathy me guió al baño. Vomité toda la cerveza que había tomado en forma desmedida.

Pasó una semana y mi vida comenzaba a ser la de antes.

Angelo había vuelto a ser el irritante que aparecía a todo momento (al parecer no se rendiría) y Leah seguía siendo mi mejor amiga, la mejor amiga que hice en los meses sin Cathy y decidió no volver a interferir en mi relación.

En los estudios me iba tan bien como siempre y todo el colegio pareció alegrarse de ver que me había mejorado.

Cathy utilizo una excusa de que había ido a visitar a su familia a EEUU para explicar su ausencia en estos seis meses.

Por fin estaba en verdaderas vacaciones y el Verano azotaba a Chile, así que Cathy en los días que iba al colegio se encargaba de buscar con gran rapidez sonas ocultas al sol, antes de brillar y si salía de su casa, iba a la mía a una velocidad en la que era imposible notarla.

Un día me llamó y me dijo que fuese a su casa.

Me costó alrededor de dos horas convencer a mis padres de que debía ir, y al final cedieron, siempre que no volviera a hacerlo, hasta un plazo de dos años. Acepté a regañadientes.

Cuando llegué, guiandome por sus indicaciones, terminé en el Cajon del Maipo y llegué a una enorme mansión, del mismo estilo a la de los Cullen en Forks, incluso creía que tenían el mismo jardín.

Entré a la casa y Carlisle me saludó. Parecía estar en estado de shock.

-Hola Carlisle- le saludé con alegría.

-Hola, Sean- me dijo algo preocupado-. Cathy está en la habitación de arriba a la izquierda. Tiene algo urgente que decirte.

-De acuerdo.

Subí rápidamente las escaleras y entré en la habitación que Carlisle me indicó.

Cathy estaba sentada en una cama ¿Desde cuando los Cullen compraban camas? ¡Ellos no dormían!

Sorprendido me acerqué a ella y me sentñe a su lado.

Vi en su rostro una profunda tristeza.

-¿Qué ocurre mi amor?

-Sean... estoy embarazada...

No podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo Cathy. En primer lugar no podía creer que las vampiresas pudieran quedar embarazadas las palabras de Cathy ¿Era en serio?

-Cathy... ¿Los vampiros... pueden...?

-No- me contestó de inmediato-. Pero por alguna razón yo lo estoy... Carlisle está desesperado buscando las formas de ver como tratarlo.

-Bueno- le dije sonriendo y riendo por los nervios-. Creo que habrá que ver como tratar a nuestro pequeño...

-Sean... creo que el hijo es de Angelo...

Las palabras de Cathy me destruyeron completamente. Mis ojos se dilataron hasta casi perder su color pardo y sentí como un cuchillo atravesaba mi corazón. Sentí como por un segundo la sangre dejaba de recorrer mi sistema y se congelaba dejandome completamente helado por dentro, tanto que sentí que mi temperatura bajaba abruptamente.

No sentía ira. El sentimiento era indescriptible. Era como si me hubiesen asesinado, pero mi espíritu seguía sufriendo el dolor de un cuerpo muerto.

-Sean- me dijo llorando sin lágrimas-. Lo siento tanto...

-No es tu culpa- le dije destruído-. Esa vez... te dejaste llevar es todo...

-¡Sean! ¡¿Por qué te lo tomas tan bien?!- me preguntó. Sentí que su voz era verdadera, estaba arrepentida y destrozada, epro dudaba que tanto como yo-. ¡Estuve con Angelo por una estupidez y tu lo dejas pasar así como así!

-¿Qué quieres que haga?

-Que me trates como meresco- me dijo sin parar de chillar-. ¡Gritame prostituta y golpeame, hasta que yo te tenga que rogar disculpas por interminables horas de agonía!

-Cathy... no puedo hacer eso.

-Yo sí.- me dijo una voz en mi interior.

-¡Cállate!- le grité furioso.

-Sean, quisiera saber como enmendar lo hecho.

-No tienes nada que enmendar... fue un accidente.

-¡No lo fue, fue mi culpa!

-Tranquila- le dije con un tono muy frío-. Estar en este estado no le hará bien a tu bebé...

Decir "tu bebé" me resultó íncreiblemente duro. Esperaba poder decir "nuestro bebé". Pensar en tener un hijo con Cathy en un principio fue aterrador, pero tan pronto como supe que era de Angelo, deseé que fuera mío... pero no lo era... había perdido... Angelo y Cathy iban a estar unidos por un lazo más fuerte del que yo hubiese podido crear. Un hijo.

-Creo que necesito estar solo un rato.

-¡Sean!- me gritó abrazandome-. ¡No te vayas!

La vos de Cathy era un supicio, ya que me gritaba que no me fuera y por una parte quería quedarme con ella... pero había otra parte de mí que se estaba volviendo más fuerte que en ese momento quería simplemente derramar lágrimas sin la presencia de Cathy.

-Por favor...- le dije separandome de ella-. Solo un poco...

Salí corriendo de la habitación tan rápidamente que Cathy no pudo retenerme.

Salí por la puerta de la mansión sin decir nada a los rostros preocupados que me veían.

Las lágrimas se me salieron al tiempo que corría y bañaron a las plantas a mi alrededor.

Me puse delante de la carretera esperando que un coche me atropellara, pero sabía que aunque me atropellaran no moriría y podría causarle la muerte al conductor, así que busque desesperado una forma de morir, mientras corría sin rumbo fijo.

Las lágrimas no abandonaban mi rostro y todo mi ser estado completamente destruído en millones de fragmentos que salían por mi rostro y bañaban los alrededores.

Corrí por todos los lugares que había a mi alrededor, levantando tanto polvo como podía con la esperanza de asfixiarme, corriendo tan rápido como podía con la esperanza de morir por agotamiento, saltando a alturas íncreible con la esperanza de quedar aplastado, pero nada ocurría. Mi existencia no desaparecería tan fácilmente, a pesar de que eso era lo que más deseaba.

Llegue hasta los confines de un lugar que no conocía. Estaba rodeado en un bosque de pinos, alamos y araucarias. No sabía como había llegado allí, pero sabía que no tenía la fuerza, ni la voluntad de seguir corriendo. Me recosté allí y dejé que mis lágrimas alimentaran al arcilloso suelo que absorbía el agua que corría por mi rostro y representaba la destrucción que había sufrido.

Aunque mi corazón latía, no sentía el calor de la sangre.

Pasaron horas y no me moví. No encontraba la fuerza para mover mi cuerpo y finalmente la luna se había levantado. La luna que tanto conocía y con la que tanto me representaba. La media luna, que en está ocasión la parte que descubierta no brillaba, error... la luz de la media luna no era capaz de alcanzarme y yo no tenía fuerzas para alcanzarla. Ha este pasó solo sería alcanzado por las sombras de la media luna que siempre sentí como mi odio.

Escuchaba la voz de mi otro yo, pero a penas le hacía caso. No queria escuchar su voz, ni ver sus enrojecidos ojos delante mío, ni que tratará de convencerme de matar a Cathy. Solo quería estar solo... quería estar alejado de todo... sumido en las sombras en donde toda está mierda de realidad estuviera lo suficientemente lejos como para olvidarlo todo y no sufrir nunca más.

Las horas pasaron y yo no me movía. Era como si estuviera muerto, pero mi espíritu estaba atrapado en mi cuerpo, tal como lo había descrito antes, pero ahora lo sentía más fuerte, ya que mi cuerpo no reaccionaba. Debía de ser de madrugada. mi estomago rugía de hambre y mi garganta me exigía agua, debido a mi desidratación con las lágrimas, pero no era capaz de moverme.

-¡Sean!- escuché gritar a una voz.

Mi cuerpo no se movió. Mi mente estaba sumida en la oscuridad y esas palabras solo resonaron una vez, pero pronto las escuché de nuevo. Alguien me estaba buscando, pero a penas le daba importancia. En ese momento, me sentía egoísta. No me importaba que los demás se preocuparan, solo quería morir.

-¡Sean!- volvió a gritar una voz.

El sueño se fue apoderando de mí y dejé que consumiera mi ser, para poder aguantar la agonía. Antes de darme cuenta ya me habia dormido, escuchando por última vez el grito.

Desperté abruptamente. Cerré los ojos deseando estar muerto, pero seguía vivo. Estaba en mi pieza. Vi con amargura los colores verde y blanco que rodeaban mi pieza y me cubrí con las mantas de mi cama, deseando que me protegieran de la cruda realidad, pero no podían. Eran demasiado pequeñas como para poder opacar la realidad.

Me di vueltas alrededor de mi cama y hize un nudo con las mantas que apreté con fuerza. Solo me había sentido así una vez. Cuando había perdido a Cathy.

Quería verla, pero al mismo tiempo no sería capaz de resistir la realidad del hecho de que estaría unida a Angelo mediante un hijo que les pertenecía a ellos.

Ya no podía llorar, las lágrimas se me habían acabado y mi voz se había ido.

-¿Sean?- preguntó la voz de mi madre.

Entró en la habitación y vio mi figura arrollada ante el nudo de mantas. Acarició mi cabeza y sentí como su liso cabello castaño rozaba mis mejillas y mi oreja. Quería llorar, pero no podía. Lo más que podía hacer era cerrar los ojos con fuerza.

-Sean... me prometiste que no te volvería ver así.

-Lo siento- le dije a mi madre con voz quebrada.

-¿Quieres hablar de eso?

-No...

-Está bien- me dijo, mientras se dirigía a la puerta-. Cuando puedas hablar estaré disponible.

Me sentía fatal. No solo estaba hecho mierda, sino que también estaba hiriendo a mi entorno.

Me sentía completamente desgraciado.

Tenía que salir.

Fui directamente a la ducha, me saqué la ropa y giré la manilla del agua fría, esperando que eso me distrajera, pero lo único que conseguía es que el agua se evaporizara al tener contacto con mi piel.

Al salir me vestí rápidamente y mis únicas palabras fueron "voy a salir", ignorando mi castigo y salí a toda velocidad de mi casa, abriendo la pequeña cerca.

Corrí hasta llegar a una colina bastante empinada sin saber, porque. Respiré agitadamente y luego me senté en el borde de la colina en lo que seguía una caída de al menos siete metros.

-¿Por qué?- pregunté al vacío.

-_Suficiente_- me dijo mi lobo interior-._ He estado esperando a que te recuperes por ti mismo, pero ha este paso te vas a terminar suicidando._

_-¿Qué me vas a hacer?- _le pregunté jadeando.

-_Voy a acabar con esa chupasangres, te agrade o no._

_-¡No pienso dejarte!_

-_Creo que no lo entiendes... no te he pedido la opinión._

En ese momento, sentí que mi alma se separaba de mi cuerpo, pero al mismo tiempo no. Era una sensación extraña. Era como si algo intentará escapar de mi cuerpo, pero no era mi parte conciente. Entonces me di cuenta. Era mi lobo interiro quien intentaba salir. Intenté retenerlo, ya que sabía que si salía de mi cuerpo sería incontrolable como fantasma.

Intenté con todas mis fuerzas retenrlo, pero finalmente sentí como se separó a la fuerza. Salió de mi cuerpo y más que nunca me sentí sin fuerzas.

El lobo se río y yo caí por la caída de la colina sin fuerzas sin nada de fuerzas. Me sentía completamente débil y escuché que los latidos de mi corazón comenzaban a disminuir.

Entonces unas frías manos me atraparon, pero mi corazón había dejado de latir. Mi espíritu quedó atrapado en mi cuerpo muerto, y está vez pasó literalmente.


	20. Amargo adiós

El cap esta dividido en dos partes, la primera es de Cathy y la segunda de Sean.

Amargo adiós

_Cathy Manson_

Tan pronto como Sean se fue corriendo, me desplomé en la cama totalmente destruída. A penas la sentía. Comenzé a llorar sin lágrimas y desaba que la sangre me saliera por los ojos tal y como había ocurrido la vez que estaba cautiva con los Vulturis. Pero no ocurrió. Y sabía que era mejor para mi bebé que no fuera así. Deseaba poder decir que el padre era Sean, pero algo me gritaba que era de Angelo. Me sentí completamente destruida. Me odiaba, quería que Sean se desquitara conmigo, pero se había ido y se había negado a hacerlo. Me revolví en la cama, sintiendome como nunca en mi vida. Totalmente perdida. Era la primera vez que me veía en una situación en la cual no podía ver salida.

Me enrrollé alrededor de las mantas de bordes dorados.

Sentí como la puerta se abrió.

Bella estaba allí, parado al lado de la puerta.

Se sentó en el sofá carmesí y esperó. No habló. Esperaba que yo hablará, pero no encontraba la forma de articular palabras. Me sentía tan repugnante, que hasta mis palabras me daban asco. No quería escucharme, ni quería sentir mi existencia. Quería tener a Sean a mi lado. Quería que besara mis labios, pero eso era muy egoísta, ya que lo que me merecía era que él me hiciese sufrir, hasta el punto de rogarle perdón, pero él no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Quizá... está fuese la tortura que merecía.

Bella siguió sin hablar. Levanté la mirada y nuestras caras se encontraron. Bella me vio comprensiba, como si me entendiera completamente. Como si a ella le hubiese ocurrido lo mismo.

-Bella...- pronuncié débilmente.

-¿Quieres hablar de eso?- me preguntó seria.

-No...

-Está bien...

Bella no se movió. Yo me oculté bajo las sabanas doradas y Bella río.

-En verdad eres única... eres la única vampira que ha estado embarazada... y ahora ¿Quieres convencerme de que puedes dormir? Vaya... quiza descubramos como volver a ser humanos.

-Bella... el padre es Angelo...

-¿Cómo puedes estar segura?- me dijo con una sonrisa-. Tuviste relaciones con Sean y hasta entonces no hubo sintomas. Empezaron tras la "relación" con Sean.

-Bella, puedo sentirlo... en verdad creo que es de Angelo.

-Yo creo que no... ya que puedo olerlo...

Me quedé completamente impactada. Había olvidado la habilidad de Bella para rastrear vampiros... entonces podía sentir el olor de mi bebe, a pesar de estar formandose ¿En serio podía hacer eso?

-Bella.

-Es una mezcla... es como la combinación del olor de un vampiro y un licántropo.

Su descripción me heló. Ya no tenía dudas. El bebé era de Sean. Normalmente me habría relajado y me habría sentido aliviada, pero lo que me describió me partió mi muerto corazón, como si lo hubiese revivido para asesinarlo de inmediato.

Mi hijo iba a ser un hibrido.

-Bella... mi hijo será un hibrido- le dije con horror.

-No va a ser gran cosa- me aseguró-. Sé que...

-¡Bella! ¡Yo viví diez años con un hibrido! ¡Yo me hice cargo de él! ¡Esto es horrible!

-¿Cómo?- me preguntó. Noté que estaba en estado de shock-. Tú... ¿Cuándo?

-Alrededor de 1976... un amigo mío cazo un licántropo e intentó beber su sangre... pero no pudo completarlo, ya que el licántropo lo separó de él y lo mató... cuando se convirtió sus instintos desaparecieron, al igual que su olor, así que me compadecí de él y... lo cuidé durante diez años... su vida era un asco... todos los días trataba de suicidarse. Debía beber sangre como nosotros, pero él la sentía como tierra. Su estado de ánimo variaba como una bipolaridad íncreible... y eso es solo el principio de un gran suplició que sufrió hasta su muerte...- el tono se me quebró en la última palabra. Miré a Bella y ésta vez derramé lágrimas de sangre que alarmaron a Bella.

-¡Cathy!- gritó sin poder creer lo que veía-. ¡¿Estás bien?!

-No quiero que mi hijo pase por eso- le dije chorreando sangre de los ojos-. No quiero que sufra.

-¡Carlisle!- gritó Bella desesperada-. ¡Cathy tiene problemas!

De inmediato Carlisle llegó y vio como la ssangre chorreaba de mis ojos. Entonces la sangre se tornó negra.

-Nunca había visto algo así- aseguró Carlisle-. Cathy... ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Débil... y sedienta...

-Bella, ve por la bolsa de emergencia.

-¡Sí!

Bella salió corriendo y Carlisle tomó mi mano.

Estaba destrozada. Había herido a Sean, diciendole que no era el padre de su hijo, cuando si lo era. Me sentía horrible, y ya eran muchas las razones. Ahora tendría que lidiar con un hijo hibrido, decirle a Sean que es el padre, cuando le había dicho que no lo era, y también... destrozarlo con la condición de su hijo.

-Cathy... ¿Qué ocurrió?

-Cuando estoy destrozada salen lágrimas de sangre- expliqué débilmente.

-¿Qué te hace sentir tan desgraciada?

-Le dije a Sean que no es el padre de mi hijo... y lo es... pensé que era de Angelo, pero terminó siendo de él y lo peor es que va a ser un hibrido...

-¿Hibrido?

-Su vida es un asco...

-¡Carlisle! ¡Traje la bolsa!

Carlisle tomó la bolsa de inmediato y la rompió en mi boca. Tragué la sangre que comenzó a correr hacia mi garganta y me sentí algo mejor, pero todavía estaba destrozada.

-Nos has dado un buen susto- dijo Bella suspirando.

-Lo siento- les dije, mientras me acercaba a la puerta-. Voy a buscar a Sean.

De inmediato salí corriendo de la habitación.

Tan pronto como salí de la mansión saqué mi telefono celular y marqué a la casa de Sean. Le expliqué a sus padres que Sean se había perdido, pero evité el detalle del embarazo- Si les iba a decir que iban a ser abuelos, sería de frente-. Busqué en todos los por todos los alrededores de la calle y luego dispusé a seguir buscando alrededor de todo el cajón de Maipo.

Entonces Angelo apareció frente mío.

-Me junté con Leah hace unos minutos, está en camino, los padres de Sean le dijeron todo. Te ayudaré a encontrarlo.

-Angelo... gracias... hize algo horrible.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Le dije a Sean que estoy embarazada y que no es el padre.

La sorpresa inundó el rostro de Angelo, así como la emoción y la esperanza.

-¿Entonces...?

-No Angelo... lo irónico es que Bella pudo reconocerlo... el padre es en verdad Sean- la decepción cruzó el rostro de Angelo y lo noté destruido ¿Cuántos corazones tendría que romper? ¿En qué clase de monstruo me estaba convirtiendo?-. En un momento pensé que eras tú, pero... creo que quería creerlo, ya que nunca pude tener a nuestro bebé y quería... tenerlo... pero le he hecho mucho daño a Sean y... ya no sé donde buscar.

Caí en los hombros de Angelo y éste me sostuvo. Sobó mi espalda con tranquilidad y acarició mi cabello.

-Tranquila... lo encontraré, aunque tenga que ir a otros continentes.

Entonces abrí los ojos y frente de mí estaba Leah. Había llegado hace unos segundos.

Me apartó de Angelo y me agarró la polera, mostrando una cara de inminente ira.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Sean?- me preguntó furiosa.

-Le dije que no era el padre de su hijo.

Leah quedó en shock.

-¿Hijo...? ¿Estás... puedes...?

-Sí, estoy embarazada... algo completamente anti-natural. El hijo es de Sean, pero le dije que era de Angelo... creía que era de Angelo, pero luego Bella me confirmó que era de Sean.

Ahora Leah parecía destruida ¿No podía dejar al menos un corazón intacto? Me sentía como un verdadero monstruo. Sean, Angelo, Leah ¿Quién era el seguiente al que iba a herir? ¿Quién sería la siguiente victima?

-Mira...- me dijo Leah sin soltarme y con expresión seria-. Si no fuera porque el hijo es de Sean ahora mismo te estaría dando una paliza... ¿Cómo pudiste decirle qué el padre era Angelo sin estar segura?

-¡Eso era lo que quería creer! Cuando estaba viva... quedé embarazada de Angelo, pero mi transformación me quitó a mi bebé... quería pensar que éste iba a ser el hijo que perdí, pero... resulta que va a ser el de Sean y va a ser un hibrido.

La palabra hibrido le causó escalofríos a Leah. Me soltó lentamente, algo comprensiva y luego se cruzó de brazos.

-La verdad... es que veo que tu vida ha sido muy jodida, pero no justifico lo que hiciste... y... quiero saber algo ¿Por qué amas a Sean?

-Porque sé que el me ama sin importar nada... siento que el llena el vacío de mi corazón inlatente.

-Eso pensé- dijo Leah riendo-. Sabes, no me resultó tan complicado deducir que es lo que te hace amar a Sean, pero... ¿Por qué el te ama tanto? ¿Por qué su amor es más fuerte que su odio? Dime, tú primero ¿Por qué tu amor por Sean es más fuerte que su odio?

-Porque sé que no puedo vivir sin él. Si me vas a preguntar por Sean, la respuesta solo la tiene él.

-No te iba a preguntar por Sean- confesó Leah derramando una lágrimas-. Te iba a preguntar que es lo que te gusta de Sean.

-Su persona en sí... amo lo bueno y lo malo...

-¡Cathy, eres demasiado predecible!- río Leah-. Pero ¿Sabes por qué yo amo a Sean?

Negué con la cabeza.

-Porque es una persona que nunca te abandona.

A pesar de que eso ya lo sabía, oírlo me estremeció. Me daba cuenta de lo que eso significaba. Aunque no me lo mereciera, Sean no me dejaría de amar, ni me dejaría de ver. Me sentí peor que nunca y me desplomé en el suelo.

Angelo me ayudó a pararme, al tiempo que Leah suspiraba.

-Basta de hablar... hay que buscarlo...

-Leah- interrumpí-. He pensado... muchas veces que tu eres mejor para Sean que yo.

Leah sonrió al verme.

-Yo igual, creo que el hecho de no tener que lidiar con el olor y el odio natural serían factores favorables para Sean y puedo decirte que sería todo lo que necesitase Sean, pero... el te ama a ti... y así es como son las cosas... si el tiene que elegir te elegirá a ti sin pensarlo dos veces... ahora paremos con la discución sobre romance y vamos a buscarlo, el crepúsculo empieza a caer. Jacob, Seth, Quil y Embry están buscando por los alrededores a ver que encuentran.

Asentí con la cabeza y comenzamos a buscar.

Al rato nos dividimos y busqué a gran velocidad en todas las partes que encontraba gritando ¡Sean!, tantas veces como creía necesarias.

Después de cinco horas de intensa busqueda, justo cuando estaba por desplomarme de la desesperación encontré una figura derrumbada en la tierra.

-¡¿Sean?!- grité esperanzada.

La figura estaba a oscuras, pero la reconocí. Era el cuerpo de Sean.

-¡Sean!- grité emocionada.

Llegué a su lado en unos segundos y lo recogí en seguida. Estaba inconciente y parecía desidratado "¿Cuánto tiempo pasó corriendo?" me pregunté a punto de derramar más lágrimas de sangre.

Saqué de inmediato mi celular y marqué rápidamente al celular del padre de Sean.

-Lo encontré. Está en el bosque ¿Puedes guiarte por mi olor?

Pasaron diez segundos y luego apareció un lobo amarillo frente a mí. En poco tiempo se transformó en humano. El padre de Sean lo levantó y sacudió el polvo que tenía alrededor.

-Gracias- me dijo.

-Lo he herido bastante.

-Me di cuenta al verlo.

-Lo siento...

Suspiró.

-Sean es demasiado sensible, aunque intente hacerse el duro... es fácil herirlo.

-Lo sé, pero aún así...

-Detente... sé que Sean no querría que te reprocharas tanto.

-Sí... está bien...

-Lo llevaré casa... se ve desidratado- se dio media vuelta, pero no avanzo-. No le digas que yo...

-No lo haré- le aseguré.

El padre de Sean despareció al instante con en el en las manos. Procuré no decirle a nadie, ya que si el mantenía su transformación en secreto era por algo, y no lo delataría.

Volví a la mansión y expliqué a todos lo sucedido. No me jusgaron, ni hicieron preguntas, solo me escucharon y me comprendieron.

Volví a mi habitación para esperar hasta el amanecer y deseé con todas mis fuerzas poder dormir. Todas mis noches (las agradables) las pasaba al lado de Sean cuando estaba dormido y ésta noche no podría ser así... no después del daño que le había hecho.

La noche fue demasiado larga, una de las más largas en toda mi existencia. Esperaba que el suplicio se acabará pronto, pero era obvio que no se acabaría fácilmente.

Esperé. Estaba más ansiosa que nunca. Quería ver a Sean, pero debía esperar.

Pasaron las horas y el reloj marcó las una de la tarde. Supuse ue Sean estaría despierto, podría explicarle todo y suplicarle perdón.

Me fui de la mansión como un rayo.

Justo mientra corría, creí escuchar la voz de Sean y me volteé. Creía haber escuchado preguntarle ¿Por qué?.

Me volteé en dirección a la colina empinada que había a unos metros detrás mío y vi como la figura de Sean caía.

Fui lo más rápido que pude a atraparlo mientras caía.

Cuando cayó caí en la cuenta de algo que me palpó y me consumió en pavor. Su corazón no latía.

-¡Sean!- grité aterrada-. ¡No, no puede ser!

El resplandor verde destelló en mi mano un segundo y comenzé a hacer pulso en el corazón de Sean. Nada. Había pensado que mi habilidad de curar me habría permitido revivirlo, pero el hecho era que estaba muerto. No le di importancia y seguí tratando.

-¡Sean!- gritaba empezando a derramar lágrimas de sangre-. ¡Sean despierta!

El liquido rojo que comenzó a tornarse negro cayó en el rostro de Sean y recorrió sus pálidas mejillas. Estaba desesperada y destrozada. Quería saber que le había pasado a Sean para poder saber como tratarlo, pero no sabía que hacer.

Seguí intentando revivirlo y mis lágrimas de sangre siguieron cubriendo su pálido rostro.

-¡Sean! ¡Por favor! ¡Vive!- le grité desesperada-. ¡Vive por tu hijo! ¡Vive por mí! ¡SEAN!

_Sean Ateara_

Podía ver lo que pasaba en el exterior. Sentí la incomodidad de no poder respirar, y el paro de mi corazón, pero sentía como mi alma estaba estacanda en mi cuerpo. No iba a salir.

Sentí a Cathy y la escuché gritar mi nombre varias veces.

Mi impacto fue cuando noté que salía sangre de sus ojos ¿Cómo lo noté si no veía? llegaban a mi rostro. Estaba llorando sangre.

Mi vista volvió, pero mi corazón estaba paralizado. Algo me mantenía con vida, pero al mismo tiempo mi sistema no reaccionaba ¿Catalepsia? Algo parecido, pero si hubiese sufrido de Catalepsia no estaría consciente... era algo más...

Quería alzar mi mano para limpiarle las lágrimas a Cathy, pero me era imposible. Desaba poder tocarla.

Y pasó. ¡VIVE POR TU HIJO! me gritó Cathy. Casi no lo creí, pero fui convencido por sus palabras. No sentía como las lágrimas corrían en mi rostro, ya que no corrían, pero estaba llorando en lo más profundo de mi dolorida alma.

Vi el depresivo entorno que pasó de ser repentinamente de un día soleado en el que Cathy brillaba con la intensidad de mil soles a un día soleado en el que su esplandor se desvanecía en mi inerte cuerpo.

¡Vive!, pensé. Eso quería, pero ya estaba muerto. No había forma de que volviera a la vida.

Vi a mi lado el alma de un lobo, el cual Cathy no podía ver. Me estremecí al reconocerlo.

-¡CUIDADO!- grité con todas mis fuerzas sin ser escuchado.

El lobo se lanzó contra Cathy y mi alivio fue en gran cantidad al ver que Angelo sostenía su catana y retenía la mandibula del lobo que casi devora a Cathy. Está lo veía como si estuviera agitando su catana al vacío.

Angelo hizo aparecer sus alas, retrocedió y cubrió a Cathy en ellas, como si fuera una especie de protección.

El lobo volvió a lanzarse contra Angelo y éste lo detuvo una vez más y con muchas menos dificultades, incluso, solo necesito una mano.

-¿Qué está...?

-Así que tu eres el licántropo que vive con Sean.

-¿Licántropo?

Entonces vi como la figura que estaba en medio del cielo en forma de lobo blanco comenzaba a cambiar. Me estremecí al ver que tomaba la forma de mi cuerpo y ya no era alma. Era un cuerpo material, casi igual al mío, pero tenía la diferencia en que en medio de su piel, unas líneas negras se trazaban desde el inicio de sus pies descalzos hasta el final de su frente que daba comienzo a sus rizos pelirrojos.

-¿Sean?- preguntó Cathy con tono asustada-. Esa mirada...

-Es la mirada de Sean cuando siente furia- explicó Angelo-. Odio puro...

-Lo que Sean solía llamar el lado oscuro de la media luna- explicó mi otro yo-. Claro que ahora el único Sean soy yo.

-¡No te creo!- le gritó Cathy.

-Me he liberado al fin de esa restricción... de esos sentimientos absurdos... ahora podré matarte.

Angelo hizo que sus alas se abrieran de golpe y un esplendoroso aire de protección recorrió el lugar, pero al parecer a mi otro yo no le sorprendía, ni le afectaba.

-Primero tendrás que pasar por mí.

¡No te quedes ahí, me grité a mi mismo ¡Ayudalos!, me gritaba ¡Salvalos!, me ordenaba. Pero mi cuerpo seguía inmovil.

_-¿Quiere vivir?- _me preguntó una voz.

_-¡SÍ!- _grité con todas mis fuerzas.

Entonces noté que estaba en mi forma de lobo. No sabía como, ni tenía sentido, pero de inmediato corrí hacia mi otro yo y lo embestí con fuerza, pero él también se había convertido en lobo.

Era yo, el lobo de pelaje pelirrojo, contra el de pelaje blanco que acostumbraba ser. De alguna forma me había convertido a pesar de que mi lado y mi instinto licántropo se hubiesen ido y estuviesen en frente mío.

Pero antes de poder empezar a luchar, comenzé a derramar sangre y caí al suelo. Volví a mi forma humana.

Mi otro yo también volvió a su forma humana y comenzó a reír.

-¡Sean, eres pátetico! ¡Regresaste a la vida solo para volver a morir!

-¡NO!- gritó Cathy quien me sujeto en sus brazos-. ¡Sean! ¡Vuelve!

-Cathy- le dijo Angelo mientras preparaba su catana-. ¿Alguna vez te preguntaste por qué estás embarazada?

-¡No es el momento de preguntas!

-La razón es- le dijo Angelo ignorandole-, que tu don no es el de curar. Es el poder de dar vida.

Aún en mi cuerpo muerto noté la expresión de impacto en el rostro de Cathy.

Angelo acercó su catana a sus alas ¡¿Qué va a hacer?!, me pregunté asustado. Las alas eran el punto débil de Angelo.

-Ahora mismo... te daré mis alas... una vez que las tengas ponlas encima de Sean y asegurate de hacer lo posible para revivirlo.

-¡NOOOOOO!- grité de inmediato.

Si Angelo se cortaba las alas, ya no sería inmortal. Estaría expuesto a la muerte si alguien cruzaba su pecho y sabía que mi otro estaba conciente de ello y lo usaría a su favor.

Mi otro yo no se movió esperando a que Angelo lo hiciera mirandolo con ansias. Estaba esperando a que se cortara las alas, para que fuera vulnerable.

Mi voz seguía gritandole a Angelo que se detuviera, pero era inaudible.

Al final Angelo se cortó la primera ala y un chorró de líquido blaco cuvrió los alrededor, incluyendo el rostro de Cathy.

-Angelo- le dijo ésta aterrada al verlo.

-Estaré bien- le aseguró Angelo con una falsa sonrisa, mientras acercaba su catana a su segunda ala.

-¡DETENTE!- le grité en sollozos inaudibles-. ¡No puedo soportar esto! ¡No te sacrifiques por mí idiota!

Pero antes de que pudiera seguir protestando Angelo ya se había cortado la segunda ala. Al segundo siguiende, mientras la lluvia de líquido blanco rodeaba todo el lugar, Angelo apareció en frente de Cathy y dejo sus alas cortadas encima de mi pecho.

-Retendré al otro Sean- le dijo, mientras sostenía la catana tembloroso-. Salvar a Sean depende de ti ahora...

-Angelo...- le dijo Cathy derramando lágrimas de sangre.

-No llores- le dijo soltando él mismo lágrimas-. Tienes que ser feliz...

-Angelo... ¿Qué vas a...?

Angelo se separó de Cathy y de inmediato alzó su catana contra mi otro yo, quien alegré se transformó en lobo y comenzó a alzar sus garras contra el pecho de Angelo, quieninterpuso su catana cada vez que veía un impacto directo.

Por su parte Cathy concentraba todas sus fuerzas en su destello de luz verde para devolverme la vida.

Entonces las alas de Angelo comenzaron a entrar en mi cuerpo.

Mis ojos se cerraron y pude abrirlos de imediato.

Vi a Cathy con alegría y comenzé a derramar lágrimas, mientras ella dejaba caer sus rojas lágrimas en mis mejillas.

-¡Sean!- gritó mientras me abarzaba.

-Cathy- le dije inmensamente feliz-. Tu hijo... ¿Es mío...?

-Sí- me dijo llorando-. Bella lo confirmó...

-Que felicidad...- me volteé y vi como Angelo y mi otro yo seguían luchando-. Iré a terminar con esto, esperame aquí amor.

-Sean... yo también pienso luchar.

-Tú estás embarazada, debes cuidar de nuestro hijo.

-Yo puedo tomar tu lugar.

Nunca pensé que me alegraría tanto de escuchar la voz de Leah.

La mire con una felicidad que crecía cada vez más.

-No sé que hayas hecho Cathy, pero Sean se ve mejor.

-Me alegro de que me llames por mi nombre.

-Ya me acostumbré- dijo suspirando-. Entonces, Sean ¿Quién es el enemigo?

-Yo mismo- dije señalandole a mi otro yo, quien seguía echandole la lucha a Angelo.

-Tendrás que explicar algunas cosas...

-Lo haré después, por ahora...- entonces volteé y vi como las garras de mi otro yo atravesaban la catana de Angelo-. ¡No puede ser!

Las garras habían atravesado completamente el pecho de Angelo.

-¡Ugh!- gimió, mientras que de su boca comenzaba a vomitar el líquido blanco.

-¡ANGELO!- grité aterrado, mientras corría hacia él. Al acercarme alzé mi puño contra mi otro yo-. ¡HIJO DE...!

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar el insulto, el lobo había vuelto a su forma humana y me plantó un golpe en la cara antes de que yo pudiera plantarle el mío y fui a parar contra una casa la cual atravesé. Agradecí que no hubiese nadie y jadeé mientras veía como la sangre de mis heridas me rodeaban, mientras las mismas se cerraban.

Salí de la casa y vi con alivio que Cathy estaba atendiendo a Angelo. Esperaba que pudiera curarlo y vi con terror el cuerpo, que podría estar muerto, de Angelo.

Mi otro yo apareció en frente mío y me plantó una patada en el estomago.

La sangre salió de mi boca antes de que pudiese volver a respirar y sentí la fuerza con la cual el suelo se separaba cuando choqué con el asfalto.

Leah estaba detrás de mi otro yo y se dirigió a plantarle un golpe, pero tan pronto como movió su brazo, mi otro yo se agachó y golpeó su estomago, como había hecho conmigo momentos atrás y Leah fue a parar contra un poste de electricidad, en el cual ella comenzó a ser eléctrocutada.

-¡LE...AH!- grité con la fuerza que me quedaba.

Mi otro yo me levantó y me vio riendo.

-Tienes una tedencia a amar a aquellos que odias.

-¿Eh?

-Odiabas a Cathy desde el pricnipio y terminaste amandola. Odiaste a Angelo y ahora te preocupas por él. Lo mismo con Leah a quien odiabas por como te comenzó a tratar... Sean eres la persona más ingenua y estúpida con la que haya tenido la desgracia de convivir.

-Y tu eres la peor personalidad con la que haya tenido que lidiar- le dije con furia-. Me alegro de que estés fuera de mi cuerpo.

-¿En serio?- me preguntó divertido-. Pues te recuerdo lo de estúpido. Somos uno solo...

-Ya no...

-Aún cuando me haya separado de tu cuerpo, puedes volverte un lobo ¿Sabes por qué?

Negué débilmente con la cabeza y miré con furia sus ojos que eran cubiertos por una sombra oscura y un resplandor rojo.

-¡PORQUE NUNCA DEJAREMOS DE SER LA MISMA PERSONA!- me gritó. Sentí que me iba a reventar el oído, pero pude escuchar el resto de su explicación-. ¡Por más que creas que me he separado completamente de ti, vas a seguir sintiendo el odio, vas a seguir transformandote! ¡Hasta que no muera vamos a compartir nuestras emociones!

Entonces me aplastó la cabeza contra el suelo.

-No tengo intenciones de matarte Sean. A diferencia de ti, yo no me odio a mi mismo. Sé que disfrutas ser un lobo. Sé que disfrutas en lo más profundo de tu misma personalidad el ser un licántropo. No quiero matarte- me dijo, mientras me levantaba una vez más-. Pero si vas a seguir haciendote daño a ti mismo, aplastaré tu esqueleto y yo existiré como Sean... dejandote atrás en el olvido.

Me pegó un golpe en la cara, tan fuerte que casi sentí que se me iba a salir. Me golpeó en el estomago, haciendo que saliera volando, pero antes de que chocará con nada, me dio un rodillazo en el mismo estomago y luego mientras giraba en el aire derramando sangre en medio de las nubes que habían cubierto el cielo, mi otro yo apareció trás de mí después de dar un gran saltó y pateó mi columna vertebral.

Caí contra el asfalto una vez más con más dolor que nunca, pero sabía que mi cuerpo seguiría soportandolo. Hubiese agradecido ser un licántropo en ese momento si no fuera por el hecho de que exactamente eso me causaba la tortura.

-¿Y bien?- me preguntó con voz suabe-. ¿Tengo que seguir la masacre para que entiendas o ya entendiste y vas a parar la estupidez?

Me levanté con dificultades y de inmediato levanté la vista para verlo. Sonreí.

-¿Hasta que uno de los dos muera?- pregunté sin dejar mi sonrisa bañada en sangre-. Entonces si te mato dejaré de sentir odio a Cathy.

-Técnicamente- me dijo riendo-. Pero sabes que no puedes hacerlo.

-¡DISELO A MI PUÑO HIJO DE PUTA!- le grité alzando mi puño contra él.

-Estúpido- me dijo, mientras con una patada me hizo voltear la cara salpicando sangre desde mis mejillas hasta mis labios partidos. Fui a parar a los brazos de mi padre que había aparecido de repente-. Vaya... esto es inesperado.

-Bastardo... ¡¿Tú le hiciste esto a mi hijo?!

-Se podría decir- le dijo mi otro yo, mientras se convertía en un lobo, pero tomaba forma de alma.

-¡¿Un espíritu guerrero?!- preguntó mi padre aterrado.

-Papá... yo...

-Creo que he sido un mal hijo- le dijo mi otro yo-. No te dije que soy un espíritu guerrero.

-¿A qué te refieres con "hijo"?- le preguntó mi padre mirandolo con una mezcla de furia y confusión.

-Es... mi mitad licántropo...- expliqué con la fuerza que me quedaba.

-Como el dijo- explicó el alma del lobo-. Soy su otra mitad. Y también soy el alma del "Gran lobo" ¿Te suena?

Mi padre tensó el rostro al oírlo.

-Él es la reencarnación de Taha Aki... por eso pude salir de su cuerpo...- le explicó a mi padre. Cambio su mirada a la mía-. Sean, si quieres que volvamos a ser uno, y cambiar todo a mejor, te estaré esperando... pero te advierto... Santiago se va a convertir en territorio de guerra...

Entonces noté como en nuestro alrededor miles de lobos de diversos colores y con ojos furiosos nos rodeaban.

Papá me abrazó con fuerza y su expresión se tensó, como si estuviese pensando en luchar con los lobos.

-No atacaré ahora- dijo mi otro yo-. Te doy un plazo de catorce horas para decidirte. Si decides que no, te mataré sin dudar.

Los miles de lobos que nos rodeaban desaparecieron y mi otro yo, comenzó a desaparecer en el aire. Desde su cola hasta sus enegrecido ojos comenzaron a desaparecer como una llama que comienza a cesar y yo lo miré con ira. En mi mirada detecté una profunda obstinación y cierta arrogancia. A pesar de lo sucedido me creía capaz de vencerle. debía terminar con esto y me encargaría de él.

Entonces vi con alivio como la figura de Quil, Seth y Jacob aparecían.

-¡Sean!- gritó Quil al verme.

-Estará bien- aseguró mi padre.

-Le... Leah...- dije débilmente.

Seth desvió la mirada y salió disparado como un rayo al ver a su hermana en el suelo sin moverse. Gritó al verla en ese estado.

-Quil, Jacob- dijo mi padre-. Llevenlo a casa... necesita ser atendido... yo me quedaré y veré en que puedo ayudar aquí...

Quil y Jacob accedieron de inmediato y me tomaron en sus brazos.

Con la última fracción de la fuerza que me quedaba vi como Cathy seguía con Angelo y como Seth intentaba desesperado hacer que su hermana despertará.

-No he podido proteger a nadie- me dije a mi mismo con tristeza-. He perdido... deje que personas que me importan salieran lastimadas...

Cerré los ojos con tristeza y sentí como mi otro yo seguía conectado conmigo. Sus ojos atravesaron mi mente antes de caer inconciente.


	21. Decisión erronea

Decisión erronea

Desperté agitado. El tiempo era totalmente subjuntivo para mí en ese momento. No sabía si habían pasado horas, días, meses o años, solo sabía que mi cuerpo estaba mejor. Comenzé a estirar mis extremidades. Estaban completamente curadas.

Vi rápidamente el reloj digital que se encontraba en la mesa de noche y vi con alivio la fecha y la hora. 14 de Diciembre, 17:30 horas.

Habían pasado seis horas de las catorce que me fueron concevidas. Ahora solo me restaban ocho.

Mi decisión estaba tomada. Me reuniría con mi otro yo y lo mataría, aunque yo muriera en el proceso, ya que mientras él existiera Cathy peligraría.

Me levanté de mi cama y antes de poder abrir la puerta, Quil entró.

-Wow ¿Ya estás bien?

-Sí...- contesté tratando de recordar todo-. ¡OH SÍ! ¡¿Qué pasó con Angelo y Leah?!

-Leah está...- noté tristeza en el tono de Quil y me alarmé-. Bueno, fue eléctrocutada y está inconciente.

-¿Y Angelo?

-Cathy sigue con él... no ha muerto, pero... no sabemos que pasará.

-Es mi culpa- dije sintiendome horrible.

-No lo es.

-¿Entonces me vas a decir quién lo hizo? Fui yo... esa persona es parte de mí... si no fuera por mí, Angelo no estaría...

-Sean, lamentarte no va contigo. Mira, sé que no te convenceré de que no eres culpable- lo cual sé que es así-, por eso solo te diré esto. En vez de lamentarte busquemos la solución.

-Iré... voy a matarlo...

-¿Solo? Sean, cuando te recogimos estabas practicamente en coma ¿Quieres hacerlo solo?

-Tengo que hacerlo solo Quil- le dije con gran seriedad-. Esto es entre yo y mi otro yo.

Quil suspiró. Me abrió la puerta y dijo:

-Todos están arriba. Leah está en la habitación al lado de la cocina y Cathy está curando a Angelo en la que da al jardín.

Me puse en marcha y subí rápidamente el desnivel que me haría llegar a la primera planta. Fui directamente a la habitación que estaba al lado de la cocina y al abrir la puerta vi a una pácifica Leah durmiendo encima de una cama como una tranquila princesa de cuento de hadas. Seth estaba al lado de la cama con una expresión deprimida.

-¿Seth?

-Oh, Sean, eres tú- dijo sin entusiasmo-. Leah no... no despierta...

-Lo siento Seth... es mi culpa...

-Sabía que dirías eso- me dijo riendo-. Tienes fama de hacerte el heroe. No te heches la culpa por todo, solo vas a terminar haciendote daño.

-Tienes razón... pero no puedo evitarlo.

-Será...- me dijo suspirando-. Leah va a despertar- me dijo. No era una pregunta.

-Sí... sé que lo hará. Es demasiado cabezota como para dejarse morir por un poco de eléctricidad.

-Dimelo a mí- dijo él riendo sin ganas-. Sean... no quiero que Leah muera... ya la muerte de papá... no ni quiero recordarlo...

Vi con tristeza como Seth comenzaba a llorar. Era íncreible ver a Seth llorar. Mostraba que a pesar de su apariencia, aún era un niño. Un niño que tenía miedo de perder a quienes amaba.

-No va a pasar- le aseguré-. No voy a dejar que pase.

Salí de la habitación, mientras Seth seguía inmovil al lado de su hermana, que se encontraba en una especie de coma.

Al cerrar la puerta sentí un repentino abrazo. Miré y vi el rostro de Alice.

-Alice- dije sorprendido.

-Sean, vinimos en cuanto nos enteramos.

-¿Vinimos?

Entonces noté que todos los Cullen se encontraban sentados en el living, en el sofá y las sillas que habían.

-¿Cómo estás?- me preguntó Bella quien apareció al lado de Alice.

-Físicamente bien, mentalmente... del uto...

-Sean, no...

-No quiero seguir escuchando "Sean no tienes la culpa", solo me hace sentir peor- afirmé antes de que Bella continuara. Calló de inmediato-. Gracias por venir... pero necesito ver a Cathy, acabo de despertar.

-Adelante- me dijo Bella.

Me dirigí hacia la habitación que daba al jardín y al entrar vi como Angelo respiraba profundamente, mientras el aire frío entraba por la ventana y recorría los rubios cabellos de Angelo en la almohada. Su herida estaba cicatrizada, pero no se veía como alguien que fuera a recuperarse pronto. Cathy se encontraba a su lado, esperando a que reaccionara. Al verme se levantó y me abrazó de inmediato.

-¡Sean!- gritó emocionada.

Emocionado noté por primera vez que el olor de Cathy por fin no me parecía fétido. Era la primera vez que sentía un olor tan maravilloso. La separación de mi otro yo, había sepultado ciertos instintos. Ya no olía a muerto, el olor era indescriptible y armonioso, un olor magnifico para el cual necesitaría escribir siete libros enteros para describir, y no bastaría.

La abrazé con amor y por fin sin sentir, ni el odio, ni el asco. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ante tal emoción. Ya a este paso, no quería volver a ser licántropo, ya que sentí que Cathy no tenía ninguna intención de atacarme. Era casi humano. Todavía era un licántropo, pero mis instintos estaban sepulcrados y por fin podía disfrutar de la presencia de mi amada.

Me separé un momento.

-Hueles bien- le dije emocionado.

-Tú igual...

-Mis isntintos fueron sepulcrados... por decirlo así... sigo siendo licántropo, pero mi olor y mis instintos... se han ido...

-Probablemente se encuentran con tu otra personalidad...

-Probablemente...- miré a Angelo-. ¿Cómo se encuentra?

-He estado mejor- dijo éste. Me volté y vi como abría los ojos. Las lágrimas se me escaparon-. ¿Qué? ¿Pensaste que moriría? Deja las lágrimas, me das nervios.

-Perdón- dije de inmediato, mientras mis ojos se secaban-. Es la emoción. Pensaba que...

-Pero no- me dijo sonriendo-. ¿Y? ¿Le ganaste?

Mis ojos de inmediato se tornaron tristes. Cathy desvió la mirada.

-Perdí...

Angelo suspiro y desvió la mirada.

-Que se le va a hacer... entonces... supongo que tendré que sacarla...

-¿El qué?

Entonces vi impresionado como aparecía una catana, pero no era la catana blanca que Angelo siempre usaba. Era una catana de color carmesí fosforesente, con una empañadura que mostraba la insignia de una dragón plateado. Angelo la extendió hacia mí.

-Está catana es más poderosa de lo normal... usala cuando salgas de tu cuerpo, solo podrás usarla cuando tomes la forma de un espíritu guerrero.

-Esto... no sé si sea buena idea.

-¿Eh?

-Soy un asco con la espada.

-Pero debes saber lo básico- me ánimo Cathy.

-¿Básico?

-Filo, contra filo, como tomarla.

-Me estoy mareando ¿Qué es contra filo?

-¡¿Qué?!- me preguntó Angelo atónito-. ¡¿En qué mundo vives?! ¡Contra filo es la parte no afilada de la catana! ¡Con eso haces presión al atacar y te defiendes!

-¿Presión? ¿Defender? ¿Cómo hago eso?

Angelo suspiró casi al unísono con Cathy. Extendió aún más su brazo y tomó la catana por el contra filo, apuntando la empañadura a mi cuello.

-Solo tomala.

Al tomar la empañadura sentí una descarga de energía en todo mi cuerpo. Mis ojos casi se frieron y mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Toda esa sensación duro cinco segundos y luego la catana desapareció en el aire como si nunca hubiese existido.

-Aparecerá cuando te vuelvas fantasma- me explicó Angelo.

-¿Seguro que es buena idea?

-Créeme, aunque seas un asco te dará ventaja.

-Está bien... creo...

-Ahora... ¿Pueden irse ambos? Tengo algo en lo que pensar, y... quiero estar solo.

Cathy y yo salimos de la habitación de inmediato. Ésta se sorprendió al ver a los Cullen reunidos, pero antes de poder saludarlos, mis padres entraron a la casa y fueron corriendo hacia mí para abrazarme.

-¡SEAN!- gritaron al unísono.

-No me vayan a dejar sordo- protesté con el oído adolorido.

Se apartaron un poco y suspiré.

Cathy se dirigió al desnivel.

-Te esperó abajo.

Cathy entró en mi habitación y di un suspiro.

Papá me tomó del brazo de inmediato y me sacó de la casa a tirones. Traté de protestar, pero me encontraba en medio del jardín, antes de que me contestará y lo primero que dijo fue:

-¿Qué decidiste?

-Voy a pelear- contesté decidido.

Papá suspiró. Se sentó en una banca y sacó unos guantes de cuero de su bolsillo.

-Ven aquí Sean.

Me acerqué y el abrió mis manos para entregarme los guantes.

Tan pronto como vio mi desconcierto sonrió.

-Son míos... ¿Recuerdas que era boxeador? Bueno, cuando estaba fuera del ring solía usar estos... nunca me fallaron, y además son el recuerdo de mi abuelo, así que eso podría explicar el estado de los guantes- me miró con serenidad cuando notó que iba a preguntarle algo-. Usalos. Con todos los lobos que habrá a nuestro alrededor, estarmos ocupados y bueno... tu te vas a encargar de ti mismo... así que necesitas una buena arma.

-¿Unos guantes viejos se pueden considerar armas?

-Si tienes el espíritu y la voluntad de luchar, un guante puede ser tan poderoso como una espada- me miró aún más serio-. Sean, como padre es mi deber protegerte, pero ha llegado la hora de que te cuides por ti mismo. Cuando uses esos guantes mi espíritu de pelea estará en ti. Y por último, júrame, que pase lo que pase, no vas a morir. Si mueres, me suicidaré.

-¡Papá! ¡No digas eso!- le reproché de inmediato-. Aún si muero, mamá te va a necesitar. No puedes dejar que lidie con dos muertes, además... eso no va a pasar, lo juro.

-No te hagas tanto el heroe Sean.

-Es que lo soy. Por lo menos está vez, me gustaría serlo.

-¿Está vez?- me dijo riendo-. Sean, desde que te transformaste has estado jugando a ser el super-heroe de película. Está vez quiero que seas algo de verdad...

-Los heroes existen papá- le dije sonriendo-. Y pienso salvar el día.

-Está bien, pero mientras regreses a casa.

-Regresaré- le aseguré.

-Todavía te quedan como ocho horas... no tienes que ir ahora...

-Lo sé- le dije suspirando-. Voy a ir a hablar con Cathy y luego... quiero caminar un rato solo... necesito pensar.

Antes de que me pudiera retirar, mi padre me abrazo y me retuvo, mientras sus lágrimas caían en mi cuello.

-Te amo, hijo.

-Yo también te amo, papá.

Papá me soltó y entré una vez más en la casa para ir de inmediato a mi habitación. Me recosté en la cama y Cathy se quedó a mi lado acariciando mi cabello como en los viejos tiempos.

-Yo también voy- me aseguró.

-No, Cathy tu tienes que cuidar a nuestro hijo.

-Sean...- me dijo entristecida-. Nuestro hijo va a ser un hibrido...

Suspiré. Yo ya me lo suponía.

Comenzé a mirar fijamente la blanca pared, pensando en que decir. Me di media vuelta y abracé a Cathy con tanto amor como pudiese entregarle y besé sus labios con tanta pasión como nunca antes habíamos tenido. Cathy me lo devolvió con emoción y nuestras fuerzas se encontraron con un ardor de pasión.

En mi beso transmití toda mi culpa, ira, tristeza y miedo, al igual que transmití la gran alegría de tener lejos a la parte que odiaba a Cathy y por fin besarla como se debía. Sintiendo nada más que amor.

-Lo haré feliz no importa que- le aseguré a Cathy-. Si su vida va a ser un carajo, yo me voy a asegurar de convertir ese carajo en una vida maravillosa, no lo dudes.

-Sabía que dirías eso- me contestó riendo-. Pero me alegra escucharlo de tus labios... ya que eso me da el valor de intentar ser madre...

-Serás una gran madre...- le aseguré.

Me levanté de la cama sin ganas, ya que después de esto, era probable que la muerte nos separá, pero un nuestros labios, corazones y almas yacía un juramente de volver a vernos.

Me acerqué a la puerta.

-Adiós Cathy- le dije mientras la abría-. Le juré a mi padre que volvería... y te lo juro a ti también... volveré por ti y por todos... en especial por ti...

Cathy se levantó y me sostuvo antes de que me fuera.

-Entonces dame un beso. Bésame Sean, bésame y regresa para que nuestro beso no quede inconcluso.

Tan pronto como como nuestros labios se juntaron, quedó sellado el pacto que yacía en nuestros seres desde antes de hablarlo.

Tan pronto terminó nuestro largo beso, subí el desnivel y sentencié a todos los que se encontraban en los alrededores-. Bien... escuchen todos... voy a luchar, y no quiero que nadie me detenga...- vi la expresión triste de mi madre, quien se encontraba aterrada-. Porque aunque lo intenten no pararé... he jurado volver y lo haré... no les pido que luchen, es más, preferiría que no lo hicieran, así que... necesito pensar en el combate... iré a caminar por allí... nos vemos... y les juro que volveré.

El silencio reinó. Esuché mientras salía, como Edward empezó a aplaudir, al tiempo que Jacob, Bella, Alice, Quil, mi madre, y todos los presentes lo imitaban.

Salí de la casa, finalmente cerrando la puerta, en la que dejaría atrás a mis refuerzos y me encontré por segunda vez con mi padre quien me mostró una caja pequeña.

-Es el mismo que le di a tu madre...

-Papá...

-Daselo después de la batalla.

De inmediato me lanzó la pequeña caja. La atrapé en el aire, la coloqué en el bolsillo y vi como mi padre entraba a la casa.

Comenzé a correr. A correr sin dirección, mientras pensaba en que hacer.

El crepúsculo cayó a las seis de la tarde, cosa extraña encontrandonos en Verano en Sudamerica. Las nubes llenaron el cielo y taparon la luz de la luna que reinaba en el cielo.

Seguí corriendo. Tenía siete horas para prepararme. Vi el lugar en donde estaba mi otro yo. Había una conexión en nuestras mentes que me permitía ver donde estaba. Así es como dijo él que nos veríamos. La oscuridad no habría permitido ver, si no hubiese sido por las luces de la calle. Seguí corriendo, mientras levantaba polvo en todas partes al cruzar por las plazas y vi con tristeza los tupidos árboles a mi alrededor. Me sentí nervioso y ansioso, como si estuviera corriendo para llegar más rápido a la hora de mi muerte. Tenía decidido luchar y ganar, pero una parte de mí tenía mucho miedo. Miedo a perder y no volver a ver a mi familia, ni a mis amigos, ni a Cathy. Pero pasase lo que pasase no iba a dejar a mi otro yo vivo. Era él o yo. Aunque el no quisiera matarme, ya lo tenía asumido en mi cabeza. Mientras uno de los dos existiera el otro no podría existir. Uno debía matar al otro, ya que ninguno estaba dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer. Era la lucha entre el amor y el odio, entre la luz de la media luna y sus sombras y por primera vez dudé de cual de los dos ganaría.

Las horas comenzaron a pasar rápidamente. El hambre comenzó a apoderarse de mí, ya que hacía muchas horas que no comía. Bebí mucha agua de una fuente que encontré e ignoré a mi estomago.

Caminé lentamente al lugar del encuentro. Me quedaba una hora.

El tiempo había pasado bastante lento y me preguntaba donde estaba todo el mundo. Las personas comunes y corrientes de Santiago no se encontraban en las calles. Probablemente la oscuridad fue una advertencia alos humanos que les adviritó de esconderse. Me alegré de que así fuera, ya que así no habría muchos heridos inocentes.

Por fin llegué al lugar y la luz lunar atravesó las nubes destellando sobre mí y en medio de las sombras apareció mi otro yo.

-¿Tu decisión?- me preguntó sonriendo.

Saqué los guantes de mi padre.

-Voy a matarte- le aseguré.

Río.

-Entonces, veamos como te las arreglas para salvar a las personas "heroe".

Entonces vi como miles de lobos, igual que la otra vez aparecían todos al mismo tiempo, todos de pelaje blanco y con un resplandor rojo en el ojo.

-Has tomado la decisión equivocada- me aseguró-. Pero, todavía estás a tiempo de cambiar.

-No lo haré- le aseguré.

-Suerte, salvando al mundo.

-Hijo de perra.

En ese momento los miles de lobos salieron disparados y yo al mismo tiempo me apresuré para ir a detenerlos. No sabía como lo haría, pero tenía que hacer algo, no iba a dejar que la sangre de inocentes corriera.

-Mierda- pensé, mientras corría a máxima velocidad.

Los lobos eran demasiados. Mataba a tantos como podía aplastando sus costillas o rompiendo sus cuellos, pero parecía ser que el número no iba a disminuir, por más que matará.

La desesperación comenzó a invadir cada entraña de mi ser e imagine a personas inocentes siendo devoradas por esos lobos.

Me apresuré tanto como pude para ganar ventaja sobre los lobos, pero ellos eran tan rápidos como yo y si salía de mi cuerpo, probablemente sería devorado, mientras destruía a los otros lobos, por lo cual pendía una espada sobre la pared. Estaba en un vacío de desesperación sin poder ver una luz esperanzadora, pero aún así, segui corriendo y acabando con tantos lobos como podía, sintiendo mal en cierta forma, ya que siempre una parte de mí sería un lobo. Sentía como si matase a otra persona, pero en ese momento ese sentimiento quedó reprimido por mi urgencia de acabar con esto.

Mientras más bajaba del cerro, más me carcomía la desesperación y cuando por fin llegué abajo, vi nervioso como como los lobos decendían. Alzé mi puño y me preparé para luchar con ellos.

Entonces la luz llegó. El lobo amarillo que recordaba de la otra vez estaba corriendo contra los otros lobos y con sus poderosos dientes destrozó a varios de una vez. Al mismo tiempo, identifiqué a Seth, a Quil, Embry, Sam, Jacob y varios otros lobos que iban corriendo a tanta velocidad como podían.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- me preguntó la voz de Edward-. ¿No deberías estar encargandote de "tú mismo"?

-¡Edward!

No solo Edward, todos los Cullen estaban tras de mí.

Bella profirió una sonrisa.

-¿Pensaste que te haríamos caso?

-Que ingenuo- me dijo Alice sonriendo-. En todo caso, creo que puedes dejarnos los lobos a nosotros.

-Pero...

-Edward- dijo Bella de inmediato-. ¿Me haces el honor?

De inmediato Edward me agarró el brazo y me lanzó con gran fuerza hacia la punta del cerro, mientras que yo gritaba de horror en mi ascenso. Después de sostenerme de la rama de un árbol cercano a la punta del cerro, vi como las pequeñas figuras de los licántropos y los vampiros peleaban ferozmente contra los miles de lobos que decendían, los cuales parecían haberse detenido.

Me solté de la rama y me sujete fuertemente en un arbusto, para luego comenzar a escalar hacia la cima del cerro. Ahora todo dependía de que acabara con mi otra mitad, y tendría que confiar en que nadie moriría.

Mientras escalaba, sentí como una figura comenzaba a ascender. No la vi, ni la escuché, solo la sentí. Luego una voz profunda, susurró algo inaudible, al tiempo que a mi lado vi dos alas negras.

Me detuve de inmediato en mi escalada, mientras veía un hermoso rostro de un ángel femenino, con alas negras y una catana de color negro, parecida a la de Angelo.

La presencia del ángel me cuasó un impacto muy fuerte, ya que sentía diversas esencias mezcladas en ella. Oscuridad, plácer, poder, mucho poder. Los nervios me consumieron, mientras los rubios cabellos de la hermosa ángel se mecían en el viento y sus ojos color topacio lo veían fijamente.

-Sean Ateara.

El hecho de que pronunciará mi nombre me dejo aún más impactado. La dulce voz, casi tan dulce como la de Cathy estaba pronunciando mi nombre, como si me reclamará suyo.

-¿Quién eres?- le pregunté nervioso

-Soy un ángel infernal... he venido a por ti...

-¡¿Qué quieres de mí?!

-Todo tu ser... lo quiero para mí...

Las palabras me impresionaron tanto tanto que estaba a punto de resbalarme. Tragé saliva y me sostuvé firmemente de la grita en medio de las rocas en la que estaba.

-¿Cómo así?

-¿Qué? ¿Creíste que te quería llevar al infierno? Por favor, tengo otros intereses contigo.

-No me interesa lo que quieras- le contesté nervioso-. Tengo algo que terminar aquí...

-Oh, mi querido Sean- me decía con voz suave y tentadora, llena de lujuria-. Si supieras lo que voy a hacer para tenerte...

Entonces vi algo aliviado como una pierna descendía ante el rostro del ángel y luego vi como Leah la llevaba hasta el suelo.

-Vaya... es más débil de lo que pensé.

-¡Leah!- grité emocionado-. ¡Estás...!

-No iba a morir fácilmente- me dijo ésta, mientras descendía a tierra firme con el cuerpo del ángel infernal-. Puedes dejarme a la prostituta a mí, tú sube.

-Pero...

-... Morirás- contestó el ángel infernal, mientras aparecía por detrás de Leah.

Leah se dio media vuelta y luego evadió rápidamente el impacto que la catana iba a tener con su cara.

El ángel la vio con una mirada de odio, mientras se limpiaba el barro que tenía en la cara.

-Parece que eres bastante rápida- le dijo riendo.

-Y tú parece que quieres hacerle algo a Sean- le contestó Leah, al tiempo que preparaba sus puños-. Pues tendrás que pasar por mí primero.

-¡Leah!- grité nervioso.

El ángel de inmediato dio una estocado al suelo y comenzó a temblar, haciendo un derrumbe del lugar en que estaban Leah y el ángel. Leah dio un salto y se agarró a tiempo de la rama de un árbol, pero fue cortada por la espada del ángel, mas Leah se agarró de su pierna y luego profirió una patada en su espalda, sin embargo, al ángel pareció no afectarle.

-¡NO PIERDAS TIEMPO!- me gritó Leah-. ¡Estaré bien!

No tuve más opción que creer en sus palabras y comenzar a escalar de nuevo.

Estaba a unos tres o cuatro metros de la cima, en la cual por fin podría acabar con todo.

Subí muy ansioso y preocupado por Leah y los otros. Respiraba entre cortadamente y en cada respiro rezaba, porque nadie saliera herido o muerto.

Finalmente terminé de subir la cima y me encontré con la figura de mi cuerpo con rayas negras en la piel, sentado, estaba esperandome.

-Al fin llegas ¿Lo has reconsiderado?

-No hay nada que reconsiderar- le dije, mientras me ajustaba una vez más los guantes.

-Bien... te lo advertí... no creas que me contendré.

-Ni yo...

En ese momento me lanzé rápidamente contra él y alzé mi puño, pero de inmediato mi otro yo lo atrapó con la mano izquierda. Con la derecha alzó su puño contra mí, pero para mí suerte logré alzar mi mano izquierda en la defensa y atrapar su puño, por lo cual los dos estabamos luchando contra nuestra propia fuerza, que debía ser la misma. Levanté mi pierna derecha, pero ya era tarde, porque mi otro yo ya había levantado la pierna izquierda y me dio en la cabeza haciendome caer contra el suelo.

Sin perder tiempo, me levantó para impactarme otro golpe en la cara.

-¿Ves? Ni siquiera puedes conectar un golpe...

Pero antes de que dijera nada más le pateé en la entre pierna y luego golpeé su cara con furia.

-Creo que te escuché mal- le dije, mientra me limpaba la sangre de la cara-. ¿Qué dijiste sobre conectar golpes?

-Eso fue un golpe bajo, literalmente- me dijo riendo.

-Mientras más te duela mejor.

De inmediato me lanzé contra él, pero me interrumpió un grito, por lo cual él pudo golpearme en la cara primero y luego concetar un minimo de quince golpes, o tal vez más en mi estomago, causando que después de separarme de él golpeando su rostro, comenzará a toser sangre.

-Parece que ha caído el primero- me dijo sonriendo.

-¿Qué...?

-A diferencia de ti, yo puedo escuchar los pensamientos de otros licántropos, aún en forma humana... y ¿Quieres saber lo que vi?

No respondí, ni me moví. El pánico se apoderó de mí, mientras intentaba reaccionar, pero mi cuerpo no se movía.

-El nombre Quil Ateara- me dijo con una malevola sonrisa-. ¿Te suena?

Con una furia incontenible me dirigí contra él y aunque el me conectó un golpe en los bajos, de inmediato yo le di unos cuanto en el estomago y la cara. No satisfechó, ignoré el punsante dolor en la entre pierna y boté al suelo a mi otro yo, mientras con ira golpeaba su cara, pero después del primer golpe, él me separó con una patada en la incle que me hizo toser sangre nuevamente.

-Vaya- me dijo, mientras se levantaba-. Parece que la rabia te hace más fuerte ¿No? Como un verdadero licántropo...

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?

-Mientras más rabia sientes estás más cerca de transformate. Y cuando te transformas obtienes poder, eso es lo más básico de los licántropos. La rabia es en parte parte de nuestro poder Sean, es por eso que mientras tengas esa emoción te volverás fuerte, y por eso no podrás dejar de ser lo que eres. Aceptalo, nunca dejarás de ser un hombre lobo.

-¿De qué hablas?- le pregunté riendo-. Tú mismo me dijiste que si acaba contigo....

-En verdad no lo entiendes... tú eres el licántropo, yo soy el instinto- me dijo tranquilo-. Si logras matarme, solo me enterrarás, pero por más que quieras evitarlo volveré, ya que eventualmente sentirás rabia, por diversas cosas... si me matas ahora solo desapareceré por unos años, en cambio si yo te mato a ti, yo me quedaré con tu vida y no volverás ¿Entiendes la diferencia?

Me quedé conmocionado ante sus palabras y entendí la razón por la cual no quería matarme en un principio y el verdadero riesgo que estaba corriendo en ese momento. Aunque lo derrotará, el podría volver, en cambio yo no volvería jamás. Un riesgo altisimo y mi vida era el que podía pagar por él.

-Sean, tienes sangre de lobo en tu cuerpo, jamás dejaras de serlo. Aunque me haya separado de ti, sigues con ese poder. Lo que has perdido son tus instintos... y sin instintos...

Entonces sentí como una patada me tocaba la espalda y sentí un crujido en mi columna vertebral, por el cual proferí un aullido de dolor.

-... No puedes pelear.

-¿Cómo...?

Comenzé a levantarme con la columna muy adolorida. Mi otro yo me miro más serio de lo que nunca hubiese esperado notar.

-Sigo esperando que cambies de opinión... yo soy tu instinto... todos los instintos de un licántropo están en mí, el único instinto con el que peleas es con el de un humano corriente. Esa es la diferencia. Aunque seamos la misma persona y tengamos el mismo poder, aún así te estoy dando una paliza ¿Sabes por qué?

Una vez más me quedé sin poder reaccionar.

-Porque tu instinto es más débil que el mío.

Sin dudarlo, él me dio un buen golpe en el cuelo, en el cual sentí que la sangre corrió por sus dedos, y con gran dolor confirmé que se me había reventado una vena. Casi me había reventado la vena cariotida, lo que me habría cuasado la muerte, pero para mí suerte no fue así.

Me levanté una vez más, con mi cuerpo hecho polvo y vi como él, a pesar de haberlo golpeado, seguía casi intacto.

-Te explicaré algo- me dijo agarrando mi polera-. Cuando los licántropos peleamos, nos basamos en el instinto. Por lo general, no sabemos movernos la primera vez que nos transformamos, pero si nos ponen un vampiro delante nuestro ¿Cómo luchamos sin saber? Instinto, Sean, puro instinto de batalla... el instinto de un humano es muy diferente al de un animal, ya que si el humano no cuenta con armas, el animal eventualmente lo degollará o lo devorará por instinto. Eso el lo que terminará ocurriendo aquí. Te degollaré como lo haría con un vampiro, si sigues rehusandote...

-Vaya... toda esa larga explicación para nada- le dije bostezando y riendo-. Mira, no tengo intenciones de que vuelvas a mí... no necesito el instinto para pelear... solo necesito concentrarme en, porque lo hago.

-¿Crees que es suficiente?

-Yo te enseñaré que es más poderoso que el instinto- le dije tomando su brazo con mi mano izquierda, y luego empuñando con la derecha-. ¡EL AMOR QUE SIENTO POR CATHY!

De inmediato mi puño impactó contra su cara y yo comenzé a recuperar la respiración, mientras mis heridas comenzaban a cerrarse, como era común.

Mi otro yo se levantó riendo, y luego me miro con diversión.

-Nunca cambiarás ¿Verdad? Estás dispuesto a sacrificarte a ti mismo por una persona que odias por naturaleza.

-La odiaré por naturaleza, pero la amo por como es.

-Bien, entonces...

De inmediato sentí un peso muy grande en lo profundo de mi alma. Como si alguien me hubiese anunciado de una gran perdida.

Mi otro yo miro hacia un claro y sonrió una vez más.

-Vaya... si que es fuerte... y la otra vaya que es testaruda... pero...- de inmediato cambió a una expresión realmente seria-. No me esperaba esto...

-¿De qué hablas?

-Otro de tus queridos camaradas cayó... está vez puede que el nombre sea incluso más impactante...

-¡DILO DE UNA VEZ!

-Leah Clearwater...

Mi rostro se tensó de inmediato.

Mi otro yo sonrió.

-Tranquilo, ella no ha caído aún, así que dejame terminar... ella está recibiendo una paliza, pero no es quien cayó.

-¿Entonces quién...?

-Roy Ateara.

Escuchar el nombre de mi padre, hizo que mis ojos se contralleran y solo con dar un paso arranqué toda la hierva del suelo, dejando solo tierra. Mi cuerpo no reaccionó al escuchar el nombre, ya que mi cerebro se encontraba estupefacto tan pronto como escuché el nombre de mi padre. El lobo amarillo, siempre fue mi padre y al parecer había caído en la batalla.

Estaba perdiendo a mi familia, primero Quil y ahora mi padre. Todo mi ser quedó destrozado al pensar en ellos muertos, pero otra parte de mí rehusaba imaginarlos así, ya que todavía confiaba en que ellos volverían con vida, pero aún así el imaginar que no volverían fue inevitable y me partió en dos mi ser.

Pise con fuerza el suelo y miré con una cara de profundo odio a mi otro yo. Mi rostro se tenso hasta el punto máximo y mi pie dio un golpe al suelo que causó que se separará y la parte separada se derrumabará. Mi otro yo saltó y llegó a salvo a la parte firme.

Lo miré con todo el odio que mi rostro pudo contener y el resto se concentró en mi puño, el cual al cerrarse hizo resonar mis huesos.

-Vaya... si que das miedo cuando revelas tu ira Sean...

-Entonces siente miedo, porque quien degollará a quien, seré yo.

De inmediato me lanzé a toda velocidad contra él y ambos impactamos nuestros golpes al mismo tiempo y con la misma potencia. Ninguno retrocedió.

-Bien... es hora, de ver que tal lo haces como lobo.

Sin dudarlo, ambos cambiamos a nuestra forma lobuna.

Mi pelaje rojizo se vio brillante a la luz de la luna y y comenzó a alzarse con la gélida brisa que pasaba por nosotros, mientras que el otro lobo, de pelaje espectral blanco, se reflejaba como una mancha en medio de las sombras y su pelaje fue arrastrado hacia mí.

Nuestras mentes se conectaron en un momento y luego los dos saltamos contra el otro alzando nuestras garras, las mías cargadas de ira y las suyas cargadas de puro instinto animal.


	22. Rompiendo el crepúsculo

Rompiendo el crepúsculo

Mis garras estaban combatiendo contra las de mi otro yo. Nuestra fuerza era igual. Mi rabia era tan fuerte como su instinto.

Solo deseaba hacerlo pedazos, destriparlo con mis garras y luego poder ir a salvar a mis seres queridos que estaban cayendo en la batalla.

Y sin más comenzaron las visiones de los otro licántropos. Traté de encontrar las de Quil y mi padre, pero eran muy borrosas, como si... ni siquiera pude pensarlo y de inmediato encendí mi esperanza de que siguieran vivos y viví una escena en mi mente horrible.

Vi en mi mente como enfrente de Bella, Jacob caía desangrado y a su lado había una figura ¿Charlie? ¿El padre de Bella? De momento no me había cuestionado acerca de él, por el impacto de sentir en mi mente las heridas profundas que recibió Jacob. Y no era el único. Leah estaba siendo apaleada por el ángel, tenía diversas heridas en todo el cuerpo y no estaba seguro si ella sería capaz de volver a ponerse de pie, pero rezé porque así fuera.

Vi también como Seth, Embry, Sam, Jared y Paul comenzaban a decaer en medio del combate tratando de vencer a los miles de lobos. Pude sentir como el olor de los Cullen comenzaba a disminuir alertantemente.

Tenía que darme prisa, ante de que todo terminará en un derrame de sangre que no pudiese curar... uno que le costaría la vida a mi familia y amigos.

Retrocedí finalmente ante las poderosas garras de mi otro yo y me lanzé alzando mis colmillos contra él, y él hizo lo mismo. Chocamos nuestras garras y luego con nuestros afilados colmillos tratamos de arrancarnos el cuello el uno al otro, pero no nos fue posible.

Mi otro yo me pateó en el lomo y luego incrustó sus colmillos en una de mis patas, pero entonces tomé la oportunidad para quitarle un pedazo de oreja y ambos retrocedimos, con bastante sangre en nuestras bocas y caras.

-Eres todo un animal, Sean- me dijo en mi mente.

-Cállate- le ordené.

Volví a lanzarme contra él, desesperado por acabar con todas las visiones de dolor. Sentí como a Seth le clavaron colmillos en su lomo, como a Embry casi le cortan el cuello, como a Jared le habían partido la quijada, como a Paul le habían inmovilizado las piernas traseras, como Sam luchaba desesperado por quitarse las garras de su pecho y por último, sentí la fuerza que Jacob estaba poniendo para ponerse de pie y escuché como Bella le gritaba que se detuviera, pero... se estaba comportando como el heroe de la historia y sentí como unas garras pasaron por su frente y orejas.

-Parece que tus amigos decaen.

-¡En ese caso me encargaré de ti, antes de que decaigan!

Ambos siguimos luchando como lobos feroces uno contra el otro. Como si estuvieramos tratando de matarnos, por la supervivencia del otro, tal y como era. Nuestras garras y colmillos se enfrentaban con frecuencia, pero quien terminaba más sangre derramada era yo.

Entences sentí un olor. Un olor que se presentó como una luz de esperanza cuando estás atrapado entre sombras.

Vi como Cathy llegó rápidamente a mí y separó a mi otro yo.

Volví a mi forma humana, y noté que tenía dificultades para mover mis brazos heridos y mi torso sangrante, al igual que parte de mi espalda.

-¿En serio creías que te dejaría solo contra él?

-Cathy... vete... nuestro hijo...

-Estará bien- me aseguró con una sonrisa-. Además, quiero que nuestro hijo tenga un padre para el día siguiente.

El resplandor verde cobró fuerza en sus dedos y curó mis heridas tan pronto como las tocó.

Mi otro yo fue a toda velocidad a detenerla, pero con ágilidad Cathy se dio media vuelta y le golpeó el ocico.

-¡No me subestimes!- le gritó Cathy, mirandolo con odio-. En estos años me he enfrentado a todo... un licántropo como tú no me matará fácilmente.

Mi otro yo volvió a su forma humana, pero a diferencia de mí, volvió a esa forma sin heridas, aunque parecía algo agotado.

-Bien... no te subestimaré, pero a cambio... iré con todo lo que tengo...

-¡CATHY!- grité de inmediato al notar lo que iba a hacer!

Pero el cuerpo de mi otro yo cayó de inmediato al suelo y con prisa, salí yo del mío.

En menos de un segundo me encontraba en frente de Cathy, blandiendo la catana roja que me pasó Angelo contra las garras de mi otro yo.

Finalmente lo hice retroceder.

-Sean...

-Cathy... hay muchos heridos por ahí... ve a ayudarlos....

-¡Pero...!

-Quil, Jacob y mi padre- le dije seriamente, pero sin voltear mi cara para ver la suya-. Están al borde la muerte... por favor salvalos...

Mi otro yo comenzaba a prepararse para una embestida y antes de que se moviera, sentí como Cathy tocaba mi mano en su forma espiritual. Un sentimiento tan cómodo y tan bello, que es imposible explicarlo... un sentimiento que juré volver a sentir... la palma de Cathy.

-No te excedas.

-Estaré bien.

Al mismo tiempo que Cathy salió a gran velocidad tras de mí, yo blandí con difícultad la catana roja, en la cual sentí un gran poder y sentí que rosanaba con mi alma, al tiempo que la hize chocar con las garras de mi otro yo.

Pude ver todo a mi alrededor. Venía un tercer ángel, muy hermoso, parecido a mi madre a apoyar a mi padre. Angelo llegó al punto en donde estaba Leah y Cathy estaba en los alrededores curando a cada herido que encontraba, mientras los Cullen y los lobos seguían luchando sin rendirse.

Sentí su fuerza recorrer por mi espada e hize retroceder a mi otro yo que me miro con cierto impacto.

-¡¿Cuándo conseguiste esa espada?!

-Me la dio Angelo- le dije alzandola en medio del aire-. Y debo agradecerle... me ha dado un arma bastante útil.

-No soy solo un arma... - escuché en medio de mi caebza.

Miré en dirección a mi otro yo, y noté que él no había dicho, ni escuchado nada. La espada me estaba hablando en mi cabeza.

-Soy tu arma...

Comprendí de una manera íncreible lo que quizo decir, y sostuvé con mis dos manos la espada.

Luego la agité en el aire y una onda azul, fue contra mi otro yo, pero la detuvo, aunque noté la dificultad que le tomó hacerlo y la herida que le abrío en las patas.

-Ahora que lo pienso- me dijo él riendo-. No tengo que luchar en una forma tan vuelnerable si estás usando una espada.

Entonces vi con algunos nervios, como la forma espiritual del lobo cambiaba rápidamente a la mía y como en sus manos sostenía una catana azul.

-Solo juntaré mi poder en la forma de una espada lo suficientemente afilada para cortarte.

De inmediato ambos fuimos corriendo a gran velocidad a chocar nuestras espadas. Rápidamente mi otro yo hizo presión y logró que mi espada descendiera unos centímetros y luego giro su espada en 90º para luego intentar darme un impacto directo al pecho, pero de inmediato subí mi espada y logré apartar la suya.

Después de chocar nuestras espadas otras cuatro veces, logré encontrar la falla en su defensa y esquivar su ataque para luego dar un corte que lo partiría en dos.

-Esto es el fin...

Pero me di cuenta de la peor manera de que no lo era todavía. Sentí un corte en mi pecho y luego mi otro yo reía. Estaba sangrando de la cabeza a la entrepierna, pero no se había partido en dos como había predicho.

-Ya te lo dije Sean... con tu poder ¡NO PUEDES DERROATRME!

Entonces sentí como su pie hizo presión en mi pecho y luego como me hizo un corte alrededor del hombro hasta el tórax.

Comenzé a descender en picada hacia abajo, sin saber muy bien que sería de mí, mientras que la luz lunar que me iluminaba se desvanecía, mientras caía con una espada en mis manos, a un vacío de sombras.

La sangre se salía de mi cuerpo con gran rápidez mientras caía moribundo en mi forma de alma en medio de la colina del cerro. ¿Qué pasaría si moría estando todavía cómo un alma? ¿Terminaría en la nada o iría al cielo? Si en al cielo van las almas desprendidas de sus cuerpos, entonces ¿A dónde van las almas destruidas? ¿En verdad dejan de existir? Si eso era así... yo...

Un relámpago de frustración y determinación llegó a mí y recordé el juramento, que no solo pacté con mi padre, sino con todos a mi alrededor, incluyendo a las dos personas más importantes de mi vida. Mi hijo y mi amada. Les había jurado volver con vida y me encontraba en el puente de la vida y la muerte, pero una muerte aún más enigmatica. Todo mi ser se rehusó a desaparecer. Se rehusó a morir a manos de un ser tan horrible. Yo mismo.

Vi todos los momentos de mi vida en una hermoso flashback. Sentí que el tiempo se detuvo y mientras caía a una lentitud impresionante, vi mi vida. No me movía en el aire, y si lo hacía era, en una dimensión en el que el tiempo era tan subjetivo que perfectamente un año podía ser un milisegundo. Vi todo mi entorno con tranquilidad al ver que no caía y respiré profundamente. Mi herida no sangraba y mi cuerpo no se movía, pero estaba profundamente comodo en medio de las sombras de la noche, en donde veía toda mi historia girar.

Mi infancia fue bastante grata, ya que mis padres siempre estuvieron allí para mí. Mi padre era la clase de padre que se dedicaba a jugar con su hijo todo el día y la noche con un ánimo y energía frénetica que nunca olvidaría. Mi madre era la clase de madre que le enseña a un hijo a ser correcto y a ser honorable, una madre que siempre me entregó cariño, al igual que un padre que me enseñó a ser divertido, al igual que me enseñó a ser hombre.

Me vi junto a varios de los chicos en La Push. Yo tenía tres años y la mayoría de ellos ya tenían cumplidos los seis años, pero aún así siempre estaban conmigo. Siempre fui un chico alegre. Explorabamos el bosque de La Push, que en ese entonces era una selva para nosotros. Leah siempre cuidaba de mí, cuando me perdía del grupo o me hacía algún corte, como una hermana mayor.

Luego, cuando cumplí los nueve años noté el primer cambió en mi entorno. Todo el mundo estaba centrado en Sam Uley por alguna razón, que no supe hasta que me transformé en lobo. Luyego Jared y Paul se le unieron. Comenzaron a cambiar y a ignorarme, no solo a mí, si no que también a gran parte de los chicos en La Push.

Luego a los trece, noté un cambio que me impactó mucho en Jacob. Se había vuelto una persona muy depresiva, cuando en mis recuerdos era una persona de lo más alegre y siempre un gran amigo con el que podías contar.

Más tarde le pasó a Quil, pero no parecía tan afectado como Jacob, pero comenzó a distanciarse de mí, cosa que me hirió profundamente. Traté de hablar con papá, pero él insistía en que era normal.

Alejado de su secreto, comenzé a investigar, como había hecho desde los nueve años al notar el cambio de Sam, el secreto que tenía clasificado como mi proyecto, el de descubrirlo. Continué tratando de descubrirlo durante años, pero no pude. Me había obsesionado tras el cambio de Quil, pero lo peor fue Leah... se había vuelto una arpía sin emociones y ya no la recordaba como la hermana mayor que fue para mí una vez... y me di cuenta de que también fue mi primer amor.

Pasaron los años y llegué a los dieciseis. Mi padre estaba frenético por algo acerca de los Cullen y mi madre decidió irse de la casa para ir a otro país, a otro continente en el que yo estuviera a salvo de mi transformación. La mejor elección de mi vida, fue ir con mi madre, ya que así conocí a la razón de mi vida, aún cuando esto me trajera está muerte que estaba vivenciando. Mi amada Cathy, a quien a primera vista me enamoré y seguí amando, a pesar del odio natural. Cathy se volvió una necesidad más allá del oxígeno, sin ella no podría vivir, sin ella mi vida no tendría sentido y estaría listo para morir por ella.

Mi vida siguió transcurriendo a los eventos ya narrados. Mi transformación, como conocí a los Cullen, mi reunión en La Push, el encuentro con los Vulturis, la llegada de Angelo, mi reconciliación con Leah, la dolorosa partida de Cathy, en la cual me dejo sin memoria y con una grieta profunda en todo mi ser, mis meses en psicologo, psiquiatra y manicomio, el rescate de de la misma, y así hasta este momento.

Tenía una buena vida, buenos amigos, buena familia y a la mujer de mi vida esperandome. Lo sentí en mi alma. Estaba imprimado de ella. Nuestras almas eran la una para la otra, a pesar de nuestras naturalezas. Ya no importaba quien fuera vampiro, y quien fuera licántropo, solo importaba el inmenso amor que nunca se desvanecería, sin importar los siglos, que sentía por Cathy. Un amor por el cual entregaría mi vida con gusto, tanto por ella como por nuestro hijo, que tal vez no conocería.

-Deja que conosca a su padre- me dijo la dulce voz de Cathy.

Fui incapaz de responder. Mi alma estaba tan feliz, al ver que yo también era una necesidad para Cathy... al saber que ella también me necesitaba para vivir. Fue un alivio tan grande y recordé el juramento grabado en nuestros labios y nuestros seres. Que regresaría con vida.

-No moriré- me juré a mí mismo-. No moriré. No moriré ¡NO PIENSO MORIR!

Una gran fuerza me invadió y mi lado vi como una hermosa ala tan blanca como la cal se desplendía de mi cuerpo, como si fuese un ángel. La herida causada por mi otro yo se curó de inmediato y vi como una segunda ala se extendía por el otro extremo de mi cuerpo.

No sabía que estaba pasando, pero entendía que tendría que usar esas alas para vivir.

El tiempo volvió a su cause y alcé el vuelo con mis nuevas alas, sin soltar la rojiza espada que tomaba un brillo dorado, mientras ascendía a los cielos oscurecidos. Sería el día en que rompiera el crepúsculo que se había lanzado en mí al transformarme. Tal vez nunca dejaría de ser licántropo, pero superaría mis instintos, ya que tenía la fuerza para hacaerlo.

Me concentré con todas mis fuerzas en mi ser, mientras ascendía y sentí como mis ojos ardían en un resplandor azul.

Cuando llegué a la cima, mi otro yo cambió su expresión de victoria, a una expresión aterrada al ver las alas que plegaba desde mi espalda.

-No puede ser- me dijo aterrado-. ¡¿Qué eres Sean?!

-Soy un licántropo- le dije mirandolo fijamente-. Pero también un espíritu, y tal vez un ángel... pero más importante que todo...- alzé la catana dorada en el aire y sentí como me prestaba su poder-. Soy un humano...

Mis alas plegaron vuelo contra mi otro yo. Mi catana dorada chocó con su catana azul, la cual fue destrozada y atravesé el pecho de mi otro yo.

Chorros de sangre azul salieron de su pecho y comenzó a desvanecerse en el aire, como las ascuas de una fogata, pero en un proceso bastante lento, que iba de las piernas a la cabeza.

-Parece que te he subestimado- me dijo, mientras la sangre azul caía en mi rostro-. Pero recuerda Sean... no desapareceré. Y la siguiente vez que aparesca ¡Te separaré la carne de la piel!

-Si vuelves a aparecer te volveré a enterrar- le aseguré-. Y lo siento... no volverás a aparecer.

Mis instintos desaparecieron en medio del aire y con alivio vi como los lobos desaparecían. Luego vi a Cathy muy cerca de mí.

La tomé sorpresivamente y alzé el vuelo a los cielos que se veían como si amaneciera. El crepusculo había sido roto.

-¿Sean?- me preguntó Cathy impresionada-. ¿Eres tú?

-Sí...- le dije sonriendo-. ¿Te gustan mis alas?

-Son... suaves...

-Cathy...- le dije y de momento la deje en el aire para hacer un rápido movimiento y luego atajarla en medio del aire. Ahora tenía una pequeña caja en mis manos-. Creo que es el mejor momento.

Abrí la caja y un hermoso diamante brilló en medio de una sortija de compromiso. Cathy se quedó estupefacta al verla.

-Catalina Manson, en medio de los cielos de un amanecer ¿Te casarías conmigo?

-Sí, no tengas dudas- me contestó mientras se recostaba en mi cálido pecho y le ponía la sortija en el dedo-. Es todo lo que alguna vez pude desear.

-Bien- le dije suspirando-. Por ahora, hay que ir a ayudar a Angelo y Leah, ese ángel negro debe de estar haciendoles pasar un mal rato...

-Angelo lo venció- dijo Cathy, lo cual me fue un gran alivio-. Dice que cumplió con su venganza.

-Ya sabía que ese ángel negro era el mismo de su historia, me había dado cuenta en cuanto sentí su presencia, por eso me preocupé tanto por Leah...

-Todo a terminado...

-Aún no... tenemos una boda que planear y un hijo que recibir.

-Cierto...

-Tengo que volver a mi cuerpo.

-Solo un poco más... tus alas son tan cálidas... mi ángel de la guarda... mi hermoso ángel con el que quiero pasar la eternidad... mi ángel, Sean...

Besé los labios de Cathy con una pasión que nunca pude creer posible, mientras una de mis alas nos mantenía en el aire y la otra cubría el cuerpo de Cathy.

La pasión de nuestro beso era una promesa de eternidad. No dejaría de existir, para que Cathy pudiera existir y ella tampoco dejaría de existir para que yo pudiera existir. Ninguno de nosotros sobreviviría sin el nostro. Nuestros instintos fueron calmados. Mi sangre no atraía a Cathy y los instintos de ambos lados habían sido apaciguados por nuestro amor.

Solo quedaba volver a casa, pero quería disfrutar del amor de mi amada prometida y mi hijo en medio de los cielos de un hermoso amanecer.

Mis alas nos mantuvieron en el aire y ambos vimos, como nuestra familia y amigos descansaban en el cerro, mientras se recuperaban de la batalla. Todos estaban bien, todos se recuperarían y podríamos volver a verlos.

Uní mis labios con Cathy una vez más y la atrapé en un abrazo del cual ella no quería escapar, ni yo le dejaría escapar.

Nuestros seres estaban conectado por el intenso amor que había entre cada uno y sentí como ese amor iba dirigido a nuestro hijo por el cordón umbilical de Cathy a su hijo.

Acaricié la pansa en la que nacería nuestro hijo, el cual sería el amanecer que rompería la última cadena del crepúsculo que trató de opacar nuestro amor, pero ese crepúsculo estaba roto y sería completamente destruido ante la llegada de este nuevo amanecer. Nuestro hijo, el cual recibiría un amor más allá del que cualquier niño pudiera soñar o apareciar.

El solo golpeó el cuerpo de Cathy, quien comenzó a brillar. Era mi primera vez viendola brillar y la deje descansar por más tiempo en una de mis alas, mientras que acariciaba sus preciosos cabellos pelirrojos. Mi amor por Cathy sería igual que la existencia de ella. Hermosamente indescriptible y nunca acabaría, por lo cual de ahora en adelante su existencia estaría rodeada de un amor que ella nunca pudo soñar.


	23. Epilogo: Último día

Epilogo: Último día

_Seis meses después..._

-¡Papá! ¡Vamos a llegar tarde a la boda!

Como era de esperarse, la boda estaba lista, mi padre estaba en retrasado y yo esperandolo, deseando que no fuera yo quien llegará tarde.

La batalla había concluido, todos se habían salvado. Habíamos ganado.

Pero todavía quedaba una batalla más que librar. El matrimonio.

-¡Papá! ¡Apreseurate!- le grité con impaciencia-. ¡A este paso se va a cortar el pastel! ¡Apresurate!

-¡Con calma Sean!- me gritó impaciente-. ¡Quil perdió el anillo!

-¡¿Qué?!

Mi celular sonó de inmediato y lo levanté con nervios.

Contesté.

-¿Si?

-Sean, todo está listo- me aseguró la voz de Angelo-. ¿Vas a venir o no?

-Quil perdió el anillo.

-Yo me encargo, ven aquí ahora, la boda va a comenzar en cinco minutos.

-¡Carajo!

-Apresurate, querrás ver el vestido que Alice le hizo a Cathy.

Corté tan rápido como pude. Me hize el nudo de la corbata a velocidad luz y lustré mis zapatos en diez segundos.

Los nervios se apoderaban de mí. A los 17 años me casaría con el amor de mi vida ¿No era un poco temprano? Bueno... en éste mundo tan loco ¿Qué importa? Ella era todo lo que amaba y quería, sin ella no viviría y la sortija ya estaba.... bueno estaba en camino según Angelo.

Después de unos gritos, papá y Quil se subieron a sus motos rápidamente. Quizá no era la mejor forma de llegar, pero sería rápido.

-¡Vamos papá!- le incité en la carretera-. ¡Te quedas atrás!

-¡Ya vamos!

-Sean- me dijo Quil, mientras me alcanzaba-. No te he dado las gracias por dejarme ser tu padrino de bodas.

-¿Tenías alguna duda?- le pregunté sonriendo-. ¿Qué clase de primo eres? Además eres mi mejor amigo, vamos Quil ¿En quién más iba a pensar? Solo me preocupa que hagas un buen desfile junto con Bella y Alice, recuerda, auto-control.

-Lo sé, me diste esas clases de 45 minutos ¿No?

-Que antiguos se ven esos días hoy- comenté mirando el cielo-. ¡P***!- viré de inmediato, ya que estaba a punto de chocar-. Tengo que estar atento.

-¡LA BODA COMENZÓ!- anunció mi padre.

-¡Ahí está la iglesia!- gritó Quil.

De inmediato di un freno tan fuerte que salí volando de la moto y terminé chocando con la puerta de madera, lo cual eventualmente la destruyó.

Cathy me miraba sin poder creerlo, y al mismo tiempo se reía, mientras que Edward estaba a su lado para entregarla al altar.

-Hola- dije riendo-. ¿Llego muy tarde?

-Claro que no, mi amor- me dijo con una gran sonrisa que me calmó.

De inmediato llegaron mi padre y Quil.

-¡Quil!- le gritó Angelo, quien le lanzó una pequeña caja.

-¡Gracias!

-¿Podemos comenzar o llamamos a una ambulancia?- preguntó Emmet, quien estaba vestido como cura.

-¿Emmet es el cura?- pregunté sin creerlo.

-Licencia por internet- me explicó Cathy, quien me levantó del suelo-. Bueno... vamos Sean.

-Angelo tenía razón... querría ver tu vestido...

Cathy vestía un precioso vestido azul marino, destellante a la luz del sol junto, con el que golpeaba la piel de Cathy y la hacía brillar. El vestido tenía una cola muy larga, y llegaba hasta cubrir cierta parte de los pechos de Cathy. Tragué saliva, ya que estaba por salirse de mi boca.

-Iré al altar- expliqué riendo-. Te esperó allí. ¡Hey! ¡Quil! ¡Muevete!

-¡Sí!

De inmediatyo Quil y yo fuimos tan rápido como pudimos al altar. Allí estaban Bella y Alice vestidas con vestidos hermosos color lavanda, los cuales no cubrían sus hermosas patas que destellaban en sus tacones.

Miré a mi alrededor.

Los Cullen estaban muy separados de mi familia, como era de esperarse, estaban separados, pero sabía que harían el esfurzo de unirse... bueno, al menos lo intentarían.

Edward comenzó a caminar con Cathy, mientras Esme tocaba la marcha nupcial.

Vi como las lágrimas caían tanto de los rostros de mi madre, como de mi padre y como Leah les pasaba pañuelos para secar las lágrimas.

Jacob me miraba con orgullo, como si hubiese logrado lo imposible.

Los otros me miraban con admiración, mientras Cathy llegaba al altar.

La abrazé con un brazo y Emmet comenzó a leer la biblia, pero de pronto la cerró.

-Todos conocemos como es esto... Cathy ¿Aceptas a Sean como tu légitimo esposo y toda la cosa?

-Acepto.

-Sean ¿Aceptas a Cathy como esposa y toda la cosa?

-Acepto.

-Los declaro marido y mujer... ahora ¡A celebrar!

-Espera- le recordó Cathy con paciencia-. Tenemos que intercambiar los anillos.

-Ah, sí- dijo Emmet-. ¿Quién los tiene?

-Quil- contesté en un milisegundo.

De inmediato Quil se acercó a nosotros y abrió la caja en donde el diamante brillo en la sortija. Luego Bella abrió la caja que ella tenía y un rubí resplandeció en el anillo.

Quedé boquiabierto.

-El rojo te sienta bien- se excuso Cathy entre risas.

De inmediato, tomé el anillo de Quil y Cathy tomó el anillo de Bella.

Ambos nos pusimos los anillos en los dedos y sin dudarlo acercamos nuestros labios para besarnos apasionadamente frente a los ojos de nuestros familiares y amigos.

Fue un día muy agitado.

Jacob se devoró la mitad del pastel de bodas, antes de que pudiera siquiera probarlo, Edward me destrozó en la pista de baile y el lugar se incendió cuando sin querer, pise mal y caí en la barabacoa en fuego por lo cual tuvimos que llamar a los bomberos. Los Cullen fueron los primeros en salir a llamar, ya que no podían soportar el fuego.

Suspiré al pensar en todos los sucesos, pero al fin me encontraba en mi noche de bodas, con mi querida amada, quien además estaba a tres meses de concebir a nuestro pequeño.

-Sabes- le dije suspirando-. He vivido de todo... mi padre es un licántropo y mi madre es un ángel...

-Recuerdo la cara de Angelo y la tuya cuando descubrieron que era tu tío- me comentó entre risas.

-¿Quién lo hubiese imaginado?

-Edward.

-Claro... y nunca pudo pensar en decirmelo.

-Sabe guardar secretos...- pasó sus dedos por mi rodilla-. Y creo que yo puedo guardar uno está noche.

-¿Te gustaría?

-Siempre... pero primero dime que no hay riesgos.

-Instintos encerrados y si vuelven los enterraré antes de que vuelvan.

-Sean...- me dijo suspirando-. ¿Estás seguro de está decisión?

-¿Sobre nuestro matrimonio? Fui yo quien te pro...

-No... sobre quedarte conmigo toda la eternidad... o sea, no envejecer.

-Cathy- le dije mientras acariciaba sus rizos-. ¿No te das cuenta? Mientras existas, quiero hacerte feliz, y si vas a existir para siempre... me iré transformando periodicamente para no envejecer y poder hacerte feliz- le aseguré, mientras pasaba mi mano por su pansa-. Y eso incluyé a nuestro hijo... sabes, incluso gorda me pareces perfecta.

-Cosas de vampiros.

-Y no hay vampiresa, huma, mujer lobo u ángel que ame más que a ti.

Besé sus labio con pasión, mientras la acariciaba con todo el cariño y amor que le pudiese ofrecer.

-Te prometo... no, te juro que haré feliz a nuestro hijo, no me importa lo malo que sea la vida de un hibrido... lo haré feliz...

Tres meses después.

-¡SEAN!- me gritó Cathy desesperado-. ¡Está llegando!

-¡Tranquila, cariño!- le aclaré mientras la recostaba en el suelo-. ¡Carlisle!

Carlisle apareció en el acto, junto con todo el mundo.

-¡Roy! ¡Nace nuestro nieto!

-Lo sé, amor... es emocionante...

-¡Yo traigo la camara!- aclaró Alice de inmediato.

-¡TOALLA!- gritó Carlisle.

Al acto Angelo apareció con una toalla en sus manos.

-¡Edward! ¡Ve por la bolsa!

-¡Sí!

En menos de unos segundos, Edward volvió con una bolsa de del banco de sangre. La rompieron en la boca de Cathy para que la tragará la sangre y luego comenzó a pujar.

-¡Puja Cathy!- le decía Carlisle.

-¡PUJA! ¡PUJA!- dijo el coro de Leah en borma.

-Después de parir, los mataré- les aseguró Cathy, quien se estremecía mientras pujaba.

-¡Vamos amor! ¡Está...! ¡¿Están por salir?!

Cuando nos dimos cuenta eran dos. Uno era un licántropo y otra una vampira. Lo reconocimos por el olor.

Quedamos cinco segundos en silencio y Carlisle cortó los cordones umbilicales.

-Felicidades...- dijo Carlisle con desconcierto-. El niño es un vampiro y la niña un licántropo.

Si Cathy pudiese dormir, se habría desmayado, pero en su luagr fui yo quien se desplomó en el suelo sin creerlo, y creí escuchar a varios otros.

Cuando desperté vi la figura de mis ojos frente a mí y a Cathy sonriendo.

-No se odian, es más, se aman...

-Me alegro- dijo levantandome-. Sabía que no sería tan difícil...- pero entonces caí en la cuenta-. ¡Espera! Si el niño es un vampiro entonces... ¿No crecerá?

-No opino lo mismo- dijo Carlisle suspirando-. Crecerá... de una forma rápida por tus genes, y luego... se estancaría por decirlo de una forma, como nosotros... en cuanto al otro, crecería como cualquier licántropo... excepto que parece que nacieron sin el odio natural...

-Me alegro- dije muy aliviado, mientras recogía a mis hijos-. Son iguales.

-Gemelos identicos- me dijo Alice, mientras me grababa-. Ya quiero tener el video listo, la escena en la que te desmayas es la mejor...

-Cállate- le dije entre sonrojos.

-¿Puedo sostenerlos?

Vi como Leah se acercaba avergonzada a mí. Proferí una sonrisa y le entregué a mis hijos unos segundos, en que noté que ella se encariñaba mucho con ellos.

-Son preciosos...

-Gracias, Leah- le dije con un suspiro-. Gracias a todos... por todo...

La noche cayó... Cathy y yo teníamos ahora una casa para nosotros (regalo de Carlisle), en la cual se habían instalado mis padres para ayudarnos con los cuidados de nuestros hijos, Diego y Sally. Teníamos fé en que seríamos buenos padres, pero algo de ayuda nos iría bien.

Cuidar a Sally era como cuidar a cualquier bebé, pero cuidar de Diego era complicada, por lo de la sangre, pero Cathy se encargaba bien de eso. Nos dimos cuenta de que sus favoritos eran los conejos.

Finalmente, después de una larga noche me recosté y los bebes lloraron al mismo tiempo.

-Yo voy- me dijo Cathy con una sonrisa-. Tu necesitas dormir.

-Olvidalo, voy contigo.

Y así seguimos durante meses...

Viviríamos así por un tiempo y luego nuestros hijos crecerían y un nuevo mundo se les abriría.

El mundo había cambiado mucho y todo se lo debía a mi amada Cathy, la persona que cambió mi vida, mi mundo, mi manera de ver las cosas y nos abrió las puertas a un nuevo mundo en el cual es demostrado que el amor puede vencer al odio, aún cuando es cubierto por el crepúsculo, despertará con más fuerza en un amanecer en el cual se abrirá paso a las fronteras de un mundo inperfecto, pero feliz para nosotros... un mundo en el cual estoy feliz de pertenecer... el mismo que en el que vive Cathy.

Fin.


End file.
